Pretenders to the Throne
by AgoodWITCH
Summary: Bella, the soon to be Queen of Dwyer is advised to find a husband. Viscount Edward Masen comes to the capitol among her suitors with less than noble intentions. As he grows to love his wife, he's forced to deal with those who helped him win the throne.
1. Chapter 1

**This story has been around for a while, as I've worked on it while others were causing writer's block. Now I have 13 chapters done so I thought I would post. They will go up every weekend, but this should not affect the other stories as I'm hoping to finish up some of the others soon. Hope you like this, its a favorite of mine**!

There will be lemons in this fic, as you might expect from me, but there will also be plenty of intrigue and more than a few executions as well as some images of war and violence. I promise not to be overly graphic, but some description will be necessary. A warning will precede any chapter that has such images.

**SM owns, I'm just sitting in her sandbox.**

Pretenders to the Throne

Chapter One

The sun had long since set over Meyer Castle, but there was a blanket of tension keeping all those who dwelled within the castle walls on edge. Their King was ill; this was well known throughout the kingdom of Dwyer, but where many believed the King would not live long beyond his daughter's coronation at the end of the fortnight, those closest to the crown knew better. The King would likely not see the next sunrise.

The Royal Family's physician had been alone in the King's chamber since nightfall, but he knew that he could no longer prolong what was to come next. Rising from the stool that had been his perch for most of the night, Duke Carlisle of Cullen emerged from the chamber to see his wife, Esme, waiting.

"How is he, my Lord?"

"Fetch the Princess, my medicine has failed him, only she can ease him as he passes to the next life."

The Duchess gasped, then remembered herself and quickly made her way to the Princess' chambers. Making it past the guards, she entered the room and went about waking Her Majesty.

After gently shaking Isabella's shoulder, the young woman stirred in her bed and looked around sleepily. "Lady Esme, why have you roused me? Alice is normally the first to enter my chambers."

"It is the King, your Highness, his time is short," Esme whispered.

Thoroughly awakened by the news, she slipped out of bed and into her robe, her slippers nearly forgotten in her haste. "Duke Carlisle could do no more for him?"

"He has been with your father all night, he asked that I fetch you now, for fear he will not see the sun."

The words being spoken by the woman, who was as close to a mother as Isabella had known, quickened her pace even more as the guards led her to the King's chambers. Once outside, she bid them all wait at the door as she entered alone.

The room was dark, a few candles lighting the room enough to prevent injury, the fire was no more than embers, as was her father.

"My Lord?" Isabella asked, willing the tremor out of her voice.

"My beauty has come to me." King Charles exhaled a heavy breath, his maladies making many things laborious. "There is so much of your mother in you, it is only fitting that you usher me from this world as she welcomes me to the next."

"Father, you mustn't speak of such things, they are not done," Isabella chastised him, much as her mother had done in her life.

"My daughter, I beseech you to listen to me. The Dukes are good men and will guide you on the right path. You must be shrewd in your company, for there are many who will seek to gain your favor in hopes of bringing about your undoing. A female is seen as weak, you must prove to them that Queen Isabella is not someone to be trifled with."

A tear escaped her eye as her father praised her for what would be the last time. "Thank you; I will heed your words, my father, my King."

"Goodbye, sweet child," King Charles whispered, and then was gone.

Spending a few more silent moments with her father, Isabella wiped her eyes and then exited the chamber to face her audience.

"The King has passed," she spoke, taking a moment before continuing. "Send out the messengers to the various counties so that the people may mourn the loss of our Lord and Master. Also, have someone make it known to the court, this week will be a time of mourning as we pay respect to the King."

"Your Highness, if I may," Duke Cullen began, but she raised a hand to silence him.

"Not yet, Carlisle, I'm not yet dressed as the Princess. While I'm so informally outfitted, let us not talk of what I know is on your mind."

He nodded and allowed her to pass, "I will meet you at ten o'clock in the royal offices."

"Carlisle-" Isabella went to stop him, but he held firm this time.

"Your Majesty, they are your offices now, I will not push other aspects of the transition, but we need a show of strength."

"Very well, good morrow."

~PttT~

A rider broke through the silence of the predawn as he returned from his long journey. The news he was given had been delivered and he must now return to his post. As they had been expecting the messenger, the Barons Volturi had waited for it at the pub near the border between Aro's land and that of their nephew's. It would be an early ride for them to meet him for breakfast, but there was much that needed to be done and little time to do it.

The carriages rode under the protection of their ever-present guard. Many of the more prominent nobles joked about the Barons and their self-importance, but a time had passed when a lack of vigilance had cost their ancestors the crown, so none made mention of the show to their face. They had long since shown that they knew their place and their borders with Pamlico and Albemarie were the least infiltrated in the Kingdom.

As they crossed into the land of the Viscount, they picked up their pace, only an hour more and they would be at his door.

The time passed and they were not surprised to learn that their former ward had already risen that morning. Walking across the field to the area that held the stables and beyond that the barn that housed his varied livestock, they knew it would be the end of their search.

The crunching of hay followed by the keening of a maid gave them pause, but only until they heard the guttural moan that signaled the completion of the master of the viscounty and then Caius made their presence known.

Kicking open the door to the barn, the young girl, the men recognized as a member of the house's kitchen staff, screamed as she tried to cover herself, but Edward simply laughed as he reached for his britches.

With a jerk of his chin, he dismissed the maid and turned a hard eye on his uncles. "What could be so important that you are beating the cock out of the hen house?"

"We waited until the cock had finished his pleasure, but the subject of our arrival is grave. It is time for the White's to reclaim what was stolen from us, but this time we will use cunning to earn it," Aro explained, a hard laugh from his nephew showed that he better continue with as much haste as possible.

"Quit with the jokes, breakfast will be delayed enough as it is due to our Lord's poor choice in companion," Marcus quipped.

"You found fault with the lass?" the Viscount asked.

"No, but you don't put it to one of your maids when it will interfere with her next task. It could have been done after breakfast, Edward."

Edward laughed heartily, "I was not expecting an audience with my dear uncles this early, now say what you've come to say."

"The King will be dead before the coronation, he may even be dead now. Someone who is still loyal to the old way has told me that there will be a Coronation Ball where many of the nobles will parade their sons before the newly crowned Queen so she may choose a husband and future King. You will be there and you will secure her hand, so we may right old wrongs and bring about the proper rule of this land."

Edward blanched, "What you speak is treason."

"No," Aro implored, "It is truth."

"How long?" Edward inquired as he ran his hand over his face and finished dressing.

Marcus was the one to reply, "The coronation is in twelve days. But we need to make haste, we've arranged to have some garments made for you and along with your other fineries, we will not need to dally. You must make an impression before the other outlying nobles can arrive. If she were interested in someone at the court presently, they would not be making such a deal out of this Ball. Can you be ready to ride by tomorrow?"

"If it is what is needed, then yes. Now let us break the fast and then I can see to the packing."

"Good, it is a three day ride; we will need to depart as soon as possible." Caius added as they walked toward the house.

Edward spent a good deal of his morning overseeing the packing and running of his house in his absence and then ventured out during the afternoon to speak to Felix, a brute of a man, who would be entrusted with seeing to the security of his viscounty while he was at court. It was the first time the Viscount had gone to court for an extended period of time since his youth, and he was looking forward to his return.

The night passed slowly as the Viscount took his leave of one of his milk maids … several times.

As dawn broke on the day, the noblemen ate heartily and then each entered their own carriage and prepared for a long ride in solitude. Edward took the time to peruse the small chest that held possible gifts for the new Queen, trying to decide which would be the best to present to her.

The ride was long and Edward had chosen to employ two men known to Aro for his personal servants once they arrived at the castle, they would know better than his own what would be best. Now he just hoped to survive the boredom of his journey to Meyer Castle.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for the amazing response to the first chapter! Edward is a bit of a cad at the moment, but I promise you will see the transformation in time. I appreciate the faith. Love to my beta and wifey, mizzdee for her hard work and to my sister, Patti996, who read and reviewed, and is now pestering me for this chapter. Hope you enjoy!**

**SM owns, I'm just sitting in her sandbox.**

Chapter 2

It felt like an eternity to Isabella since she had seen her bed, but there was much to do to bring about the laying to rest of one Monarch and ushering in the next. The Coronation Ball had become a monstrous affair with Carlisle's daughter, Alice, and Esme doing much of the planning.

The morning brought with it the news that the entire kingdom had now been notified, except for the more remote areas which would learn of it soon. A few nobles had begun pouring into the castle and taking up their usual residences, but it was news of the impending arrival of the Viscount of Masen, or Edward as he was commonly called, and his uncles that was most surprising.

They had permanent residences here, but the rooms reserved for the former Viscount and his wife were long since used, so there was a mad dash to prepare for his arrival.

The court was abuzz with the news of the rarely seen Viscount making a point to mark the coronation of the first Queen to rule the land in an age. The Duke William of Blacklake was in a mood upon the news.

"The Whites are not to be trusted," he grumbled, but Carlisle was quick to calm the air.

"We cannot judge him on the fact that he was once of royal blood, half the court can draw back to a monarch at some juncture. What is important is his metal, and Her Highness will see that for herself. He will be here for the presentation and for a week before the coronation. If there is mischief, we shall see it."

Isabella nodded to Carlisle and then asked about the state of her army. It was her intent to be well versed in the running of her army, even once she had a husband. Only a fool would hand a man the weapon with which he could strike the killing blow. Her father had taught her better.

Thoughts of her father brought about a melancholy that she was unused to feeling. She was wise beyond her years by necessity, but there had always been a smile gracing her angel's face, but not these past days.

As midnight approached, they broke counsel and half an hour later, Isabella was between the sheets in her bed, wishing that sleep would come.

Lauren's hand on her shoulder brought the day too soon, and with it an ostentatious dress that Alice had ordered for her. When Isabella grumbled, Lauren simply shrugged.

"She told me that today you begin audiences as the future Queen and must be dressed accordingly."

Isabella grumbled as her hair was coifed into an imposing updo and then she was dressed in an ornate midnight blue gown, before her other lady's maids brought her crown and jewels.

She emerged from her chambers to the familiar faces of Sam and Jared, they had been her father's guards, but had since taken on protecting their newest monarch. It felt strange not having Quil and Embry beside her as she made it through the corridors, but it was an easier transition then some of the others she would soon face.

The whispers that surrounded her brought on a sly smile, because she knew the only thing that could have stirred the melancholy court would be the Viscount's arrival and the desire to catch a glimpse of the man none had seen since childhood.

She approached the offices that had held so many of her hours these last few days and entered, hoping to be done early so that she could meet the various men that were here to win her hand.

Duke William continued to talk about the many changes that were to occur in the nine days before her coronation, but a few fell upon her deaf ears, that is, until she heard mention of the clearing of her father's chambers.

"Why so soon?" she asked, annoyed that he was pushing it still.

"Tomorrow the public viewing will be concluded and the King, your father, will be laid to rest in the tomb that holds the leaders of old. You must prepare yourself for what is coming. They are not his rooms any longer."

"Just like the men outside are not his guards anymore, so they have been moved to my care. This is happening at a rapid pace, too rapid for me."

"The country will not wait while you grow accustomed to these necessary steps. Nine days hence you shall be Queen and you will need to be moved into the Royal chambers and be full into the running of the state. You are ready for this, Isabella; it is you who will lead our nation from this time of mourning to a rebirth." William stopped his rhetoric and watched as Isabella finally stopped fighting what would have to happen.

"Very well, but do not push these lesser things on me, they will be done in time."

With a nod, the meeting ended and Isabella rose, approaching the throne room so that she could begin her audiences. The trumpeting sounded in the outer chamber and soon the first suitor entered.

Michael, the future Earl of Newton made his presentation of an ornate golden egg, quite proud of its expense as he offered it to the future Queen and then exited the hall. Next came Tyler, the son of the Earl of Crowley, who had a bolt of fine silk for her Majesty, along with flowery words.

After him came Benjamin, the son of Count Liam, followed by Count Riley, who was new to his position and only six months older than Isabella's twenty years. There was something in his manner that set her ill at ease.

She had expected to see Duke William's son, Jacob, in this presentation, but his business as a lower ambassador for Dwyer had not seen his return with the death of his King.

The fanfare sounded one final time and Isabella looked up to see the singularly most beautiful man she had ever beheld. His hair was the color of the antique kettle that still sat in her chambers, and his eyes were as green as the hills that surrounded Swan House. He approached her with an air of confidence, but still showing her due respect. Genuflecting before her, he rose and was presented as Viscount Edward Masen. Once the formality of the moment was concluded, Edward unwrapped a small package and held it forward to her.

"Your Majesty, I present you with this, it was my mother's."

Isabella looked at the necklace, which rivaled some of her own jewels. It must have been in the family from their time of power, she thought. It was the only personal gift she had received, and it made her want to know the man who deemed her important enough to receive it.

"Thank you for the truly exquisite gift. I fear that this is our first encounter, for the last time you came to court I was under the tutelage of the Masters at Swan House." Isabella watched the slight bow of his head before he addressed her again.

"Yes, I've been away since the last time my parents brought me to court. The viscounty keeps me busy enough and I knew no one at court so it was easier to tend to my own matters."

Isabella smirked. "Well you have been all the court could speak of since your arrival was hinted at. It seems you have single-handedly raised the spirits of everyone here."

"I did not mean for my coming to court to disrupt any of the proceedings in reference to the state mourning-" Edward started, but Isabella halted his apologies.

"There are two things that set the court to distraction at present, the details of the planning of my coronation and your arrival, so we are both guilty of it. But it is good that it is happening, you've kept the heat off of me alone, soon enough nothing will pull the country's focus from me, so the respite is appreciated."

"Then I am pleased that I was able to inadvertently aid you, Your Majesty. Good day," he told her as he began to back out of the room.

"Good day, Viscount Masen," Isabella regarded him.

"Your Majesty, you need not address me so formally, unless that is your wish," Edward told the Princess, sincerity ringing in his voice.

"Very well, Edward. I will see you tomorrow, I'm sure."

"That you will," he responded before exiting, once again leaving her alone in the Throne Room.

As soon as the heavy door closed behind Edward, he exhaled a deep breath. Many ideas had flitted through the Viscount's mind about how he would find the future Queen, but as soon as his eyes met hers he found himself happy that he had finally decided on one of the few pieces of crown jewels he had inherited from his mother. She had never worn it, but it was treasured to her and he had seen Her Majesty's obvious surprise and gratitude for the item. He could see so many things in her that he had not expected and it left him wanting to know more. Not for his uncles' designs, but for his own.

The Princess was beautiful, to be sure, but more than that, there was wit and intelligence, and a hint of mischief.

He retreated to his rooms in court, hoping to continue thinking on his good fortune in private. His uncles would think he was going along with the plan, and perhaps Isabella's rule would meet their approval, especially if he stood beside her.

It was in that moment that Edward hatched his own plan, to win the future Queen's hand and spend the rest of his days learning about the woman behind the title.

*PttT*

From the procession, Isabella met with her Chancellor as well as speaking to Carlisle about her need for an examination before the state funeral the following day. It was in the time scheduled for a discussion of her coronation that she was ambushed by her Lady in Waiting and dearest friend.

"How was it, My Lady? Were they all terribly handsome and gracious to their future Queen?"

Isabella noticed the jest in her friend's voice and chose not to feel put out by it after the way her afternoon ended. "They were all that is to be expected from nobility: propriety, manners, and an air of superiority that does not always match their current station in life. But then, they were all aiming for great heights this morning, so I should not be surprised by the matter."

"Well, there is always Jacob. He's the son of a Duke, and you could do far worse than marrying your best friend." Alice watched as the door opened, revealing one of Isabella's other ladies, Jessica Stanley, the niece to the Earl of Crowley, as she entered with a platter holding their afternoon tea.

"Jessica, thank you for the tea. Now, would you mind fetching the Duchess before returning to your sewing?" Isabella asked the young girl.

"Of course, Your Majesty," Jessica answered before leaving the two alone once more.

"Did no one catch your eye?" Alice pushed once more as she poured the tea, handing a cup to the Princess.

"There was one, but I fear it will leave His Grace in quite a state," Isabella confided as she took a sip of the hot liquid.

"So the Viscount caught your eye? I'm not surprised, all of the young women in court were hoping that if he could not secure your favors that he may stay long enough to find a wife at Court."

"He was the closest to genuine of any of the men who came and there was something about him that drew me in. I cannot say precisely what it is, but he was the only one that I wished I could have spent more time with." Isabella thought back to the afternoon and the interaction that had replayed in her mind for much of the time she was supposed to be thinking on more important matters.

"Do you worry that he is younger than you? For all of the others are at least your age," Alice asked, hoping to understand her friend's silence.

"Jacob is two years my junior, besides, Edward Masen II has been running his viscounty for the past two years. He, out of any of the show horses paraded before me, has experience that could bode well for his future as the King, save Jacob."

"So in your eyes, it is a choice between the two?" Alice concluded.

"A choice between whom, or is this a conversation that I am not meant to hear," Duchess of Cullen appeared at the door, a sly smile on her face as she sat beside her daughter.

"Between the Viscount and Jacob, but each has their drawbacks," Isabella answered the Duchess.

"What failings could you have noticed in that brief meeting with the Viscount?" Alice asked, showing her hand.

"Are you not curious to what would make the future Duke of Blacklake unsuitable for your friend, Alice?" Esme asked with a smirk, she knew her daughters opinion of Jacob.

"He would be a fine choice if His Majesty had lived a few more years, but he is too impulsive, his actions are too rash, and Isabella needs someone beside her who is steadfast and knows how to hold a position of authority," Alice stated quite plainly.

"But what of true knowledge of a person?" Isabella asked. "I will have to choose between them in a week's time, that is hardly enough time to know if he is the proper match."

"Many have been married with far less knowledge and have made the most of it. Your father hoped for a love match, as he had with your mother, but he was not able to secure that for you." Esme offered her hand a squeeze before she continued. "Make your choices known to the Dukes and no others and see where you are by your coronation. The morning following it is when you must make your choice known and the negotiations will begin."

There was another knock and the Duke of Cullen entered the chamber. "I'm sorry to interrupt, but it is time for your examination, Your Majesty. You have an early start tomorrow and you need to rest."

Isabella rose and motioned for Alice to follow her. "Very well, Esme, I will see you in the morn."

The Duke and Duchess exited so that Isabella could change into her nightgown before he returned to perform his physical. A few minutes later, he left, his daughter returning to help the princess prepare for bed.

*PttT*

The bells of the cathedral could be heard throughout the square as horse-drawn carriage brought King Charles from the place of his public viewing in the cathedral to his final resting place in the Royal Catacombs. The march behind the carriage was long, but Isabella never faltered as she walked behind her father for the last time. The entire court followed behind, but many did not enter into the tomb, save those closest to the King.

When none were left but Isabella she wept, needing the moment of privacy to mourn the way she had not been able to prior to that. She turned to find her way back to the surface, but found at once that she could not see where she had been, everything looking alike. She tried one way, but found that it was no more familiar than where she had been.

Her breath escaped in pants as panic surged through her, the fear she had for enclosed spaces winning out. She called out, but no one could hear her. The fleeting thought that she might find her own end where she would later be buried had scared her stiff as she cried harder, not knowing if it were better to continue to attempt her escape, or wait for someone to seek her out.

It didn't take long until footsteps found her, the copper hair being the first thing to catch her notice.

"Princess Isabella, are you well, Your Majesty?" Edward asked, panic fanning at his words, threatening to color his tone at any turn.

"I couldn't find my way out," Isabella panted, "it is so hard to find your way down here."

"I shall lead you out, I was leaving myself when I heard your cries," he told her.

"Why were you still down here?" she asked.

"I have never visited the tomb that holds my great-great grandfather, but when I was little I promised my grandmother that if I ever had the opportunity, I would pay my respects to King Edward and Queen Margaret."

"Were you named after him? The King, I mean," Isabella asked a blush coloring her cheeks.

"No, I'm Edward Masen the Second, though there are those that will believe the opposite," he spoke of his uncles, who often told him that it was no accident that he bore the name of the former King.

"I did not mean-" Isabella spoke, before Edward cut her off.

"I know, but the Duke has already seen fit to warn me when it comes to Your Majesty." Edward smirked at how the man had cornered him to issue the thinly veiled threat.

"He overstepped, I apologize," Isabella told Edward, who turned to her suddenly.

"May I?" he asked, holding out a handkerchief. Isabella nodded and he gently brushed away her tears so no one would see the evidence of her lapse. "There, now all they will think is that you were a dutiful daughter."

"Thank you, Edward."

"Do not mention it, Your Majesty; I am happy to be of aid to you. But in the future, the tomb starts in the front with the first King of Dwyer and follows the left wall to the end, then comes back down the right side, so you can always find your way out." He allowed her to walk ahead of him, his handkerchief held tightly in her fist.

"Good day, Edward."

"Good day, Isabella," he whispered before she stepped out into the sunlight and he vanished into the crowd of mourners.


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm so happy that this story has been so well received. Even more so, when I woke up to find out that it had been named a featured story on twcs, truly an honor. **

**I've been asked a few questions, so I will be answering them here in case others wondered, but didn't review or PM me the questions. As for reviews, I am working to answer them as time allows, especially if someone asks a question, but know that I read every one and appreciate your words**

**Ages:  
>Isabella – 20 (there was a mistake in the last chapter, it's what I get for not double checking the file before posting)<br>Edward – 19  
>Jacob - 18<strong>

Chapter 3

The night after getting lost in the catacombs was a restless one for the Princess. She woke many times before dawn, rousing Lady Tanya each time. She felt badly for the Lady, who was forced to sleep on the settee near the foot of her bed, but they had started moving things into her new chambers and that particular piece was one of the first to make the move.

When a respectable hour arrived, Isabella was dressed and meeting with the Dukes to discuss the plans for the wedding that would come soon after her coronation, they hoped. She was firm in her indecision, but at least she could narrow the field in private.

"This is good news, you will be able to make a decision out of two men far easier than twelve," Carlisle spoke happily, but Duke William was tense to hear of his son's chances.

"It is, unless something drastic occurs, I will decide on either Jacob, or Viscount Masen." The words had barely left her mouth when Duke William was on his feet.

"This is outrageous-"

"The only thing outrageous is the fact that you feel you should remove him from the realm of possibility because he is four generations removed from royalty. Your firm nudges could just as easily disqualify Jacob, and then where would that leave me." She picked up the satchel of parchments she needed to review and walked toward the door. "It is my choice, who I make the next King. The discussion on the topic has ended. The next words you will hear on it will be my decision so that we may speak on the necessary appointments and stipulations to the match."

Isabella stormed out, Sam and Jared needing to jog to catch her as she turned to them. "I wish to explore the gardens with my Ladies, one of you may fetch them, the other will follow me and once I am settled you will leave me to my peace."

The men nodded as Sam motioned for Jared to fetch her Lady's Maids. She was quick to find a spot in the garden and settled on the soft grass. It was a few minutes before Quil ran over to Sam, whispering in his ear. Sam looked to Isabella and then approached her.

"Your Highness, there is a matter that needs my attention, will you be all right until Jared returns?"

"Yes, Sam. No one is fool enough to come after the Crown Princess in her own gardens. I will be fine until you return." Sam looked from the opening in the wall to her again when a figure appeared. "See, I will not be alone, the Viscount can certainly keep me from harm for a few moments."

"Unless he is the one who wishes to do it?" Sam muttered.

"If he wanted to, he could have easily done something yesterday, but instead he did me a great kindness. Do not judge him as the Duke does, he is a good man," Isabella finished as Edward approached.

"Your Highness, I did not expect to see you out this early. I hope that I am not intruding?" Edward asked, looking between her and her guard.

"No, I must tend to something, but was wary of leaving the Princess alone. Now it seems she will be in company and has asked that I do my duty."

"I shall look out for her, you have my word, Sam Uley," Edward spoke his name.

"You know me, sir?" Sam asked, puzzled.

"I knew of your father, he was the Captain of my father's army in our viscounty before he sent him to serve the Crown. My father always spoke highly of him, and had wished that you could have been around so I would have a friend my own age. But it seems that things worked out for us all."

"They have, good morning," Sam spoke as he turned to leave.

"Thank you, he would have never gone had you not spoken of your fathers' relationship," Isabella smiled at Edward as he sat beside her.

"It was my pleasure, I was quite happy to see you here this morning," Edward told her as he plucked a flower and twirled it between his fingers.

"As am I," Isabella spoke, but froze, not sure how much she should admit, so she back peddled slightly. "I wanted to thank you again in private for your assistance yesterday."

"Think nothing of it; I was happy to serve you."

There was a small commotion as the group of ladies rounded the corner, breaking up the private moment. Edward stood quickly, begging Her Highness' pardon before he retreated through the garden entrance.

Edward soon found his room, but his time to think on pink lips and brown eyes was interrupted as his uncles arrived. "You were supposed to be here half an hour ago, we do not like to be kept waiting," Aro scolded.

"I was with Her Royal Highness, so I'm sorry for delaying you," Edward spoke tersely.

"And here we were ready to give you a list of places in the castle where you could 'meet' her and you have already done so. And do not think it went beyond our notice that you were the one to escort her out of the tomb yesterday. A little macabre for my taste, but-"

"Do not speak on things you don't know. And do not skulk about my chambers. The Duke of Blacklake is already suspicious. You need to be careful."

"We will, but you must be sure to put yourself in the Princess' path." Aro said in parting, dropping the list on his desk as they left Edward alone once more.

*PttT*

It seemed to Isabella that fate was throwing her and the Viscount together. Jacob had still not returned from his business, meanwhile Edward was everywhere that Isabella went.

When she went to visit her horse, he was there about to go for a ride. They spent a good hour about the grounds before returning to their other business. As Isabella went to the market, she saw Edward admiring a litter of kittens, his arms loaded down with some purchases from the vendors. Even the library was no longer her private hiding place, but theirs, and she was happy for it.

With her coronation two days away, her time was filled, but she managed to buy herself some time while her ladies worked on the finishing touches of her dresses. Her coronation gown was long since complete, but the wedding dress Alice had them sewing was fit for a Queen and would be ready for the day she needed to wear it.

As Isabella closed the heavy door of the library, leaving her guards on the other side, she heard the soft chuckle she had grown to anticipate.

"I thought you would not come today," he spoke to her.

"Alice doesn't know she's fighting against you, for if she did, I would not have another responsibility until after the Coronation Ball." Isabella smiled at what her friend would think.

"I wish to tell you something, but I do not desire to make your choice more difficult," Edward began, warring with himself about whether or not he should speak it out.

"Say what it is that is weighing on you so," Isabella implored him.

"These feelings I have, they are not something I have ever felt before. They are more than familial love, or the love every person holds for you. They are those of a man for a woman. I do not profess to be a babe in the woods on the matters of relations, but this is the first time I have felt anything like this, that I swear to you, Isabella." Edward grasped her hands, holding her in place.

"I feel it too," she whispered, "it has grown since we first met, but I know what you're speaking of." She stalled again before making up her mind. "I would like to try something, but I need you to hold still."

She waited for him to comply and then leaned in, brushing her lips to his for the briefest of seconds before backing away. Isabella began to move, but Edward reached out and pulled her to him, his lips pressing to hers more firmly.

They stood together kissing for a long moment before they separated to breathe. "I am sorry, that was…" Edward fought to find the appropriate way to apologize.

"Amazing," Isabella finished his thought. "They will be looking for me soon. But I would like it if you met me here tomorrow at one o'clock. I have asked for the afternoon to myself to spend in contemplation over the decisions I will face after my coronation. I would like to spend some of that time with you."

"I would be honored. Until tomorrow, Isabella." Edward leaned in to place another feather-light kiss before allowing her to exit first.

Isabella went in search of her Lady in Waiting, Sam following behind her as she made her way to her chambers. Upon entering, she dismissed all but Alice and told Sam to wait outside.

"Isabella, what is it that has you in such a state?"

"I believe I may have just kissed the future King of Dwyer for the first time," Isabella confided to the squeals of her friend.

"Tell me everything," Alice begged, her sewing forgotten.

"It all started at the catacombs. I was trying to find my way out and became turned around. It seems that Edward was visiting King Edward, who is kin to him, and heard me calling out for help." Isabella turned away for a moment, remembering the exchange. "He was so careful with me, helping me get myself together; her even wiped away my tears with his handkerchief. It was terribly sweet. Since then we have been meeting by chance around the castle, but now we've been meeting in the library if even to spend a few minutes together."

"The _kiss, _Isabella," Alice prodded.

"He was telling me what I mean to him, how he has never felt this, though he admitted to having some experience," Isabella remembered, secretly wishing the women to spend a week in the stockades for knowing him in a way she did not.

"I kissed him," the princess admitted. "It was so brief, I was afraid he would think me forward, but then he kissed me back and Alice, it was magic."

"Well then, we will have to get you a little more time together before the relationship becomes public knowledge. And I have just the plan."

Isabella smiled, knowing Alice was on her side in the matter.

*PttT*

The sun rose over the castle wall, shedding light on the bustling activity of all those who worked in the castle. Even Princess Isabella, who was hours away from becoming the Queen of Dwyer in title as well as practice, saw the moon dip below the horizon as she readied for her day.

She stepped out of her bath as Lady Tanya wrapped her in a robe before she and Lady Jessica brushed her hair out by the fire, giving her a few moments peace to think on the previous day.

_Alice had managed to bring some fruit and cheese to the library, along with a bottle of wine so the couple could lunch together in private. Isabella paced in one of the aisles until she heard the door shut and Edward's whispered call._

"_Your Highness?"_

"_I am here, Edward," she whispered back, stepping into view._

"_Oh, Isabella," he strode to her, folding her into his arms, "the hours play cruel tricks on me when you are gone from my sight. They seem to move with the speed of a snail, but for the few moments I get to hold you, it is like a hawk swooping down for the kill." He held her closer as his words were spoken into her hair. "I fear what the weeks to come may bring if things do not go my way."_

"_What do you mean?" Isabella asked, his words bringing a knot into her stomach._

"_Isabella, I know I am not the only man who is trying to win you."_

"_But you are the only one I have spent my time with. Do you think I leave here and spend time in private dalliances with Michael, or Tyler, or any of the others? You think so little of me?" she asked, her lip trembling as the tears fought to fall._

"_No," Edward shouted, his hand moving to capture the princess' chin. "Isabella, I did not mean it in that way, simply that more than affection rules your decision. I am not so naive as to believe that my lowly status as a Viscount is not a stroke against me. Even though he is absent from Court at present, the Duke's son has status, experience in dealing with state matters, and he is your oldest friend. How can a week compete with a lifetime?"_

_Isabella was stunned to see the man she'd come to feel quite strongly for twisted up by the possibility of losing her to Jacob. "You would surely recover," Isabella observed. "After all, half of the Court would gladly become your Vicountess."_

"_A member of the Court would not do, for she would want to pass part of her time here. No, I would choose a wife from one of my captain's daughters, they will not trouble themselves with the status of the title and I could continue my days at home. Protecting your southern borders and keeping Dwyer safe in the way afforded me. Loving you from afar." Edward let go of the hand he'd been holding and walked towards the window._

"_There is no need for anything so drastic. You are not in competition with Jacob-" _

"_Begging your pardon, Majesty, but I am competing with any man who wishes to take away my-" Edward paused, and then rephrased his statement, "take you away from me." Edward continued to look out onto the grounds, but Isabella softened to his curt attitude, knowing its cause._

"_Edward, Jacob of Blacklake has many failings. His youth makes him impertinent at times, and while we have a lifetime of friendship, you are the only man I have ever kissed. Barring something catastrophic, I will go to my advisors the morning two days hence and tell them that you are the man I choose as my husband and Dwyer's next King." She took his hand once more and gave it a gentle squeeze. "Please, let us not talk of these unpleasant things. I have some food here for us to partake in."_

"_There are others who are better for you, but I find I am too selfish to argue with you on that matter. Instead, I will thank whoever it is that watches over me to grant me such fortune." Edward smiled and allowed Isabella to lead him to the spread Alice had prepared._

"Your Highness," Lady Jessica spoke, stirring Isabella from her daydream.

"Yes?" Isabella questioned.

"We will need to begin the preparations if you will be able to take your meeting prior to the procession." Isabella saw the fear in the girl's eyes. Jessica had only just become one of her lady's maids and was still trying to find her footing.

"I wasn't aware how late the hour was, we must not keep my people waiting," Isabella reassured her as she sat tall, allowing the young women to work.

Her hair was twisted and braided into an imposing style, a strand of gold adorned with rubies woven amongst her tresses. With her hair complete, they moved onto the tedious task of lacing and adjusting her undergarments. Next, came the coronation dress, opulent in its deep crimson and glittering gold hues. The princess was soon surrounded by the Duchess and her daughter, both of whom took over the final preparations.

Esme began powdering and painting Isabella as Alice brought out a selection of the crown jewels and Isabella sighed that she could not wear Edward's gift, but that would show her favor a little too soon.

Alice finished dressing Isabella in her jewelry and finally her shoes. She stood still as Esme looked her over, but Alice ran over to her nightstand and returned a moment later with a monogrammed handkerchief. She folded it quickly and tucked it into the edge of the princess' corset, hidden from sight, but positioned close to her heart.

"A way to carry him with you." Alice winked before they made their way to Isabella's private office, so her meeting could take place.

*PttT*

The roar of the crowd echoed through the streets of Angeles as Isabella rode from Meyer Castle to the Cathedral of the Angels. It was there that she would be crowned in front of the Court and the gentry, the town criers informing the public that would wait outside.

It was a slow trip, but Isabella knew that it was important for her people to see her on this day, that it would strengthen their allegiance to her and in the first few months of her rule that was vital for her survival as Queen.

The open-topped carriage stopped, Isabella's lady's maids lining the sides as she descended and walked up the steps of the cathedral. The choir sang as she walked up the aisle, those in attendance rose to their feet as she passed them.

When she reached the apse, she moved to sit in the lower throne, last used at the ceremony that crowned her as the heir to Dwyer's throne when she was twelve.

The Archbishop steps before her and begins reciting the Oath of the King. "Isabella Swan, do you so swear to rule your realm fairly and justly, maintaining the laws of God and Dwyer, to govern in the best interest of her people, defending them from threats, both domestic and foreign."

"I do so swear," Isabella spoke in a clear voice.

The Archbishop turned from Isabella long enough to retrieve a parchment containing the oath she had just verbally agreed to. Handing her a quill, she signed her name, declaring both in writing and aloud that she swore to be the next Queen of Dwyer. The Archbishop handed the parchment off to one of his bishops as he turned to the congregation. "I present to you, the people of Dwyer, your Queen."

"God save the Queen," the crowd cheered enthusiastically.

The Archbishop summoned the bishop holding the blessed oil forward and then anointed Isabella's forehead, lips, and heart. Thinking back to a conversation with her father, the significance of the moment is clear. Her forehead is anointed to signify that she must put careful thought into her decisions in respect to her nation, her lips as a reminder to speak honestly and plainly with those she deals with, and her bosom is to illustrate that she must rule with a pure heart.

After the blessing is complete, she rose from her chair and Alice removed the cloak she had worn through the ceremony, the one worn by the princess of Dwyer, and she is then wrapped in the Robe of the Sovereign, signifying the change in her position.

From there she moved, her lady's maids following behind her, to the Throne of the King, which she ascends to. Now firmly planted in the symbol of her supreme power, she is presented with the tools of the office.

First, the Archbishop hands her the Sword of Mercy, the symbol that while any can wield a sword, only the faithful can offer mercy to the deserving, allowing her to rule with strength, courage and compassion. The sword is sheathed as Isabella is next handed the Scepter of Truth and the Staff of Steadfastness, two tools necessary for a successful reign.

Finally, the Archbishop stands beside the throne and slowly lowers the ceremonial crown onto Isabella's head. The crown itself, a symbol of glory and righteousness, rests in place as the Archbishop speaks the final words of the ceremony.

"Ordained by divine right, and now anointed, crowned and throned, I declare Queen Isabella to be the one true ruler of Dwyer."


	4. Chapter 4

**I've caught up on all my reviews on ffn, and I'm working through those on twcs while I wait for my computer to be fixed. (Thank goodness for having the beta'd copy in my emails so I could go over the edits again and then post it.) I'm going to be posting a few times this week as a thanks for the huge support you've given not just this story, but me in general this year. The move to full-time has cut down on my writing time, but I'm finding ways to get the words out and the patience has been much appreciated.**

**Thank you all for the wonderful reviews and the alerts and favorites you've been clicking down at the bottom of the page, I can't wait to see what you think of the next few chapters. I've had a few questions about the country's structure, so I'm going to be adding an explanation of who's who in the nobility, etc on both of my profile pages as well as linking you to the map I've drawn of Dwyer. These will come in handy in later chapters, so please check them out if need be.**

**To my wonderful beta and wifey, who will be getting off a plane to meet me in exactly 2 weeks, I couldn't think of a better birthday/Christmas present! (Here's hoping 27 is better than 26!) Happy Holidays to all and I will catch you mid-week!**

**~AGW**

Chapter 4

The ride through the city after the coronation was long for Edward, the foot traffic making his trek on horseback slow and cautious. When he did arrive, he found his uncles in the main hall of Court. They were conversing with another of the men who was here as a suitor for Isabella. Edward didn't appreciate seeing Count Riley in their company, but did not speak about it.

"You did not attend?" Edward asked the group.

"No, there were last minute things that needed to be tended to before the Ball tonight. The ceremony is more for the people than the nobility. I'm sure we were not missed." Caius looked pointedly at his nephew, who just shook his head.

"You are correct in that assumption. Now, I must prepare for tonight. I have already asked that James have my chamber ready for my return, and he should be nearly done," Edward told the men before he turned to walk back to his chambers. He was surprised to hear his uncles follow him.

"Let us beg a moment of your time, for you have been busy the last few days and we have not been able to inquire on things. Is James to your liking?" Aro asked.

"He is fine, though I do not see him much. I have been exploring the capital a little in my time," Edward answered discretely.

"And what of the plan?" The Baron of New York whispered as they approached the Viscount's chambers.

"Marcus, the Queen is all things good. I believe you will find her a lovely woman when you meet her tonight," Edward responded as he entered his rooms.

What he found there was not at all his expectation. The tub sat beside the fire as he had instructed, but the rounded behind that was visible over his bed was not. Edward knew enough of maids to know she was not a year above sixteen, but his momentary shock gave way to his uncle's fury.

"Who are you?" Aro commanded as he rounded the bed, grabbing the young woman by the arm, "Who has sent you here?"

"I am here at my father's behest," she stuttered, fear plain on her face, "at the Queen's request."

Upon hearing the last bit, Edward advanced on his uncle. "Release her before you cause her harm on top of fright."

Aro looked at his former ward and then let go of the girl, moving to where his brothers stood. "I am s…sorry, I didn't mean-" the girl began, but Edward raised his hand gently to quiet her.

"Are you injured? I'm sorry for my uncle's outburst, but I do not know how you were able to get into my chambers."

"Lady Alice … after the coronation she found me so that I could prepare your present. I was supposed to be gone before you arrived, but they did not expect you so soon." She looked behind her and smiled, "My mother had spoken to you, so I believe you will be able to finish if you prefer that I go."

"You did not answer my question," Edward told her.

"I am well, My Lord Masen, good day." She began to walk towards the door, which was open now, his uncles having slipped out when the conversation no longer interested them.

"Pray, tell me, what were you sent to deliver?" Edward's question was answered by the gentle rubbing and soft meow at his ankle.

"My parents run a farm just outside the capital, in Newton. They raise animals, not crops. You met my mother at her stand in the market-"

"I remember her, and this little one," Edward said, reaching down to pick up the grey kitten. His hand slipped into his pocket and he pulled out a few coins. "For your trouble."

Edward let her out and then settled onto his bed, hoping to come up with a name before the Ball.

*PttT*

All the preparations were done and the people had begun to arrive. It was a veritable who's who in the main hall as the musicians played.

The Viscount studied the other men in the crowd. Counts and Earls, their sons all close by for a chance to show the Queen their ability to perform in public and make a final play for her attention. Edward knew he could easily outshine these boys, but a late coming noble could foil everything.

The trumpeters heralded the Queen's entrance, dropping the room to their knee. Isabella floated through the sea of people, gesturing for the festivities to continue once she was seated at the head table.

Food and wine was plentiful, and for the next few dances there was an air of trepidation as the men awaited the chance to dance with Her Majesty. One could not ask too early, but they didn't want to wait too long either. In the end, it was up to three men to begin the dancing, the sons of either of the two Earls, or the Viscount himself, as he had his title outright.

Finally, Tyler of Crowley, an overactive pup of a man, approached and asked for a dance with the Queen. The dance went fine, but Edward could sense that there was an unease about Isabella that only grew when Michael of Newton asked for his turn.

The sons of other men took their turns and just as the twinkle dimmed in the Queen's eyes, Edward made his move.

"Your Majesty," he bowed, his hand extended towards her.

She accepted his hand as he pulled her as close as propriety allowed, "It is only fair to warn you, I have trodden on a few toes this eve, I fear you will not escape unscathed."

Edward laughed at her admission, "I will tell you what, My Queen, you have danced with all eligible suitors in attendance, so if my superior skills in leading leave my toes unharmed, will you dance a second with me?"

Isabella smirked at his confidence and agreed. "If you somehow manage the impossible, then I will dance a second and third with you."

"A scandal will surely erupt," he quipped as they continued to twirl around the floor.

"I am the Queen, if I were to choose to dance every dance with you, no one could question my prerogative."

"That they could not," Edward responded.

The dance soon ended and to Her Majesty's amazement, all of the Viscount's toes were intact. As they moved into the second and then third dance, the room buzzed with anticipation.

"I have been remiss in my duties, I fear," Edward stated after a time.

"What duty is that?" Isabella questioned, not remembering a moment where he had acted improperly.

"I have not yet told you this evening how beautiful you look," he stated plainly.

"The Duke's daughter, Alice Cullen, is my lady in waiting until she assumes her mother's role at some juncture, but she rather likes being in charge of my personal affairs, especially my wardrobe."

Edward chortled at the thought that his previous comment led her down that path. "The frock is nice, but I was referring to the woman wearing it."

Just as the blush his comment caused colored her face, a loud noise came at the far end of the hall. Isabella stepped away as a commotion followed the tanned-skin young man who rushed to her, lifting her off the floor and spinning her like a rag doll, much to the shock of all those in attendance. As soon as she was placed back on the floor, Edward moved to her, stepping between her and the young man.

"Your Majesty, are you all right? This ruffian didn't harm you, did he?"

"Who are you to ask if I have caused her injury?" The future Duke of Blacklake asked. "She is perfectly well, aren't you, Isabella?"

A collective gasp travelled the room as Edward closed in on the impertinent Jacob of Blacklake. "I am the Viscount of Masen, and I have a right to enquire about the Queen's well-being when some pup rushes at her and makes a spectacle at her own Coronation Ball. Your actions injure her in the eyes of all who witness them and you would be good to remember that."

Jacob got in Edward's face, his anger flaring. "I remember plenty, like you are the last of the line for the White family. How do we know that we can trust that you aren't using the Queen to regain control? The last time your family was in power the people of Dwyer were starving in the streets."

"So you're willing to punish me for the crimes of my great-great grandfather, but what about you? You claim to care about our Queen but her father was dying and you went on an extended trip that could have been handled by the senior ambassador to Neuse. She buried a father and dealt with the transition to Queen without her best friend to be there for her. Your actions are clear," Edward snarled.

"I will always be loyal and faithful to Her Majesty," Jacob declared.

"Then prove it," Isabella spoke. "Honor my wishes and return to your chambers. We will discuss your conduct tomorrow."

Jacob looked from the Viscount to Isabella before walking out of the hall. There was a general buzz amongst the onlookers, but Isabella simply turned to Edward. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"I promise, Edward," she insisted. "Now, the quickest way to relieve the tension and ease the minds of those here is for me to act like this was just a difference of opinions between old friends. No one was close enough to hear it; they were reacting to what they saw."

"Thank you for Misty, it was a perfect gift. Although I'm afraid my uncles scared the poor girl when they thought she was snooping through my things." Edward told her, hoping to change the subject.

"Your uncles do seem…cautious around people," Isabella offered.

"They are very guarded, but that is due to my grandmother. She spent most of her childhood living in hiding, until King George lifted the bounty. I knew her a little from her living with us after my grandfather died; I'm not surprised that they're wary of people. But it is also that vigilance that keeps the border with Pamlico secure." Edward stopped for a moment, the gravity of his words staying him for a moment. "They slipped through and took their sister and her husband from us, my uncles will not allow them to gain land like that again."

"Of all our bordering countries, Pamlico is the most combative. It brings me comfort to know you are defending us," Isabella spoke, her eyes suddenly becoming distant.

Edward stopped their dancing, lifting Isabella's chin so that she had to meet his eyes. "I will lay down my life in your defense."

The conversation ended as Carlisle cut in, Edward making his way to his chambers for the night. The party continued on for a few more hours, but the Queen did not burn the midnight oil with the other members of Court. Slipping into her room, Alice began the long process of undressing her with the aid of Lady Lauren and Lady Rachel. No one spoke about Jacob's outburst in front of his sister, but when she returned to her rooms for the night, Isabella turned her attention to Lady Lauren.

"Lauren, do you believe Rachel is loyal to me above her father and brother?"

"What?" Lauren shrank back, her eyes looking between Alice and the Queen. "I cannot speak against her when death is the punishment."

"Death?" Isabella responded, "No, I would not kill her for loving her family. Rebecca is leaving within the month to marry a duke in Bodie; I could allow her sister to accompany her."

"I think that is a wise move, Ma'am. The Blacklake's are a close family and if the rumors are true-"

"What rumors, Lauren?" Isabella interrupted.

"That you will marry Lord Edward. Jacob and his father will be upset, and they will look for ways to protect you from your future husband," Lauren admitted, her head bowed.

"Gossip is considered a woman's craft, men deem it a trifle. But you have found the usefulness in it. I am counting on you to keep your ear to the ground, but be smart about it. I must use the tools God has given me to do what is best for my people."

Isabella rested her hand on the woman's shoulder, before moving to her bed. When it was only Isabella and Alice, the Queen looked at her friend.

"We'll have to be careful," Alice told her as she exited the inner chamber.

Alice found her way to the passageways that she and Isabella had played in as children, making the necessary twists and turns down the path that would lead to the exit near the Viscount's chamber. There were no guards that deep in the corridor, so Alice ducked from the shadows and into the Viscount's outer chamber. Walking carefully, she found him asleep in his bed, and reaching out her hand, she gently shook him.

Edward startled awake, reaching for the dagger below his pillow when his eyes recognized the face above him. "What's wrong? Where is she?"

"She is fine, Edward, but I need you to come with me." Alice explained, handing Edward his robe as he put on his slippers. She waited a moment before leading him out the door and back to the passageway.

"Where are you taking me, Alice?" Edward's paranoia was concerning him as they walked in absolute darkness.

"The Queen needs you, so I am taking you to her. That is all I can say," Alice stated, never turning back as she guided him out of the passageway and into the outer room of the Queen's chambers. "She is through those doors, I will be here waiting to bring you back."

Edward nodded and walked to the door, opening it without a sound and closing it behind him.

"Edward," Isabella breathed, her face wet with tears.

"Isabella?" Edward ran to her, holding her tight. "What happened to you?"

"Nothing…everything." Isabella huffed out an annoyed breath. "I realized that my life is never going to be the same. My guards changed based on the fact that Sam and Jared are the most skilled of the Royal Guard. I have had to take over my father's rooms in the castle, this will soon be your chambers, by the way. I am about to let go of one of my lady's maids because her loyalty to her father and brother is likely greater than her loyalty to me. I will never be Isabella Swan again."

"You are still Isabella, it is just your role as Queen overshadows it." Edward leaned down to kiss her forehead. "I will do better than you request. When we are alone, away from eager ears, you will not even be Isabella; I will call you simply, my Bella."

Isabella chuckled sadly. "My father used to call me Bella."

"I'm sorry," Edward said, cursing himself for acting upon impulse, "I did not mean to use his name for you."

"No, it fits. You're the only two to ever make me feel normal. I like it," Isabella told him. "Now, I need to sleep. Do you think you could lie beside me while I try to dose off? I need to feel the safety you give me."

Edward led her to the bed, climbing in beside her as she rested next to him, their fingers interlacing. "Go to sleep, my Bella."


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you for all of the birthday wishes and reviews. I'm giving you an extra present this week as a thank you, so I hope you enjoy. To my wifey, mizzdee, who is almost here and Tropical Sorbet who is the biggest cheerleader for this fic. Love you ladies~ **

Chapter 5

Edward went back to his room before dawn, a smile on his face. He hadn't slept much through the night, but it was more restful than any night's sleep he'd gotten in a while. James woke him earlier than Edward had expected, and he was short at the intrusion.

"I'm sorry, My Lord, but it was at the request of His Grace, the Duke of Cullen. Your presence is needed at a meeting this morning and I thought it better to give you more time to prepare considering you aren't in favor with all who will be in attendance." James pulled out a chair and gestured for Edward to sit.

Forty minutes later, Edward was scrubbed, clean-shaven, and buttoning the last clasp on his jacket before walking out of his rooms to find two young men outside.

"Can I help you?" Edward asked the two men.

"We're your personal guards. The Duke asked that we escort you to the meeting this morning as the start of our detail." The stockier of the two men spoke. "My name is Quil, this is Embry."

"Thank you, but I trained with the Guard of Masen, I'm not in need of protection," Edward told them as he tried to walk past them.

"My Lord, with all due respect, it is our job." Embry told him as the two of them followed behind. "Discuss it with the Queen this morning, and if she agrees with you then you will only see us in passing around the castle. But do not ask us to disobey our Queen. We were her guard until recently."

"I will do it for the Queen, and I want you to know that I appreciate your loyalty to her," Edward said, allowing them to lead him to the meeting room.

A young woman was pouring tea as Edward entered, but his eyes found Isabella an instant later. She turned to the girl, whispering something before she exited.

"How was your night?" Isabella asked while they were still alone.

"Perfect, I've never slept so well, but I must speak to you about my guards-"

Isabella held up her hand, "There's nothing for it. However, if it makes you feel better, they're better than the option William of Blacklake offered. It is not a point worth arguing over. We have much to hash through."

Just then, the doors at the far end opened and the two Dukes of Dwyer entered, signaling the beginning of the meeting.

It was a long four hours, but both sides were surprised that there were very few conflicts. Aro had advised his nephew on two things above all else, he must retain his viscounty and was to be named as one of Isabella's advisors.

The land was of little consequence to everyone, but His Grace of Blacklake was upset to have Edward given a position that matched his own. But Isabella agreed that he had been chosen not only because of their mutual affection, but the knowledge he had as one of the few eligible men who currently held his title.

Other matters were handled, and the official papers were drawn up and signed, arranging the marriage. From there, Isabella led Edward to her private office to discuss more personal matters.

Edward saw Alice and the Duchess of Cullen both waiting when they arrived. "I'm sorry we have not had a chance to speak as of yet, I am the Duchess of Cullen, but as we are in private I will insist that you call me Esme."

The Viscount smiled and bowed his head to her. "Thank you, Esme, but I assure you the pleasure is mine. You may call me Edward, and that goes the same for you, Alice."

Alice winked at Edward before she dove into the topic at hand. "I know much of the planning of the wedding will not be of import to you, but your coronation will be combined with the ceremony."

"That is not normally done, is it?" Edward asked.

"No, but there are some issues that require it. There is not a King to deny you of the title, but more importantly, the children that will come from this marriage will be that of the Queen and her King, not simply her husband. There is precedence for this, if that is your concern."

"I just worry that it will be seen as hasty," Edward looked to Isabella, who took his hand.

"A great many changes are occurring, but I need to know that you are firmly in place as soon as possible. Something is in the wind, I can feel it." Isabella squeezed his hand, taking comfort from his presence.

"Well, the ceremony you witnessed the other day will be similar, except you will be asked to serve your Queen, as well as the people. Isabella will be the one administering the oath," Esme informed him.

"How soon will the wedding be?" Edward asked.

"A fortnight," Alice told him.

"I will need to travel to Masen and arrange for my things to be moved and I must see to the stewardship. It is a three-day ride there by carriage, changing horses regularly. If I were to take one of the thoroughbred horses from here, I could be there in two," Edward commented.

"Take the carriage, and I know some of your uncles' guard is here. Allow them to travel with you. If you need six days for travel, and one to be here before the wedding, it leaves a week to get your affairs in order. Is that enough time?" Isabella inquired.

"It should be. If there was a reason for delay, I could arrive before my belongings. The most important thing is setting everything in motion for Felix to be the Steward of Masen House in my absence." The couple's eyes met for a moment before there was a commotion outside.

Edward instinctually stood between Isabella and the door, but when the messenger entered, she grasped his arm.

"I'm sorry for the intrusion, but Pamlico has crossed over the border at Masen. Your men rode out to meet them two days ago when I was dispatched, but they require their leader and the aid of the Royal Army if they are to be successful. Felix has ordered the evacuation of the land closest to the border for the safety of your people, My Lord."

"I will ride out shortly," Edward told the messenger as he turned to Isabella. "Have one of the men fetch General Whitlock, I will need to speak with him at once."

"Of course," Isabella responded. "I will accompany you to your quarters while you pack."

"Isabella," he tried to dissuade her, but she shook her head.

"You are riding off to battle and I do not know when I will see you again. Do not deny me these moments," she pleaded.

"All right," Edward conceded.

They ran to his chambers with their guards following behind, but as he entered, he called to James, "Find my uncles and tell them our borders have been breached. I will need them to meet me in the stables as soon as possible, we must depart at once."

James ran off as Edward grabbed a saddlebag and started packing his necessities. "Edward, I'm not sure this is wise. You are going to be crowned King when we marry-"

"Bella, Kings in their own right ride out with their men, and this is my border, my home they are attacking. These are the same people who murdered my parents. I am the head of the Guard of Masen and I will not leave my men to fight while I sip wine," he told her. "I will send you word with the scouts and we shall be married as soon as I return. Do not worry for me, but for my people."

"I do worry for you," Isabella admitted. "I have only just found you. I need you to return to me."

The tears were falling as Edward fastened his bag and collected her into his embrace. "I will return."

The knock on the door separated them as General Jasper Whitlock entered the room. "I understand we will be travelling together."

"Yes, I will leave as soon as possible, but we will need a considerable number of men to push them back quickly. Pamlico is more deadly the longer they are allowed to fight, when they are not quickly defeated, men come from the woodwork like cockroaches, and then their numbers will be too great to hold off."

"I have called up my Colonels, we will bring a smaller number with us today, those who are prepared now, and more will ride out with first light. What I need to know is where they will have to meet us."

"When we get to your Colonels, I will show them where the information filters back through, there are strategic places in Masen that will know where they will have to ride to meet up with us. It is the best I can offer," Edward told the General.

"It is better than most, you've trained with your Guard. I will meet you in the stables in a half-hour and from there, we will ride." Jasper turned to Isabella and bowed. "Your Majesty."

"Jasper, be safe," she cautioned.

"I will look out for your betrothed for you, Isabella," Jasper remarked as he left.

Edward turned to Isabella, but she was ahead of him. Her hands ran up his chest and as they found purchase on his neck, he had her pressed against him, their lips meeting in a passionate kiss. They stood there for as long as they could before necessity and duty both claimed them.

"I will come home to you, Bella," and with that, Edward exited his chambers.

*PttT*

The two weeks that passed from the day that Edward rode off were hard on Isabella. She was in constant meetings about the war in Masen on top of her normal duties, but today it wore more heavily on her. It was late when she was searched out for the scout's report. Initially, she was going to tell them to wait until the morning, but something told her not to.

After making herself presentable, she walked with Sam and Jared to her office where the scout waited with Carlisle and William.

"They've begun to get the upper hand on Pamlico, and the General and Lord Edward have started to focus the troops on driving them behind the border. The men are not as experienced as expected and things are looking good for a swift victory." The man postured, no knowing what they might ask of him.

"Go with Jared, and he will show you where you may bed down for the night. In the morning you can ride out," Isabella instructed, eager to return to her rooms.

A few minutes of discussion on the turn in the fighting found her with Sam, walking back to her quarters. As she made to enter, Sam stopped her. "The scout asked that I give you this in private, it is from the Viscount."

"Goodnight, Sam," Isabella breathed out as she entered her room.

Lighting her bedside candle and asking Tanya to stoke the fire, she climbed into bed with her letter.

_My Dearest Bella,_

_I have instructed the scout to make sure that he delivers this to you in private and that it reaches you in time. If it has, then at least I can take comfort in knowing that my words are with you on the day we were intended to be married._

_Things are progressing well, and it seems the viscounty might be larger, as well as the lands of Volturi if things continue the way they are turning. It is obvious that they were not expecting the quick response they received and I believe we will be able to gain a great deal from this mistake, though I would not trust their King. I will speak no more of the mission, as I'm sure you know how we are fairing._

_This letter is to appease the part of you that I know is wondering on my well-being. Beside the ache in my heart from the loss of your company, I am well. We have been fortunate in our casualties, though the Royal Guard does not know how to traverse the harsher terrain of the South. Absence does strengthen my love for you, and I long for the day when I can see you again. I miss your smile and the feel of you in my arms. They feel like empty vessels with you so far from me._

_Speak to Alice, and ask her to make all the arrangements for the wedding so that it can take place two days after I arrive home. If anyone has the power to make the impossible a reality, it is her. The day that I see you walking towards me to become my wife cannot come soon enough in my opinion._

_Take care of yourself, my love. I will be with you every night as I dream._

_Ever Faithful, _

_Lord Edward of Masen_

Isabella wept as she read his words, tucking the letter away so that she could read it again when she had another private moment. His words warmed her heart and worried her at the same time. He was so close to the fighting; how would she be able to survive the loss of him.

Trying to hold onto his words of love, Isabella drifted off into a fitful rest.

*PttT*

There had been another two reports since the night Isabella received the letter from Edward, but there was no specific news of the Viscount. Isabella tried to tell herself that if something had happened, she would have been notified, but it did little to mollify her, or improve her mood.

Alice had seen to Edward's request as well as making the arrangements for the new lady's maids for the Queen. Rebecca left for Bodie under the escort of her family, her sister Rachel going with her to work as her lady in waiting until she might find a match.

The Earl of Denali was quick to make his daughter Irina available to Her Majesty, and Michael Newton mentioned his sister Makenna was looking to come to Court, and arranged the meeting for the Queen.

With the two women chosen to fill her personal staff, Isabella's mind was not as busy as it had been in recent days. That gave way to dangerous thoughts.

Isabella spent her evening meeting not listening to a word that was spoken, and seeing her lack of focus, Carlisle tabled the discussion until another time.

"Go and rest, you need to be prepared for what the coming weeks will bring," Carlisle told her, knowing that her mind was on the battlefield with her fiancé.

"Goodnight, Your Grace," Isabella said in parting, making her way down the corridors to her chamber.

Isabella moved around slowly, changing for bed when she heard the outer door creak open. Asking Alice for her robe, she turned to see a ghost in her doorway.

"It is over, Bella."

**a/n: *ducks down behind rock* I'm updating again this weekend…it is part of the reason I decided to post the extra chapter this week, so you'll only have a few days of cliffy evilness. Love you all.**


	6. Chapter 6

a/n: Thank you all for the continued love and the gigglefest that was your reviews. I know it is wrong to laugh when you're freaking about our dear Viscount of Masen, but the division was about 50/50 to people begging that it was Edward home hale and hearty, and those who were adamant that it was (or at least, it better be) or I was in trouble. I adore you all for the reviews and I am working on responding, though some will be a moot point, I'll leave you with a little love.

Love to my beta Mizzdee and all of you, for blowing me away with the number of people reviewing and alerting/faving this fic! Enough of me yammering, I'm going to leave you with the people of Dwyer. More next weekend!

Chapter 6

Isabella stood there ramrod straight as the meaning of his words hit her, knocking her to the ground as she wailed. The apparition was gone from the doorway, rushing towards her crumpled body until she felt sure hands grasping her arms and she heard the voice of her love calling out behind her.

"What's wrong with her, Alice?"

"It is nothing more than shock; I am sure, My Lord. She has been desperately awaiting word from you and there has been no scout to announce the end of the war. Not to mention that you look a fright, Edward."

"I could not wait to return. There are matters of state that will be discussed with the arrival of General Whitlock tomorrow morning, but I rode ahead so that I could see my Queen."

"You're really here?" Isabella asked, her eyes taking in his disheveled appearance. "Alice, send for bathwater, and then search out Edward's servant … James, is it? Have him fetch some clothing for his Lord."

"Of course, My Queen," Alice responded, her exit preventing Isabella from chastising her.

"Bella, you do not need to trouble yourself with this. I can arrange for my own bath," Edward told her as she moved around, gathering all that was necessary and placing it close to the fire.

"Do not argue with your Queen, I wish to see that you are well," Isabella stated, but soon her hands were held by one of his.

"I am well; all the tonic I require is granted to me by your presence."

She shook her head as the women began to arrive, filling the tub halfway, leaving the remainder of the water in jugs by the fire. "Thank you, ladies, for your speed. We will require nothing further."

At that moment, James walked in and sat down some clothing, moving towards the bath as the women passed Alice on their way out.

"James, thank you, but we can take care of the Viscount from here. You should return to your wife, tomorrow will be a busy day." Alice dismissed him and watched as Isabella shaved some soap into the tub.

"Isabella, I can bathe myself-" Edward began, but it was short-lived.

"I need … please?" She begged.

"You have to tell me. I cannot help you if I don't know what it is I'm fighting against." Edward stood by, waiting to catch Isabella if she were to drop again.

"Alice," Isabella whispered and her friend left, going to wait in the outer room. "I was ten when my father returned from the last war with Pamlico. He'd been gone nearly a year, leaving after word of your parents' murder reached the castle. I watched them bring him in and tend him. Carlisle is the only one to know that fact. When he was injured, he fell into some water, which was how the congestion began. It stayed with him until the day he succumbed to it. So I will look you over, I will help you bathe, and if there is a wound I deem in need of treatment, Carlisle or I will take care of it."

Edward sighed, "Help me with my coat, the only real injury I sustained was to my arm in the last battle, but it was minor. If it will ease your mind, please see to it."

Isabella moved to undo his coat and shirt, her breath coming in as a gasp when she saw the wound he described. "It is infected, continue to strip and get into the tub, you can use this rag to shield yourself if you're worried about Alice or I seeing you."

The Queen stepped out for a moment and when she returned, she grabbed the bar of soap and a rag. She lathered it up and started with his back, scrubbing his skin before moving to his left arm. Isabella worked quickly, moving across his chest and to his injured arm. Here she took her time, being as gentle as possible.

She rinsed him with the water and walked to the medicinal cabinet in the outer room while he cleaned his lower half. Taking the necessary herbs and some lard, she carried it into the room and began making the salve for his arm.

When Edward was finished, she handed him a robe and let him put on some britches before walking him to a chair she moved beside the tub.

"What is this?" He cast her a puzzled look.

"It is easier to wash your hair this way, now lean back," Isabella pushed on his chest and washed his hair.

"Do you think it possible to get a shave as well?" Edward asked jokingly, but Isabella's face paled as she rinsed his hair and handed him something to dry it with.

"I don't know how to shave a man. I cannot cook, either. I am not very good as a wife, but I wasn't raised to be. I can sew and heal, because the Duke and Duchess taught me. I have a sharp mind because my father knew that I would need it as a woman ruler. My knowledge is a strange menagerie, but it cannot be helped." Isabella turned to walk away, her eyes downcast as Edward gripped her hand.

"If I wanted someone who could make a stew, I would have married a maid from my kitchen staff at my home. I love you for who you are. You were raised for greatness; that is not something to be ashamed for."

It was at that moment that Carlisle and Alice returned. Carlisle moved to Edward's arm and looked at the wound. "Arrow?"

"Almost took me off the horse," Edward said, looking at Isabella.

"It's easy to mend, Isabella, give me the salve-" Carlisle began, but Edward held up his good arm.

"No, I want my betrothed to finish what she began." He motioned her forward. "I trust you to take care of me."

Isabella tended the wound and dressed it, finally handing him his shirt. "When will the King of Pamlico arrive to sign the treaty?"

"They will meet members of the Royal Army at my border and be escorted to Masen House where you will negotiate the terms and sign the treaty that ends the fighting. He refuses to come further into the country than that for fear that he will be killed. He plans to meet us in seven days," Edward informed his bride-to-be.

"Alice, could you arrange for the wedding to take place in two days time?" Isabella asked.

"Of course, we can not only celebrate your marriage, but the victory of our army," Alice affirmed.

"Splendid. Since we will ride together to Masen for the treaty, perhaps we should spend our honeymoon there," the Queen posed and Edward was quick to agree.

"I would love to show you my viscounty and it would give me the proper time to arrange for the management while you are negotiating our peace. It will be the safest place for us, as my Guard is still on full alert as well as the portion of the Royal Army that will be patrolling the border for a time."

"It is settled then," Isabella happily announced.

The informal gathering was disbanded and Edward was soon tucked into bed, Isabella settled into his side. "In two days, we will be able to do this for the rest of our lives."

"Yes, only I will have to visit you in your rooms if we are to find our way back here," Isabella laughed.

"What do you mean?" Edward questioned through his yawn.

"James has your belongings in order, while we are being married, your personal effects will be moved into this room, and the few things of mine that remain here will be placed in the former King's chambers." She responded.

"That doesn't mean that we will be made to sleep separately?" Edward's concern rose.

"Only if we choose it, or when Mother Nature deems it necessary. But for now, let us think about the pleasant things." This time it was Isabella who yawned as they both drifted off.

*PttT*

The next day moved quickly as the wedding was pulled together and belongings were moved, leaving only the essentials behind. The report from Edward and General Whitlock showed how their opponent hadn't anticipated the response with the events happening in the capital.

With the day winding down, Alice begged the pardon of her father, so she could return Isabella to her rooms for the night. All of her lady's maids were there, as was the Duchess.

Esme approached the girl she saw as a second daughter and took her face between her delicate hands. "My dear, tomorrow is a very important day for you. I am so happy to see the smile return to your face, it appeared as though the Viscount took it with him when he went off to war."

"I expected to marry for prominence and an ability to lead the nation with me, but finding love … that was a gift from my father. I only hope it does not slip through my fingers as it did his," Isabella said, her thoughts drifting to the mother she never knew.

"Your mother was a lovely woman, but she was young and there were many pressures on your father, as there have been on you. The Duke and I have pushed to give you the freedom necessary and luckily, the Duke of Blacklake was too arrogant to entertain a thought of someone other than Jacob being chosen. There is a great deal of your great-grandmother in you, the first Queen Isabella, her beauty and her strength will guide you as much as your father's wisdom." The Duchess hugged her close.

"Is that why my father delayed my coronation and marriage, he feared my mother's fate?" The thought had plagued Isabella and she needed to hear someone confirm it.

"He did worry for your safety," Esme admitted.

"Mother, can we at least try and act happy? It is the eve before her wedding," Alice pushed; the sentimentality would do little to improve Isabella's mood.

"I'm sorry dears," Esme apologized. "Weddings always make me a little sad. But I'm going to let you to have one final night, just the two of you."

Esme left, and Isabella turned to her maids. "You are all very important to me, your loyalty is paramount and with the crowning of a new King tomorrow, we will begin a new chapter of prosperity for Dwyer. Have a good night, ladies."

"Goodnight, Your Majesty," the women said, leaving Alice alone with her best friend.

"No matter what I do, people are going to be upset. They all have their own opinions on what I should be doing," Isabella groaned, the weight of everything pressing on her.

"Then follow your heart, the nobility are acting in their own interests, you must do the same," Alice tried to comfort her, but she knew that nothing would be right until she saw Edward tomorrow. "Let us go to bed, you will see him soon."

*PttT*

The hard shake of his shoulder woke Edward up. He was moving in a daze as he bathed, the sting of the water on his arm made him think of Bella. The process of getting into the overdone garment Alice had made for him took a while, but as soon as it was completed, he was escorted to a carriage where he rode to the cathedral. The crowds were lining the streets, cheering him as he rode past. Edward himself was anxious for the ride back, when Isabella would be beside him.

It seemed an eternity as he waited in the back room of the church, but at last, Carlisle motioned for him to get into position. Facing forward, he heard the music change, signaling the Queen's entrance.

It took everything within him to face forward and not glance at the woman who would be his wife at the conclusion of the ceremony, but somehow he resisted for her. The presence of her beside him instantly put him at ease, his hand rising for her to take as they climbed the three steps to the apse.

They knelt together, his eyes seeing her white gown, the gold embroidery that matched his gilded attire. The ceremony was in keeping with tradition, their vows the same that had been spoken since the first modern wedding ceremony took place. The only difference came after they were pronounced man and wife, when Edward lifted the veil and saw her for the first time that day. It was in that moment that all the dread over his uncles' plan hit him. To the onlookers, he appeared to be overcome by the Queen's beauty. Only he knew the truth.

Their lips met briefly and then Alice removed her veil as Edward stood before the throne they had been kneeling before. It was smaller than the one from Isabella's ceremony, but that was to be expected.

Just as she had done a month prior, Edward took the oath and was crowned King of Dwyer before a crowd of nearly one thousand people inside the church, and many more that waited to see the couple along the procession route.

Taking Isabella's hand once more, the crowned Queen and King of Dwyer exited the cathedral and entered the open carriage. Once they started the ride through the city, Edward leaned in towards Bella. "I love you, my wife. And I cannot wait until the feast has ended and you and I can embark on our journey to the south."

"We won't be travelling alone, my husband," Isabella whispered.

"Just because we will be part of a caravan, doesn't mean we can't enjoy our ride. Alice is riding with her father and you've requested your other maids stay behind," Edward pointed out. "My uncles will be riding ahead of us, they will be staying to oversee the patrolling of the borders for a while, so once we leave the estate, we will be completely alone. I hope you approve."

"You want to show me your life?" Isabella asked.

"The life of your people. If you know what their life is like, even for a short while, it will make you more sympathetic to their concerns." Edward reasoned, taking her hand. "If you prefer that we stay in Masen House, all you need to do is say the word and it will be done."

"No, I'm happy you thought to give me this experience. You will make a fine King." No longer able to contain her feelings, she leaned in to kiss her new king, much to the excitement of the onlookers.

The ride concluded at Meyer Castle and after a final kiss for the people, they entered to attend their feast. The music was jovial, the food plentiful and the mood was joyous as the nobility toasted both King Edward, and the victory he helped secure.

Edward and Isabella's eyes met often as they visited with other guests, danced with friends and played their parts, but Edward made sure to be beside her as she approached his uncles.

"My Queen, may I present my uncles, Baron Aro of Volturi, Baron Caius of York, and Baron Marcus of New York." Edward gestured to the men as he named them, each bowing to their monarchs.

"The Barons Volturi, it is so good to see you with us again, safe after the war," Isabella addressed the group with true joy at their fortune.

"We seem built for it, Your Majesty, we fought beside your father in the last war with Pamlico," Marcus pointed out.

"So Edward has told me. Still, having you here only adds to the festivities." Edward's hand found Isabella's as she finished speaking.

"We've gained some new land, mainly along the border of Masen and Volturi," Aro added.

"Well the cartographer is coming with us, so when we see exactly what we gained we can extend the borders accordingly," Isabella stated plainly.

"Extend them how, Your Majesty?" Aro asked.

"Continue the border between the peerages to the new border with Pamlico. Your men defended the land; it is only fair that they retain it. And I would certainly not put another noble there when you've proven yourself when you stood between Dwyer and our enemies. But we can discuss that more when we are in Masen, for tonight, let us celebrate our good fortune." Isabella nodded and then led Edward back to the dance floor for another turn, but the familiar face off to the side caught her attention.

"Isabella," Edward whispered as he saw whom she was staring at.

"Give me a moment, my King, I will return shortly." With a kiss, Isabella walked over to Jacob of Blacklake.

"I did not expect to see you back," she told him, but he simply offered her his hand.

"May I dance with the bride, I promise to be civil," Jacob requested and Isabella took his offer.

"If you are going to speak ill of your King-" Isabella began, but Jacob stopped her.

"I was going to tell you that I'm sorry that we did not return sooner. Your husband proved himself recently, and for that I will not push the issue of our distrust. However, if the day comes that he does betray you, we will be here. That is the best I can offer you," Jacob told her.

"It is better than I expected, but you will be waiting until you are an old man, because I know he loves me." Isabella turned to walk away, but he stopped her for a moment.

"That wasn't a question. Loving you is as easy as breathing, but if it will be enough is what I doubt." Jacob bowed to his Queen and left the room, his piece having been spoken.

"Are you alright?" Edward asked.

"I am well; I think it time to retire though, do you not?" Her Majesty asked her husband.

"I do, you will send for me when it is prepared?" Edward referenced the ritual they would have to endure that night.

"Alice will find you, you are fully moved into my old rooms, I hope they are comfortable for you," Isabella offered.

"I do not plan to pass much time there," the King said as they walked through the exit of the Great Hall.

It was nearly eleven at night when Edward was escorted into the Royal chambers. Bishops and holy men as well as Isabella's lady's maids were in the room, but what was not expected by His Majesty was the presence of Carlisle of Cullen and Jacob of Blacklake.

Edward's eyes found Isabella's where she stood beside the bed and she shook her head, asking him not to question it at this moment. He could see her unease, so he walked to the far side of the bed and took off his robe before sliding into the bed. Isabella followed him, and once they were both under the blankets, the maids untied the thick damask curtains that hung around the bed, shielding them from the view of their audience.

Isabella began to tremble from humiliation and Edward quickly removed his garment so that he could focus solely on his love.

"I promise to make this as quick and as gentle as possible so we may send them away and enjoy the remainder of our night," he whispered.

With a nod of her head as the only affirmation he received, Edward moved Isabella to the center of the bed, pushing up her nightgown until it pooled on her thighs. Her legs spread, but he was careful to position his hips well below hers so that she would not have cause to be alarmed while he tried to please her.

Untying the ribbon on the front of her gown, he exposed her breasts and lightly traced the flesh before pressing his lips against it. Her gasp let him know it was an unexpected, but not unwelcome advance.

The Queen's gasps and gentle moans alerted Edward to his progress before he moved up his wife and met her lips. "This will hurt at first, and for that I am sorry, my love."

Lining himself up, Edward pushed in slowly until he was met by the proof that he would be her one and only. With a small thrust and a cry from his wife, Edward wished for the first time in his life that he had not been so blessed in his manliness, for it was the cause of Isabella's pain.

His lips danced across her face as she adjusted to her new reality before Edward finally slid in the remainder of the way. Once she was ready, he moved over her, careful of the discomfort she might still feel. Her body fit him like they were crafted as a pair and it wasn't long before he was fulfilling his purpose and when she was aware of it she whispered that he not wait for her completion, because it would not come as long as there were so many people in the room.

Edward retied her gown and lowered the fabric before pulling on his own britches and pushing back the curtain on his side, the one opposite where Jacob of Blacklake stood. Reaching in, he lifted Isabella into his arms and then sat her feet on the floor, holding her tight.

"Change the sheets and be gone, all of you. Your purpose has been met," Edward nearly growled as Isabella's maids set the bed to the way it had been before their entrance. They removed the sheet that was evidence of the Queen's innocence, quickly making the bed and then filing out with the men, leaving the couple alone.

"My love, are you well?" Edward asked, truly concerned for her.

"If I could, I would wipe that tradition from the record, but at least no one can question us now," she told him solemnly.

"There is something more to it," Edward pushed.

"I have not been in these rooms since my father passed. I wish more than anything that I didn't have to use them, but it would be a display of weakness to be so sentimental. Today has been emotional all around. At the moment, all I need is my husband."

"I think that can be arranged." Edward smirked and pulled back the blankets once again. "Which side of the bed do you prefer?"

"It does not matter, for I have you to keep me warm."


	7. Chapter 7

**Greetings from New York City! I'm posting this chapter from my hotel room, so I will keep the note short and let you get to the chapter. Love to Mizzdee, who's here with me living it up in the big city! Enjoy the week and look for the teasers for chapter 8 on twinet and twific central.**

**~AGW**

Chapter 7

The morning came and much to the couple's annoyance, Alice knocked on the door before entering. "I allowed you to sleep as late as I could. But you both need to be dressed and ready for travel as soon as possible."

"We will meet you outside in a few moments, Alice," Isabella yawned at her friend. Alice nodded, closing the door as Isabella climbed out of the bed.

"Do you need help with your dress?" Edward asked, following her as he went to the outfit that was laid out for him by James for the first day of their journey.

"No, but thank you. These dresses are designed to be put on without help," Isabella looked over to him. "Do you have everything you'll need?"

"I will be packing my things when we arrive at Masen House for them to be moved here, so I will take what I need from there. My travel bag is in the outer room, it has enough for our trip." Edward dropped his undergarment and pulled on the fresh pair, his head turned so Isabella could remove her nightgown and dress in her own unmentionables.

When Edward was finished with his boots, he turned to see his bride brushing her hair, her boots still near the fire. Before he could offer her assistance, Alice was back in the room and braiding Bella's hair for her.

Soon after, they were climbing into the carriage and setting out for Masen and the meeting with the King of Pamlico.

The morning ride was quiet, with a stop for lunch at a tavern before they continued onward. Isabella was engrossed in a book while Edward's focus was outside the carriage. "Edward, can you explain this to me?"

"What is it?" he asked, looking inside the carriage for the first time in an hour.

"These descriptions of the last war from my father's journal. He talks about their superior skill, and how they were able to move so quickly through the land and attack where they did. But you made it sound as though they were unorganized. Why would they change something that worked so well if they were planning to attack us again?"

Edward snorted before taking the journal from Isabella, "The former general was an ass. He wasn't prepared for the difference in the fighting styles in the south and instead of informing your father of the army's failings he inflated the skill of his enemies. It was why my father sent so many of his captains to serve in the Royal Army."

Isabella took the book back and sat it beside her. "If this is something that needs to be addressed-"

"It will be," Edward assured her. "I spoke with Jasper while we were on this campaign, to see that he was willing before bringing it to your attention. The army currently runs its training in the plains of Newton and Eastbury and the forests of Blacklake, which works until you come to defend the southern border. It is mountainous and there is no way to keep a normal formation in these conditions. He had the men of the local guard with your troops to lead them, which allowed for a swift victory, but I think they should also train in the south. It will give them another advantage if we find ourselves having to someday invade Pamlico, its mountains stretch from the border to the capital."

"You think my father was too trusting?" Isabella asked.

"The General of the Royal Army before Jasper was Harry Clearwater of Blacklake. He is the Duke's cousin and was a good friend of your father's. Sometimes it is hard to see the failings of the people you're closest to. We can only learn from it, there is no point in looking for blame," Edward reasoned.

"You could nail a close relative of the Duke's to the wall for gross incompetence in his job, but instead you simply wish to learn from his shortcomings?" This surprised Isabella.

"Placing blame is something they play at, I would rather fix the problem," Edward told her. "Do you think those arrangements could be made while we are here? The portion of the Royal Army that is still here can work on their training practically and then it can be worked into the normal rotation."

"I think it is an excellent idea. I may do better asking my husband, the war hero, about these matters instead of turning to a book that cannot give me answers to the questions I ask it."

The remainder of the ride passed with Isabella tucked into Edward's side as he watched their surroundings. Right before nightfall, the caravan stopped at a village near the border between the Smith lands and those of Westbury. Lord Alistair had arranged for the village to house them for the night. Several tents of varying sizes and comfort were set up, with the military presence camping around them.

If the night hadn't been so mild, Edward would have been upset that the Queen was not offered better accommodations, but after riding through Smith in recent months, he realized the tents might have been a kindness on their part. The people lived in rough conditions considering the proximity of them to the capital and the quality of the land.

After their bags were moved into the tent, Edward secured the flap and turned to Isabella. "Can you change in the dark?"

"Are you concerned that someone will see?" she asked her husband instead of answering him.

Edward sighed as he explained himself. "I don't want it to be noticeable when we turn in, it makes us bigger targets."

"We are safe, Edward-"

"We are in the open. My great-grandfather and both of my parents were killed when they were exposed as we are now. I know you have faith in these men, but I cannot take that chance with you. You may think it paranoia, but I see it as vigilance. I was raised on it."

"Okay, okay." Isabella wrapped her arms around his middle and pressed herself against his sturdy frame. "We will quench the lights, but first, how is your arm?"

"It can wait until morning; you can tend it when we dress then." He saw the trepidation plain on her face and felt horrible for transferring his fear to her. "I am sure that my worry has no cause, but I will not tempt fate."

"I understand," Isabella comforted as they put out the lanterns, leaving them cloaked in the night.

Edward helped Isabella lift her dress over her head and then stripped to his britches, sitting with her on the downy mattress they had to rest on. Reaching behind her, Edward undid his wife's hair, tying a ribbon at the nape of her neck to keep it from knotting during the night.

When they were both ready for bed, Edward lay down, opening his arms for Isabella to settle into his embrace. Both comforted by the safety the other offered, they fell asleep quickly.

*PttT*

Two days later, Masen House came into sight just as the sun began to set. The remainder of the trip was uneventful, the Earl of Denali providing one of his smaller estates to the Queen so that they were able to travel the longest distance on the middle leg of the journey.

Isabella noticed the physical ease that enveloped Edward as they approached his family home. The carriage stopped and he exited, offering her a hand down before taking her to the head of his house staff.

"Sara, this is my wife, Queen Isabella. I'd like you to show her to my room and have some of the men from the grounds staff help with the baggage." Edward turned to Isabella and whispered to her, "I need to speak with Felix for a moment, but I will find you shortly."

"Don't be long," she told him before entering the house.

Aro and Marcus rode up and Edward gestured them to the side.

"I would have thought that you were physically attached to the Queen with how closely you watch her," Aro sneered.

"Listen to me," Edward demanded in a hushed whisper. "You were awarded the additional land, and she has been asking my opinion of matters of the military. I've grown close with the General and it seems we are on the same page. The Royal Army will be training in the south as well from now on."

"How is that what we want?" Marcus barked.

"If they're training the men on three different terrains they'll be thinner spread, plus we can befriend men who may prove helpful. Our nephew is smart, Marcus," Aro complemented his King.

"Exactly, nothing needs to be done; everything is working out as we hoped. I trust my honeymoon will be uneventful and that after the treaty is signed you will be returning to your homes?" Edward stared down his uncles, until finally Aro clapped him on the shoulder.

"Enjoy your wife, she is a smart woman. Let us hope for her sake that she continues to be." Edward watched as Aro spotted Caius and walked to meet him, his words still ringing in Edward's ears.

Felix was waiting for his Lord when he entered the house and Edward made quick work of their conversation. "Have you seen to what I requested?"

Felix nodded. "Yes, your belongings have begun the journey to the castle. The items you requested for your return journey as well as for your stay in my home are already there. The paperwork was drawn up and awaits your signature, and your personal guard is in the hills surrounding my home. There isn't a safer place in all of Dwyer for you than my home and this manor."

"And everything is on schedule for the signing of the treaty?" Edward inquired.

"It is," Felix confirmed. "You are tired, My Lord. Go be with your wife. Anything else can wait until tomorrow."

Edward smiled at his friend and ran up the stairs two at a time until he found his room, much to his annoyance the Cullen's were both already in the room.

"Your Majesty," Carlisle said to Edward, "thank you for welcoming us into your home and setting up this treaty summit. I understand that I will be staying in what was your childhood room."

"That you are, Your Grace. I hope it is to your standards," Edward told the only man from Isabella's circle he felt he could trust.

"I'm sure it will be." Carlisle laughed.

"Edward, I will be out of your hair in a moment," Alice began, but Edward put his arm around her as he ushered her to the door.

"You can either help her undress, or wake me up before God and the sun have risen to get my wife ready for her day, but you cannot do both."

"Good night, Edward," Alice said as the door closed in her face.

"If you are not out of those clothes before I am out of mine, then you will have to explain the tattered remains of them to your maid in the morning," Edward warned.

"I am the Queen, I could walk bare through the street and not have to explain it to a soul," Isabella challenged him, but as he'd already begun unbuttoning his coat, she stopped talking and began undressing.

*PttT*

The first day spent at Masen House was filled with memories of Edward's childhood. Isabella, Alice, and Carlisle listened to tales of failed exploits and his strict upbringing. Isabella also caught the sideways glances of a few of the women who worked both in the kitchen and around the house, trying unsuccessfully to not be annoyed by it. After her fifth huff in an hour, Edward caught the nonverbal communication between her and the maid serving them tea. Edward now understood her behavior.

It was a few hours before they were alone, but once they were, he made sure to correct the situation.

"Bella, I'm sorry that you were forced to endure that today," Edward started, but Isabella was quick to jump in to ask her own questions.

"How many more are there? Is she the maid you spoke of in passing? The one you would have married if you wanted a wife that knew how to cook?"

"Stop it!" Edward yelled, but immediately dropped his voice. "There are some women in the viscounty that I have been with, but none of them mattered to me. They were willing partners, many of whom have moved on to marry since I was with them. I did not promise her anything, nor did I intend to make a wife of her."

Edward turned from her and started pacing the room. "You are the only women who has interested me, engaged me, or made me feel the way you do. I love you and for you to question that-"

"I do not question your love for me, I only detest that you once loved her. That anyone has known your body makes me ill," Isabella cried as she sank to the floor.

"You are my world, my Bella. She was a moment in my past, but you are my future." Edward snatched a pillow from the bed and walked away.

"Where are you going?" Isabella asked, scared.

"The couch, I will not force you to share a bed with me when you are this angry," Edward told her, shoving the pillow hard into the arm before lying on the small piece of furniture.

The Queen stood, snuffing out the few candles that lit the room, so the only light that remained was that of the fire when she returned to his bed.

The night was long and restless for the couple, and when Edward gave in to his need to relieve himself, he was horrified by what he saw on his return to the couch. His wife, the Queen of Dwyer, was lying beside the fire. He rushed to her, not knowing what could keep her on the cold floor.

"Bella," he whispered, "my love, please wake up."

"What is it? Is it morning already?" she asked, her hand swiping at her swollen eyes.

"No, it is still the middle of the night. I was just concerned to see you sleeping on the floor, and so close to the fire."

"I could not sleep in the bed alone…my mind kept wondering how many of _them-_" she spoke venomously, but was quickly interrupted.

"You are the only woman to share my bed." Edward begged her to believe him. "She will be gone by mid-morning; I will send her to work in my uncle's house so she cannot upset you again."

"I do not want to fight with you," Isabella told him.

"Nor do I," Edward agreed. "I am sorry that you were upset by her. I should have had her sent her away before our visit. We will make it through the meeting tomorrow and then continue on to our honeymoon."

"Yes, I look forward to it." Isabella placed a kiss on Edward's chest as they lay together on the floor. "Thank you for fighting with me. Most men would have stayed quiet because I am their Queen, or because they are my husband. I am happy to have an equal to quarrel with."

"As long as our public face is united, I will gladly debate with you when our opinions do not match up. Go to sleep, my love. We have a King to deal with tomorrow." Edward lifted his wife and carried her to the bed, joining her so they could get some rest before the morning came.

*PttT*

Edward could not be sent away as Alice worked meticulously to dress the Queen for the summit. His attire was set and now he looked for the arrival of breakfast. As if she heard his thoughts, Sara arrived with their tray.

"Thank you, has the other matter been handled?" Edward kept his voice low so as not to alert the women.

"It has, she is helping in one of the outbuildings, but will travel with Marcus as soon as the treaty is signed," Sara informed her employer.

"Good, has there been any news on the arrival?"

"No," Sara stated, "but the last of the preparations are underway and we will be ready for them within the hour. General Whitlock left before dawn to ride out and intercept the King."

"You always could anticipate my next thought, we will be down shortly." Edward lifted the bowl of porridge and took it to where Isabella was sitting, Alice putting the finishing touches on her hair.

"Would you like some breakfast?" Edward offered her the bowl, but she shook her head.

"No, my stomach is in knots. Perhaps some bread in a while, but nothing now." Isabella stood before the mirror, as Edward put down the food and placed her crown on her head.

"You will be glorious, My Queen," Edward whispered into her ear.

"Go over it with me one more time," she asked.

"They agreed to relinquishing the land, removing their army from the border as far back as the Great Ridge, and monetary damages. They will try to fight you on the last two items, attempting to allow for a closer encampment and less financial responsibility, but you know how to stave them off. I have every confidence in you."

Isabella smiled at her husband's reflection before she crowned him, allowing him a few moments after that to eat in the privacy of their rooms.

When they descended the staircase, no one knew of the spat between them the night previous as they worked together to prepare the visiting nobility and members of the army for the arriving monarch.

Right before noon, there was a commotion outside, signaling the arrival they'd been waiting for. Isabella straightened her posture and watched as the doors opened, admitting King Vlad of Pamlico into Masen House.

"Your Majesty, I think it best if we were to discuss this matter in private, don't you think?" King Vlad spoke to Edward, who laughed at his stupidity.

"I am a monarch by marriage; Queen Isabella will be the person with which you must negotiate."

"But she is a woman?" he asked incredulously.

"Woman or not, it is up to my discretion how much ground you will gain from the initial agreement you made with my husband and General at the time of your surrender, insulting me will not help your case." Isabella moved to the map of the lands. "The lands forfeit by your army are not up for discussion, nor is the removal of all permanent camps from the northern side of the Great Ridge. If you would like to discuss the other major stipulation, I am open to reasonable offers."

The room was silent as Queen Isabella put the pressure on her adversary, and though little was given up in the next two hours, the treaty was signed and the King of Pamlico watched in resignation as the first half of the debt owed to Dwyer was paid before Isabella signed her own name.

With the promise of the remainder of the debt to be paid by the following fall, and the knowledge that Hatteras was growing weary of King Vlad's antics, the defeated royal made a quick escape, his fear of staying too long on hostile land sending him on his way before he could even partake in supper.

With the room cleared as the occupants made their way to eat the evening meal, Edward claimed his wife for a private moment. "You were superb, my love. Even my uncles were impressed, and their praise is hard to gain."

"I am happy to have it," Isabella said as she leaned into Edward. "But now I must ask when we will depart for our own adventure?"

"We will leave in the morning on horseback. The rest of the party will go their separate ways as well, leaving us alone in the hills of my land. It is Felix's home that we will be staying in for the week."

"I cannot wait to see it. Now let us eat, for I am famished." Isabella's tinkling laugh reverberated off the walls as they went in search of their guests.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: I put my wifey, mizzdee, on a plane this morning and I'm already missing her! I had a great trip and now have a few days to myself to write various things before going back to work. One of the lemons in this chapter was written for me by my good friend A Cullen Wannabe after I spent days banging my head against the keyboard having been all lemoned out at the time. Thanks, love, for helping me out.**

**To answer a few questions (I'm still working through review replies, but I'm getting there) this will have an HEA, but there is a lot of rain that must fall first. **

**And to answer the ever persistent question, "When will Edward confess his uncles plot to Isabella?" The answer is that he doesn't ever hope that he will have to. The truth will come out (I've just written the chapter where things begin to spiral out of control) but he did not have time to combat it because he didn't expect it to happen the way it does. I can't tell you the reactions because they aren't written yet, but know that the angst and drama will be focused there for a while only to take a vacation for a bit before returning for the larger part of this story's conflict. **

**Also, Edward isn't going to be cheating or taking a mistress if/when Isabella becomes pregnant like most Kings at the time. I feel the betrayal she will feel is bad enough and this Edward has eyes for his wife only.**

**If any other questions come up, I will be sure to answer them and I will catch you all later. Reviews are that buzz in my pocket that lets me know you're happy to see me ;)**

**SM owns, I'm just playing in her sandbox.**

Chapter 8

While the remainder of the caravan rode to the capital, the King and Queen turned to the East on horseback with Felix coming along to collect his wife. The ride could have taken Edward an hour and a half, but Bella was not used to riding on the rocky terrain so it took nearly twice as long.

The size of the house surprised Isabella; it was two-rooms and had a small garden within the stone wall. Beyond it, there was a barn and a pasture that held the cows.

Edward dismounted from his horse and aided Isabella as she did the same, walking towards the barn. Isabella stood for a moment, not sure if she should follow or not, but the sight of the front door opening caught her eye.

"Your Majesty, this is my wife, Johanna," Felix introduced his wife as he met her in the doorway.

"Thank you for allowing us to stay in your home, Johanna." Isabella approached the woman, who was set in a deep curtsey.

"You are most welcome to it, though it is a humble dwelling." Johanna rose and moved to the side of the door, allowing Isabella to enter it.

"We do not need anything grand, this will serve our purpose well." Isabella turned to see Edward coming into the gate with a different horse.

"Let me help you mount this beast," Edward teased, but Johanna shook her head.

"There is no need, Your Majesty," Johanna told him as she climbed the steps in the wall. Edward walked the horse near the wall and she mounted it easily, Felix quick to follow as they rode over the hill.

"She's a much better horsewoman than I am," Isabella observed.

Edward took her hand to bring her inside to show her where the rest of their things were. "There is a need for it this far south, but Johanna would have been lost during yesterday's negotiations." Smiling, he kissed her cheek. "How would you like some lunch?"

"I'd prefer to unpack," she told him. "You've been carrying my bag all morning."

"Very well, I will check on the soup while you tend to that."

Isabella moved into the small room and put away their clothing and the few belongings they had thought to bring with them. When she completed her work, Isabella exited into the main room of the house where Edward was dishing out the soup.

"Will you teach me how to cook?" Isabella asked as she sat beside him.

"If you wish to learn, then yes." Edward's smile grew with his wife's as they began to eat. "There isn't much work to be done here, but I will need to keep up the maintenance while we are here. The one thing it means is our food will be fresh."

After they finished, Edward grabbed one of his books and handed it to Isabella. "This was my mother's. She wrote it from everything her mother and grandmother taught her about cooking. They took recipes that were fine and substituted in cruder ingredients. In the front, it shows a glossary of terms as well as a list of herbs that could be used in place of others. I have it committed to memory, so you may read it at your leisure. But if you like, I can start showing you with dinner tonight."

"I would. Thank you; I know how much this book must mean to you." Isabella knew well what a parent's words could mean to their child, so for Edward to entrust her with the text was a comfort.

"You mean more," Edward whispered into her hair. "I am off to tend to the animals and see what is available as far as salted meats. I will be back in a while."

In the time it took Edward to do the work around the barn, Isabella read the beginning of the book and looked to the herbs that were set above the mantle. The Queen was happy for the labeled dishes, for she would have never known them without their names.

When Edward did return, he had a piece of beef with him and he reached for the stew pan. "We will only use half of what it asks for, because most of these recipes are written for a family of four."

Isabella watched as he laid out the ingredients, careful to show her what the book explained as he prepared the beef dish. Cutting up the bread that Johanna had obviously baked for them that morning, Edward watched as Isabella worked on following the recipe.

With the food on the coals, Isabella set the table and Edward moved the book to a shelf for safekeeping. His work was done, so when he plated their dinner and they tried the first meal they made together, it was the start of their relaxing evening.

"Edward, this is delicious," Isabella exclaimed as they ate their food.

"It is," he agreed. "You are a fine cook."

"I barely did a thing, but you are truly a jack of all trades." Isabella refilled their glasses with wine as Edward's hand reached out to grab hers.

"A man must have many skills to provide for his family, that is my first concern." There was an intensity about him that Isabella hadn't expected. "Before matters of state or diplomacy, I am a man who is protecting and caring for his wife, and some day, his children."

"Edward, how quickly can our dinner be cleaned up?" Isabella asked as she closed the wine bottle.

"A moment or two, the plates and glasses need to be cleaned, but the stew pan has been soaking so the work will be quick. Why do you ask?"

"Because I want to show my husband just how grateful I am to have him here to take care of me. And maybe work on the addition he was discussing a moment ago."

Edward's eyes were dark as he collected he dishes, making his way to the basin to wash them, passing them off to Isabella to rinse and leave out to dry. In the instant they were done, Edward had Isabella in his arms as he moved to the bedroom.

Isabella landed on the bed as Edward stoked the fire before turning his full attention on his bride.

"You are a vision of beauty and a pillar of virtue, my love," Edward's hands reached around behind her so that he could loosen the material of her dress, his fingers brushing against her skin through the fabrics as he fought with the crisscrossed strings. "I need you."

"There are far too many clasps on your clothing, Edward. I think I will make a royal decree against the use of excessive closures." Isabella's hands fumbled with his shirt until he finally pulled it straight over his head, a move Isabella mimicked with her dress, leaving her only in her undergarments.

The remainder of their clothing soon joined the outer layers as they fell together on their bed. Hands made the acquaintance of hard muscles and soft curves as the pair kissed as though the world would end in the next moment, finally pulling back so that Edward could meet his wife's eyes.

"I love you," Edward whispered as he pushed inside of her, Isabella's head pressing against the pillow.

Isabella smiled as she felt the warm tingling feeling already spreading through her limbs as her husband joined with her in perfection.

Edward moved slowly within his love, but the call of his own arousal, increasing with each warm stroke was quickly pushing him to his crest.

He almost cried out in relief when the motions of his bride's body moved against his in rhythmic undulations in response to his body's ministrations, her hips rising to meet his down strokes increasing the delicious friction. Edward kissed his wife's lips before moving down the column of her neck, burying his nose in her hair as he fought against his own climax in anticipation of hers.

Isabella's body shifted slightly as she wrapped her arms tightly around his shoulders, gripping tightly and gasping as he suckled the soft flesh where her neck and shoulder met. When he felt that she had finally reached a place of completion, he allowed himself to let go, arching against her warm, soft body as he yelled out in sweet relief before collapsing atop his panting bride, kissing her sweetly.

"How do you fare, my love?" he asked, kissing her shoulder softly before shifting to capture her lips with his own once more.

Isabella let out a long, soft sigh, a serene smile gracing her pink swollen lips. "I'm marvelous, my darling. Quite marvelous. I think I should like to do that again before dawn steals us from this bedchamber."

Edward smiled as he shifted to the bed beside her, pulling Isabella's dampened body closer to his, encouraging her to rest her head up on his chest before tugging the covers over their unclothed bodies.

"I assure you, that can easily be arranged, my Queen."

Sweet sleep captured them both before they could say much more.

*PttT*

The morning came, sunlight waking Queen Isabella, who was surprised to find her bed empty. Reaching for her chemise, she emerged from the bedroom wrapped in a blanket for propriety's sake. The smell of food met her as she entered the front room, Edward's form hunched over the fire.

"How long have you been out here making breakfast?" Edward turned to see his wife standing there, the food forgotten as he answered her question.

"An hour, maybe. You looked so peaceful, and the cows needed to be milked. I was about to rouse you." She noticed the smirk on her husband's face and shook her head.

"I know that look," she teased. "If you had come to rouse me, the eggs would have been ruined and the flat breads would have turned to ash."

"It would have been well worth the time to redo my work," Edward winked and Isabella swatted at his arm.

"What can I do to aid you today?" Isabella's eyes traveled the room, hoping something would stand out.

"If you are still up for it, I was going to teach you how to make the most of a chicken." Edward plated the food and sat it on the table, his hand reaching out to pull Isabella into his lap.

"I would like to learn more, but is there something else I can do?" Isabella knew this would be a rare chance for her to do chores like a normal woman and she wished to learn everything she could.

"Well then, let us get to work."

*PttT*

Four more days and nights of wedded bliss passed in the quaint home in the southern part of Dwyer. Edward taught Isabella a lot of the basics and she was happy to work side by side with him. She'd tried several things out, though her first trip to the chicken coop was also her last when a persnickety rooster took offense to her rifling through his offspring.

She spent most of her time switching off cooking duties with Edward and tending Johanna's garden so that it wasn't in shambles when she returned in two days. On this particular day, Isabella was scheming, so when Edward mentioned some work he noticed out in the barn, she offered to bring him lunch out there and then work on dinner so it was ready when he returned home.

From the moment he left, she got to work, following his mother's recipe for currant cake along with a pork dish that she had noticed was marked as Edward's favorite in Elizabeth's book. Isabella only hoped she meant her son and not her husband.

The currants were the hardest part of the recipe to sneak, because she had to go to the bushes behind the house to do it and if Edward came out of the barn, he may guess what she was up to. Lunch was easy enough to put together, and after a quiet meal in the pasture, Isabella returned to the house to start baking the cake.

The recipe made two loaves, so she could make one and still have enough in case she had to remake the cake. The pork was not as nerve-wracking with Elizabeth Masen's words telling her exactly how to prepare it.

The evening passed and when the second cake was done, Bella wrapped it so they might take it on the road with them when they returned home. The cake for that evening was cut and sitting in the cupboard so he would not see it until the time came to serve it, the pork dish and potatoes were waiting for Edward to walk in.

A moment later, the door opened and Edward stopped as he saw the meal sitting before him. "My great-grandmother's pork, how did you know?"

Isabella blushed, pouring water for him to wash his hands in. "Your mother wrote it next to the recipe, I was unsure if she meant you or your father though."

"When I was younger, some pestilence wiped out the pigs in the viscounty and my mother wrote my uncle asking for him to bring us three pigs the following year. He brought us five. There was nothing my uncle Aro would not do for his older sister. It was why he stepped up to raise me when they were murdered. He had Sara move to New York with me so that we were far from the fighting, and then he had his best men run the viscounty in my stead until my sixteenth birthday. That was the day I became the Lord of Masen." Edward sighed, not having thought back to those days in a while, but at the sign of worry knitting across his wife's brow, he smiled and led her to the table. "Let us partake in this mighty feast."

The couple sat down and as soon as Edward tasted the first morsel, his eyes closed in contentment.

"Do you like it?" Isabella was nervous for a response, and she did not have to wait long.

"This is just as good as when my mother used to make it. She did not cook often as the wife of a viscount, but had much experience from growing up the daughter of a Baron. Our birthdays were the rare occasions when she would make the entire meal, right down to the cake."

Isabella smirked at his comment, but hid it quickly as they continued to eat. When the dinner plates were in the dishwater, Isabella poured some milk and placed the glasses on the table.

"What are you up to, wife?" Edward asked as she moved back to the cupboard.

"Happy Birthday, Edward. I know I am late in celebrating, but I thought it was better now than when we returned to the castle."

She sat the cake before him and watched as his eyes grew wide. "You are unbelievable. How you were even able to put together this masterpiece is beyond me when you had never cooked before this week, but to pick this menu…I love you, Bella. The words can never leave my lips enough."

"I would like to cook for you when we are back at Court as well. It cannot be too often, but Alice could go to market for me and I could cook us a meal in our chamber. Would you like that?" Isabella was concerned that he would object, but his answering smiled eased her mind.

"Anything that brings you this much joy is easily agreed upon. You are able to do anything that you set your mind to. My wife, you are a wonder."

"Do not praise me until you've tried the cake," she laughed.

The cake was soon devoured, Edward having two slices before Isabella wrapped up the remainder for the morning. The two of them cleaned up before heading to the bedroom, but their progress was soon thwarted by a sound in the distance.

"Stay in here, don't move." Edward went into the bedroom and came back a moment later with a sword and two daggers. "Darken the house and hide in the bedroom. Do not come out, I will return for you shortly. And take this." He placed the second dagger in her hand and left.

The lamps were quickly extinguished, a silent prayer going up for her husband as Isabella huddled herself into the corner of the bedroom. For thirty minutes she sat there, terrified of who may have found them and what they might do now that they had.

A crash came from outside and fear overtook her self-preservation as Isabella let out a scream. A second sound could be heard, before what sounded like a loud roar echoed through the dwelling. When the noise stopped, the Queen sat in silence for what felt like an eternity.

Finally, the door opened and she heard the voice she hoped for. "Bella! Please, come out here. I need to see that you are well."

Only the fact that he would have died rather than allow someone to use him to draw her out got her to stand from the floor and move to the front room. Still clutching the blade, it fell to the floor when she took in his appearance as he stood there, his clothes soaked with blood.

"Oh my goodness." She rushed to him. "Where are you injured? We must do something to stop it-"

"It is not mine," Edward said plainly.

"Not yours? Edward this much blood means that someone is…" Isabella could not finish her sentence, but Edward did not require it of her.

"Something," Edward reassured her. "A mountain lion came down to investigate and that was what we heard. We were lucky; he nearly got one of the cows when I found it."

"A mountain lion? And you remained unharmed?" Isabella could not believe it, but as Edward removed his clothing and threw them onto the fire, she could see no marks.

"He was preparing to go after the herd, so I ran him through with my sword and then finished him off. We were under someone's heavenly protection tonight that is for sure."

"Let me fix you a bath." Isabella rushed to the door, the bucket already in her hand when Edward tried to stop her.

"I will get the water; you stay inside and prepare the rest."

They worked together, and soon the water had been warmed enough, but Bella watched as Edward washed his body first in a small basin before climbing into the water.

"Isabella, what is it?" The Queen turned to see her husband's concerned expression as he continued to bathe himself.

"I have never been so scared-" Isabella told him, but he was quick to interrupt.

"I would have never let anyone hurt you." Edward's voice was impassioned, but Isabella rushed to him, taking his face in her hands.

"What if you had been harmed defending me? I would have been devastated. You are so precious to me, my husband."

His hand reached up to grip hers. "You need not worry about it today; we are safe. Now I suggest you remove that shift, or it will soon be drenched."

"You wouldn't dare?" Isabella challenged, but before she could move, Edward pulled her to him. Her lower half splashed into the water as she squirmed above him.

"See, this," Edward's hands emphasized the soaked garment he was pulling off his wife, "is what I had hoped to avoid."

"It could have been, but it seems patience is not a virtue you possess," Isabella teased him as he held her to him; her back pressed against his chest.

"I can never be patient when you are near." Edward reached between them and aligned himself with her entrance. "Can you feel how my body needs you?"

"I do, and I need you just as urgently." Isabella nodded as she pushed backwards, gasping as he barely entered her. "Make love to me, Edward."

Her plea was happily answered as he moved, filling her before he pulled back, his movements deliberately slow as his wife was still new to the varied types of pleasure. Their time in the bath was short, the position and Edward's skill with both his hips and his hands driving his wife to completion before he followed, his lips dancing across her shoulder.

"Let us go to bed before we both catch a chill," Edward told Isabella as he stood, lifting her and walking into the bedroom, their slick skin pressed together.

The pair dried off and dressed for bed, Edward's arm was firm around her waist and his dagger was under his pillow as he slept. Sleep evaded Edward, but the peaceful look on his wife's face was enough to make the lack of sleep worth it.

The final day of their honeymoon was spent preparing for the trip home. Bags were packed, food was prepared that would keep for the first leg of the return ride. Edward was close to home all day, knowing that Felix could take care of many of the more involved chores when he returned tomorrow. He couldn't bear to stay too far when he did not know if there would be a repeat of last night.

Isabella noticed his behavior, but didn't have the heart to ask him about it. Edward had proven how protective of her he was since the moment they met. He was the perfect husband in her eyes, someone she never dreamed she would find given her station in life.

She watched as he returned from the barn and prepared dinner, serving it with some of the cake she had made the previous night for their dessert.

Isabella turned to Edward as they got ready for the night. "Thank you for this trip, Edward. It has taught me more than I could have ever hoped to learn."

"I'm most happy that you enjoyed this vacation, I know that we will be busy when we return, so I wanted to make our time in my viscounty memorable." Edward clasped their final bag and sat it near the archway into the front room.

"You are what made this trip memorable, Edward; never forget how much I love you."

"I love you too, my Bella. We must get to bed if we will eat before the carriage arrives."

Isabella turned down the bed and climbed in, Edward settling in behind her as they savored one more night as man and wife. Tomorrow, they would be Queen and King once more.

**Teasers will be up midweek on twi_network and twific central, maybe even a pic tease if I can find one I like. Check in with my twitter account for more information. (agoodwitchff)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Thanks as always to my amazing beta, mizzdee and all my readers and reviewers for the constant support. Love you all.**

Chapter 9

The return of the Queen of Dwyer and her new King had the Court in a full uproar. As soon as they were settled, the couple was whisked off to a meeting with the Dukes and Jacob. Isabella had expected it to be a long and tedious meeting, but instead Jacob spoke quickly so that he might make his arrangements.

"I will write you once I know more, but Bodie is tired of the old way and would happily agree to a trade agreement. With that in mind I'm sure an arrangement could be made so, in the interest of protecting their new trading partner, if a conflict were to arise, they would gladly lend assistance." Jacob stood, looking quite proud of himself.

Edward cleared his throat softly, hoping to gain his attention without causing too much of a ruckus. "That is all well and good, Jacob, but make sure the emphasis is on trade, not an ally for war."

"You are here as a courtesy, sire, but from now on I feel it is best if you left the discussion of state matters to those of us who know what is needed to make the diplomacy stand." The Duke of Blacklake was none too pleased to see the new King speak to his son in such a way.

Edward was unaffected by the insult as he pressed on. "With all due respect, Your Grace, but I've lived along the border with Pamlico all my life. I was raised on the history of their interaction with our country and if they see us making alliances with Bodie, they will go to Albemarie and threaten them with invasion simply because they are between themselves and Bodie. They would strike against their neighbor to broaden their boarder with us for when they do attack. Pamlico is a nation built on their military. King Vlad made an error when he went against us too soon under the assumption that we wouldn't be prepared, he will not falter like that again. We cannot tempt them."

"I think we can chance another quarrel with Pamlico, thank you," Jacob spoke dismissively.

Isabella was done with the disrespect being leveled at her husband, "William, Jacob, in this room there is a certain level of candor and informality in the way we address each other, but that does not include the blatant disrespect of your King. I know you had misgivings about this match, but it is done. The Swan's and the White's go back generations, but it does not have any reflection on those living today. As it stands, your King has a unique knowledge on the inner workings of Pamlico and the 'quarrel' you spoke of was brief because of his leadership on the battlefield. If you cannot put aside your personal issues with my husband than I think it best if you remove yourself from Court and tend to your parcel, there are others who would be able to take your place as a part of my council."

"I feel I must agree with His Majesty," Carlisle of Cullen finally spoke. "There is no need to push for military action. These nations that would rise up in defense of themselves or to the aid of another all have one thing in common, Dwyer sits between them. It would be our families that would see their houses burned, our people left defenseless from the rage of our enemies."

Both the men of Blacklake glowered at Carlisle for his decision to speak against them, but Jacob was quick to secure Her Majesty's favor. "The specific details will, of course, be run past you before a document is drafted and you will be required to make a brief trip to Bodie to finalize the trade agreement."

"Thank you, Jacob. You may finish your preparations," Isabella dismissed him, stopping him before he was gone to broach a safer topic. "Give my regards to your sisters, I do miss them terribly."

"I will, Your Majesty."

Jacob left, William following behind him as the couple looked to Carlisle. "There may come a time when the Duke will need to step down, but do not doubt Jacob's loyalty. His love for his Queen is absolute, and in time, it will come to reflect upon her partner as well."

"Thank you, Carlisle." Isabella smiled at her mentor in many things as he retired to find his wife and the couple returned to their rooms.

*PttT*

When the Barons' Volturi returned to Meyer Castle, they were quick to search out their nephew in his new rooms.

"How was the honeymoon, my boy?" Marcus smirked at his nephew, but Edward would not be taken in so easily.

"It was enjoyable," Edward told them, not willing to mention the trouble he had near the end of the trip.

Aro clapped his hands together, amused by the lack of details that were given. "That is good to hear; perhaps you will soon be blessed with a son to continue the line. But that is not what we are here to discuss." Aro moved closer so that he could whisper to his former ward. "Something must be done about our station, sire. The gift of land won was nice, but it is not enough for the only living family of the King."

"I will see what I can garner you, but we must be careful. The Duke of Blacklake watches closely and his son is not one to trust me simply because it is the wish of his Monarch. They will be digging, so anything done must be handled smartly." Edward halted his speech, walked away from his uncle and turned to Misty, the feline quick to approach her master when his attention was offered to her.

"You were always drawn to pussies, let us hope the one that shares your bed is as agreeable," Aro commented as he moved to leave, but Edward caught him.

"Watch your tongue," Edward warned, "words like that can land you in The Tower, and not even your familial ties to the King will save you."

The three took their leave of the King, but once back in their rooms, Caius was the one to voice what they had all witnessed. "He is turning. For now he still resides on our side, but I fear, as I know you do, there may come a time when he will have to be sacrificed for the cause."

*PttT*

One evening that week, when twilight passed and the night found the couple in their bed; Edward attempted to discuss the topic that could buy him some much needed time. "Wife, when we were in Masen, you spoke of bestowing my uncles with an additional honor beside the land their armies had won them. I was curious if you had given any further thought to that?"

"I had, but I was unsure how you would feel about what I had come up with," Isabella revealed.

"What was your plan?" Edward urged.

"You know how we had discussed the additional military training and recruitment after the victory against Pamlico? Well, a discussion with Jasper brought to mind something that has not in existence in Dwyer since my great-grandfather's reign. The thought was, with Jasper sitting in the head chair, that we might reestablish the Knights of the Gilded Arrow. It could be a way for members of the nobility to serve as council to us, but still not have an official say. Their recommendation would be considered as something of high value and it would also involve the lesser nobles in the proceedings at Court so they feel properly compensated."

"So you would bring on all of my uncles?" Edward asked, wanting to make sure that one would not have reason to push for some equal footing if the others were compensated.

"Yes, as would the four Counts that occupy my Court. There would be a total of eight members to the council, although in time lesser members might be added, but not at the same level as these men, unless of noble rank." Isabella yawned as she finished her explanation. "Do you think that will suit them? I do not wish to insult them."

Edward tightened his arm around her waist as he whispered in her ear. "I believe it will suit them fine, but if you please, I would like to table this discussion until a better time. For all I can think about at the moment is how good you feel pressed against my person."

"Well, Your Majesty," Isabella teased, "I am more than happy to offer myself to you. It is the least I can give my other half."

"No, my Queen, you are the greatest gift you offer me." Edward hoped that she believed him. "Do not think the fine tapestry in my rooms went unnoticed, but you need not give me such finery, when my truest desire is already in my grasp."

"I like gifting you with such things, but I promise to always gift you with your favorite present when we are in private." Isabella winked as a squeal escaped her lips, Edward's need making his movements swift and conversation unnecessary.

The following morning, Isabella went into council with Jasper and the Dukes while Edward went in search of his uncles. When he discovered them in the market, he approached them without drawing attention to them.

"Good morning, Your Highness," Aro greeted Edward, who was busying himself with the items in front of him.

"You must act surprised when she mentions it to you this afternoon, but you will be made Knights of the Gilded Arrow."

"Who will be?" Caius asked in a hushed voice.

"The three of you, along with a few other nobles and General Whitlock. It will be used to discuss military topics, among other things, so that Her Majesty and I have the best knowledge possible before a decision has to be made. After the showing during the last battle, she was eager to take the suggestion that you be made members of the Order." Edward paid for one of the bolts of fabric he had been inspecting and requested it be delivered to his rooms.

"You have done well, Edward, I knew you could be counted upon." Edward looked to Aro for a long moment before moving away.

"I need to make a few arrangements for my wife, but we shall talk again soon."

*PttT*

News of the Knighthoods being given spread through the Court and soon a date was set for the ceremony. Meanwhile, Edward had made certain arrangements while he was at the market and when he found his wife as she emerged from her meeting with the future knights to discuss the purpose of the Order, he pulled her aside.

"Clear your evening and tell your ladies that arrangements have been made for our supper, there is a surprise waiting for you in the Royal chambers." Edward smiled as he saw the realization flash across her face.

"You remembered?" Isabella asked.

"Of course I did. I made a deal with one of the families in the market, they will provide us our produce and herbs and Alice will go to different stands depending on the meat we chose for that meal. Alice was most happy to help so all you need do is tell her your plans and she will procure what is needed."

The Queen tipped up to kiss her husband square on the lips and then pulled back, a mischievous glint in her eye. "Come to our chambers in three hours and you shall have a hearth-cooked meal waiting for you, but for now, I must cancel a meeting with the Duchess of Cullen. I am sure she will readily agree to meet with me on the morrow."

Edward watched happily as his wife walked down the hall in search of her mother figure. For the moment he could breathe easy, his uncles were appeased and life was good.


	10. Chapter 10

**First of all, thank you for getting me past 100 reviews. (I didn't even notice it, because I check them on my phone and don't see the total number.) They keep me laughing, but more importantly keep me writing. Do you have a theory? Did you hear about this story somewhere interesting? Leave me a review and I will give a tease. (I've finally gotten a handle on reviews and will be finishing my replies this weekend.) **

**Love to my beta and WC ladies, especially Tropical Sorbet, for boosting the ego and making me giggle.**

**SM owns, I'm just playing in her sandbox.**

Chapter 10

Summer waned and the people of Dwyer were preparing for the celebration of their Queen's twenty-first birthday. Edward was wracking his brain, desperately wanting to find something personal and worthy of her.

The Main Hall would soon be decorated to the exact specifications of Lady Alice and many of the people in Court were making their own arrangements. Every noble was in attendance for the feast that would be held on the thirteenth of September.

It was one morning, directly after Isabella left her room that Edward stopped the Queen's Lady in Waiting.

"I need to speak with you," Edward stated plainly.

"What can I do for you, Your Majesty?" Alice responded, curiosity in her eyes.

"I have a bolt of fabric that I would like to be turned into a dress for the Queen as part of her present. You are in charge of her wardrobe, but more importantly, you know her tastes. Please, help me give her a dress that will suit her."

Alice smiled and brushed her hand across his. "Have the fabric sent to my rooms and your wife will have a frock that will make her love you all the more, if it's possible."

"Thank you." Edward turned from her so that he could dress, needing to start his own day.

Another conversation with a woman of Cullen had the second part of Isabella's gift completed and Edward could finally rest easy. It would take a few days for the main part of the gift to be completed, and Alice's creation would be something that she would receive a few weeks later, once it was completed.

The days were filled with constant meetings, the fatigue of it weighing more on Isabella as she was the center of every decision. Edward watched her, hoping that she was simply tired and not ill. If there was something wrong, he hoped she would tell him.

As the thirteenth finally arrived, Edward saw little of his wife, but the increased presence of his uncles, since the Knights of the Gilded Arrow had come together for their first meeting, made him wary. He hoped they were properly appeased and that he could enjoy himself for a while before they made their displeasure at something known.

The few moments he spent near the Main Hall exposed a splendid sight, Alice had outdone herself and there was no one who would awake tomorrow and not be buzzing with excitement over being at the Queen's celebration. Those buzzing soon returned to their chambers to prepare for the night, as Edward returned to his private rooms to dress as well. He knew the sooner he was ready, the sooner he could seek out his wife, and that was exactly his plan.

James was taking the clothes that needed to be laundered to the basket they were collected from when Edward went to exit. Calling out for his King to stop, he dropped the task at hand.

"Your Majesty, the Duchess of Cullen was by earlier. She left a package for you and I can only assume it is of some import, so you may want to look at it before you depart for the Queen's chambers."

"Where is it?" Edward reentered the room and James fetched it out of a drawer. The small engraved box opened to reveal the jeweled hair clips he'd requested Duchess Esme have made. They were perfect. Edward's face lit up as he clasped his man on the arm. "Enjoy yourself tonight, James. You are a good and loyal servant. Now, I must go find my wife."

James' laughter echoed in the room as Edward left, his body moving straight to the Royal Chambers so that he could present his wife with her present.

It was several minutes later that he burst through the rooms outer doors, sending his wife's ladies scattering. He dismissed them, turning to his wife and Alice, the only one to remain behind.

"How am I to be ready for my celebration if you send away my ladies?" Isabella asked, a smirk on her lips.

"I think I am able to aid you. After all, if I am half as skilled in the dressing of my Queen as I am at undressing her-"

"Hush, you must not say such things in front of my Lady in Waiting, she is a maiden and shouldn't be forced to hear such things," Isabella scolded her husband.

"Then we must find a husband for Lady Alice, I'm sure there is someone in the country or abroad that is worthy of her." Edward teased the Lady, whom he felt a certain kinship with in these past months.

"There may be someone far closer, but it is too soon to say if it is to be a match." Alice smiled at the shocked faces of her Sovereigns. "I will leave you in the capable hands of your husband."

Another chuckle rang out as the couple was left alone. Isabella dropped her robe and turned, allowing Edward access to the laces of her corset, which was half laced. His hands got to their task quickly and as he cinched the next few levels, the air escaped Isabella and she reached behind her to stay her husband's hand.

"Not quite so tight, my love."

"Are you unwell?" Edward asked, his fingers loosening the rows he had done up and moved to set them properly. "Is that better?"

"It is," she answered. "And to answer your question I am not unwell, I am only worried about the length of the evening and the festivities. I do not want to have to call it an early night for the lacing of my corset."

Aiding her with the rest of her dressing, Edward stopped her before she could exit. "My Queen, I know it is normal for some gifts to be presented in public, but as the Court believes the extended honeymoon to be my gift to you, I would like the opportunity to present you with this."

Edward's hand retrieved the box and handed it to Her Majesty to open. "Oh Edward, these remind me of those blue wild flowers that grew throughout your viscounty."

"That is why I had them designed in that fashion. I knew the color would go beautifully with your coloring."

"How did you think to have them designed?" Isabella asked in awe.

"I went to the Duchess of Cullen, just as I approached Lady Alice about the dress I wished to be made for you. It should be ready soon, according to her predictions. Happy Birthday, my wife."

"Thank you, husband."

With her fully prepared, the royal couple exited the Royal Chambers with the guards in tow. The twists and turns of the corridors finally gave way to the Main Hall, where the music stopped abruptly as the Court dropped down as the Queen and her King entered the festivities.

The meal began and soon Edward offered his hand for the Queen's first dance.

As the evening continued, many came forth to dance with the couple, but Edward always found his wife to reclaim her, and when it was necessary, lead her to the head table to rest.

The evening progressed until Isabella leaned into her husband. "I wish to retire, will you return with me, or should I have the ladies follow?"

"No, I will go with you. Let us part the sea of nobles and return to celebrate in private."

Isabella laughed as they stood, moving to exit the room. Within a quarter hour, Edward was attending to his wife and once both were ready for bed, he held her against his frame. The two clung to one another, their bodies spent but their souls were content as they slept.

*PttT*

The day after the Queen's Celebration, Edward had a morning meeting with Jasper about the things that had come up during the first official gathering of the Knights of the Gilded Arrow. Not much of consequence had occurred, but since the Queen's birthday had delayed their discussion, Jasper wanted to set the precedence for informing the King of the opinions of his fellow Knights in a timely fashion.

The meal that was brought in for them to share was simple after the decadent food of the previous night's feast, but it suited both men fine. The emergence of Alice into the room surprised Edward, but when she did not approach him right away, he thought it even more curious. With the meal finished, Edward approached Alice and inquired about her presence there.

"I was actually here to speak to the General, his meeting with the Duke of Cullen will have to be postponed, there is something more pressing that required his attention."

Jasper's eyes met Alice's and he nodded, "That is quite all right, I know the Duke would only postpone this if it were a matter of importance."

Edward exhaled loudly before turning back to his wife's head maiden and closest friend. "If they are not in council, then you can tell your mistress that I would like to speak with her before her afternoon meetings begin."

"Actually, Your Highness," Alice addressed him worriedly, "Her Majesty has cancelled her meetings for the rest of the day, the festivities were too…festive for her."

Edward saw her hesitation and he was immediately worried. "Where is your father?"

"I am not able to tell you." Alice's eyes were downcast, adding to Edward's worry.

"As your King, I demand you tell me." Edward's voice rose and Alice's wavered.

"I cannot break the confidence of my Queen," she whispered.

White-hot fear shot through him as all the possibilities that would cause both the Duke, who was a man of medicine, and his wife to go missing ran through his mind. Had his uncles not been honest and done something last night that had caused Isabella to become ill? Edward was determined to find out.

Storming through the castle, he soon found himself outside the chambers that no doubt held his wife and the Duke. The guard was double the normal numbers; both her former and current guards were blocking his way.

"I will not trifle with you," Edward spoke with menace in his tone. "You will let me pass or I will run you through." Edward's hand rested on his sword to show just how serious he was.

Looking amongst themselves, Sam motioned for Quil to inquire within. A moment later, he returned and Edward was admitted entrance.

"You should not threaten them when they are only doing their job," Isabella scolded her husband.

"We will leave you, rest today and you can resume your normal duties tomorrow," Esme spoke from the entrance as she and Carlisle left the couple alone.

"I should not be told that you are off limits to me, especially when your physician is in with you. What is the matter that you have cleared the day?"

"Nothing that will not right itself in time, you need not worry." Isabella sat up in bed while Edward kicked off his boots and sat beside her.

"I have no other meetings on the agenda that have not been cancelled by your need for bed rest, so let me tend to you until you are well." Edward's hand traced Isabella's face and she leaned into his touch.

"I am well, you need not tie yourself in knots," she assured him.

"Then what is the cause of your malady?" Edward inquired.

"I am with child." The four words spoken by Isabella brought both joy and terror to her husband. It was the one thing that would make her expendable in the eyes of his uncles if he could not continue to give them what they desired, but at the same time the idea of his wife giving them an heir was the best news he could have received.

Edward's lips crashed down on his wife's, causing her to laugh at his exuberance, "My Bella, you make me happier than you can ever know. I am the most blessed man on the earth."

For the rest of the day the couple was closed off from the world. The only intrusion into their solitude was Lauren, who brought them their meals and delivered a message from the Duchess of Cullen. It seems that in her excitement, Alice had sequestered the remaining lady's maids into the sewing room to work on clothes for the baby, both in the style befitting a male or female infant.

The secret would not be kept for long, but Edward still asked that they do it for a little while. Though she didn't understand his reluctance, she honored his request and had Lauren tell Alice to keep the news quiet for a time.

The following morning saw with it a flurry of activity as many meetings had to be fit in after they were cancelled the day before.

"Edward, as much as you may enjoy lying with your wife, we are busy men. We must return to our lands and oversee the harvest." Aro was cold in his manners on the morning, but Edward hoped it would not be a wrong move to bite his tongue.

"You know how I am, there are days I cannot help but remain in bed. Now that I have a partner, you are well lucky that I stray from it at all."

The laughter lightened the mood and allowed them to enter into the meeting without the topic of Bella coming up again.

Meanwhile, as she finished her meeting with Jasper so that he may join Edward and the others, a surprising knock came to the door. "Your Majesty, Sir Tyler of Crowley is here to speak with you."

Isabella looked up to see her page looking in on her anxiously.

"Let him in, boy."

The young man vanished, only to usher in Tyler a moment later. "Your Majesty, I know you are busy, but I wished to ask you a question of a personal matter."

"Very well, Tyler. Sit and we can discuss your question." Isabella motioned for one of the servants to pour Tyler some wine, in hopes of fortifying him so that he might be a little more forthcoming.

"Your Majesty, I wish to court Lady Lauren. But as one of the lady's in your service, I know I must come to you before I make my intentions known to her."

"And you believe she is agreeable? When have you crossed paths within the castle to know that it is more than mere attraction?" Isabella asked.

"There have been several moments in the Great Hall, the last being on two evening's past at your celebration. And I do believe the feelings are mutual, but I know you must speak to her as well." Tyler fidgeted in his chair, clearly nervous about this important matter.

"I will speak to Lady Lauren and if she is agreeable, you have my permission. I believe you will go hunting with the King two days hence as he works to acquaint himself with some of the future nobles of our realm. He will convey the final answer to you then."

Tyler's head shot up as he began to bob his head in an odd combination of a nod and a bow. "Thank you, Majesty."

With her impromptu visitor on his way, it gave way for a few moments' peace before her next appointment.

*PttT*

The next several days proved to be routine, but as Tyler began to openly court Lauren, it became obvious that soon the Queen would need a new lady's maid.

With that very thought in mind, James approached his master one evening as he prepared himself for his nightly trip down to his wife's rooms.

"Your Majesty, I have a question to ask you, but I do not want to seem forward in my presumption."

Edward looked up, confused by the stuffy demeanor that had inhabited his personal servant. "You can speak freely as long as it isn't disrespectful, James."

"It is widely talked about that your wife will soon be without a maid and considering your ardor for the Queen, it isn't out of the realm of thought that she may be in need of a midwife soon." James looked up to see the shock on his gentleman's face. "There hasn't been a need for an official midwife in some time, so what if her new maid wasn't a maid at all, but instead a madam? One who had experience as a midwife so there wouldn't be a need for any further disruption of your wife's staff once she was to become with child."

"You know of such a woman?" Edward questioned.

"Very well, sir, she is my wife, Victoria."

"And she would be willing to take on the tasks of a lady's maid in the mean while?"

"She would do anything for her Queen. I asked if she would consider it, and she was anxious for me to put it to you. She has an impressive list of healthy noble-children born, and to be midwife to the Prince or Princess is the thing she would want most."

There was an intensity about his servant that Edward couldn't place, but he was never given reason to doubt him before, so he would put the decision in Isabella's hands.

"I will have my wife make time to speak with her, and if they are agreeable afterwards then she can select her as one of her ladies. Now, let me go to My Queen and I will see you in the morn. "

"Yes, Majesty."


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello again! I'm hoping that for those of you not watching the Super Bowl, this will offer a little something to drown out the screaming men in your vicinity. I've caught up with reviews replies, keeping up from now on should be easier. Thanks for the love, everyone, and remember, reviews for this chapter left before Friday afternoon get teasers!**

Chapter 11

October dawned on Meyer Castle, bringing with it a chill that was premature for this time of year. The King and Queen were already meeting with their advisors, so when lunch arrived to them by Makenna's hands, Isabella was surprised.

"Where is Lady Alice, I need to speak with her?"

"I do not know, Majesty. When we saw the hour and Tanya realized she had not seen the Lady this morning, she sent me to serve your lunch. Would you like me to fetch the Duchess?" Makenna was still new to her role as a lady in waiting to the Queen, so her trepidation showed in moments like this.

"Yes, please. I would like to know that she is well and that it is only business that takes her away from her duties."

Makenna rushed out as gracefully as she could and Isabella shook her head as Edward laughed. "That child runs as though the flames of Hell's own fire lick at her heels."

"It is not funny, sir. My ladies should be loyal but not be fearful of me, nor should they be of you. I have been so busy that I have not had time to spend with them as I did in the past. Especially with the two new ladies in my service, and soon to be three."

"Make that four, Isabella," Edward interjected.

"Four? Who in the world is leaving my service now?"

"Michael of Newton is about to be made the Earl as his father wishes to begin the transition due to his failing health. He came to me only because you were in meetings the morning he left. He asked that I beg you to allow him the opportunity to court Lady Jessica."

"All my ladies are finding husbands. I will need to spend more time with these new ones so they know that they are not to be fearful."

"We can both do it," Edward told her. "You can have a talk with them tonight, and I will join you before bed to let them know that I value their service to you."

"That is a fine idea, My Lord."

The sound of shoes running across stone alerted them to the impending intrusion, but the nature of it was not what they had expected. "She's gone."

The couple looked up to see the Duchess clutching a crumpled paper in her hand.

"What do you mean, she's gone?" Isabella asked as Edward stood, ushering Esme into his seat.

"Her room was empty this morning, so I assumed she had already begun her day, but I went to retrieve a book I had lent her when I saw her cloak was missing. That is when I found this letter."

Esme handed Isabella the letter and she quickly read it. "You think she returned to Cullen? It's a two day's ride to the area of the county your home is in. Why would she not come to you or I if her friend Sasha was in some sort of jeopardy?"

"I do not know? But she has either ventured out with no chaperone, or has ruined herself by traveling with a man who is not her husband or a member of her family." Esme wrung her hands as Edward knelt beside her.

"We can send out members of the guard to track her, or if that does not suit your husband and yourself, I will go after her. If she returns before nightfall, there will be no harm."

As Carlisle entered, they discussed their options before they called Quil and Embry to go and seek out the Lady. Her family was a wreck, wondering where she was and if she was well.

The day progressed, and by the evening, Isabella had her ladies gathered to her. "I know that you are aware of Lady Alice's absence, but there must be no discussion of it. There has been a great deal of change these last months and I haven't spent time getting to know my newer ladies and sharing with them the way in which I see you all. You may serve me, but you hold a place of distinction. You are admired for your position and that is something you should never forget. My husband and I thank you for your discretion in all matters and in your care for me."

Edward entered and the eyes of the newer ladies went wide, but Lady Tanya shook her head in a silent sign that they shouldn't move.

"My ladies," Edward addressed them. "Your care for Her Majesty is the best she can hope for, and I know some of you may be leaving her service in the future, but the love of your Queen will not diminish with time or distance. This is a sensitive time with my wife's delicate condition, so your efforts will be even more important."

Isabella smiled as she reached for Edward's hand. "There will be an addition to my ladies. She is a midwife, and will not perform basic tasks, but she will be transitioning into our daily routine and that will create some differences as well. Just know that your positions are secure until you leave by choice, whether it be a choice to leave, or an action against me. I put my faith in all of you, please do not make me regret that decision."

"Yes, Your Majesty," the maids said in unison before exiting so that the couple could attempt to rest, knowing now that Alice's disappearance could affect them all if something happened to her.

"She is smart, Isabella. Alice will have a plan in place to save her family the disgrace of a fallen daughter." Edward knew where his wife's mind was.

"This is not like her, Edward. I have known her my entire life and this girl who sent her the letter asking for help comes from a family that isn't respected at all."

"Why is that?" Edward asked, nervous for Alice.

"The father is volatile; he has squandered any esteem they had. I cannot help but worry about what Alice is walking into."

Edward nodded, but then remembered the one part of Isabella's speech that caught him off guard. "Isabella, do you always warn your maids against treachery like that?"

"Sometimes. For the first time there are girls coming into my rooms that I don't know. Many of these young women were at Court with their fathers at one time or another and I spent time with them. These younger girls don't know me and I don't know what to make of them. Irina is Tanya's younger sister, so I know she is trustworthy, but what of the young women who will follow them? A woman has to guard herself twice as hard as a man and if it means putting the fear of God into my ladies to make a point, then it was well learned." Isabella reached to begin disrobing, a task her husband soon assisted with.

The couple climbed into bed, and fell into an uneasy slumber.

The next three days were increasingly stressful on all those who dwelled within the castle. Carlisle rode out the morning after the guard members had, as he was able to manage his affairs so he could look for his daughter himself. Esme was inconsolable, as was Isabella, when she was alone at least.

Edward had wanted to go with Carlisle, but he asked his King to stay behind in case there was bad news delivered before he returned.

While the turmoil had the Court held hostage as they waited on news, two members of the Court used the distraction to their advantage.

"So you think it can be done?" Stefan asked Aro as they sat in his rooms.

"My nephew is a smart young man, and word has it that Her Majesty is already pregnant. When the child is born, he can act as King until the time that the heir can rule. That is eighteen years to mold them into what we want." Aro sneered at the thought.

"What if the child isn't a male heir?"

"It depends on the Queen? If she continues to work in our favor, we will wait a little longer for a male child. But if she begins to turn, what better way to see her meet her end than in the same fashion as her mother?" The two men laughed at their shrewd plan.

"Do you think it will come to a show of force?" Stefan questioned.

"We have our three guards as well as yours, plus we are working on turning some others. It is likely that we will have half the country's army on our side and if we find a way to divide their attention, it will fall. I only hope that Edward keeps his end and helps us to avoid that. It is much harder to keep control when you've stolen it."

"Well, my friend, I'm off. I will see you at our next meeting if not in the Hall," Stefan shook Aro's hand and then left him to his twisted thoughts.

*PttT*

The morning of the fifth day since Alice had run off dawned on an exhausted Isabella, who was more inclined to stay abed than do anything. As Edward noticed her sluggish movements and pale complexion, he begged her to spend the day in their chambers.

"Edward, I am not an invalid," she told him sternly.

"No, but Carlisle told you that early on you must try not to become overstressed. This ordeal with Alice is making you sick and I fear for our child."

Edward's pleading struck a chord with Isabella and she climbed back to bed. "You are lucky that it is Sunday and I didn't have any meetings to attend to."

"I am just happy to see you resting. I will have Sam search out Tanya so that we may eat in here."

The knock at the door brought with it their morning meal, Lady Tanya having already thought to fetch it. "I am sorry to intrude, but if you will just let me deliver this I can be on my way again."

"We will be staying in our chambers unless something urgent arises, please have our other meals brought here in a similar fashion, Lady Tanya." She looked from Edward's face to Isabella's before nodding.

"Yes, my King."

Edward prepared the tray before moving it to Isabella, allowing her to eat comfortably before he partook in the food as well. It was a quiet meal as both of their minds wandered.

"Edward, I need you to promise me that you will be careful. With my father gone and now Alice…"

"Alice will return, I promise you that." Edward tried to steel his own beliefs as well as hers as tears welled up in her eyes.

"I miss her, Edward."

"I know, love. I do too. Alice is the only one who believes in me completely. Even her father eyes me cautiously from time to time before he thinks better of it." Edward's eyes fell to the bedding before Isabella could tilt his head up.

"I believe in you too, husband. They just don't know you like we do."

A loud commotion outside the door broke their private moment as Edward reached for his sword. The rumbling continued until the door opened to reveal Alice and Carlisle, with General Whitlock standing by the remainder of the guard.

"Alice?" Edward and Isabella shouted as the sword dropped from his hand.

Alice flew to Isabella's side, hugging her tightly as Carlisle moved to Edward. The General entered the room, staying back as the doors closed to allow the private moment.

"Lady Alice, I should throw you in the Tower for worrying me so," Isabella threatened through her tears.

"Is something wrong with the Queen?" Carlisle asked as the women chattered away.

"She was heartsick for her friend; we both were, if truth be told. Alice is a dear friend to me as well with how she has always treated me fairly," Edward admitted, letting his eyes glance in the direction of Jasper.

"Well then it seems I discovered the balm for her soul just in time. Though I have a new resident in my Quarters until Alice moves?"

"Moves?" Isabella asked, interrupting Alice's story.

"Yes, I will be moving from the rooms belonging to my parents to that of my husband's." Alice looked down as both royals exclaimed again.

"I think it is time I reveal my part in this tale," Jasper stated as he stepped forward. "I was returning from my journey when I saw Lady Alice attempting to saddle a horse in the stables. When I found out what she was doing, I offered to accompany her, but she worried about her reputation so I told her that we would find someone to marry us as soon as we crossed the border."

"It was terribly romantic; he was helping me to save Sasha and marrying me." Alice beamed.

"Wait, is General Whitlock the man you were speaking about that day? When His Majesty was talking about finding a good man for you," Isabella asked.

"Yes, he was. I didn't need a grand ceremony; all I wanted was for us to be wed." Alice beamed up at her husband.

"And what will come of Sasha?" Isabella asked.

"She has been so brutalized by her father that I will need to spend time just getting her used to being around people. But I hope that with my patronage, she will be okay."

"We shall work it all out, but for now you and I need to speak, there is much that will be changing in the coming months and I need my former Lady in Waiting to help me sort through it," Isabella told Alice.

"Former? Are you going to dismiss me from your service?" Alice looked shocked to hear the news.

"Married women do not normally serve the Queen, because their place is with their husbands, but you will begin taking over your mother's position as the coordinator of all social events for the Crown, while the Duchess can begin to work more on the philanthropic efforts that need to be organized. These roles were set for both of you before I even took the throne, but I am happy to see it fulfilled."

Alice looked over to Jasper with a smile, "Thank you, Your Majesty. I am truly sorry to have worried you. I just didn't feel like I could wait until morning."

"It all worked out well, but you cannot go out unprotected. We are all lucky that Jasper was there when you needed him. Now, if you gentlemen can leave us to discuss some things -"

Edward interrupted Isabella, his concern still on her condition. "Isn't this something that could wait until tomorrow?"

Isabella sighed, hoping that she could convince Edward to give them their time together. "It will not take long. Why don't you speak to the General about what he discovered before he left with Alice? Please, husband?"

Her endearment got to him and he conceded. "Very well, but I will be back on the hour."

Giggling at her husband, Alice and Isabella settled in to discuss the many changes that the coming months would bring.


	12. Chapter 12

**SM owns twilight, I just downloaded the rental from itunes until my DVD arrives! **

**I'm entering the Age of Edward contest, its a race against the clock sort of thing. Not the story, my writing of it. It's Peddlerward, and I'm in love. I can't post a link, but search AgeOfEdward2012 under author and you'll find the contest page. Voting begins the 16th and I'm hoping to get this posted early this week. A small teaser is at the bottom of this chapter.**

**We're getting into the beginning of the intrigue here, so I can't wait to see you're opinions and guesses now...you guys are great!**

**Love to my beta/wifey Mizzdee, she keeps the words flowing.**

Chapter 12

With the excitement of the elopement behind them, Alice and Esme began the task of transitioning into their new positions. Alice spent a considerable amount of time with both the head of the Royal kitchen, learning the foods that were associated with various locales and traditions so that she could correctly suggest possible menus during planning meetings without looking foolish.

She did the same with the Artists in Residence, the head of the groundskeepers, and then convened a meeting of the staff that had worked under her mother, but were now hers. The next large event was the feast of the harvest, which would coincide with the naming of her cousin as the advisor on agriculture.

Meanwhile, Esme was speaking with the country's holy men and looking over the records of the philanthropic efforts the country had made in recent years. She knew that it was a post not officially manned for many years so there was a great deal of work ahead of her, but she was equal to it.

With Alice now married, Isabella appointed Lady Tanya as her new principle Lady in Waiting and Jane of Tanner took the vacancy left by Tanya's promotion when she came to Court with her mother, the Baroness, and her twin brother Alec.

Lady Bree was happy to see her daughter settled so quickly and was gracious to Her Majesty for the faith in her family.

The Earl of Denali, who had once sent his youngest daughter to Neuse where she served their Queen, sent a letter that called her back home so that she may be available to serve Her Queen when the need arose.

With the feast only a few days away, preparations were happening around the clock, leaving the only thing not taken care of was the informing of the Queen's newest advisor.

Emmett of Cullen and his wife, Rosalie, were greeted by their cousin the moment they entered the Great Hall.

"Lady Alice, it is good to see you." Emmett embraced his cousin and then turned to his wife, who stood trying to soothe their young child.

"Emmett, Rosalie, it is good to see you also. There is much to tell you, but first let us get you settled." Alice led the way to their rooms and then set to work preparing them for what has changed.

"Why are you not with the Queen, cousin?" Rosalie asked.

"I am no longer her Lady in Waiting; I was relieved of that position when I married."

"You are married? And there was no feast at which your cousin could interrogate your bridegroom?" Emmett laughed, waking his daughter.

"No, the General and I married as we traveled into Cullen. There was no ceremony, we eloped as we rode to right a wrong."

"General?" Rosalie asked. "You are the wife of General Whitlock? It seems that the harvest has caused us to miss a great deal, Emmett."

"Yes it has," Alice admitted, "but you won't miss too much next year, as you will be firmly seated here."

"I'm sorry?" Emmett questioned her.

"You will be honored at the feast and are soon to be the Advisor on Agriculture. What you have done for Cullen you will now be doing for the whole of Dwyer."

"You cannot be serious, I am born of a second son? I have worked as the head of Cullen's farmers at the Duke's request, but this is too much." Emmett seemed to truly not believe his worth, but Alice knew better.

"You have started programs that have made Cullen the producer of over sixty-five percent of all of Dwyer's crops, the Queen is pushing the armies to train on various terrains, and she is working on providing for the weak and poor. Our country will flourish under her rule, and you are who she wants feeding her people." Alice smiled as she stood, a parting kiss for Rosalie and their little Vera.

"Will I see the Queen before the feast?" Emmett asked before she left.

"She will speak with you tomorrow. For today, settle into your new home."

The evening passed for all the couples in solitude. Alice had settled fully into the General's quarters, while Sasha stayed in Alice's former rooms with the Duke and Duchess.

Isabella and Edward were excited for the feast and for the opportunity to infuse the growing council with people who knew what was going on in their country. For all of her father's forethought, he was still suffering from the paranoia that his ancestors had instilled in him, but she was too young to be that closed off. She would turn to those who knew about the issues and let them advise her, but the ultimate decision would lie always with her and her King.

Carlisle was pleased by the turn of events, especially where it favored his nephew, while the Duke of Blacklake was against the flood of new men into the court. William was a believer in bloodlines and noble birth winning out, so these changes were a gritty sand in his craw.

Night fell with Lady Tanya sleeping soundly in the room beside the Royal chambers, the remainder of the ladies in their own beds as she somehow drowned out the passionate cries of her monarchs. They knew that a time would come when their marital union would have to be put on hold until the birth of their heir, so they were taking full advantage while they still could.

When the morning came upon them, Isabella went through the process of getting dressed with Edward ducking behind the screen to change for his day. Many of their meetings were apart today, so they were savoring their moments together.

Edward's breakfast meeting with the General about the plans for training the troops starting in the New Year was full of a jovial spirit. While they did discuss the various people he would need to meet with while in Masen, Edward also saw fit to tease his friend on married life.

"You will see soon, that while a man may be in charge in the world, his wife rules the roost. Lady Alice will have you trained like one of your cavalry horses within the year." Edward teased.

"Is that the way with you and the Queen?" Jasper asked.

"No, she rules both in public and private, but I do not mind with her, for she is always willing to discuss things and I know that my opinions are regarded in the highest manner." Edward smiled at the thought of his bride and her gentle way.

"She is opening up the council more than it has been in many years. Have you met Emmett of Cullen?" Jasper questioned.

"Not personally, but he is your cousin now and I trust the Duke enough to believe if he thought highly enough to appoint him in his duchy, then he will be a fine choice for the country. I hope that he is a trusting sort, because I am growing weary of Sir William and his constant scrutiny."

"His Grace is from an old family, he is not generally a trusting man, but he will warm to you with time."

Edward barked a hard laugh. "He will let down his guard only to pass it onto Jacob when it is his time."

"Well, you have friends also and we will come to your aid when it is needed," Jasper assured.

The remainder of the meeting went well and soon he was rushing to meet Isabella and the Dukes as they welcomed the newest member of their council.

Emmett of Cullen walked into the Main Hall where he was presented to his King and Queen, a nervous energy radiating off of him as he followed them back into the meeting room.

"Emmett, you need to relax, Sir, this is your first meeting, but it will be the first of many in your future." Isabella greeted him as he sat at the table. "My father was a guarded man and he trusted the Dukes to seek out the information he needed, but I feel that I will be better served to have those who possess the information before me so I can question them on it."

"So I will not be the only new member to the council?" Emmett asked timidly.

"Not at all, Sir," she smiled. "Along with my King, who sits in on these meetings, and the Dukes, who will remain chief advisors to the Crown, General Whitlock will be here as a representative of our military, as well as the Head of the Order of the Gilded Arrow. The Duchess will join us at times as the noble in charge of our philanthropic endeavors and I will soon be appointing a new secretary, who will be joining us to keep us abreast of the country's purse and the budget that we have to work with."

"Who were you thinking of for that particular position, Majesty?" The Duke of Cullen asked.

"Some of the finest schools in the country are in Denali, so when Eleazar returns in a few days, he will be bringing one of the educators with him from the school of mathematics. His name is Laurent and he worked for the Earl for several years before he asked him to rework the curriculum of the school. This man knows his numbers and he knows how to organize. The Earl will also be joining the council as an advisor on education. With all of your help, I have no doubt that we can raise Dwyer into a renaissance the likes of which have never even been imagined."

"I think it is just what this country needs," Edward praised his wife before wondering out loud, "I'm not sure the Duke of Blacklake will be quite so happy with these changes, though."

"William's family has held a place of distinction since the Swan's came into power, so he is not understanding of the opening up of the council beyond the two of us, but it is something that will prove itself in time." Carlisle smiled diplomatically.

"Now, I would ask you all to enjoy our feast tomorrow and I will see you when the council officially meets again in two weeks for the first time as a group." With the Queen's dismissal, Emmett approaches her with the hopes of a moment of her time.

"Your Majesty, I wanted to thank you again for the wonderful opportunity you have given me, and I hope that your faith will prove well placed."

Isabella smiled at him and squeezed his forearm. "I'm sure it will."

*PttT*

The general mood of the feast was lively, but if you watched closely, there were two groups that were less than thrilled.

The Duke and his son were grumbling about the new men without noble blood, while the Barons were annoyed that there were too many people being pulled into the decision-making. Their only hope would be that Edward would be able to sway some of those new voices.

Overall, Emmett of Cullen was well received, considering that he wasn't a noble, and the night continued with the welcome for the countries newest advisor. Something that pleased the Queen greatly.

**C/N: A little piece of Peddlerward from "You Are My Home"**

You'd be surprised the living you could make off people's slothful nature. That was what my mother taught me. Of course, she would know, Elizabeth Smith was a dancer at a burlesque until she went a little too far with a patron and found herself in a family way.

When my Pa wouldn't make an honest woman out of her and the burlesque matron kicked her out for breaking the rules, she found her way into a bawdy house. That was where I spent my youth.

I worked in the house fixing things up and pretending to be anything other than Edward Smith when my mom was entertaining a 'gentleman.' It was earning the few bits I could doing odd jobs that I first met the old peddler man.

He was a peculiar man, but when he came calling, the people ran out to meet him. He sold everything from household items, to fancy underwear, to magic "cure all" elixirs and people bought them readily. He was having a drink in the saloon that took up the main floor of the bordello when I came in with a case of liquor.

Aro Volturi sat lamenting to my mother about the repairs he needed to his peddlers' cart, when she turned to me and offered my services. He didn't seem put off by the fact that she had a son of eleven years and agreed to let me look over his rig and settle of a fair price. It took three days for me to make the improvements to the man's carriage while he told me about his business. I was in love with the idea of getting away, so when Aro saddled up his horse to the cart, I joined him.


	13. Chapter 13

**I'm back with another chapter…some of the intrigue you've been craving, or dreading is here, but you'll see more before we hit chapter 20. You guys always keep me guessing with your comments and your theories…some of you are suspecting people I never even thought would come into play! Love to mizzdee and all of you. I've posted a bunch of my charity fics today and there are still 3 days left to vote over at the Age of Edward site for my o/s "You Are My Home."**

**Reviews before Friday will get teases, and I promise not to send them out so late this week, but I was battling a stomach bug that hit with a vengeance this week. Catch you later!**

**SM owns, I'm just playing in her sandbox.**

Chapter 13

The spirit of the festival flowed nicely into the Christmas preparations, which had Lady Alice running around trying to get everything underway. Isabella had informed her that the Christmas Eve feast would be when they revealed her pregnancy to the nobility and that gave Alice another reason to make it spectacular.

Going out into the city, Alice had children making dried berry garlands to be wrapped around fresh greens, the butchers and anglers were being pushed to provide the best they could for the feast. Every detail was being discussed with the King and Queen, who were happy to see that she was being creative in not only how she was involving those who lived in the capital, but also her use of the funds she had.

As December slowly started to fade, the choices of the nobles about where they would spend the holidays were starting to become known. Younger nobles like Michael of Newton and Tyler of Crowley would be staying at Court because the women they were hoping to marry in the New Year were still in the service of the Queen.

Meanwhile, the Barons were some of the first to make the trip home, but not before taking the leave of their Monarchs.

"Your Majesties, we are traveling this morning back to our homes, but wanted to wish you a Merry Christmas before we left," Caius said in the Throne Room, where they were being received.

"I wish you would stay with us, but I can understand the desire to return home at this time of year. You will be missed at the celebration." Isabella smiled at the noble men before her.

"We have something for you, an early Christmas present," Marcus said, calling a servant forward.

The men stood before the Queen, revealing two bolts of fabric, the first a damask and the second, a royal blue velvet.

"We thought you might need a few new dresses in the coming months." Isabella looked at Aro, shocked that he knew when she knew that Edward had not spoken of it. "Do not look alarmed, Majesty, although your expression tells me that it will be sooner rather than later, we were merely assuming that the newlywed period would lead to a prince or princess being conceived. The fact that we were correct only makes us happy with our decision to gift you these fabrics."

"Thank you all for the lovely gift. Hopefully you will see the product of them upon your return," Edward said, trying to draw the meeting to an end.

"Perhaps we shall," Caius agreed.

They turned to leave, waiting until they were safely out of earshot before Aro wondered aloud, "Let us just hope that James has done as he was told."

Back in the Throne Room, Isabella and Edward were met with two young couples who wished to speak with their Queen in an official manor.

Ladies Jessica and Lauren curtsied before their Lady before making their inquiry. "My Queen, Lauren and I were hoping that we would be able to wed in the coming year, and we wanted to speak with you about when you might be able to replace us so that we might go about making arrangements."

Isabella smiled at the women she saw as friends more than servants. "The Earl of Denali has recalled his daughter and she is now in residence with him in Meyer Castle, and Lady Sasha is staying with the Duke of Cullen, so as soon as you wish to take on your new roles I will be happy to release you from your charges. I trust that you have made arrangements for your new homes once the weddings have occurred?"

It was Michael who came forward to speak this time. "Your Highness, both my father and Lord Crowley have set up houses for us along while arranging for us to begin to learn the rule of our respective peerages now that we are set to be married, so rest assured that the ladies will be well looked after."

"Well then," Queen Isabella spoke happily, "there is nothing left to say but I hope to see you often in my Court, for I will miss you dearly. After the New Year I will release you from your service and wish you happiness in your new roles. Marriage is a wonderful thing, it is my dearest desire that both of you are as happy in your wedded lives as I am with King Edward."

Edward added his well wishes as the two couples gleefully left the Throne Room.

*PttT*

Emmett found two good friends in the General and his King, both without pretense and happy to overlook the fact that he had yet to be bestowed with a title. It was for that reason that he was shocked by what he witnessed one night at a small pub in Angeles.

As he sat in one of the corner booths, meeting with a childhood friend, he saw Count Stefan speaking with some unsavory characters. Thinking he was in need of aid, Emmett approached the table only to overhear his conversation.

"They're both a problem, the Queen more than the King, but if we kill her than he will surely make trouble. It's best to do it all at once, and leave as little to chance as possible. The timing will be important, but that's a discussion for later. The question is can we trust you?"

"If you're serious about this then we'd have to be trustworthy, or you will easily do away with us. We're far less important than your true target." The man sitting directly across from Count spoke low.

"Excellent, this should be enough to buy your silence until we know when we can act." Stefan threw a heavy pouch on the table, smiling as it was quickly pocketed.

"You know where to find us when you have more information," the man commented just as Stefan got up to leave.

A fear gripped Emmett's heart as he waited the necessary minutes before he could exit, making his way directly to the Castle. Once inside, he found the rooms belonging to the General and his cousin and pounded on the door. It took a minute, but eventually Jasper stood in front of him.

"Emmett? What are you doing here at this hour?"

"I've just heard the most unbelievable thing and I need to tell you at once," he said, pushing past his friend as he began to pace the room.

"You smell of the ale house, Emmett, I'm sure whatever it is, it is no more than a tall tale," Jasper said as he tried to usher his friend back out of his quarters.

"I'm standing here, General, stone-cold sober, with an assassination attempt heard with my own ears."

Emmett's words caught Jasper's attention as he sat down heavily. "Assassination? Someone wants to kill a noble?"

"Not a noble, our King and Queen. And it is a noble that wants to do it. I heard as plain as day as Count Stefan spoke to some men about killing the pair of them, going on about how the timing had to be perfect and they'd have to wait."

"They're going to wait until after she gives birth," Alice said from the doorway to the inner rooms.

"The Queen is with child?" Emmett asked.

Alice nodded. "It is not yet public knowledge, which means if Stefan knows, he has ties to those closest to Edward and Isabella. Not even the Barons knew for sure until this morning and they're Edward's only family."

"We must inform them at once," Jasper said, going to change into something so he could round up his guard. "Wife, go to the Queen and tell them what we know. Emmett, I need a description of the men he was talking to so we can round them up."

The group went off to their tasks, Alice shaking with trepidation as she made her way to the Royal Chambers.

"Lady Alice, what brings you here at this time of night?" Sam asked warily.

"It is urgent and involves the safety of Isabella, please let me pass, but no one but the Queen's ladies or my family must be allowed to enter after I do, is that understood?"

Sam nodded and let her in.

"Alice?" Tanya asked through bleary eyes from her place on the couch.

"I need you to rouse them, this cannot wait," Alice said solemnly.

The women entered the room and woke their monarchs, both of them surprised by the late hour of the disturbance. "I am sorry to wake you, but news has reached my husband from a most loyal source. There has been a legitimate threat against your lives."

Edward growled beside Isabella, who looked at her friend in horror.

"Who would do this? I want their head!" Edward roared.

"And you will likely have it," Alice soothed. "Emmett was the one to hear of it and he came directly to Jasper so that they could work quickly to catch all involved and see to it that they are dealt with harshly. An example will be made out of the Count."

"Who?" Isabella asked.

"Count Stefan was the one who was heard conversing with the men. They will be brought in to see how much of a plan was truly in place as well as the Count, who has been heard clearly speaking of his wishes. It will be a quick matter to deal with."

Edward stiffened at Alice's words, knowing that Stefan was close to his uncles, wondering just how much of this idea was his.

"I would like to meet with Jasper in the morning, please let him know that we will want to be kept informed on what he finds," Isabella said from beside her still-frozen husband.

"Of course, I'm sorry to interrupt," Alice spoke just as the soft purr of Misty made her presence known to all, her lithe body curling up on Isabella's lap as the Queen moved to stroke her soothingly.

The room emptied off all the extra parties as Edward pulled Isabella to him, holding her safely in his arms. "They'll have to kill me to get to you. No harm shall come to you as long as I draw breath."

"Hush, my husband. Those two men are like family to you, they will not rest until Stefan is found and he will suffer for his treachery. No one will doubt our ability to flush out the evil in this realm when we are through with him."

*PttT*

The guard worked tirelessly over the next three days, tracking down the three men Emmett had seen with the Count, easily giving them the information they needed to put Stefan to death once he was found.

They also scoured all the roads between Angeles and Eastbury, looking for places that the Count could hide on his way home, even venturing into neighboring peerages. With each passing hour that he wasn't in custody, the General pushed harder as they tore through the countryside.

Edward kept a closer eye on Isabella during those days as well, fearing that Stefan's comments were tied to his uncles and he may be further from the woods that were currently being searched.

Late on the fourth night, a few members of the guard heard a loud moaning cry coming from a small hunting cabin in the dense woods on the border between Eastbury and Tanner. The men moved in and were shocked to see the object of their search bloodied and beaten.

Upon closer inspection they were horrified to find that his hands were mangled, his fingers utterly destroyed, and his tongue had been cut out and the stump burned to keep him alive long enough to be found. It was obvious that this was an act of hatred, but its cause wasn't yet known.

The former noble was loaded on back of one of the horses, his hands and legs bound as they rode home to Meyer Castle so their prisoner could be placed in the Tower.


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Warning: Story is rated M for language, some violence and lemons.

**You guys have quite a lot of opinions on what is going on here, and I love it! Thanks for all the reviews, we're getting close to 200 reviews on ffn and just passed 100 on twcs! Okay, enough from me for now...I'm going to try to get up some teasers on the others sites this weekend, and I'm trying to find a pic tease, but as always, a review left by Friday will get you a tease. Love to Mizzdee for her beta work and thanks for supporting "You Are My Home" in the Age of Edward contest...we'll know next week who won.**

Chapter 14

As the final touches were put on the holiday decorations adorning every surface in the castle, the keening wails of the former Count of Eastbury could be heard in every inch of the Tower and the dungeons below. His fate was quickly sealed by the evidence against him and his silence when asked any type of questions by the Duke of Blacklake, who was asked to preside over the matter by the Queen.

His execution was stayed until the New Year, giving Edward a chance to get his answers on one evening while his wife was in council. Slipping into the Tower, he entered Stefan's cell, looming over the man's sleeping form. Putting a hand over his mouth, Edward shook him awake, seeing at once the terror in his eyes.

"I will give you this one chance to earn a little of your honor back and save yourself from the execution that the Duke has planned for you. Do you understand me?"

Edward watched as Stefan nodded his head animatedly.

"Good. I know you are in league with my uncles, was this a plot that they had a hand in?" He shook his head. "You were you acting on your own, you're sure?" He nodded again.

"Did they ever speak against us?" Another nod.

"Did they speak about any plans in front of you?" Stefan raised a hand, shaking it side to side, signifying that they did in some way.

"Thank you, Stefan. I will speak to the Queen and try to get the execution lessened to hanging and beheading, instead of drawn and quartered."

He left the man alone to find his wife.

Edward entered his wife's chambers to see her just starting to undress with the help of her ladies. Resisting the urge to dismiss them, he went behind the screen for the sake of the maids' modesty to change for bed. Once he was ready, the ladies quickly went to work on the Queen's hair, sensing the King's edginess. They left a few minutes later, leaving Edward before the newly stoked fire as he looked on his love.

There was a fierceness in his eyes as he captured her lips and lifted her the short distance to the bed Resting beside her, his lips explored the planes of her face until a gentle purr could be felt against his calf.

"Shoo, Misty," he hissed, earning a giggle from his wife as the cat ran off to sleep by the fire.

"It seems every female in the room is drawn to you, husband. But where did this fervor, come from?"

"I'm always desperate for you," he told her with a pause deciding to tell her where he'd gone. "I went to see Stefan tonight. I don't think he was acting alone, but whoever it is put the fear of God into him. It makes me nervous for you and our little one."

Edward's hand drifted to her abdomen as he kissed her tenderly. "Edward, there will always be a level of discontent, no matter how slight, because I am a woman. But I will not live my life in constant fear, and I don't want you to either. Now, Lady Tanya has secured a pheasant for me to cook for our dinner tomorrow. Does that please you?"

"It is Sunday already? Where has the week gone?" Edward wondered to himself.

"We've spent much of it apart with the preparations and this business with the former Count, but we should be free to spend this next week together as Court is closed for business. Christmas is six days hence, and a week from then we will be secure in the New Year, one that will bring great things for our realm and our family." Bella yawned as she finished her proclamation, and Edward pulled her closer.

"We can enjoy our wedded bliss on the morrow, for now, sleep my Queen."

*PttT*

With the business of Stefan's execution set for January 2nd, William of Blacklake found himself without someone to formally 'inspect' so he found a charge of his own. Going through the many members of staff at the Castle, he found two he could trust, Collin and Brady, both servants who had worked in the castle since they were able to carry out a task, and gave them a job he regarded as of the highest import.

"Listen well, for if you are caught about your duty, it will be dangerous for all involved," he told them, sobering both young men with a look. "The Barons Volturi are not to be trusted, but as they are a part of the King's family, they are given a wider birth than most. While they are away from Court, I need you to work hard to find anything you can on them. But you must be careful, they are likely not to have left something too incriminating behind, so you must be vigilant. Anything you discover can be useful."

"Is there anyone who it would be wise to stay clear of as we go about our search?" Brady asked.

"I know of none, save the King, who converse with him the way that the former Count did, and you see how that ended for him. There is something in the wind, and I fear that we have already lost a great deal, so now is the time to staunch the bleeding and cut out the tumor for the sake of our Queen and country."

The three men nodded and then disbursed, hoping no one would notice their encounter.

*PttT*

The Christmas Eve festivities began early in the afternoon, with the procession of gifts to the Queen and her King. There were many expensive gifts presented to the Monarchs as they dutifully entertained each member of the nobility. Once it was done, there was a short break before the Hall would open for the first of two grand feasts in as many days.

Isabella was eager for the feast to begin, knowing it was during the meal that they would reveal their good news to the Court as a way of opening the celebration that would continue into the following day with pageants and entertainment filling every moment of the holiday. It was a wonder that Lady Alice had time to plan both this and the New Year banquet that would follow in a week's time, but she had it all under way and luckily had no problems as of yet.

When the time came for the feast to begin, the Duke and Duchess of Blacklake were astonished to see their son sliding in beside them.

"Jacob, what are you doing here?" Sarah cried joyously.

"Bodie is set well at hand at present and I was hoping to spend more time in Court before the possibility of my permanent assignment as an ambassador. I was given leave to return and present some news to the Queen, so it was fortunate timing." Jacob informed his parents just as Isabella and Edward stood to address the Court.

"Fellow Countrymen, this has been a year of great changes. We have seen the passing of one King, and the crowning of a new generation of leaders. We've had an opening of the council and a great victory for our military. But we have also dealt with treachery these past days, and let the _former_ Count of Eastbury serve as fair warning, any acts against your Sovereigns or Dwyer will not be tolerated and you will pay the consequences. With all of the things that we have to celebrate on this holy eve, the King and I would like to add one more, the next year will bring about more changes and more bounty to our lands and with it, an heir to the throne will be born."

The room erupted into cheers as both father and son of the house of Blacklake sat stone-faced on their benches.

"This cannot be happening," Jacob whispered.

"Removing the weed will prove harder than I thought," William lamented.

Only a few minutes later, the pair of men stood before their Queen, offering words of congratulations that were likely to choke them. Their charade was not noticed by the blissful Queen, but Edward noticed the reticence in their joy.

The King led his wife to the center of the room to open up the dancing while the servers worked to bring out the food. With everything laid out before them, Isabella and Edward settled in to eat their meal. Edward watched curiously, as Isabella placed a good deal of venison onto her plate, leaving little room for anything save her potatoes.

"Have you always been so fond of venison?" he asked, a smile in his voice.

"No, but I've always enjoyed this one recipe and have had the most indescribable desire to have it, so Alice had it added to the menu."

"Well, I know a few ways to cook it that are more in the style of preparation used in the western part of the country. If you'd like, we could have Lady Tanya procure us some venison and that could be our next few Sunday meals. If it is something you are craving, we must not deny you. We do not need our child to have any marks that resemble a deer."

Isabella looked up at her husband, surprised that he would think such a thing possible. "Edward, that is an old wives tale."

"You have seen my mark, have you not?" Isabella blushed, so he continued. "My mother wanted ham more than anything while she was pregnant with me, but father could not procure one because of the weather. By the time he was able to, the craving had gone and I'm left with a mark on my rear that resembles the rear of a pig. Now will you let me indulge your every fancy?"

Isabella giggled. "Well, it is a cute mark, and on such a handsome part of your body, but I will concede to your superstition in this case."

"Good, because I dearly love to spoil you," he whispered between kisses.

The meal continued, with the constant raising of glasses and bowing of heads to the monarchs in a show of respect. Near the end of the main portion of the meal, Michael of Newton approached the table and knelt before his Queen. "May I lead the next dance with you, Majesty? It is by your grace that my hopes have been answered, and I wish to celebrate with you, if I may."

Isabella looked to Edward before rising from her seat. "I'm honored to dance with you, Michael."

The Queen and King each took their turns dancing with various members of the nobility, offering their well wishes and blessings until the night drew to a close. Their felicity had left them blind to the whispered conversations that William had with his men as they gave him information that wasn't helpful on its own, but could prove important when he found the evidence he searched for.

While none who were in attendance that night knew it, the year to come would see a great many changes to the country of Dwyer, and not all of them would be good.


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Warning: Story is rated M for language, some violence and lemons.

**Thank you all for the amazing reviews, as you can tell its starting to get darker in the land of Dwyer. The rough patch you've been dreading is on the way, but I promise that I'm writing our way out of it as we speak. I'm working on doing review replies quicker next week so if you want a taste of what's to come, click the little button at the bottom of the page. Lots of love to my beta and wifey, mizzdee for her hard work on all my stories. **

Chapter 15

New Year's celebrations were concluded and the castle had been set to rights again as Stefan woke in the Tower for the last time. Dressed for his execution, he took his meager morning meal before the priest came to take his last confession, garbled as it was. Once it was done, the guards came to begin the proceedings.

Stefan was escorted out of the Tower to the courtyard where he was tied to the cart. From there, he was lead through the streets to the gallows. Many of the capital's citizens came out to watch him be dragged through the crowds, rotten food bouncing off his body while others spit on him as he passed. When they arrived to the gallows, he was untied and brought up onto the platform where the noose was placed around his neck. The executioner asked for forgiveness, which was granted with a nod before he took the rope in his hands and hoisted the former noble off the boards. He was kept suspended in front of the crowds until General Whitlock called out that it was time.

The line was dropped and the executioner removed the noose before he brought Stefan's body to the chopping block. Just as the life began to return to him, the blow fell, ending the life of Stefan of Eastbury.

The body was disposed of as Jasper collected the head so that it could be placed on a spike in the center of the capital as a warning to all who would be foolish enough to act in a traitorous way.

With the crowds dispersing, Edward walked away from the window where he had stood watch over the barely visible scene. He knew that both Jasper and Emmett were among the people now returning to their days.

"Is it done?" Isabella asked from her behind her desk.

"It is," Edward reassured her as he moved to his own chair so that he could get back to work.

"We need to appoint a new Count of Eastbury, do you think it would be imprudent to give such a title to Emmett? He would have to spend time away from the Court to run such a place, but there are many untapped resources there that I feel he could see flourish."

Edward smiled at his wife. "I think making a Count out of Emmett is an excellent idea. He has done wonders for our county's agriculture because he went to the people who worked the land and discovered what worked best for them while still giving his lord and his nation what they required. I think if he were to do the same with the miners of Eastbury, we would see our trade increase."

"Good, we will discuss it with the Dukes and then he can settle into his new role for a time before returning to oversee this year's growing season. I know he has been formulating his plan for how the different peerages can improve their production and help feed their people. Now, it is only a matter of him presenting it to the council so that his plans can be put into action."

"I would also like to add him to the Order of the Gilded Arrow; do you think that is something that should wait a time?" Edward didn't want to appear to be showing too much favor to a newly made man.

"It is a separate matter, so I do not think it will matter much. The county needs someone to oversee it and our friend has shown that he is trustworthy. I know Jasper will be happy to have him on the Order, so it is more a matter of your uncles feeling slighted." Isabella made the comment innocently, but it was something Edward knew he would have to handle carefully.

The morning progressed for them, trying to clear away the backlog the holiday had created and by the time they had been served their evening meal they finally felt as though they had made some headway. Returning to their rooms, they settled together by the fire to relax before changing for bed.

"Bella, how much longer do you think we will be able to lie together before it is unsafe for the baby?" Edward stroked her arm as his hand reached down to rub her abdomen, which was just now starting to grow noticeable.

"I was told once I enter the final months I should abstain, but for now it is okay. I just have to be careful with how we join until then. If it puts too much strain on me, we may have to change how we are lying, but that is all."

"Then let us go to bed, for I wish to feel you," Edward whispered.

Their clothes were discarded and when they came together, Edward was behind Isabella as they lay on their sides. The angle did wonderful things for their bodies as well as taking any pressure off the Queen. The only movement that came from their chambers that night was Edward reaching down to cover them a short while later, exhausted, but happy.

The remainder of the week was spent setting things in motion for the spring. Laurent took daily meetings with the Queen and the Duke of Cullen to discuss the various programs and projects that would need to be worked into the budget and to give him a chance to properly settle into his job. The Duke of Blacklake was noticeably absent, but since Jacob had returned to Bodie before the end of the New Year's festivities, his foul mood was something that no one missed.

It was during one such meeting that a member of the guard burst forth holding two young men by the collar.

"What is the meaning of this intrusion?" Isabella stood, her face a mask of disapproval.

"I'm sorry to interrupt, Your Highness, but this is a matter that must be discussed immediately and in private." The guard kept his grip tight on the boys and Isabella sighed, knowing that she would have to deal with this now.

"Laurent, come to the office tomorrow and we will continue with this." Isabella dismissed the man, but motioned for the Duke to remain. When Laurent had gone, she turned to the guard expectantly. "You have your audience; now say why it is you've come bursting in here demanding that you be granted one immediately."

"These two were caught coming out of the Baron of York's private chambers. Everyone knows that the Barons Volturi are away from Court for the time so for them to be in Lord Caius' rooms is suspect. I began to question them and it was then that Collin here dropped this." The man held out the crumpled paper for Isabella to inspect.

Upon opening it, her blood ran cold, the parchment passing to Carlisle before she stood. "What are your names?"

"I'm C-Collin, Majesty, and this is Brady." The elder of the two boys spoke through the trembling that chattered his teeth.

Walking to stand before them, Isabella's voice was cold and unforgiving. "You will tell me exactly what His Grace asked you to find, or you will be put in the Tower so fast your feet won't have time to touch the ground."

For the next half-hour, the two young men detailed every exchange they had with the Duke, all the information they had gathered and the reason they had gone to Caius' rooms. It seems that the Baron of New York had nothing of substance in his room, so they continued from there when they were caught. She had no wish to tell Edward that Marcus' rooms had been broken into by men hired by one of her oldest advisors, but William had gone beyond the pale this time and he would have to suffer the consequences for them.

Sending Carlisle to retrieve Duke William, she waited for their return with Collin and Brady seated before her in shame. The Duke's jaw dropped the moment he entered the room to see the men sitting before his Queen.

"What's this?" He gestured to the boys, a tactic that didn't work.

"You should have known better than to go after them this way. The Barons Volturi are descendants of the White Family, but they are also the lords of Volturi, York, and New York. They have done nothing to make us question their loyalty to their country or to me personally. In fact, they were the ones to ride out and defend us in the recent war with Pamlico. Your actions against them were not only uncalled for, but they go against your oaths." Isabella paused a moment before issuing her punishment. "It is only because I know you did this out of a misguided attempt to protect me that I'm granting you this small leniency. Return to your rooms and have your servants pack your things. You and the Duchess are banished from Court until the time comes that I invite you back. You will be excluded from council meetings and all government proceedings until I feel you have learned your place. This is not my father's Court and you will learn to respect my wishes."

With that she turned to the two younger men who had been silently waiting for her to pass judgment on them. "You acted on the command of a lord, so I cannot punish you for that, but you cannot be trusted in this castle either. You are removed from your positions here and are to return to your homes. All of you are to be gone from the castle by tomorrow morn, is that understood?"

The three men all agreed and left the room. Isabella was shocked by her morning, but knows that she cannot tell Edward until that night, because he will likely go in search of the Duke in his uncles' stead. She loved William of Blacklake like an uncle, much as she did Carlisle, but his betrayal was something she couldn't overlook.

The remainder of her day was spent tending to business that would lead to settling Eastbury on Emmett in a ceremony the following morning, making him a Count with a deeply vested interest in his new lands and responsibilities. Rosalie was thrilled with their elevation and though it might mean more time apart from her husband as she ran the household while he dealt with matters of state, she was happy for the faith Isabella and Edward had in her husband.

Edward entered the Royal Chambers later than usual that night, but Isabella had put the time to good use as she dried her hair by the fire.

"I heard some interesting news today," he said as she settled down beside her. "His Grace and his wife packed up this afternoon and departed for Blacklake. They were gone just after dinner, not waiting for the morning. It was said that their carriage was heavily packed, did he mention to you the reason behind his departure?"

Bella sighed and turned to her husband. "He is gone because I banished him and Lady Sarah from Court."

"What could the Duke have done to cause such a punishment?" Edward had a few ideas, but none he thought the Duke was stupid enough to try.

"He hired two young men to snoop on your uncles while they are away from Court. He was hoping to find some evidence against them but they found nothing. The boys had been in both Marcus and Caius' rooms."

"Did he admit to hiring these spies?" Edward was angered, knowing he would have to inform his uncles soon.

"Yes. William thinks he is protecting me, but these men are your family and I won't have them be disrespected. I cannot allow nobles to go on witch-hunts throughout Court because of grudges; it will destroy our country."

Edward wrapped Isabella in his arms, taking the opportunity to nuzzle against her neck. "I'm sorry that he disobeyed your wishes. I know that he is someone you've always trusted, someone your father trusted before you. I hope that he returns to Court with a more open mind."

"I just hope that Jacob is not in on these plots. He has an interesting way of looking at diplomacy, and I would hate to lose him as our connection to Bodie. There will come a time when he will take his father's place as the Duke, but for now he is an excellent ambassador."

"Jacob wasn't home long enough to have gotten involved in this, I'm sure while he might agree with his father's thoughts on the White family, and I don't think he would do that to you. His loyalty is to his friend and he knows the best way to look out for you is to stay in your good graces. Now, let us go to bed, for we have a meeting with the Count."

The couple moved to their bed, where Isabella settled in to relax against her husband while his hand drifted to her stomach.

*PttT*

Various members of the Court were present as Emmett of Cullen knelt before the Queen as a man of no lands or title and rose as the Count of Eastbury. Once the ceremony is complete, Emmett entered the council meeting to lay out his plan. Peerages in the south held nothing more than small farms meant to sustain the family living there would be given the same aid they had been. Meanwhile, the manor houses would be aided in better running of the land they set to farming so that they could hope to feed their people better. Any excess of a particular type of crop would be sent on to the capital for the distribution throughout the country and any peerage that had a surplus, as the northern lands usually did, would be properly compensated.

With the better techniques outlined for distribution to those who ran larger farms and the plan for the parceling off of the food produced, the Count planned to depart for his new county the following morn so that he might set up house and begin to learn about the mines which were his peerage's main contribution to the country's economy.

The meeting had gone well and all were set to depart to have supper with their families when the messenger burst through the door.

"There's been an accident on the road to the First Beech." Isabella's eyes flashed to Edward's for she knew that the mention of Lord William's manor house meant that the accident involved the Duke and Duchess. "As they rode through the night, one of the horses was spooked and ran them off the road. The Duke was badly injured while Duchess Sarah was killed."

The news took Isabella's breath away as all in the room turned to see if she was all right. In a hushed voice, Isabella ordered that Carlisle go check on Lord William's condition personally, making sure that he left in the morning so that he would be travelling in the light of day. She knew there was little that he could do for the Duke, but the Queen had to do something or else be swallowed by the guilt that had taken root in her heart.


	16. Chapter 16

**Okay, so the attempt to do review replies in a more timely fashion seemed to be an epic fail as we had 3 people out at work and I was practically sleeping there. (Something I already feel like I do.) But I'm doing something easier this week, I'm going to put the teaser at the bottom of this chapter and then if you want to comment on this chapter or the teaser, both can be done in the review. Thanks for taking me to 209 reviews on ffn and 125 on twcs, you are working hard to make this my most reviewed fic when all is said and done.**

**My outline is completed and it is sitting at 45 chapters and the epilogue, so you guys are 1/3 of the way through the reading and I'm 1/2 way through the writing! Time flies~**

**Love to mizzdee and to everyone who reviews, it seriously keeps me giggling and I love your theories. Maybe next week I'll do a top ten or something...because you guys have great imaginations. Here's the disclaimer and I will catch you at the bottom.**

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Warning: Story is rated M for language, some violence and lemons.

**Chapter 16**

It was late the following evening when the Duke of Cullen returned with news of the Duke and Duchess of Blacklake. The way their horses ran off the road sent the carriage down a small hill, killing Sarah quickly and leaving the Duke badly injured. William would never walk again.

Isabella dispatched a messenger to Bodie at once, alerting Jacob and his sisters to the tragedy while the country prepared to mourn a Duchess. Isabella had been distraught since hearing the news and after Victoria paid a visit to her, she was ordered to rest.

"I cannot make the Queen stay abed," Edward argued with the midwife.

"You brought me here to do a job, and Her Majesty has me as a member of her household so that I may look after her and the babe that grows within her. The stress of the news from Blacklake has her twisted up and it could cause her to lose the baby. If you do not wish to mourn for your own child, then I suggest you convince your wife to rest until after the funeral. It is not as if she can attend it, for the King and Queen may not go to funerals." Victoria's reasons were sound, so Edward went into their chambers to discuss the recommendations with his wife.

"Edward? Is that you?" Isabella called from her side of the bed.

"It is. How are you feeling?"

"Silly for being in bed, but Victoria is like a rabid dog once she gets a hold of an idea."

Edward sighed, "I think she is right, dear. We cannot risk our child. Court is in mourning and the council are all friends with the exception of Laurent, but he can discuss any issues with Carlisle in your stead."

"It is my fault that this happened. I am a curse that destroys all that I touch. It might be better for you to put some distance between us before I cast my pall over you too." Isabella's words were whispered, but there was no doubt to the sincerity of them.

"Isabella Swan, you are not cursed! The Duke and Duchess were the ones that left in the late evening, instead of in the morning as you had offered. The fault in what happened was his own and he is paying for that arrogance. As for any others, your father died from an illness caused by a war that you were no part of, so how can you take the blame for that? You are the sunshine of my life and there will never be a time when I will willingly part from you. Now, I've ordered us a light meal, so why don't we rest a bit before that arrives and then we can read afterwards?"

"Fine, Edward. You have a masterful way of getting what you want." She groaned, but gave into her husband's requests.

"I only want to see my loves well cared for," Edward said as he settled in beside her.

*PttT*

The service held in the church at First Beech was attended only by those close to the Duchess. William had just received his wheelchair, but it was his daughters that dutifully looked after him during the services.

After the funeral was held, Jacob returned to Meyer Castle and asked for an audience with the Queen. It was the first meeting she took since news of the accident, and she was glad to be back to work.

"I've come to speak to you about the changes that will occur in Blacklake in the coming weeks, because several of them will affect the country as well." Jacob looked between the Queen and Edward before he continued. "My father will be returning to Bodie with my sisters, so I will take over his duties as the Duke of Blacklake. He wishes to be with his daughters and remove himself from public life, if it pleases Your Majesties."

"I will be sad to see him go, but of course we will honor his wishes. I'm sure that Ambassador Peters will miss his apprentice, and I will need to look for someone else to become the ambassador to Neuse when the time comes, but you are needed more in country. I hope you will take your father's seat on the council, as you have a unique view of foreign policy and it will be nice to have another friendly face at Court." Isabella couldn't say she was surprised that William was stepping down, but it didn't lessen the pain she felt that another person close to her was gone.

"Yes well, I will do all of that when I return to Court, for now I must return home and see to the business there. I have a great deal to speak to the manager of the estate about, as well as reassuring the people of my duchy. But when I come back to Angeles, I will serve on the council as my father did. Good day."

"Jacob," Isabella called to stop him. "Safe journey. I hope to see you soon."

"Thank you, Majesty."

Isabella sank back into her plush seat, the weight of the conversation heavy on her heart. Edward saw it as he moved to kneel before her. "Jacob knows our allies well, and he will be a good Duke to have when we may need to entertain dignitaries. Besides, he is loyal to you above all else."

"He still does not think well of you," Isabella whispered. "You could see it plain on his face."

"That has more to do with me winning your heart than it does with my ancestors. I would think less of him if he had recovered from losing you so quickly. All will be good in time, you shall see."

*PttT*

The nobility of the Court seemed scarce in the weeks that followed as Michael of Newton settled in his family's estate close to the border with the capital, and Tyler took up residence in family's house in Angeles. Both men had recently returned from a short honeymoon with their wives, and were now anxious to take up their responsibilities at Court. The Earl of Crowley was not as young as many of the other nobles so he sent his son to represent them at Court while he remained on the estate, training his younger son on how to manage the daily running of the peerage. Vann House was grand and often housed both the elder and second son, who oversaw the running of the estate and the daily business as his elder sibling required of him. Eric was only fifteen and excited to have the chance to prove himself in his father's and brother's eyes. It made Tyler's job easier as he could rely on his family to look after his lands while he looked to advance himself and his people.

Michael did not need to battle with an excessive distance between his peerage and Court, so he transitioned much easier into the role, his father giving him time before he took over completely as he could still be of aid to his son.

As Court slowly began to bustle with the normal activity of all those who had gone home for the holidays, the brothers Volturi sought out their nephew.

"My King, a moment of your time, if we may?" Marcus asked.

"Uncles, if it is a quick discussion I can have it now in my office, otherwise it will have to wait until this evening." Edward's hands were filled with parchments that he had been going over for his afternoon session with the council and he gestured for one of the men with him to open the door as they seemed determined to speak with him now.

"We will be quick," Caius assured. "What is the business of this Emmett of Cullen being made a Count and being given a spot on the council as well as a possible knighthood?"

"You know what became of Count Stefan, do you not?" Edward's voice was a little icy at the mention of the deceased noble.

"We do, we only wish we'd known what he was capable of sooner so we could have protected you," Aro assured.

"I'm sure you would have been the first to offer him up," Edward said. "Regardless, Emmett was brought here to be a member of the council because of his knowledge on agriculture and we had been planning on making him a noble at some point. The news of Stefan's plots simply made it a reality sooner. As for the knighthood, that is something that will be coming in time, likely before birth of my heir."

"What sort of man is Emmett of Cullen? Is he to be trusted?" Marcus asked.

"I would trust him with my life," Edward stated plainly.

"That is good to hear, nephew. We do not need another incident. But there is one other thing that needs to be discussed. You are expanding the council considerably recently and we wish to inquire about our appointments."

"I'm sorry, Aro, but there is no way I can add you to the council without raising suspicion. The members of the council have been appointed based on specific knowledge that they possess and we currently stand at an odd number, which is something the Queen and I both agree is best. Your opinions will be made clear when the Order meets and you will have me to advocate for you. The Queen has been quite receptive every time I have lobbied on your behalf."

"I'm sure she is very receptive to your manner of persuasion," Caius muttered.

"I understand your concerns, but believe me, for the time it is better this way. I am glad to have you back at Court and I hope you will remain here until you are needed to return in time for the spring festival."

"We shall see, but either way we will certainly return to see the newest member of the White family," Aro assured.

"Masen," Edward hissed, "the White name died with Grandmother Wilhelmina and you would be wise not to mention it within these walls. I'm sure you've also heard word of what happened to the former Duke of Blacklake and his son's rise in rank."

Caius scoffed, "We have, let us hope that the pup is better than the howling mongrel that used to hold his title. They could have searched until the end of time and wouldn't have found a thing to use against us."

"Very well, good day gentlemen." Edward opened the door for them, offering them their escape from the unpleasant turn of the conversation.

"It appears that we are losing our hold on the boy," Aro whispered as they walked to their rooms. "It's a shame really; I was hoping he would have lasted a little longer before we had to resort to this."

"You will strike against him, brother?" Marcus asked.

"I will strike him where it will hurt him the worst, if you're heart isn't in this-" Aro threatened, but Marcus silenced him.

"I never said that, I simply questioned what you would want to do next. We must plan it exactly."

"That we will, brother. But for now we must do what we can to seem docile." Aro entered his room, in desperate need of rest after his long ride.

*PttT*

Isabella growled at Makenna as she worked to finish dressing the Queen for her day. "I look like a sow in this dress. It seems that there is no way to make me look presentable these days."

"Your Majesty, would you like me to fetch Lady Tanya? Or Lady Alice, perhaps?" Makenna asked, hoping something would get her out of the precarious position of either agreeing with her Queen that she looked fat, or contradicting her.

"Maybe I can be of some aid in here, ladies?" Edward entered the room and Makenna quickly exited to the outer rooms in case she was needed.

"You've done plenty; husband, and now I cannot find a dress to fit me properly."

Edward tried to hide his amusement at her reaction, but failed miserably. "Bella, you are pregnant, your dresses will need to be finessed a little more so that they will work with you. As for the rest, you were pleased when we were working on this child, so how about I endeavor to make the rest of your time a little more comfortable."

"Cancel my day and stay in here with me," Isabella whispered as she felt his hands rub along her sides and over her stomach.

"I wish we could, but there is much that needs to be set up. Do you remember how you asked Eleazar about replicating the schools he has in Denali somewhere closer? Well, he has completed his proposal and he would like to discuss it at the council meeting this afternoon. And there is also the matter of formally dispatching Count Emmett's plans for this year's crops." Edward could have continued, but Isabella pushed at his hands as she called for Makenna.

"You are right, husband. I cannot put off my work; there is much that I will need to do to prepare for the time when I am forced into my confinement."

Edward turned to leave when Lady Makenna called out to him softly. "Yes, Makenna?"

"I hate to bother you with a task like this, but Lady Jane seems to be running late from her trip to the market. If you could hold the back of Her Majesties dress, I should be able to adjust it so that she is more comfortable."

"I would be happy to aid you both. Thank you for not being too timid to ask; when you first started working for the Queen you would have never done so." Edward smiled at the girl and gripped the heavy damask so that she could reach under the front of the gown to loosen some of the ties that would give Isabella a little more freedom. When the task was complete, Makenna helped the Queen with her shoes and then the Queen and King went out to start their work for the day.

**Teaser for Chapter 17:**

**Much to Edward's annoyance, his uncles seemed to be chatting with a different noble every time they ate in the Great Hall and their tone with him was formal and respectful. He didn't trust it. One evening he returned to his rooms to find James sitting in the outer room reading.**

**"I know I don't see you often, but could you at least attempt to look like you're working."**

**"I'm sorry, Majesty. If you would prefer that I meet you mornings in the outer room of Her Majesty's chambers so I can aid you in your morning rituals, then I would be more than happy to-"**

**Edward stopped his man's sputtering with a move of his hand. "I'm sorry, James, I know you work hard, it's just-"**

**"It is hard for a man to be in a right mind when his wife is so close to her time. Victoria said she is expecting the Queen to have the baby within the month, so you will be passed all of this soon." James watched his King carefully as a myriad of emotions crossed his face.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Another hell week at work and the tornado that is my RL made replying to reviews impossible, but I will try to get back into the swing of it soon. A ton of love to mizzdee, for her work on this.**

**A few general notes. I am going to complete all my stories. I know this one has taken some priority because of how well it is flowing since starting it, but the others will be completed, I only ask for your patience as I work on getting them all there. Also, I can't reply to reviews if you have PM's off. I just wanted to say that as the last couple chapters where I've tried to on a few of my stories the readers ask a question and I have no way to answer. I'm trying to answer them in the AN if I can, but I may not catch all of them. Just know that whether or not I'm responding, I am reading them and they all mean a lot to me. You guys keep me writing.**

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Warning: Story is rated M for language, some violence and lemons.

Chapter 17

The snow that had coated the city of Angeles began to give way to the early blooms of spring. With that reawakening, also came the full bustle of the preparations for the birth of the heir to the throne.

Lady Alice and Lady Tanya were scouring the land for a craftsman to make the cradle for the child, as well as the furniture for the nursery. The Queen couldn't be bothered with any discussions of fabric samples or types of wood as her rounded belly made movement difficult and shortened her patience with everyone but her husband.

Edward found himself of two minds as Isabella grew closer to her time. On the one side, he was beside himself with joy at every nudge, kick and movement from within his wife's womb. But then he would catch sight of his uncles speaking with some noble or other and his heart went ice cold with fear. He didn't know what they were planning, but they had become lavish with their gifts of late, telling the Queen that their great-niece or nephew was a top priority.

One morning Edward left his bride in their office to fulfill one of her cravings when he caught sight of something that worried him. His uncles sat at one of the long tables in deep conversation with Emmett. They seemed to all be in good spirits, his uncles rising with a bow to their King before they exited the Great Hall.

"Sire, it is good to see you," Emmett greeted his friend with a warm hug.

"It is good to see you too, friend. Though I did not know you were so well acquainted with my uncles as to break bread with them." Edward tried to sound casual, but he cringed inwardly when he didn't feel he had succeeded.

"It was actually the first time I had spoken with them," Emmett confided. "They said that they were returning home in a few weeks and wished to implement some of my directives on the farms at their estates as well as the personal farms of their people. You had spoken highly of me, it seems, so they wanted to speak with me before their departure."

Edward sighed that they had only been feeling him out and had not discussed any dangerous information. "Of course I spoke highly of you; you are excellent at your job. And you will be a fine edition to the Order when you are knighted." Edward clapped Emmett on the back just as he leaned in to whisper.

"I would not normally speak of this, but I get an uneasy feeling around your uncles. They are very intense."

"You are a good judge of character, Count, do not discount anything lightly. My uncles are enigmas even to me, and they raised me for half my life. Trust your instincts and you will always have a place in this court. Now, I promised to fetch some chilled tea for the Queen and if I do not return I may find myself a head shorter come supper."

Both men laughed at the mood swings that turned their wives into women they hardly recognized before departing for their respective tasks. Edward returned to the office with the pitcher of tea to see his wife lying on the settee.

"Isabella, sweetheart?"

"I'm fine," she said with a wave of her hand, "I'm just a little sore from sitting in that chair for so long. Our child got overly excited by all the policy, but Carlisle has assured me that it is normal when I am this far along. Though I think this is further proof that the child is a boy, for a girl would get excited over the discussion of my new frocks." Isabella laughed just as another twinge hit her.

"I'm going to fetch Carlisle," Edward said as he rose from the floor.

"Victoria is on her way," Isabella supplied, but he shook his head.

"I want the Royal Physician here, not just the midwife." Edward asked for one of the pages to fetch the Duke and returned to his wife as Victoria entered the room.

"Good day, My Queen. How are you fairing?"

"She's on her side and in pain, how do you think she is," Edward grumbled, muttering about incompetence as he moved so that Victoria could see Isabella.

The two spoke for a moment while Victoria looked her over and then she turned her attention to Edward, who now had Carlisle at his side. "As the baby grows larger, it puts pressure on the mother. The pain and other symptoms your wife is experiencing are just that, which is why I instructed her to lay on her side at such times as it takes the pressure off her body and allows the child to settle. Now, I brought you a better cushion for your chair. It is plush, but it offers more support as well so you won't get the pain in your hip. How about we get you settled back in the chair, Majesty."

Carlisle patted Edward on the shoulder and gestured to the women moving slowly towards the desk. "Victoria is right, sire. And her techniques are the same as I would have prescribed. Isabella will be in excellent hands during the birth -"

"You say that as though you will not be present during the birth." Edward turned to the Duke who looked at him in a confused manor.

"I won't be present at the birth. That is why the Queen has a midwife. It is not the place for a man to be there for such things."

Edward looked between Victoria and Isabella and then sighed, stepping forward to help his wife settle in on her new pillow. The pair was left alone for a moment before Eleazar came to visit with the Queen.

"Majesties, I know you are busy, but I wanted to thank you for the favor you've shown my daughters. Having all three of them in the service of our Queen is a great honor."

"Eleazar, it is I who should be thanking you. Your daughters are truly amazing and I can trust them with so many things, especially Tanya. She is a treasure, and I will have a hard time replacing her when she finds her match."

"Carmen and I are happy that our daughters have proven so useful to you these past few months and we look forward to the time when there will be a young one in their care as well."

Eleazar moved to the door, leaving Isabella to her work while Edward watched. "Is there nothing that you have to see to besides me?"

Edward laughed as he got to his feet. "I suppose I could seek out the General. We have to finalize the plans for the additional training of the troops. I will see you for supper in our rooms tonight?"

"That sounds perfect. See you then, husband."

Edward leaned down to kiss Bella softly. "I look forward to it, wife."

*PttT*

Much to Edward's annoyance, his uncles seemed to be chatting with a different noble every time they ate in the Great Hall and their tone with him was formal and respectful. He didn't trust it. One evening he returned to his rooms to find James sitting in the outer room reading.

"I know I don't see you often, but could you at least attempt to look like you're working."

"I'm sorry, Majesty. If you would prefer that I meet you mornings in the outer room of Her Majesty's chambers so I can aid you in your morning rituals, then I would be more than happy to-"

Edward stopped his man's sputtering with a move of his hand. "I'm sorry, James, I know you work hard, it's just-"

"It is hard for a man to be in a right mind when his wife is so close to her time. Victoria said she is expecting the Queen to have the baby within the month, so you will be passed all of this soon." James watched his King carefully as a myriad of emotions crossed his face.

"I will be starting my day earlier tomorrow morning, the General and I are going out for a ride. Please have my riding clothes ready for me here so I do not disturb the Queen."

"Yes, Sire." James bowed his head and watched as Edward collected a few things before leaving once more.

He walked quickly down to the Royal Chambers, discarding his items in one of the outer rooms before pushing open the heavy wooden door that stood between him and his bed. Upon entering the room, however, he was met with a tempting sight.

Isabella stood before the mirror in the corner of the room, completely bare as her eyes roamed over her body. Edward closed the door quietly and approached her, coming to a stop right behind her.

"What are you thinking, Bella? I can tell by your expression that you are unhappy."

Bella let out a sigh as she spoke. "I was just thinking about how much my body has changed. How I will never look the way I did when we first met. Do you miss the girl you hid in the library to meet? The one who danced with you all night at her Coronation Ball?"

Edward's arms wrapped around his wife as he answered her. "That girl isn't gone. She lives in the heart of the woman I love. You did have a handsome figure, but any changes that come with time will be just as loved. I will not always look as I do now, but I trust that more than my looks drew you in. You are soon to give me a child, how could I not love what is to come."

"Do you miss your marital rights?" Isabella's question was met with confusion at first, but when her meaning came through; he moved to stand before her.

"Love, I do miss us, but it is not a permanent thing. After the baby is born and you are feeling better we can enjoy our private times once again. But the one thing I will not do is risk you or the baby for the sake of my pleasure."

"I hate it when you are rational," Isabella grumbled.

"Then you will like this even less. It is too cold for you to be standing here this disrobed. Let us get you into a nightgown and then retire to bed."

"I do not know if I have one that will fit properly," Bella whispered, but Edward was able to quickly remedy that.

He fetched an extra one of his nightshirts and gave it to her; pleased to see that the extra space used to fill his larger frame covered her stomach well and allowed her to climb into bed and comfortably move about. With the pillows properly positioned to support her body, Edward climbed behind his wife for a restful night's sleep.

*PttT*

Spring continued to move into the capital and the preparations for the spring were already underway. The army was being prepared for their training exercises, which would now include time in the South as well as the forests of Blacklake and the planes of Newton and Biers. Jasper had gone through his finest guards, all who had served in the recent Pamlico campaign for the three Majors that would lead the training. The first was a man named Garrett, who was from a military family in Crowley and had risen through the ranks to prove himself to his commander. The second was Peter of Smith, who led the local guard in his peerage until he had been called up. Finally, there was Benjamin of Westbury, a miner who had left his home for the capital with his wife, hoping that he could provide better for his family as a soldier. Some might have thought them an odd bunch to lead the men, but Jasper saw how they worked with the others and knew that they would garner the respect of their comrades.

Edward was often out speaking with Jasper and his new Majors, explaining the type of exercises the head of his guard would be running them through so that they were able to prepare for the difference in styles. The King hoped there would never be a time when they would need it, but he wasn't going to leave anything to chance.

This included his uncles, who seemed willing to talk to him again, but insisted that they were too concerned with preparations for the start of the planting season at home and that any discussions of business that pertained to the Court could wait until they returned to meet their new Prince or Princess. Their calm was too out of the norm for his liking, but if they weren't coming up with a new demand for him then he would gladly wait and see what the next month or so would bring. He hoped to come up with some way to pacify them while they were gone so that he could keep them from pushing for a more important role in the government.

Isabella had restricted herself to only taking her midday meal in the Great Hall and holding two meetings a day, one with her council and another in either the Throne Room or her offices, whichever best served her purpose that day. Victoria ruled a tight ship and not even the King could brook an opposition.

With a few weeks left in April, the Barons Volturi returned to their peerages, Aro being the first to depart for Volturi, then a few days later Marcus journeyed to New York, leaving Cauis behind before he headed back to York at weeks end.

A day after the Southern Barons left Court, Jacob of Blacklake returned to officially start his work as the Duke in respect to matters of Court. His first meeting was spent watching the others interact and offering only a few observations as he acquainted himself with how things were done. He was disappointed to hear that Isabella would not be able to meet with him later that afternoon, but the King offered to take their morning in the Throne Room so that she could speak to the Duke of Blacklake privately.

While Edward was handling some business later that afternoon, Isabella invited a few of the wives to come to her chambers for some tea and a chance to catch up. It had been a while since she had spoken to Lady Rosalie, and Lady Jessica and Lady Lauren hadn't been at Court recently, so it was a good opportunity to get everyone together before the Queen's time. The Duchess sat beside the Queen, serving the tea to the young women who fawned over her second daughter.

Just as another comment was made at their husbands' expense, Isabella called Tanya over to join them. "You do not need to sit aside, dear friend, for you will need these lessons when you find yourself entering your marriage. Someone should benefit from our folly."

"Thank you, Ma'am," was Tanya's response as she watched Rosalie cover her mouth to suppress a giggle.

"If you think that His Highness is a wreck now, only wait until after the babe is born. If it isn't something that can be thrown or is smaller than a hound they have no idea what to do with it."

"That's not entirely true," Isabella corrected. "When he first got Misty he cradled that kitten like she was made of the finest china. I think he will be fine with our child."

"But that is the problem. A baby is remarkably resilient. They do not need to be held as though they will break at any moment. If you can teach your husband that simple fact your life will be much easier." Rosalie took a sip of her tea, allowing her bit of wisdom to settle in around the room.

"Did you ever think about having someone determine the sex of the child?" Lady Lauren asked.

"No, because I wouldn't want the pressure of fulfilling whatever they saw me as having," Isabella responded. "But I've often thought about one of my tutors from my times with the Masters at Swan House."

"Maria?" Alice asked, instantly remembering the time they spent studying together.

"Yes, I wish I could bring her to Court, but what would be said about a Queen who has a seer in residence?" Isabella pondered the thought.

"Who gives a fig what people think? Royalty have used prophets for longer than anyone can remember. They fill their court with fools, actors, and many forms of entertainment. Only you need to know exactly how seriously you take her visions." The cup came down harder than Rosalie had intended, but she didn't see why the Queen would bend her will to anyone.

"You're right; perhaps once the baby is born I can bring her here. It will be a comfort to have someone from the old times with me."

The women all nodded and fell back into more jovial conversation until their husbands claimed them for dinner, leaving the Queen and King alone in their chambers.

*PttT*

Edward's paranoia continued to grow with each passing day until the evening Lady Makenna interrupted his meeting with the General and the Duke of Cullen to inform him that the Queen's time was upon her. Edward jumped from his chair and charged towards the door before Lady Makenna moved to block him.

"I'm sorry, Your Majesty, but you cannot be in the room. Victoria is tending to her."

***Finishes organizing a few weeks' worth of supplies in my bunker and then poke my head out***

**More coming soon...promise!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Review replies are becoming harder to do and keep up the pace of writing, but I figured you'd rather see chapters than quick comments and teasers in your inbox. Now, I'll be posting teasers on pimp sites, (I use two and will let you know which one to check in each chapter) so you can still get a glimpse, not to mention working on finding good pic teases...but that will start next week as I have a little surprise for you. **

**I had thought briefly about posting this on Wednesday, but thought that it would be better to make you wait a little longer for the birth, and then post the chapter following this on Wednesday. I can't make you suffer and it is a little gift because I've been unable to reply. **We are nearly at 250 reviews on ffn, and 150 on twcs. I think we can get there with the reaction to this chapter.****

**Know your reviews make me smile through a difficult time. Work is not being kind to me, and on top of that, my brother is moving across the country with our dog this week, leaving me short two best friends. **

**Love to mizzdee, who keeps me focused on my goals, both fic and RL, and makes my words better. **

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

This fic is rated M for lemons, some violence, and language.

**Chapter 18**

The standoff between Monarch and maid continued as neither would relent their position.

Carlisle could see the turmoil in his King's eyes, so he moved to aid the young maid. "I will go check in as the Royal physician and let you know how she is fairing. Jasper, take the King to find Emmett, he remembers better than I how to pass the time while your child is being born."

Jasper clapped Edward on the back and began leading him further away from the Royal chambers.

The hours crawled by as Edward worried a path into the floor of Emmett's outer room.

"Sire, it is typical for a birth to take a long time, especially the first." Emmett tried to soothe the lion pacing in his chamber. "Why, my Rosie was in labor for nineteen hours with Vera. You will make yourself sick with worry and when the time comes for you to congratulate your wife on the child she has given you, you will be in a sick bed yourself."

Edward finally sat down as he sent his thoughts and prayers down the corridors to the room where his wife labored.

In those rooms, Victoria had the women in charge of caring for the Queen running scared. Lady Irina and Lady Sasha were sent to the chapel to pray for the Queen and her child, while Makenna was given the hourly duty of updating the Duke of Cullen so he could speak to the King. Lady Tanya sat at the Queen's side for the many hours, wiping the sweat from her brow and whispering comforting words, while Jane brought the Queen wine to drink. Lady Kate kept water boiled so that Victoria's strange tools were clean as well as preparing the odd wooden stool near the fire with sheets and towels.

It was nearly fourteen hours since it all began and though none would speak it, many thought on Queen Renee and the choice she had made to bring her daughter, their current Queen, into the world.

A sudden, painful scream gave Victoria her chance as she sent Jane and Kate to fetch the Duke, pouring a glass of wine for the Queen with a vile from her satchel added to it.

"My Queen, please drink of this, it is time to bring your babe into the world," Victoria urged, but the pain was too great and much of the liquid spilled on the ground as she knocked it from Victoria's hand.

The pair of women moved the Queen to the stool, settling her in with Lady Tanya behind her to support her weight, with Victoria crouched between Isabella's legs.

"When the next pain hits, I need you to push, Majesty," Victoria said in a firm voice.

They continued like that for what seemed like an eternity before Victoria growled. "This isn't working; if I don't act quickly we may lose both mother and child. Lady Tanya, I need you to hold her firmly, I will be forced to cut her so that the baby may exit more freely."

"Not so fast, Victoria," Carlisle said, crossing to the Queen's side. "Isabella is strong and she can do this on her own."

"Her strength is failing her, she's been at this for a long time and it has been a difficult go, I will not-"

Victoria's attempt to regain control was silenced as Carlisle cooed at Isabella. "Isabella, I need you to hold on a little longer, Edward is anxious to see you and meet your child. Can you keep going for him and for your child, dear?"

Isabella looked at her surrogate father with tears in her eyes as she nodded weakly and took his hands as he relieved Lady Tanya from her place behind the Queen.

"I'm scared Carlisle," she whispered as he got into position.

"You're all right, we shall soon have a new heir among us," as he spoke, Isabella seized up with another pain and Carlisle held her firmly. "Push, Isabella."

Meanwhile, the news that Carlisle had rushed in to tend to the Queen had left Edward in a full-blown panic, causing quite an uproar in the Count's quarters as they tried in vain to restrain him. Edward flew down the halls until he was at the chambers that held his wife, whose screams could be heard outside.

His fist connected with the door as he demanded to be let in, but the only answer he received was the curt affirmation from Victoria as she peeked out from inside the outer room. "The Queen is fine and your child is born; now I must return to her. Wait in your rooms and I will send someone as soon as we are ready for you."

The door closed and Edward dutifully went to his rooms, not wanting to disturb his wife is she was resting, while Victoria darted back in to see what needed to be done.

"You did a fine job, Majesty, she's beautiful," Tanya told the Queen who was slumped down in the birthing chair still, having not moved from where she had been for the last few hours.

Victoria was waiting for the Duke to leave so that she could finish her business, but the lack of response from Isabella worried him. "Tanya, help me clean up the Queen so that we might move her to the bed. I think she will rest more comfortably there."

Tanya rested the child in the small crib that had been placed in the room for exactly this moment and moved to the Queen's side only to be frightened by what she found. "Your Grace, there is something wrong with the Queen."

Tanya used a cloth to clean her properly while the Duke did a quick examination and found that Tanya was indeed correct. "Let us change her gown and then move her to the bed. I do not know what is the matter, but I cannot determine it while she is laying this way."

Isabella was redressed and Carlisle lifted the Queen to move her across the room, kicking the glass that had been spilled hours ago on his way. Lifting it so that no one else would trip on the item, he caught a whiff of something that was most definitely not right. Not wanting to draw attention to himself, he whispered to Tanya as she settled the Queen in.

"Go fetch the guards, tell them I need them to hold Victoria in the Tower for questioning."

Tanya looked to Victoria, who was cleaning up her tools, oblivious to what was happening on the bed as Tanya slipped from the room. Carlisle wasn't able to ascertain much other than the Queen was suffering from the effects of the herbs that her midwife had likely given her, herbs that were outlawed because of the side effects they often caused.

Tanya was quick to find Sam and the other guards, explaining what was needed of them. The group entered the Queen's chambers and in that instant Victoria knew her life was forfeit.

"I only did what I was told," was the only thing she said as she was dragged from the room.

Carlisle left Tanya to care for the Queen with her guards in place while he found the Count of Eastbury and General. Once they were aware of what had happened they went with Carlisle to question Victoria.

She was already shackled when they entered, but it didn't stop Jasper from grabbing her chains and dragging her to the corner of the room. "You are being held here under suspicion of poisoning your Queen. If you ever wish to see the outside of these walls you will speak fully about why you did so."

"I was brought here to do a job and that is what I have done," Victoria said firmly.

"Who brought you here?" Emmett asked.

"The King spoke to my husband and found out that I was a midwife, he requested that I meet with the Queen in hopes of being selected."

"But the King did not ask you to poison the Queen?" Carlisle asked, believing he knew the answer already.

"I have no way to get these herbs on my own; as you've pointed out they have been outlawed. The only place they grow freely is along the southern border with Pamlico."

"You realize you are condemning both yourself and your husband for your parts in this plot?" Jasper threatened.

"My life was over the minute the King put that vile in my hand," Victoria stated plainly.

The three men left the room, truly at a loss for words. "You do not believe Edward capable of what she is saying, do you?" Emmett asked the men who both shook their heads.

"No, but there is little we can do. If we keep this to ourselves and it comes out we are all going to hang for it. What we must do now is handle the matter ourselves and then see to both of them. When the truth comes out we will be able to pass judgment then, but to rely solely on our opinions of our King is foolish." Carlisle looked to Jasper, who turned to Emmett with a wounded expression.

"Come, Emmett. Let us bring him here before the Court awakens for the day." Jasper was the first to go, both men making the journey to arrest their King and friend.

The walk was a long one, but finally they reached his private quarters and entered to find him asleep in the chair. "Edward," Jasper called, "we need you to wake up."

"Is it over? Can I see them?" Edward's sleepy voice muttered.

"We need to handle something first, but I promise when it is over you will see your wife and child," Emmett said.

The three men walked to the Tower as though nothing was wrong, but when they entered the empty cell, Edward turned to question his friends for the first time. "What is the meaning of this?"

"There's been a claim that you conspired to kill the Queen, I'm sorry, but you must stay here until it can be settled." Jasper's hand was firm on the door as Edward ran at him.

"Tell me she's all right. I swear I didn't have anything to do with this, but I must know that she is unharmed." Edward felt as though his world was collapsing around him, his breaths escaping him in pants as he fell to the floor.

"She is ill, but she should be fine with time to rest," Emmett offered. "We will get to the bottom of this, Edward."

"You must let me see them," Edward demanded. "If I can only speak with Isabella all will be well."

"We cannot do that, we must return to the castle soon so that we may begin the investigation. The sooner we get to work, the sooner we will get you to your family," Jasper told his friend as he clasped his shoulder. "We will make sure she is well taken care of."

"I know you will," Edward told them as he watched the door close him into his cell.

*PttT*

Using his powers as the Regent while the Queen was ill and the King was under suspicion, Carlisle had all of the Queen's lady's maids brought to the Tower to be questioned one at a time by General Whitlock. Lady Alice and the Duchess tended to the Queen in the absence of her ladies.

Jasper stood across from Lady Irina, who sat in the wooden chair placed in the center of the room. "What was your task during the birthing of our princess?"

"I was sent to the chapel with Lady Sasha, to pray for the child's safe birth and for the health of the Queen."

"You were there the entire time she was in labor?" Jasper asked.

"Yes, the two of us weren't about to incur Victoria's wrath. She had Sasha so frightened of her; she was going to stay in that chapel until someone was sent to get us. The priest even came and pleaded with us to have supper with him since we had been there from the previous night."

"You say Victoria frightened Sasha, were any of the other ladies afraid of her?" Jasper saw a possible chink in the midwife's story.

"She's an imposing woman. There was no one who would question her and win, not even the King." Irina sighed and Jasper was quick to ask her what she meant by that. "There were times when Victoria would do things, for example ordering the Queen to rest after the death of the Duchess, and the King would plead the Queen's case. But she told him that she was there to do a job and not even the King would stop her. I remember being surprised that she had the audacity to speak to the King in such a manner." Irina met the General's eyes, the truth of her words clear in them. He turned to the young man there to bear witness to the interrogation before he asked his final question.

"Do you believe that the King wished to do the Queen any harm?"

"No, I don't believe he could." Irina once again looked sure of her answer, so he dismissed her and asked for Lady Sasha to be brought in.

The second maid had the same response, both in reference to the midwife and the King. Makenna was brought in next and she was able to shed a little more light on things.

"Edward demanded to be allowed in the room, but I had been ordered to keep him out," Makenna relayed.

"Who ordered you to bar the King access from his wife?" Jasper queried.

"Victoria did, but it is a common practice that husband's aren't allowed in the room when their wife is giving birth," she explained. "That was why the Duke of Cullen sent the King to find you while he came with me to check on Her Majesty. After he left, Victoria told me that the Duke shouldn't have to come all the way to the Royal chambers to find out the progress, so she sent me. I was barely in the room after that, for as soon as I returned she would send me off again."

"So you were hardly in the room? When you were present, was there anything out of the ordinary?"

"Honestly, I was too focused on what I was asked to do. I'm sorry I can't be of more help." Makenna told the General.

"You've been quite helpful, thank you."

Jasper paced the room as he waited for the next of the women to be brought in, trying to piece together what he had learned so far and what it might mean. When Lady Kate enters, she is quick to offer up what she knew from her time in the room. She had been tending to the tools that Victoria had planned to use on the Queen, but the task of keeping boiling water had her concentration elsewhere. It was the fourth of the Queen's ladies that had been occupied with a seemingly unnecessary task so that there were fewer eyes on her.

Lady Jane arrived, her posture a little hunched as she had been waiting for several hours to be questioned. "Lady Jane, I've been told that you were asked to keep Her Majesty from growing thirsty, is that correct?"

"Yes, I brought her wine mainly, but she would only take a few sips at a time. I also replenished the water that Lady Tanya was using to cool the Queen."

Jasper towered over the small young woman as he asked one of the most important questions of the day. "Did you taste the wine before you served Queen Isabella?"

"No," she stammered. "It is not my job. Any food that is brought to the Queen's private chambers have already been tasted, I simply did what I would normally do."

"Were you the only person near the pitcher?" Jasper fired off next.

"Yes, Lady Tanya never left the Queen's side and Lady Kate was by the fire most of the day. Victoria never approached the table until she sent me off to fetch the Duke with Lady Kate. From that moment on, I was relieved of my duty by the Duke. We'd been in there with no sleep for nearly a day, and it had been night when the labor began so it was almost two days straight we had been up. None of us were at our best in those moments but we all love our Queen," Jane emphasized. "You cannot serve someone day and night and not develop a certain opinion, and Her Highness is the most trusting person I have ever met. I'm sorry that it cost her so much."

"You may go, but do not speak of this to anyone," Jasper reminded her, as he had all of the maids.

Finally, Lady Tanya, the Lady in Waiting to the Queen of Dwyer came to sit in the same chair as those she resides over.

"I know that the last few days have been trying for you, but I need you to tell me anything you are able to me about Victoria." Jasper began his final inquiry of the day.

"There was something not quite right about her from the beginning, but I could never riddle it out. She would get this air about her, as though she was above the station she currently held, and then she would catch herself and simper to those around her," Tanya revealed. "She ran the other maids around scared most of the time, her tone was so dismissive and commanding, and not to mention her position as the royal midwife gave her a distinction above them because of her specialty. She only attempted that once with me before I reminded her exactly who I was. I may be the Lady in Waiting at the moment, but I am a future Countess as my father has no male heir."

"Did you notice any interactions between her and the King?"

"Very few, but he always seemed wary of her, King Edward was quite vigilant since he learned of the Queen's condition. Victoria grew tired of his questions and often offered him no more explanation for her requests than 'because I said so.' I hardly think he could stand her."

"And during the birth, what did you observe?" Jasper focused the conversation to the next point as Tanya had been in the room the entire time.

"Victoria kept the younger and less experienced girls running pointless errands for the most part, more to tire them out than anything, it seemed. Then when the Queen's conditioned changed and she sent away the last two that remained with us, she grew very determined. She brought the Queen a glass of wine, but in her pain-laden state she took a sip and then knocked it from her grasp. It was the only time she lost her composure, cursing nearly silently."

"What happened next?" Jasper pushed.

"We moved the Queen to the birthing chair, but Her Majesty had a hard time gathering the strength to push hard enough. After a time, Victoria spoke of cutting the Queen so that the baby would come more easily, but thankfully, the Duke arrived and took over my position and gave the Queen the encouragement she needed to bring the babe forth. It was in the moments after that we discovered the glass and the Duke realized what had weakened the Queen. It wasn't until she drank from that glass that she made the turn for the worse."

"So you are of the opinion that she was the one to slip the poison to the Queen?" Jasper asked for clarity's sake.

"I saw her take the fresh glass and prepare the wine; the change was too marked for it to have been from her earlier refreshments."

Jasper nodded and offered his hand to Lady Tanya. "Thank you, Lady Tanya. You have been most illuminating."

"May I return to the Queen? I know this was simply a questioning of the events, but I do not want to presume anything." For the first time all day, the woman looked nervous.

"I'm sure the Queen would be most pleased to see you there when she awakens, you are free to return to duty, as are the rest of the ladies."

"Thank you, General Whitlock." Tanya curtsied and exited the room.

When General Whitlock returned to the Duke, his face was weary, but he had the witnesses' accounts of the testimony to present signed by the women themselves. "So you believe it is clear that she willing did what we suspect?"

"I do, but I wish to speak with James in the morning to see if he will give us something to incriminate himself or the King. I don't know how he was assigned to the former Viscount, but that may be a large part of the key." Jasper rubbed his temples as he thought about what the next day would hold.

"You have done well, Son. For now go and rest. Tomorrow will be an equally trying day."

* * *

><p><strong>*Calls out from bunker* Remember, more to come on Wednesday!<strong>


	19. Chapter 19

**I know this is a short one, and some of you may not be happy with the progression, but this is part one of the angsty bits of this story. Mizzdee just sent me back seven chapters of this story, so everything that is written is beta'd. I have another 16 chapter to write (26 to post) until this is complete, so we are well under way.**

**I'm posting this in the morning because this afternoon I am bringing our dog to the airport so she can join my brother in California. Reviews seem to be the proper balm for my broken heart at the moment, cause I'm going to miss this big mammal that's got all 70lbs of her weight wrapped around me right now, getting the most out of our last cuddle session.**

**Thank you again for all the reviews of last chapter and we will be back on Sunday with another chapter. For now, I'm braving it outside my bunker … it was getting stuffy in there and I ran out of brownies. Pardon my random and enjoy!**

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Warning: This story is rated M for language, some violence and lemons.

**Chapter 19 **

The Royal Chamber was shrouded in darkness as the morning dawned. The Queen hadn't stirred for any considerable period of time in the day since the birth of her daughter, but with the reappearance of her ladies there was quite a vigil at her bedside and in the outer rooms. The first movement from her was a weak whine as she shifted in the bed, her voice growing more frantic even at its quiet volume.

Lady Tanya rose to check on the Queen and was finally able to discern her words. The Queen was calling for the King. Tanya woke Lady Alice and alerted her to the situation. Alice gently shook her friend and met her dull eyes with concern.

"It is good to see you awake, Isabella," Alice spoke softly.

"Where is Edward? I need him," Isabella pleaded, but Alice shook her head.

"I wish that I could send for him, but many things have happened since you gave birth two nights ago."

"Two nights? I have been asleep a full day? Why was I not woken up?" Isabella tried to sit up but she lacked the strength to hold up her weight.

"Rest, my Queen. Your midwife was not the woman she made herself out to be. She tried to poison you while you gave birth, but thankfully she is in the Tower with her husband, James. Though there was one thing that complicated matters."

"What?" Isabella asked.

"She claims the King was the one that hired her to harm you and gave her the herbs," Alice informed her friend.

"No, not my Edward," Isabella whispered as she began to shake her head, working herself up.

"Please, dear friend, I need you to calm down. Your daughter -"

The Queen interrupted Alice at the mention of her child. "Daughter? I had a girl. Is she well? The poison didn't hurt her, did it?"

"No, your daughter is well. We will bring her in after you've rested a little while. First, we must alert the Duke that you've awaken. He has Jasper leading the investigation of the claims against the King and I know he will want to know that you've returned to us."

"Tell the Duke that the Earl of Denali should take over for Jasper," Isabella spoke softly.

"Your Majesty?" Alice asked, confused.

"Jasper is his friend, it is better to have an unbiased person overseeing the investigation." Isabella yawned and fell asleep again.

"I will stay with her while you go and speak to your father," Tanya promised as Alice moved to the door.

A short while later Alice sat in the office with her husband and her father, relaying the news of the Queen. "She wants me removed from the investigation?"

"I think she is worried that when he is found to have no part in this mess that it will look worse if his best friend is the one to declare it." Alice tried to persuade her husband, but it was the Duke who succeeded.

"You have enough on your plate with the training exercises, we will sort this all out soon enough." The Duke turned to his daughter as he changed the subject. "How does she look? I will come by to see her later, but when she woke up was she disoriented?"

"She was a little out of sorts, but she seemed coherent. Isabella is very weak and was easily upset, but I think that it is only the amount of the poison still in her system." Alice looked down, trying to contain her emotion.

"I will bring my equipment with me; I may need to bleed her to lessen the poison in her body. We shall see later, but for now I must inform the country of the Queen's recovery and the health of our princess."

*PttT*

Those first days of the Queen's recovery were very quiet as she spent a majority of the time asleep. Tanya was given specific instructions in regards to her care and Carlisle came that night to bleed her for the first time. The princess was brought in to the Queen's room, but she was still too weak to hold her, so Rosalie took over the care of the child with the exception of her wet nurse.

Edward had been left alone in his cell, Eleazar choosing to focus instead on James and Victoria, hoping for a break in their story, but so far, they refused to give any new information.

On the fifth day of her confinement, Carlisle made the decision to bleed her a second time, allowing a few who had been asking after Her Majesty to see for themselves that she was improving, however slowly.

"Majesty," Eleazar asked from his position in the back of the room, "have you named the princess yet?"

"I had hoped that her father would be here to help me decide, but as he cannot be, I've decided to name her Vanessa Elizabeth Masen."

"Masen," Jacob scoffed. "You should name her Swan and save the trouble that will come after her father is executed."

"No one knows for certain that he is guilty, Your Grace, and even so he is still her father and she will bear his name. Now, if you plan to bleed me, get on with it. For I will be rising from this bed in two days and I will hear no more of this nonsense."

"My Queen, you must wait until -" Carlisle began, but her hiss silenced him.

"I will wait for nothing!" The Queen roared. "You will not handle me as though I am blown glass. I am your Monarch and I will brook no opposition."

Her firm seat was further proof of her determination as the Royal Physician took the blade and put it to her vein. The bowl collected the crimson fluid until the wound was staunched. With the procedure complete, the room emptied of most of its occupants, leaving the Queen to rest.

Jacob of Blacklake was determined after leaving the Queen's bedside, so he made the journey to the King's cell, surprised to find him sitting on the floor.

"Can I help you?" Edward asked of the Duke.

"Yes, you can confess to hiring that witch to kill our beloved Queen so that you could reclaim your family's throne. She needs this to be over. Your daughter needs this to be over."

"We had a girl?" Edward asked, ignoring the taunt that came before it. "Tell me about her; please give me news of my wife and child."

Seeing the opportunity to injure his enemy, Jacob gives him what he asks for. "Vanessa is a beautiful little girl. She is entirely her mother in likeness and even as small as she is, she looks right at you when you're holding her."

"You've held my daughter?" Edward could not conceal the venom in his voice at knowing that the man who desires his wife has held his child when he cannot.

"Yes, the Queen is still too weak to care for her, or even leave her bed. The Duke of Cullen has had to bleed her twice, the second time was only hours ago. You very nearly got your wish."

"I did not wish that trifling bitch to do any harm to my wife. I love her more than anything and if given the opportunity I would kill her with my bare hands for the damage she has done. You may question a great number of things about me, Jacob, but that is not one of them."

"I will see the day you are drawn and quartered for this, and maybe I will be the one to help the Queen find peace again," Jacob sneered as Edward lunged at him from his spot on the floor, his hands finding purchase on the Duke's neck.

"Watch how you speak about my wife. It will be a cold day in hell before she turns to you for that sort of comfort, and if I had my druthers you would be our ambassador to the Great White North so I would never again have to suffer the sight of you." Edward released the Duke and moved back across the room as Jacob spoke.

"But you don't, and that is how it will remain. She is free of you now, and soon, we all will be." Jacob knocked on the door and then exited, satisfied that he'd riled up his foe.

*PttT*

Two days after the bleeding, Isabella was true to her word, venturing from bed, even if it was simply to walk to the outer room for a change of scenery. Vanessa was brought in to her and for the first time she was able to care for her daughter. She saw the tiny touches of her husband in the babe, the blue green of the sea that would likely give way to his emerald eyes as well as the adorable crooked smile she would attempt. Sighing as her thoughts turned to her husband, she was happy to see the Count of Eastbury enter the room.

"Emmett, join me please, for I know you will speak the truth."

"Of course, Your Majesty. What is it that you need?" Emmett sat on the far end of the couch and watched her cradle the small child to her chest.

"How is Edward fairing? No one will discuss him with me."

"He is sick with concern for you and since Jacob went and taunted Edward with news of you and Vanessa he is begging to see you both. I can understand you not wanting to bring the princess, but I think you should go and see him."

Isabella shook her head. "If I go in there I know that I'm going to want to forgive him, but I cannot call off the investigation."

"I don't think you should call it off," Emmett affirmed. "I simply think you both need to see one another. Maybe you will learn something we weren't able to."

Nodding, Isabella stood to lay her daughter down. "I'll go tomorrow."


	20. Chapter 20

**Thank you again for your patience with me. The job is still stressful and my computer had some major issues so I had several days without writing, but thankfully I have banked chapers, my computer already backed up, and an amazing beta who kept me going. Love u D!**

**Okay, this week I've got a pic tease going up on twificnews****, a tease on TwiNet ****, and one on TwiFic Central****. s**

**Enjoy and I will see you all again next weekend for the chapter.**

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Warning: This story is rated M for language, lemons, and some violence.

**Chapter 20**

Edward was woken up by the sun shining through the bars of his window in the Tower. The floor of the cell was hard beneath his body but he hasn't been able to sleep in the bed provided for him. Expecting another quiet day without visitors, he was surprised when he heard movement on the other side of the heavy door.

The door swung open to reveal his wife standing cloaked before him. The door closed and he was on his feet at once. "Bella, thank God you are well. After all the things I was told by the Duke I never would expect to see you standing here before me."

"I am doing better these days, but I am far from well. Carlisle would have my hide if he knew I had strayed this far from my rooms, but I needed to speak to you. I need answers."

"You know I would never harm you. James mentioned his wife to me even before we knew you were pregnant, so I offered her as a potential midwife but I did not know what she was capable of. Or that the man I trusted so completely would betray me so horribly." Edward looked to the ground as he thought back on all his bad decisions.

"I need to know everything, Edward. If there is anything that can be used against you, or that might pose a threat to me or our daughter, you must speak of it." Isabella moved to the bed, sitting down to save her strength as well as to be close to him.

"I had hoped that I would never have to tell you this," he whispered and then looked over at his wife. "The day my uncles arrived at my home to tell me that your father was likely dead and that you would be seeking a husband while you were preparing for your coronation, they had a plan. I didn't give much thought to the idea, but they wanted me to come to Court and try to win you so that a White could be in power again. They wanted our family to be restored and -"

"So William and Jacob were right all along?" Isabella asked, dumbstruck.

"No," Edward implored. "I came here with them to appease them, wondering what you would be like and if I would even be able to stand a five minute conversation with you. But from the moment of our introduction, everything between us was real. I couldn't let my uncles know that I had turned on them, but I pursued you out of true feelings and the love I've professed for you is one hundred percent authentic. I've been trying to keep them appeased and protect you from a threat that was partially of my own doing. I'm sorry that my failure where they are concerned caused you injury, but I promise you that I never meant for you to be hurt."

"You've lied to me all this time. How can I believe a bit of it if you lie so coolly? Viper in my bed waiting for the moment to strike … well you've made your killing blow. I have no idea what the Earl may decide when it comes to your guilt or innocence, but at this moment I cannot stand the look of you." Isabella rose from the bed and called for the guard to open the door. Sam was waiting to escort her back to her room where she climbed into bed and wept over the news Edward had told her.

Edward's morning seemed to open up to a flood of visitors. The Earl finally made his visit, hoping to take some of the knowledge he had and speak frankly with the King. He was surprised by the King's confession of the plot to marry the Queen, but was more interested when the topic turned to his uncles.

"I did not think of it at the time for he was simply a personal servant, but James was a man that Aro had found for me and had him installed when I arrived. James offered his wife as a possible midwife, and her herbs grow along the border with Pamlico where it is still used for some cases. I turned on them in favor of my wife and my country and they struck against me in the only way they could truly hurt me. They even made it possible for it to look as though I was behind it if things went against them. I was a fool to trust them and now they are gone from Court. I doubt they will be found if you even decide to look."

"Am I the only one to know about your uncles' plot?" Eleazar asked.

"No. I told the Queen this morning when she came to see me, and Stefan had been in on the plan, I am sure, and we all know how he ended up. You know that is how old Kings used to punish those who spoke about things they shouldn't or betrayed their fellow countrymen? They would make it impossible for them to ever speak out in any way again. That was when I knew that my uncles' men or my uncles themselves were the ones to find the former Count. Only they would inflict so cruel a punishment and then leave him to be captured and killed."

Eleazar watched the King for a long moment before he stood. "I need to look into a few more things, but I thank you for your candor."

"I know you will do what you think is best, Eleazar, I bear you no ill will," Edward said and watched as the Earl left, revealing his friend.

"Emmett, what brings you here?"

"I've come to see how you fair after the Queen's visit?" Emmett looked at him as though it should have been obvious.

"She knows the truth, and I fear she will never look at me again."

"What truth?" Emmett asked.

"My uncles are the ones that did this. I will tell you everything, but you must promise that you will keep a close eye on things, because once I am dead they will strike at her again."

Emmett sat there and watched as Edward relayed the story he had already told twice that morning. Disbelief was a constant expression on his face, but he did not react at all how Edward expected. "This changes everything, Edward. If you've told Isabella and the Earl of Denali then it's only a matter of time before you're back where you belong."

"Emmett," Edward tried to stop him before he gave himself freedom to hope. "I admitted to conspiring against the Queen, I will spend the rest of my days in this cell."

"But you didn't follow through! You chose her over your family loyalties and you protected her from those bastard uncles of yours. She will see that, you just have to give her time to get over the hurt."

"And send the Duke of Blacklake on an extended trip," Edward joked. "That man is waiting exactly as long as is polite before he tries to get my wife. It's disgraceful how he lingers long after she was no longer available."

"He won't have the chance," Emmett cheered. "Keep the faith and we shall soon see you restored."

The door closed behind the Count, leaving Edward alone to wallow once more.

*PttT*

Two days after his morning of visitors, Edward was woken up by Jasper, his wife as well as the Duke of Cullen.

"Edward, please wake up," Alice called to him.

"Lady Alice?" he asked, rubbing at his face.

"What is this 'Lady' nonsense? And we've been informed that you haven't eaten since the Queen came to visit you."

"My days are numbered; I do not see the point in delaying that fact. Besides, taking the duty of ordering her husband's execution away from her may be the only thing I can do for her now."

"You must stop this. Eleazar cannot search the Barons' rooms without proof, but he has torn apart the house that James and Victoria lived in, and he believes he is on the path to finding the key to all of this." Alice attempted to convince Edward, but he simply shook his head.

"My uncles do not leave things behind; they are not sloppy like that -"

"No, but James was," Carlisle informed him. "We already have found several things we should not have in his belongings, the thing that must be done now is connecting him more closely to your uncles."

"What you are mounting is an impossible task," Edward told them, but Jasper was the one to counter his misery this time.

"Do you remember when we were in battle, you pointed out how your uncles worked together? They're a unit and that is their strength, but it is also their weakness because when there are too many hands handling things, something will always slip through their fingers. We will find what they dropped and it will be their downfall."

"Jasper, you are too optimistic. But I am leaving the care of my wife in your hands, because I know you will defend her to the death. They will strike at her again, only it will be bolder now. They've been making friends at Court, so you must be wary of people for a time. There is no way to know who they have in their pocket."

"Do you love her?" Carlisle asked, interrupting the drudgery.

"Of course I do," Edward admitted quickly.

"Then trust her, we shall see you soon." With that, Carlisle motioned for his family to leave and Edward was once again alone.

The trio headed straight to the Queen, but found she already had company.

"You cannot give him the chance to gain anymore supporters and find a way to evade these charges. He has lied to you from the start and to allow him to live -"

"Jacob, keep your forked tongue in your mouth," Alice spit as she crossed to the Queen. "Isabella, you cannot let the anger or betrayal you feel cause you to strike against Edward. He's desolate without you. He's not eating, sleeping on the floor to punish himself for not finding a way to keep his uncles from harming you. The man you love is sitting in that cell and you know in your heart that he did not hire that woman."

Isabella stood from where she had been seated to cross the room, making her way to the group that had most recently entered. "Don't you dare stand before your Queen and dictate what I should or should not do with regards to my husband. There are a great many things that we do not know and those will be the factors that help me decide what will become of my husband. I do not need you to remind me that I love him, or that he is the father of my daughter. Those are not the issues. What is at question is how far his lies and deception went.

"And you, Your Grace," she spun, directing her ire at Jacob this time, "until he is stripped of his titles and convicted of a crime then Edward is still your King and I will not have you speaking so harshly about him, nor will you visit him with the sole purpose of tormenting him while he is at his lowest. I'm exhausted with putting up with your opinions on how I should handle this, so until further notice I want you all to remove yourselves from my sight."

"Your Majesty, you cannot mean -" Carlisle began but was cut off by the Queen's bellow.

"Be gone, all of you!"

The four advisors left as Lady Tanya rushed into the room, anxious to see how her mistress was. "Can I get you anything, Majesty?"

"Tell the guards no one is to enter but you and my daughter, and then send a letter to the Swan Lands. Ask for my old Philosophy tutor, Maria, to come and be my guest at Court. She will be the only other person I wish to receive, save Eleazar when he has come to his conclusion."

"My Lady, you did not contact Maria after you spoke of her that evening before the birth?" Tanya seemed most surprised, something Isabella hadn't expected.

"No, why would you think I had?"

"Because she is here."


	21. Chapter 21

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Warning: Story is rated M for language, some violence and lemons.

**Thank you all for the continued love! Mizzdee is working wonders keeping me on track, while keeping me highly entertained with her own stories...if you don't read them, check them out! Okay, I'm not sure where teasers may be this week, but check in on the sites from last week to see if anything makes it. The holidays are making this week even more hectic!**

If you celebrate any of the holidays this weekend, then I hope they're enjoyable. We're trying to put a family back together below, so let us get to it!

**Chapter 21**

"What do you mean, Maria is here?" Isabella asked.

"I mean she arrived not an hour ago, insisting she be let in to see you. Kate and Irina went to see who she was at first, but when they returned with her name, I told them to fetch her. She waits outside as we speak."

"Bring her in," Isabella ordered softly.

She watched with careful eyes as the older woman walked in, cloaked and hobbling. The door closed behind her and she noticed the way Maria came to sit on her bed.

"Britcara," she whispered.

"Maria, what is this limp? Theatrics will get you as far as they did me when I attempted to avoid lessons." The Queen quirked an eyebrow in question of her old friend.

"People move out of a cripples way with little questions and I had a most urgent need to see you. What is this of a plot to kill you, and men with venom on their tongue? I thought I taught you better than this."

"It seems my husband's lure was greater than my ability to see the treason," Isabella said.

"Your husband? No, I think him a fool, but no traitor. Come, we will see what the cards tell us." Maria cast off her cloak and pulled a package from her satchel. The pair moved to the table as Maria shuffled her cards. "You know how this is done, Britcara."

Isabella picked up the deck and shuffled it herself for a moment before laying it on the table and cutting it. Maria picked up the halves and held them for a moment before she turned the first card and placed it on the table, revealing The Hermit card, reversed.

"This was not a quick bought plot; it was born when you and your King were children. The treachery was well concealed, and only brought to the boy's attention as they made to ride here. King Edward was not the one to go against you. It was his uncles."

"How can we prove it?"

"Look to those who brought in these snakes. How did the page come into his position?" Maria asked the Queen.

"The Barons had him in place for the King, I remember him telling me that he couldn't have found a better person himself." Isabella thought for a moment. "And they knew before anyone that I was pregnant."

Flipping over another card, Maria placed down the eight of swords. "He came with the plan his uncles laid before him, but his mind changed when he saw you. He was trapped between his family and you. A man can only walk the edge of a sword for so long before they fall and their greed pushed him to that destruction. See how the woman on the card is bound? The swords are all around her but there is nowhere for her to turn, her eyes blind to the proper path. That was your King when it came to these men."

Maria turned another sword over, this time the ten, with its swords buried in the back of the poor soul in the image. "Apart, you're both weakened … you feel great desolation and bear the weight alone."

Another sword on the fourth card, this one the four, with its tomb displaying the swords proudly as Maria continued. "He feels the pain of solitude, the exile from your love is earned and he does not fight it. The coffin waits for him but it will not be in the tombs that hold both your family and his. A hasty mistake will take him from this world and from you."

One last card, the six of swords depicting the woman and child being ferried across the water, the card landing upside down as did the first. "He has confessed the truth to you, save one event. Information will come to you that will free you all, but it is dependent on what he has not yet been honest about. Ten days' time, and you shall see your husband back among us in the castle. And there you can begin to heal."

"You believe him?" Isabella questioned.

"I believe the spirits. They do not have a need for fallacy. Wait for the arrival of the man who you entrusted to speak the truth, he will free you all."

Isabella sat for several moments, staring at the cards before Maria put the deck away. "It's not about the cards, Britcara, but the people they talk of."

"I'm sorry," Tanya spoke from her seat across the room, "but what is that name you keep calling the Queen?"

Maria smiled at the maid and sat beside her. "Britcara is a word from my people, it means strong friend and I have called the Queen that for as long as I have known her. You are a true friend to her; it is obvious that she has good taste in the people she keeps close, even if they lack that ability."

"Thank you, Maria. I will have my guards escort you to the visitor's chambers until you can be set up properly," Isabella told her, but she shook her off.

"I will stay in the outer room until things are right again. As for where I will be beyond that …"

"You will stay here. Your words of wisdom have been much missed lately and I will not go without it again." Isabella looked at the mystic, who held her hands up in mock surrender.

"As my Queen commands," Maria said as she followed Tanya into the room and settled in on one of the beds in place for the maids. Tanya returned a few minutes later, aiding the Queen with her nightly rituals before she settled into her own bed.

Once again, the nightmares woke Tanya as the Queen's screams ricocheted off the walls. Awakening Isabella was the easy part, but trying to get her back to sleep was harder. Vanessa woke up with her mother, so Tanya brought the baby over to be fed and then Isabella rocked her to sleep.

With her health and the poison making it impossible for her to breast feed, Isabella had to trust another woman to nourish her child. It wasn't something she liked, but there was nothing to be done. After tossing and turning for a while, exhaustion finally set in and the Queen fell asleep.

*PttT*

For three days, what the Queen did with her daughter, her maid, and the mystic was a mystery. When someone finally emerged, it was not who the men expected.

"You," Maria gestured, "I need to see King Edward but I do not know the way."

"I am the general of the Royal Army -" Jasper told her, annoyed that she would attempt to order him around.

"Good, then you should know the way," she countered and waited for him to lead the way. "And don't think I'm ignorant to who you are, Jasper Whitlock," Maria commented as they continued on.

The General turned, but said nothing as he led her out of the castle, across the courtyard at the back of the castle and to the Tower. Once there, he took her to the cell that housed their Monarch.

With a dismissive wave, she walked into the cell and settled next to the sleeping form nestled in the straw. "As noble as your actions may be, they will do little to help you protect your wife and child from those who wish them harm."

"Who are you?" Edward asked, wiping the sleep from his eyes.

"I am a friend of the Queen's from long ago, and you would do well to listen to me."

"What does it matter, I have a date with the gallows if I'm lucky," Edward muttered.

Swatting him with the back of her hand, she stood up. "If you're lucky you will see your babe before she is blessed by the holy men, and your wife will know the truth behind the lion you fought off on your honeymoon."

Sitting up ramrod straight, he accused her. "How do you know about that?"

"I see with more than my eyes. I told Isabella what the cards said about you, and she believes it. But I saw more than she knows. When she takes you back once this is cleaned up, you must tell her the rest."

"I need to tell her before, because the lie I told her may be what sets me free."

Maria looked to the door and then stood. "I will have the guards send for the person you need to give the statement to, and then I will speak to Isabella about coming to see you again."

"I don't want her to come here and see me like this," Edward admitted.

"Sire, she has seen you here and when you return to the castle she will see you in this rundown condition. You must tell her everything before someone else does." Maria knocked on the door and the guard opened it for her.

After a short conversation to convey Edward's request, Maria returned to the room, ignoring the questions from the people Isabella was keeping out.

"Are they still outside?" Isabella asked.

"They are. When will you let them back in?"

"Soon, but now I need to figure out what is going on with my husband on my own." Isabella reached down to pick up her daughter.

"Tonight, we need to get you in to see Edward. He has to speak to you about something of great import." They looked to Lady Tanya who smirked as she brought them their lunch.

"I will arrange it, but it will need to be late so as not to incur an audience."

With it agreed upon, they passed the remainder of the day as they had been, giving Isabella more time to regain her strength so that when she did reemerge, it would be at full capacity. After nightfall, when the rest of the castle was bedding down, Isabella moved to the Tower with the aid of her guards so that she could speak to her husband.

Not expecting her to arrive so soon, Edward was already asleep when they entered the cell.

"Oh my …" Isabella said as she took in her husband's altered appearance. "You said he wasn't eating, but this is serious."

"We need to get him home," Maria agreed as the Queen moved to wake her husband.

"Edward, wake up."

Rolling over in the hay, Edward looked up to see Isabella kneeling over him."Bella? Is that you?"

"I'm here, Edward. What are you doing here on the floor?"

Trying to sit up, he met her eyes before he spoke. "I'm not good enough for that bed. I put you in danger by entertaining them, but once I met you, I couldn't let you go. If I had backed out on the deal they thought we had, they would have made an attempt on you sooner."

"Edward, I know you were doing what you thought was right, but you have to tell me everything. We can't have secrets in a marriage or as rulers." Isabella watched his eyes fall to the stone floor.

"There is one other secret that I haven't told you. I had not told anyone until this morning, but it will all come out now and I want you to understand my reasons before it does."

"Go on," Isabella urged.

"It was almost a year ago, that night on our honeymoon when I went out to investigate the noises …"

"The mountain lion?"

"That was the night, but what I didn't tell you was that it was no lion. It was a man."

"So you killed someone?" Isabella asked.

"I had a feeling that he was sent by my uncles, but I couldn't chance them finding out that I knew. But with everything that's going on, I told Eleazar so that he could look into it and see if my suspicions are correct."

"You think all of this is your uncles?"

"I know it is," Edward confided. "James was one of two men they hired, but the other one was very odd, so I didn't keep him on. Then James suggested his wife … it feels like they engineered this thing. I didn't know what I would meet when I came to meet you that first time, but I assumed that we wouldn't hit it off and that would be the end of this stupid idea of theirs. But I did, and then I needed to be the one to love you and protect you, even from them. I thought I could balance your needs with their wishes, but they got more persistent and I couldn't keep everything from crashing down around us. I'm so sorry you had to be hurt for my ignorance."

"I'm sorry too," Isabella told him. "You've been carrying this weight that I didn't even notice. I'm not saying things will go back to the way they were right away, because there's a lot of trust that has been lost. But I'm willing to try. Are you?"

"I am, Bella. So ready," Edward whispered as the tears slowly fell. "I know this is a lot to ask, but could you come by tomorrow with our daughter?"

Shaking her head, Isabella brushed away his tears. "The Tower is not the place for our daughter, but I promise that when you're released and feeling better I will bring Vanessa to your room."

"Tell me about her," Edward pleaded.

"She has my hair, and I hope your eyes once they change. She's so happy, excited about everything."

"I bet Alice and Rosalie are loving their time with her," Edward added.

"I've been closed off for several days now. Too many people were trying to sway me in my decisions when it came to you, but I needed answers."

"Let them in, Bella. They all love you and you need to show your strength to the nation. We will work out my issues when the evidence is found. Hold out for that," Edward tried to reassure her as the door flew open, revealing Eleazar.

"I'm sorry, Majesties. I did not mean to interrupt your discussion."

"No, Earl Eleazar, please tell us what caused you to burst in here in the dead of night." Isabella was standing in front of Edward her eyes trained on her advisor.

"I sent riders to the part of the country you described and they should be there by tomorrow afternoon if they moved with the haste I ordered of them. However, the news I bring is much better. I've spent most of my day in with James, trying to trip him up and I have finally succeeded. He admitted that not only were you not the one to orchestrate the plot against the Queen, but that your love for her was something he could barely tolerate. He won't admit to who hired him, but we found something in his residence in Angeles that may hint to who it was." Eleazar reached into his pocket to reveal a patch that showed a lion crushing a swan beneath its paw. "Do you recognize this?"

"I do," Edward admitted. "My grandmother Wilhelmina was hateful towards the Swans for what they did to our family and she told all of us a story at bedtime. It was about a lion asleep in the woods and a swan that used to fly above him and honk and screech and drive it crazy. The lion was still, trying to endure the swan, but a day came where it was too much and the lion reached up and struck the swan. Once it was on the ground, it attacked the bird and killed it easily, crushing it under its paw. There was never a question of whether or not the lion could kill the bird, just a matter of when it chose to strike. It is obvious they're using a family story, no one would know to attach to them specifically and they can use it as a symbol of solidarity with the people they can trust. Showing it would allow someone to know wordlessly that they were on the same side."

"You realize what you're telling us?" Eleazar questioned.

"They lost any loyalty the minute they attacked my wife. Show that swatch to James and you will see the proof you need in his reaction." Edward was emphatic about it and Eleazar nodded.

"I will let you know what I discover. Good night." The Earl was out the door, leaving the couple alone with Maria.

"We should return, Isabella. All will be better tomorrow."

Agreeing that it was time to part, Isabella made one more request. "Please sleep on the bed tonight, and eat what they bring you in the morning. I will see you soon."

*PttT*

The following morning had Isabella allowing in her advisors for the first time in days. They all came in, anxious to see how she was doing. She allowed them their moments of fluttering and checking on both her and the princess before she let them know about what had been discovered.

"I know that you all were put out when I refused to see you all, but I have some very important news. We will know better in a few days' time exactly what they will be charged with, but it was the Barons Volturi that were behind the attempt on my life. We will make a show of believing that James and Victoria acted alone after Edward is released from the Tower, which Eleazar will decide on this morning."

Just then there was a hard knock on the door, revealing Eleazar looking very haggard. "My Queen, that scoundrel looked as if Death himself was in the room the moment I revealed the evidence against him. As I told you yesterday, I fully believe that the King was framed as a scapegoat in this plot and we can have him moved out of the Tower at your earliest convenience."

"Very good, Eleazar. If you can do me a favor and continue your work until the other matter is resolved, I would appreciate it. I know you will be happy to once again focus on the planning for the new school that will be constructed." Isabella smiled at the little bow she received from the Earl.

"I am happy to serve you in any way that is needed," Eleazar said before leaving the room once more.

"Now that everything is settled in the Tower, I would like to give an address if you can call out the heralds. I wish to present my daughter to the capital and prove that I am in good health, as well as informing the country that their King is back where he belongs and those who were plotting against us will be executed swiftly and without mercy. I want them burned at the stake, together."

"As you command, My Queen," Carlisle agreed. "We can have it ready for the late afternoon. People have been waiting for a sign of Princess Vanessa, so it will be easy to amass a crowd and get the heralds and riders ready to deliver the news."

"Make sure you make no mention of the Barons. I don't want them to suspect anything. We will send out the guard to search out the Barons using the cover of the training exercises," Isabella informed them. "Now Jasper, if you could go with Emmett and have Edward moved back into his rooms, we will have to find a page or a groom for him from a respected family."

"If I may suggest, Liam's son, Benjamin, would be good for the position," Rosalie told her and Isabella agreed.

With many preparations to be made, the group dispersed. Isabella dressed and prepared for her announcement, taking meetings with Carlisle and Jasper to go over everything that needed to be handled. Edward was moved back into his rooms and settled in after Benjamin helped him to bathe off the grime of the Tower.

Isabella stood before the gathered commoners and nobles and gave her speech, ringing in the new era that was born with her daughter and revealing that her midwife was convicted of the attempt on her life. She felt poorly that the nation was meeting the Princess before Edward did, but that would be remedied soon enough.

Passing her daughter off to Lady Tanya, she walked through the corridors and found herself outside of her former chambers in no time. Opening the door, she smiled at the sight of her husband sitting up in bed.

"Welcome home, Edward."


	22. Chapter 22

**Thank you all for the wonderful reviews. I've read every theory and comment you've made and I'm still working on a top ten list, but I think it will wait until we get through the rest of the story and go on the epilogue, so it's a true top ten of reviews for the story.**

**The family has left me for the week, so beside the freedom to do what I want, it also affords me uninterrupted writing time. My goal is to have this story finished in the next two of three weeks, here's hoping, and then post a little more frequently. Chapter 35 is sitting open on my desktop at the moment, so let's get us to 45. (the epilogue)**

**A ton of love to Mizzdee, for her support and for urging me to get to some very dead barons already. Soon, wifey … I'm getting there soon.**

**This is a supersized chapter of PttT, so enjoy the extra time with the couple. This week will probably only be a pictease, so head to twificnews for the pic tease on Monday.**

**One last thing in this massive AN, I am donating to two charities. My o/s **_**Things That Go Bump in the Night**_** will be in the Fandom for Ovarian Cancer compilation, and another o/s, **_**Match the Stars**_** will be in Fandom For No Kid Hungry. Information on both will be on my ffn profile soon. **

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Warning: Story is rated M for language, some violence and lemons.

**Chapter 22**

The day following Isabella's return to public life was an eventful one. The executioner was contacted as soon as the decision had been made and the men started work on the supports both James and Victoria would be secured to for their execution. As they had conspired together along with other unmentionable parties, they were to be burned together in front of a crowd that would rival that of the Queen's coronation.

The people of Dwyer were ready to see the traitors who had plotted against their Queen and bared false witness against the King suffer. The crowd began to grow in the evening, causing a new wrinkle for the planning of the executions. Sand was laid to keep the fire from spreading and barricades were put in place for the protection of all involved. With the night drawing to a close, guards were put in place to watch the site until the morning.

Isabella spent some time with Edward once he was in his suite, but once he fell asleep she returned to her room so that she could tend to her daughter. The night passed with only minor issues for the Queen and King.

Dawn brought with it an ominous mood that enveloped the castle. The crowd's screaming could be heard within the walls, as James and Victoria were led to the square to be executed. James was the first to be tied to the stake, and then Victoria, the commoners getting rowdy as they threw things at the couple. Before the executioner could give them a chance to speak, someone in the crowd threw a lit piece of wood at James, catching the straw below him on fire.

He screamed in agony as Victoria watched on, his body engulfed in flames before they reached her, forcing her to watch the fate she was about to face. When the flames did reach her, they took her over slowly, prolonging the excruciating pain until both were nothing more than charred remains.

The square was emptied and cleaned to remove all traces of what had happened there that morning. Isabella was back in Edward's room, helping him eat something so he could regain his strength.

"You're looking a little better, Edward. How do you feel?"

"Like a weight has been lifted. Knowing that you believe I never meant you harm, even if my choices were poor."

Bella ran her hand along his cheek, forcing him to look at her. "We need to discuss stripping your uncles of their titles and lands. The guard has already gone out looking for them under the cover of the training in the south."

"They won't be there," Edward told her. "They were out of the capital for a reason. There wasn't an intention of getting what they wanted; they were weakening the Monarchy so that they can strike. As soon as Jasper hears back from the scout he had sent out you'll learn they never returned to their lands. I know my uncles and they felt like this was there last attempt and now they're going to begin plotting what to do next since I didn't work out to be their minion."

"You think that's the best move?" Isabella asked, feeling in her gut that he was right.

The knock at the door interrupted them as Jasper entered the room. "You were right, Sire. The scout met with several people who are on our side and they never even crossed through Westbury or Masen. The Royal Guard was in the area for training and they saw no sign of them at all. The carriages they used to leave Court were traded for plain ones in Biers and then from there they were untraceable. Emmett is scouring his peerage for them but I believe they used the border of Newton and Tanner to hide their movements and they've fled the country."

"We need the guard that's out training to begin searching more carefully and I think it best if we have strong people in the border lands. I will speak to Jane about her brother returning to Tanner, I know that at the moment her mother could use the strong hand and he's trained with the Tanner guard. Having Alec leading his men will help close that possible entry point. Do you have suggestions for possible Barons?"

"I have a few Captains that may be well suited to the running of the militaristic side, but I think they would definitely need a feminine touch to help with the more delicate matters of their people," Jasper admitted.

"That's what wives are for, isn't it, Major? To help soothe the beast and bring harmony to the realm? I know that my wife holds that as one of her many talents," Edward tried to joke with Bella, but he noticed that it didn't garner the reaction he wanted.

"Meet with Carlisle and I tonight about this and we can set it into motion tomorrow, though the transition of finding the right people to take their responsibility will take a little longer."

"I agree, I will see you then." Jasper bowed his head as he left the couple alone.

"Will you bring Vanessa by later so I can see her?" Edward pleaded, but he already saw her answer on her face.

"Soon, I promise. I just don't want you to be in her life if it isn't going to be permanent," Isabella explained.

"The only reason I wouldn't be there is you choosing to move on without me." The words were barely audible, but the hurt in them was as plain as day.

"I'm sorry," Isabella said quickly. "I shouldn't have said that. I've just had a rough go of it these past few weeks and I don't know what to think of anything. I guess I shouldn't question your loyalty to me, because you dutifully took your punishment for the crimes leveled against you, even if they were false."

"I was being dishonest with you by not telling you of their plot. That's something I will never forgive myself for." Edward relaxed against the pillows behind him, a sight that reminded Isabella a little too much of her father in his final days. Without another word, she left the room, leaving Edward with a very wrong impression of her actions.

*PttT*

Edward went to bed early that evening with a full belly and a heavy heart after the conversation he had with Isabella that afternoon. It seemed that no matter what he tried, he'd done more damage to his marriage than he was capable of repairing at the moment.

Nearby in the Royal Chambers, Isabella was having an even harder time sleeping. Nightmares had woken her up twice already, so when the signs of another nightmare began, Maria sprang into action.

Walking the corridors until she came to Edward's rooms, she entered to find him sleeping restlessly. Shaking her head at the pair, Maria jostled him awake.

"Edward, wake up," she grumbled.

"What is it?" He yawned.

"I need you to come with me, it is a matter of grave importance," Maria explained as she brought him his slippers and robe.

"Is it Vanessa? Isabella? Tell me what's wrong," he demanded, but Maria simply walked out of the room and back towards Isabella's room.

Edward followed her, asking questioned the entire way, but it wasn't until the door to the outer room was opened that he got his answer. Isabella's cries echoed out into the hallway as Maria closed the door on both Edward and Isabella's guards.

Hobbling in, he stood against the wall and watched her tossing and turning.

"Go to her," Maria urged, but her remained.

"She doesn't want me," he whispered.

"These nightmares started when you were suspected and they haven't stopped. She needs you, and if you won't go to her, you're a bigger fool than I thought."

Before he could answer back, a blood-curdling scream erupted from Isabella and Edward rushed to her side, waking her from the bad dream. "I'm here, Bella. Open your eyes."

"Edward?" Isabella asked, shocked to see her husband sitting next to her. "Oh thank goodness!"

"Sweetheart, what has had you so upset that you've been having nightmares?" Edward asked, determined that one of them have a restful night's sleep.

"In the beginning it was the poison in my system, but then the thought that you could really act against me, and that I was alone, it ate away at me. I never would have doubted you if it were merely up to me, but the evidence had to be examined. I felt as though I'd lost control of everything and there was no one to turn to without some agenda, save Lady Tanya." Isabella stroked her husband's cheek a moment before she continued. "Seeing you in the jail looking like anything but the strong and unstoppable man I've known showed me how wrong I could be, and then seeing you in your room today, weak and weary … it reminded me of my father. That was when I knew that losing you would be the worst pain I could suffer."

"That's why you ran from my room? It was too emotional?" Edward dared to hope that his words were accurate.

"I love you, Edward. I'm sorry I haven't been showing it lately," Isabella told him.

"You have to act in the best interest of the country, I understand that. But let me help you."

"Will you stay with me? I think having you in the room will be a big help with my sleeping," Isabella asked.

"Of course," Edward said, settling in on the other side of her as she nestled into him to sleep. They had just gotten comfortable when Tanya poked her head through the door.

"I'm sorry, Majesty, but Vanessa is crying. Should I have her brought in, or -"

"No, bring her here, its time she met her father." Edward's face lit up as the tiny baby was carried over to his wife and placed in her arms. "Vanessa, this is your father. Edward, let me introduce you to your daughter, Vanessa Elizabeth Masen, Princess of Dwyer."

His hand immediately ran over his daughter's hair, a smile on his face. "Hello, sweet girl. You're almost as beautiful as your mother, did you know that?"

The infant's cries quieted as she looked up at her parents with a yawn. Isabella rocked the baby for another moment before she started to drift off, content that she was back with her mother. Tanya moved the cradle closer to the bed and placed the sleeping child inside, allowing Edward and Bella to find sleep as well. They both learned as they drifted off that even in sleep they were better together then they are apart.

The following morning, Edward woke up to an empty bed, and the thought that last night had all been a dream filled him with dread. Rolling to his side, he realized it was not his room he was sleeping in, and then he saw his wife sitting by the fire. Moving to join her, she turned from her pot long enough to pour him a mug of ale.

"Something to help return your strength," she told him as she began assembling the stew and bread on a little platter for him.

"You truly amaze me, Bella," he whispered before taking in a spoonful of the meal.

"Carlisle and Jacob had every member of the staff checked into and replaced if need be, but I still wanted to be the one to feed you until you are hale and hearty again. It makes me feel better to be able to feed one member of my family as I cannot care for our daughter."

Edward saw the saddened look in her eyes, but hadn't realized until that moment that she had not fed their daughter at any point during the night. "Why can you not feed Vanessa?"

"How much did they tell you about what happened the night our daughter was born?" Isabella asked.

"Not much," he admitted. "I got information when they were questioning, and I know some from Jacob's visit -"

"I'm sorry for that," Bella told him. "But to clear away the last of the secrets between us, now that you've sworn that Eleazar and I have the full truth, I will tell you what she did."

Isabella sat beside him as he stopped eating to give her his full attention. "I was in agony and the birth was taking too long. She had my ladies scattered and I had no knowledge of how long it had been, but when the change came she gave me wine laced with monkshood. Thankfully, I knocked it from her hand having only drank a sip or two, and was simply weakened by the draft. I do not know from my own remembrance what happened, but Tanya said that she was making a show of needing to cut me so the baby would come. I do not doubt that she would have finished me with that knife if Carlisle hadn't arrived. But the poison made it impossible for me to safely feed Vanessa."

Edward's hand tightened around his spoon as he listened to the tale. "I'm sorry I ever met with my uncles that morning. None of this would have happened if not for my willingness to attempt to take care of them on my own."

"It wasn't the smartest thing, but your intentions were well placed. Now please finish your breakfast so that we can spend a little time in the offices and allow my ladies the chance to clean this room. We also have some business to tend to with the General and the Dukes." Isabella caught the look from Edward and shook her head. "Jacob will watch his tongue or I will have him removed from the meeting. I know that you dislike him for the informality with which he regards me, and he feels vindicated in his beliefs that you weren't trustworthy, but that must end. Jacob has known me for the entirety of his life and there is a level of impropriety that cannot be erased. However, he will respect that you remain my husband and King. I will brook no opposition on that matter."

Nodding, Edward continued his meal while Isabella moved around, attempting to straighten up where Tanya had simply not had the time. She was a little embarrassed that the room had fallen into such a state, even if she had been ill and closed off from the majority of her ladies. When Tanya did arrive, she aided Isabella in her dressing for the day and then brought Edward his clothing before going to fetch the ladies maids so they could begin their work.

With sure fingers, Isabella helped Edward dress and then they waited for the young ladies to arrive. When they entered the room, decorum fell to the wayside as they all embraced their Queen and charge, happy to see her after the separation.

"I want to thank you all for your hard work and your honesty when you were questioned about the night of the Princess' birth. I wholly believe that it was your information and insight that helped lead to the punishment of those who were responsible. I know I've kept you all at arm's length, but I needed time to heal in private and I am glad to say that I am much recovered. I've also heard of the beautiful things you've helped to make for both myself and my daughter, including a few that she's worn already. The King is back in these chambers as well, so we will have a new groom for him soon that will be working with you at times. Please see that he settles into the way we manage in here and there should be no problems." Isabella looked at the girls one more time before she finished. "Thank you all for your discretion and your loyal service. These are things that will see you highly recommended when it comes time to move on, whether it be with a husband or a new position. Good morning, ladies."

"Good morning, Majesties."

They started to move out of the room when Lady Jane came forward. "Your Highness, if I may?"

Isabella motioned for her to continue and she scurried out only to return a minute later with a finely carved walking stick. "My mother, Baroness Bree, has an injury to her leg, a result of a broken bone she sustained while defending her father from Pamlico soldiers during the war your father fought in. It doesn't bother her often, but when it does she finds the need to use a walking stick, and over the years I've become quite skilled at making them for her. I don't mean to be forward, but I had overheard Countess Rosalie and Lady Alice speaking of your weakened state and I thought that a walking stick might offer you some support while making it look more like a battle wound that is bothering you."

"This is a fine piece of work, Jane, and I thank you for the thought that led you to making this. I'm sure it took you a bit of time," Edward said to the young woman.

"We had a great deal of time and I'm not as skilled with a needle as the others. I can create garments but my embroidery is not what it should be," Jane admitted.

"You are a daughter of the South, and with your mother's history and the way she went on to aid the safe passage of other families out of the enemy-controlled areas of Dwyer before they were pushed back, it does not surprise me that you were taught skills that serve you better in what will one day be your peerage." Edward acknowledged her, the stories of how the Baroness came to be the only female noble to be given her own title were well known in all parts of the land.

"My brother Alec is older, so he will be the future Baron. I can only hope to find a man that will welcome a woman with a Southern education."

"I'm sure you will, Jane. Thank you again," Edward said as a way of parting so that he and Isabella could go on to their business of the day.

*PttT*

The meeting that should have taken only a few hours was now continuing through the dinner break as the drafting of the warrant against the Barons was completed and the announcement set for the following morning, only to have Eleazar arrive with his news from Masen.

"Felix, the man you left as your steward, personally took my men to his home so they could search the area you described. When they did, the body was quickly found and he too had a patch that bears the symbol of the Barons secret movement against the current monarchy. No one knows who the man is, except that he must have been a member of the guard in one of the counties." Eleazar paused to deliver more bad news. "And that is another matter, a sizable number of the most trained and high ranking members of their guards are gone. The Royal Guard has already begun to question those that remain, but they seem to genuinely know nothing. They were told by their superiors to stay and help demonstrate the training for fighting in the South, but did not know where the other parts of the guard were going. The men assumed it was to do the same in other areas of the land. They have presented their written orders and have all been removed to the capital so that they can work with the Royal Army and Jasper can see who is truly loyal."

Isabella nodded gravely as she responded to the new information. "While your news is disturbing, it gives us a better idea of what they're doing and where they may have gone. We have someone here who knows them better than any other could."

"You cannot be serious?" Jacob yelled. "You're trusting him not to lead us in the wrong direction when he's fresh out of the Tower?"

"Jacob," Isabella warned, "one more ill word spoken and I promise you will regret it. The charges against him were false, just as the assumption that you were involved in your father's plot was."

"Only my father was right, and all it got him was a wheelchair and the title of widower," Jacob snapped back.

Trying to diffuse the situation, Carlisle turned to Edward. "What do you think of the possibilities, Edward?"

"If they had a portion of their guard, they couldn't simply cross the border into Pamlico. Going across the country would be too great a risk, and they weren't taking anything to chance. You said they changed carriages in Biers?" Eleazar confirmed it and he continued. "They likely entered Albemarie and will move from there. I do not know if they will make a true show of force, or if it will be a more concentrated strike, but my uncles will wait us out. This is the chance they've waited their entire lives for; no measure of time is too long to wait if it is the difference between getting what they want and failing."

"We need to sure up the border," Jasper told the group.

"We were thinking about that," Isabella told him. "There are Captains in the army that you feel would suit well to running a county, correct? We need three future barons that can run the peerage and oversee a contingent of the guard."

"I have three that would do very well. They are currently in the various training areas leading in my stead and I think that is where they shine. Garrett, Benjamin Cheney and Peter are all very good leaders, I would trust them with my life," Jasper concluded.

"Would you trust them with mine, because that may very well be the case," Isabella questioned.

"I would," Jasper told her confidently.

"All right, recall them so we can sit down and talk to them before a final decision is made. I want this set as soon as possible. Tomorrow we are announcing the end of the Barons reign and making them outlaws, I do not want their lands to go without someone at the helm for long."

"Understood, Majesty. Garrett was in the South and he was already informed to return so we can get the others called in soon." Jasper looked to the others and hoped to end the meeting. "Were there any other pressing matters? Because I would dearly love to return to my wife."

"I think this is as good a place as any to conclude for the day. Thank you all for your patience as we settled these matters." Isabella stood, shocking the room who rushed to stand out of respect.

Edward followed behind her, happy to relax in their room and forget about everything they had dealt with that day. "Will they bring Vanessa here?"

"Once she's fed and changed, yes." Isabella allowed her ladies to finish changing her out of her dress before releasing them for the night. "Edward, can I ask you a question?"

"Anything," he responded immediately.

"Your limp, is it from the last battle against Pamlico? I didn't notice it when you returned?"

Edward laughed as he settled into bed and pulled her into his side. "No, this is from another lifetime. I was maybe six or seven; it was the summer before my grandmother Wilhelmina passed away. She was the daughter of Prince Harold and spent her first years on the run from your family; it is there that my uncles' paranoia was born.

"She was sitting out in the yard with me one afternoon making me climb a particularly difficult tree so that I could learn to hide and avoid detection. Unfortunately on one attempt my foot slipped and I fell out of the tree and broke my leg."

Isabella winced at the thought as he took her hand. "They were able to set it and there is no noticeable deformity, but the time spent on the cold floor and the stiffness of staying in one position from hunger has aggravated it. It will pass soon enough and no one will know."

Thinking about what he said, Isabella brought up something she didn't want to, but knew she must. "You were raised on tales of my family's brutality towards yours, how is it that you were able to look past that and love me? I am not doubting you, I am simply curious."

"You were raised that the Whites could not be trusted, and yet you married a descendant of them. Romeo cared not who Juliet's father was, only that he couldn't live without her."

"Edward, theirs is not a happy ending," Isabella reminded him.

"We have had our troubles, now we will have to band together for the coming storm. The line has been drawn in the sand and I can now protect you as I always should have."

"I would tell you that it isn't necessary, but I know you won't hear of it, so all I will tell you is that the heralds will be announcing your uncles' fall from grace on the morrow but there is no other business to call us from our chambers as it is Sunday … and your birthday."

"You remembered?" Edward asked her.

"I certainly did. Last year you were on the battlefield when it passed, but it will be much happier this year. I've ordered a grand feast for us privately. We shall spend the day with our daughter and working on our trust."

"I hate that you have reason not to trust me, even though it was well earned. I promise that I will prove that I am worthy of your faith in me." Edward's words were whispered into her hair as she sighed and settled further into the mattress.

"We will find our way back to the ease of last year," Isabella promised, "but for now, let us enjoy what blessings we have that are new."

Relaxing together, the Queen and King fell asleep together quickly.

As promised, the King's birthday was a low-key affair. The kingdom was alerted to the treachery that had happened right before them and the last of the prospective Barons were summoned to the capital, and the Royal Army used their new training to seek out any possible hiding places of the former Barons without drawing attention to their task.

Within their private chambers, Isabella and Edward entertained their friends and then relaxed to a hearth-cooked meal from the Queen and an evening of playing with their daughter. When her wet nurse took the Princess for the night, the couple once again sat in bed and talked about everything and anything, slowly working their way back to each other.


	23. Chapter 23

**The family is still away, as my grandfather is now in the hospital. There's a lot going on and we're still trying to find out exactly how bad he is, but it has made the last few days a little rough. I doubt there will be any teases up because of it, because at the moment I'm just trying to get writing done.**

**Love to Mizzdee for keeping my head above water, she's my angel.**

**One thing I want to address that has been coming up in reviews is the use of Edward's entrance into the story, and his actions with his maid as a way of judging him as a man. Now, he could have been a good boy and defied convention in remaining a virgin until his wedding night, but as was common in medieval times and through the eras that followed, a noble man having sex with one of his servants was commonplace, and having a mistress, wasn't the moral wrong it is now. If you are taught in your society that it is accepted, and those who raised you encouraged it, then it isn't something to question. The moral standards of 2012 are not a fair measure of the man he is. Please try to keep that in mind with respect to our King.**

**I am donating to two charities. My o/s **_**Things That Go Bump in the Night**_** will be in the Fandom for Ovarian Cancer compilation, and another o/s, **_**Match the Stars**_** will be in Fandom For No Kid Hungry. Information on both will be on my ffn profile soon. (I'm waiting for verification from one of the charities and then I will do both at the same time.)**

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Warning: Story is rated M for language, some violence and lemons.

**Chapter 23**

Isabella sighed ruefully as she looked over the reports from her military on the search for the former Barons. They had planned their escape well and were either dug in somewhere no one expected them to go, or escaped into a neighboring country. Isabella didn't know which worried her more, the possibility of them hiding within one of their non-combative neighbors and causing problems, or an alliance with Pamlico so they could both see Dwyer fall.

The former Volturi guard members had arrived and Jasper had them under the watchful eyes of his men to see if any of them seemed untrustworthy.

So many things were changing so quickly and it left Isabella exhausted when the day was done. The next morning was the meeting with the candidates for the nobility in the South, and she wondered whether or not it would lessen the burden on her shoulders.

Edward was already asleep when she entered their rooms, so she poured herself a glass of wine and settled in by the fire. She quickly fell asleep until well after midnight when she felt sure hands lift her against a hard chest.

"Edward?"

"Yes, Bella. Go back to sleep and I will return to my rooms once you are settled. It will save Benjamin the trip in the morning." Edward's leg had recovered nicely and he was able to set his wife down before stepping back.

"Why are you leaving?" Isabella asked, not caring that the need was clear in her voice.

"You shouldn't have to sleep on the couch. If you're uncomfortable -"

"I didn't mean to fall asleep," Isabella told him. "I was worrying over things and I didn't want to disturb you. One of us should get a good night's sleep."

"If you're troubled then tell me about it. I cannot help if I don't know what the matter is. You can tell me anything … even if I may not want to hear it."

Isabella nodded and moved so Edward could join her in bed. "I worry that I've done so much to weaken the monarchy that nothing can save it. What if Dwyer ceases to exist at my hand?"

Edward slid closer to his wife, enveloping her in his arms. "Dwyer is thriving under your care. The farmers are following Emmett's advice, you're opening a new school in Newton, and the military is receiving more diverse training, which may be what saves us all in the end. My uncles are a great many things, but they are not modest. Pride will be their weakness."

"How could you ever agree to their plan?" Isabella asked from her spot on his chest.

"I honestly thought it would be easy. We wouldn't suit, or you would choose Jacob for familiarity and there would be nothing beyond that. They are too much like my grandmother and they will destroy the country if given the chance. We must remind our people of what it was like before the Swan's took the throne." Edward had meant it as a comfort, but it didn't come across that way to Isabella.

"You mean until the moment where my ancestors sent the Queen and Prince into hiding on the countryside, putting a bounty on their head?"

"They did what they thought was necessary. And the bounty was removed and the line was allowed to survive as long as it did so peacefully. Though we cannot make that mistake with my uncles, if we ever have the opportunity, kill them before they can do us any more harm."

Isabella grew silent for a moment before addressing him. "You'd really kill them if you had to?"

"I will always be grateful that they took me in and looked after my viscounty when my parents died, but I can't afford to be sentimental when my family is at stake. You and Vanessa are my priorities. I was foolish enough to think I could handle them alone, but I won't make that same mistake twice."

"We must be prepared for them," Isabella told him.

"I've already told Jasper and the Dukes all that there is to know. Jasper has passed that information out to the troops in the south and those who are part of the search. I fear that this will come to a war, but the question remains which country would offer them safety until they could attack."

"I do not know, but I fear we will learn before too long," Isabella thought. Settling into bed, she tugged on her husband's arm. "Let us go to bed, for the morning will bring many things."

*PttT*

The morning council meeting was dreary, with no positive news coming in, so Isabella dismissed them when word came in that the Captains were in the royal offices.

"Gentlemen, thank you for coming here so that we could speak with you," Edward began. "My uncles were all militarily minded, as is needed with that border. We would like to replace them with men who are trustworthy and can patrol the border. Most of the land is hard to farm or graze animals on beyond a small family farm, so the majority of the contributions from your counties will be their fighting force. The men of those lands will be returned once they've been tested and their loyalty is known. Would you be willing to take up the charge of being the Barons of the South?"

"We would be honored, Sir," Garrett spoke. "As military men we follow orders, but this is a great privilege to be singled out. And it is one we take very seriously."

"Have you any preference as to who you might send where?" Peter asked.

"We have been thinking about it and the King and I have our preferences," Isabella addressed them. "Captain Garrett, we would like to make you the Baron of Volturi. Captain Peter, we would like to name you the Baron of York, and Captain Ben, you will be the Baron of New York."

"Perhaps we should rename the peerages, so they no longer carry the names of traitors," Edward whispered to Isabella and she nodded in agreement.

"Everything has been laid before you in the correspondence that was sent when asking you to travel to the capital for this meeting," Isabella addressed the men. "You have heard from the King and I the lands we would like to make you the Barons of. You are well versed in military command and procedure. Yet, youhave risen through the ranks you also know the plight of the people of your barony. We are asking you to take the oath of nobility and uphold it during both peace and war. Most importantly, we will be working on an oath that will recommit our people to our continued prosperity and well-being, and the people of your lands will be the most difficult to handle when the time comes. It will not be an easy job, returning our southern brothers to our welcoming embrace."

Captain Ben looked to his brothers in arms and then spoke to his Sovereigns. "Majesties, we will take the positions you have offered us and we will continue to search out the former barons so they can be brought to justice. If they are out there they will be brought here to face their crimes, and their lands will be returned to their former glory."

With the group rising from their seats, the Queen and her King escorted the men from their offices, Isabella finishing the planning as they walked. "You will be informed about the ceremony, which I will arrange for by the end of the week. Thank you for your loyalty to Dwyer."

The men continued on as Isabella and Edward went to their afternoon council meeting. It was long and there were a lot of opinions, but in the end the most important part of that meeting was the approval of the ceremony for the new Barons happening on Friday morning and the unanimous decision that anOath of Fealty would be a wonderful idea. It was necessary not only to strengthen the bond between the Crown and the people, but to help root out anyone who may be a Volturi supporter. The nobles would be required to take the oath in front of the people on the veranda where Royal decrees to the people were often given. The King would be the first to swear it, followed by the nobles. Then the people would be required to sign the oath during the census that would be conducted starting at the end of the summer. Those who refused to sign the oath would be arrested, and those who agreed and broke it later would be charged with treason.

The evening meal was delayed by the Queen's discussion with the Duke of Blacklake. Luckily, someone had informed the King of the setback so he could adjust his preparations.

"Jacob, I do not have time for this," Isabella said as she attempted to pass him.

"He cannot be trusted. You are too loving and it is going to be your ruin. He knew what his uncles were planning and he didn't tell anyone. He allowed you to punish those closest to you for justified actions and he is the reason that I am the Duke and not my father. My mother is in a tomb because of the King."

"The King was willing to die rather than hurt me more than he already had. The accusations against him were not true and you saw to his suffering while he was jailed. Meanwhile, you knew what your father was planning, even if you weren't involved, you knew he wouldn't rest until he found some way to discredit them. Edward wasn't part of my decision to banish your father from Court and he didn't force your parents to leave that night when it was dangerous. I am the one to blame in that respect. But my husband has shown his loyalty to me and we are working on our marriage while we are endeavoring to prepare the country for a dog fight. We will need to have allies on our side. I hope that you will be able to help secure the aid of Bodie, as you promised us in the past." Isabella edged past him and turned to him again. "Good evening, Jacob."

The Queen rejoined her guards and ladies, who were waiting a few feet away, and finished her trip down to her chambers. Entering alone, she found Edward huddled over the fireplace.

"I thought you may never arrive," Edward teased. "Dinner is served."

"Thank you; I needed a quiet night after today." Isabella poured them both some wine as he took the biscuits and put them in a basket on the table.

"I knew you would. You've had several very long days as we've been working to get the country back in order and I think that it's best if we relax. The stress of all this cannot be good for you."

"I'm fine," Isabella said strongly as they made up their plates and began eating.

"I didn't mean to insult you; I was simply saying that I know these things eat away at you. You're a great monarch, and when we are able to institute the oath and get all of my uncles' men out of the realm, we will be able to focus on it. I know the construction of the school will be delayed until we receive the final reparations from Pamlico, but Dwyer is beginning to flourish. The first year of a marriage is said to be the hardest, combine that with taking over the rule of a nation and I think we haven't managed too poorly. We just need to make next year count even more."

Bella teared up at his little speech. "You know exactly what I need to hear. Things have been tense between us, but I do love you, and we will make it through, Edward. There will be grandchildren and golden anniversaries in our future."

"Did Maria see it?" Edward asked.

"No, I can feel it," Isabella told him as she continued eating.

*PttT*

The Throne Room was filled with nobility who had begun to arrive for the swearing of the oath that would be happening in the coming week. All of whom were there to bear witness to the moment when the three Captains of the Royal Guard became the Barons of York, New York and Isa. It had been the Duke of Cullen and Edward's joint idea to rename the land that had been Volturi after the two greatest Queens that Dwyer had ever known.

Isabella had been against it at first, but it was fitting to honor her namesake in that way and the council all agreed to it heartily. Within an hour, the newly entitled Barons were getting to know their fellow nobility, and seeing for the first time what their new lives would be like.


	24. Chapter 24

**This chapter is coming early, mainly because I'm a little restless at the moment. My grandfather passed away this weekend and a number of circumstances prevented me from travelling to say my goodbyes. As an artist, my grandfather created beautiful landscapes and illustrations and though I was never able to come close to his skill, he once told me that my pen was my paintbrush, so in honor of him, that's what I'm doing today. I'm using my paintbrush to complete the last few chapters of this story. Many of the locations in this story are based on towns and bodies of water in North Carolina, which is where he lived, so it's also a little appropriate. Farewell, Poppy, I know you're up there playing some golf and relaxing at last. We'll miss you.**

**Thank you to everyone who sent me your well wishes, they were and are appreciated. This fandom has seen me through many a hard time. Love eternal for my wifey and beta, mizzdee, for her understanding and for keeping my fingers to the keys.**

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Warning: Story is rated M for language, some violence and lemons.

**Chapter 24**

The morning that the Oath of Fealty was being sworn dawned brightly, granting a little mercy on the nobles who would be less dressed than they would normally be at Court.

As part of the ceremony, each noble and any member of their family above the age of sixteen would appear before the Queen in order of their rank, wearing only a blouse or shirt on their upper half. Queen Isabella would hold the Queen's dagger, an heirloom from her namesake, to the chest of the person swearing the oath. The purpose of them appearing without any other garments between their flesh and the blade was to leave them at the Queen's mercy until they affirmed their loyalty and the blade was removed.

Lady Tanya and Lady Jane worked to dress Isabella in a heavy, brocaded dress giving her added protection as she carried out her task. When Edward and Benjamin met the Queen after they changed for the event, Isabella had to stop herself from pulling her husband back into their chambers. The way the fabric clung to his muscles and the small crop of hair peeked out from behind the top button made her want to lick every inch of his body.

Suppressing the lustful thoughts for the time, she walked with her husband and his servant, who was dressed in the same fashion for he would take the oath with his family a few moments after the King. Breakfast was a state affair with every noble in the country required to be present for the day's events and it gave many people a chance to see other members of the nobility that they normally missed during their time in Court.

It was just before eleven in the morning when the procession of nobles lined up and the Queen took her place, Maria by her side holding the dagger in its sheath.

Edward stepped before his wife and smiled reassuringly as the crowd below cheered.

With the hilt firmly in hand, Isabella removed the blade and turned to her King, holding the tip a hair's breath away from his skin.

With a deep breath, Isabella began to recite the oath, "It is better for you to rush upon this blade, than to use force against your sovereign and land. Acts of treachery will be swiftly found out, and dispatched with as the Crown sees fit. For the safety of your family and the people you rule, swear to Dwyer and I your fealty and love." She paused a moment before asking for his answer. "Do you swear it?"

"I do so swear," Edward said clearly, and the blade was removed so that he could bend down to kiss her ring.

This exchange happened nearly one hundred times before all of the nobility had sworn their loyalty, as well as some of the Royal Guard, including the royal bodyguards. The crowd waited to see if anyone would refuse the oath, hoping to see the first person unable to say the words with their own eyes.

Fortunately, all were eager to reaffirm their love to Queen and country, and with the census takers ready to depart with the version of the oath altered for commoners to sign, the swearing of the oath was officially underway.

Expecting the ceremony to be tiresome, Isabella and the council agreed to spend the rest of the day relaxing with their families. The guard was keeping an eye out for any suspicious behavior, so for the moment, the Queen could breathe.

Isabella moved like a woman possessed with her husband and their personal guards following behind. Upon reaching the door, she spun around and glared at the men who were sworn to protect them. "No one enters these rooms unless it is a true emergency. The King and I have a matter that needs to be settled."

The men bowed and Edward opened the door for his wife, closing it behind himself. "Bella, what is the matter?"

"Not here," Isabella ground out, the Queen's dagger still clutched in her hand. She walked through the outer rooms and into their bedchamber, turning to him once that door had closed. "Do you have any idea how difficult this morning has been? How I suffered through the endless formality when all I wanted to do was this?"

Isabella's hands unsheathed the blade, throwing the scabbard on the bed and then grabbing the fabric of Edward's shirt and cutting through it, stopping when it fell open. Yanking on his pants, Isabella lowered the knife before Edward stayed her hand.

"I think it would be better if you did that without the help of the dagger," Edward said in a husky voice. "We do not need any accidents."

Both laughed as she sheathed the dagger and put it on a table.

Returning to the task at hand, Bella pushed the ruined shirt off his shoulders and began kissing the planes of his chest.

"You are too stunning for words, husband. Having you on display like that was cruel. I nearly dragged you back into our rooms this morning, but I resisted so that we could take our time now."

Her kisses trailed down his abdomen as her fingers pulled on the clasps and ties on his trousers. She pulled both them and his britches down to his ankles, and divested him of those before discarding his stockings and shoes.

Without a stitch of clothing on, Edward stood in shock as his wife's hands trailed up the outsides of his legs until she reached his hips. Sliding a hand to the front of him, Isabella's lips touched the tip of him before they parted and took him into her mouth.

"Bella," Edward gasped as she worked his body into a frenzy.

After a couple of moments of pure bliss, Edward reached down to raise his wife off the floor.

"I think you need a few of these layers to come off," Edward grunted out as he pulled at the clasps that hid her lacing.

"I couldn't agree more," Isabella concurred as she kicked off her shoes and turned away from him, gripping the bedpost as Edward pulled the laces out of the back of her dress.

"I hate how many rows of lacing your gowns have," Edward said as he finally got the last of them undone. "Drop your arms so I can get this thing off you."

With a few hard tugs, the dress was on the floor and Isabella stepped out of it. Herchemise and the remainder of her undergarments were torn from her as Edward gripped her hips from where he stood behind her.

"Edward, don't make me wait. Take me, please," Isabella moaned, pressing her backside against him.

"Damn, Bella. You can't do that to me or else I'll -"

"You'll what? Edward, don't treat me like your Queen. I'm your wife, and a woman who desires to have her husband ravage her."

With a glint in his eyes, Edward took Isabella's hands and rested one on the foot of the bed and the other on the bedpost. "Grip onto the bed, and let me know if I hurt you."

Using his hands to prepare her, Edward spread her legs lined himself up behind her. With one hard stroke, Edward filled the Queen, their shouts filling the empty room. Edward pulled back, pounding into Isabella as she pushed back, meeting his every stroke.

Unintelligible words poured out of both of their mouths as the pressure built between them.

"Bella, God … I'm -" Edward's hands reached forward to cup his wife's breasts. His fingers rolled her taut nipples while his hips kept up their relentless rhythm.

Her body clenched around him as she called out his name, his own orgasm following hers. Thinking quickly, Edward's hands dropped to Bella's waist to catch her when her legs gave out. He slipped from inside her and carried her to bed, curling up with her to doze until someone had the poor sense to disturb them.

"My love, I never knew that kind of passion was possible," he whispered just before they succumbed to sleep.

"Anything is possible. And with any luck we can explore a world of passion together."

*PttT*

The next two weeks were troublesome, as the census was still being conducted and the tension over the reality that the Volturi Brothers were at large for good added to the foul mood of all those in court. Many of the royals were still in residence from the oath and they were all carefully watching Isabella's behavior when she was in public. The stress of it was hard to bear and during an afternoon session with her council, she brought up her feelings.

"I am growing weary of the judgment that is being pointed in my direction from the nobility. I am there Queen and I demand their respect. If I were a man they wouldn't dare carry on in this fashion and I have a mind to remind them of that."

"Majesty?" Eleazar asked.

"I will give a royal decree tomorrow, stating that the search for the Volturi Brothers will not cease and that as we move forward with this revitalization of the nation that we will continue to be vigilant against snakes in our midst. There will be another few weeks before the census is completed and we have the number of citizens executed for their lack of allegiance, so until then we must findother ways to appease the people."

"I think that is an excellent idea, Your Highness," Jacob said. "Have you any word from the former Volturi territories?"

"We do. It seems that the barons had higher taxes on their people than we required. They must have stockpiled a fortune for whatever it is they're planning. So when our tax collectors went to do the job until the new Barons could organize their staffs, the people were shocked. Along with the oath being a large success from what we can tell in their territories, there are flocks of men embarking on a journey to the great houses so that they may pledge themselves to the local guards. With those men, plus the ones that were determined by the General to be loyal to Dwyer, we shall have a strong border patrol in the south. Tanner has also raised its guard to keep an eye on their border, so we are well at hand. When the Barons and the new crop of Royal Army soldiers ride out to replace the ones that have been training on the difficult terrain, they will be bringing the former guard with them, so their numbers will be significant."

"Those are the pieces of information that will show you are not only a great ruler, but one with a firm grasp of military concepts. Which is something we need at a time like this," Carlisle told Isabella.

With the council on her side, she was ready to make her plans known to the country.

*PttT*

With the decree receiving a warm reception, a little of the weight was lifted off the Queen for the moment. She was still getting used to the newer staff members that had been hired to replace some of those found out to be in cahoots with the former barons.

That had freed Isabella an Edward to relax for a moment on the evening of their anniversary. Having both agreed that they would not buy the other extravagant gifts, Isabella had asked Lady Tanya to order supplies for a grand feast for the couple. The nursemaid had been given most of the day off and Isabella spent the day locked away with her family.

Edward had tried to aid his wife with their meals, but she told him that she wouldn't hear of it. It did give Edward the chance to spend time with his daughter. At four months old, she was a rare beauty, like her mother. Her eyes were indeed the same shade of green as her father and her dark hair was an intriguing contrast to her eyes.

Breakfast was a simple affair, the maid popping in to feed the princess while her parents ate and then she was returned to them.

The couple lounged about, their daughter lying between them as they played with her. Her tiny peals of laughter echoed through the room, causing her parents to laugh with her.

"Moments like this make me wish we had a simple life, where we could enjoy our daughter and our time together without all of the stress and aggravation."

"We will find a way to do little things like this more often," Edward told her, "and in twenty years or so, when Vanessa is of age we can retire from public life if that is your wish and enjoy our time away from these pressures. I will be happy to stand beside you no matter your decision."

"Do you think that Vanessa will be the one to take the throne?" Bella asked.

"Why wouldn't she be? If we have other children and one of them is a boy then we may have a choice to make whether or not we would like to have our daughter rule as the first born or not. You know what it is like to be a Queen by birth and not by marriage."

"I do. It will depend, I guess, on how my rule goes, and the position we are in when it is time for us to name an heir. She may abdicate for one reason or another."

"If your parents had given birth to a son, would you have abdicated for your sibling?"

"That is a large 'if,' Edward. If my mother had survived, I would have likely not been steered the way I had been. I would have gone to foreign courts and likely could have been betrothed to a foreign prince or something of the like. My education would not have been as extensive and unless my father wished to have me rule because of his illness, it likely would have been Carlisle or William acting as his Regent until he came of age. As much as my life isn't my own now, my choices have brought me here. At least at the end of the day it will be my acts that have caused it."

After their heavy conversation, the couple put their daughter in her cradle and took a nap themselves.

Edward woke up later to see his wife working hard on dinner and Vanessa was with the maid so he moved to her side. "The maid will have her tonight, correct?"

"Yes, she will take her overnight so she doesn't have to come here for the feedings. What were you thinking of, husband?"

"I was thinking about what we could do this evening as your maids have been given the night off. Perhaps we could move that chair closer to the fire and …"

Edward let the sentence die as both their eyes darkened. "You want us to do … _that_sitting in the chair?"

"I will show you later," he whispered and she turned back to the meal.

The remainder of the evening was one that they would remember for many years to come as they enjoyed their stolen moments as Edward, Bella, and Vanessa, not the Royal Family.


	25. Chapter 25

**Not much to report today. Thank you once again for all the condolences and reviews. I've just finished up one of my charity pieces so I'm working on the end of this story. Right now I'm unsure if I will be posting once or twice a week from now on … we shall see.**

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Warning: Story is rated M for language, some violence and lemons.

**Chapter 25**

The end of summer brought with it a change in the temperature. The wind began to cool off all of those who had suffered through the summer heat and the time of the Queen's birthday was once again upon the nation.

Gifts began to arrive more than a week before the date, but with it, the Queen and her council also received the results of the census and the oath. While only forty-seven people were executed for their refusal to sign the oath, it seemed that those who remained in the country were willing to prove their loyalty. The one thing that the information revealed was the drop in the population in York, New York, and Isa. It was clear that some people had fled when the Volturi Brothers had, either to join them, or to protect their families from any repercussions.

Either way, the information gave the council what they needed to back up their assumptions. The Volturi had planned for this, and once they got word that their plan had failed and the Queen had survived, they executed a mass exodus of the people within their circle.

"Bella, stop worrying about what cannot be changed and just focus on the feeling. When is Edward returning from his trip to Masen with the Duke of Blacklake?"

That had been an odd arrangement born out of Jacob's lack of trust. When Edward had spoken of his need to return to Masen to make arrangements with his steward for the fall and coming winter, Jacob had made it sound like he had wanted to see how he handled the long-term planning for the estate since the King rarely had the opportunity to make the trip, but most saw it as a wish to keep an eye on his Monarch.

The King cared little about the company, and used it as an opportunity to catch up on his reading. Bella had worried that two nobles would leave for Masen and only one would return, but Maria laughed at her for her overactive imagination.

"I don't like being separated from him for a long period of time. The last time he went to Masen alone, it was for the war with Pamlico. We don't know where his uncles are and if they're aware that he's travelling south they could attack him."

Her emotions won out and the few ladies she had found themselves a little flustered as to whether they should rush to help her or give her the privacy to fall apart without their crowding. Lady Tanya answered their questions when she handed the Queen a handkerchief and then returned to her sewing.

"If I told you that you yell at him for the extravagance of your birthday gift, would that ease your worry?" Maria teased the Queen, breaking the tension in the room.

True to Maria's word, Jacob and the King returned two days before the Queen's birthday. Their arrival was late, so Edward snuck into their bedchamber and into their bed.

"You're home." Isabella yawned, making Edward laugh.

"I am, thank heavens. Jacob of Blacklake is the moodiest man in the world. His brooding could put a woman to shame and he was questioning why I made every decision I did. Luckily, he was eager to go with me when I joined the border patrol with my guard and the members of the Royal Army, and what he saw there proved that I was well respected by my men. I think that experience showed him that I'm dedicated to the safety of my country."

"Good, there may come a time when he will see you for the man I know you to be." Isabella hoped. "But for now, let us go to bed. I am exhausted."

"Very well, my love."

*PttT*

The day before the Queen's twenty-second birthday was causing a full uproar in Court with last-minute duties. Still, when Isabella woke to find her husband missing, and her best friend in his place in her bed, she looked exceedingly confused.

"He said there was some business he needed to tend to, and I needed a moment of your time this morning," Alice told Isabella, as a way of explanation.

"Well, whatever it is you need to tell me, say it already. I did not need to be up this early."

"Cullen will have another generation of my kinfolk sitting in the great hall of Forks House. Though they will bear the name Whitlock, it will still be their birthright."

The words tumbling from Alice's mouth made little sense to the Queen's sleep muddled brain until she repeated them in her mind. "Another … Alice, are you with child?"

"I am, my Queen. You are the first beyond my mother and my husband to know. I waited until I spoke to you before going to my father -"

"Alice, you needn't do things like that, your father has more right to know these things than I."

"I was feeling so poorly the past fortnight that Jasper feared I was seriously ill. He called my mother first, hoping to offer me comfort, but what she told us was too much for words. I know my father will scour the land for a proper midwife after …"

Isabella sighed and smiled at her friend. "It is all right, we will need to find someone up to the task of delivering the future Duke or Duchess. Maybe in time, there will be another prince or princess that will need a proper entrance into this world. This is happy news, dear friend, and I am glad to know it."

"Thank you, Isabella. I was so nervous to tell you. I feared your reaction to it all after the past several months."

"There is no need to fear, Alice," Isabella reassured her, "your happiness is my first concern."

*PttT*

As if the day was meant for conversations of a womanly nature, Irina came to serve Isabella her tea in the offices that afternoon, begging the Queen's pardon for a moment of her time.

"You know that I will help you however I can, Irina. Now, what seems to be the problem?"

Shifting uncomfortably, she decided to be direct. "Forgive my boldness, but what made you choose the King to take as your husband?"

"I do not see how this will answer your personal question, Irina." Isabella didn't like the line of questioning at all.

"Please, Majesty, I will explain my reason for asking, but I would like your answer first."

"I loved him," the Queen stated plainly. "He was the only person I could see myself spending an hour of meaningful conversation with, let alone a lifetime's worth."

"So his station as a Viscount meant little in comparison to the feelings you shared?"

"Irina?" Isabella was a little low on patience, and even lower on understanding.

"I'm in love with a man below my position. Even as a second daughter to an Earl, with Tanya's decision not to marry, the estate will be passed onto my children, God willing, and if they are not thought well on we may lose our familial land and titles."

"Who is this man, Irina? Why have you not spoken to your father about his thoughts on the matter? For they matter most if you hope to marry."

"He will not go to my father for fear he will be refused, but if I speak to my father, then my father will question Laurent's -"

"Laurent? As in the man who has turned our nation's premiere school into a model by which we are building a sister campus in the East, and the man I've appointed as head of the country's finances? That Laurent? You could do far worse than a man that close to the Crown."

"But he is not of noble birth?"

"No one is until they do something worthy of being raised up, or are lucky enough to be born to kin who did so before them. He is a good man and your father trusts him with a great many things. His daughter's heart should be something the young man has earned. Especially if it is given freely."

"Does that mean we have your blessing if father approves?"

"It does, but I do hate replacing ladies that have gone from maid to madam."

*PttT*

Remembering a moment from her conversation that afternoon with Irina, Isabella requested that her ladies leave Tanya alone with her as she readied for bed.

"Tanya, I heard something this afternoon that I found most disconcerting. Your sister Irina came to speak to me on personal matters and she mentioned that you had no intention of marrying. Is that true?"

Tanya looked at the Queen with a sad smile gracing her beautiful face. "It is,I will never marry. That is why I am still in your service, and will remain so until either you release me from your service or I must leave to take my father's place and become the Countess of Denali."

"But why would you desire to live a life alone?" Isabella couldn't comprehend her denying herself the most basic need, the need to be loved.

"I was betrothed to a man when I was young. He was from Hatteras and King Charles had hoped that by having daughters of prominent families married to men from our neighboring countries that we could develop a greater connection than strictly diplomatic if Pamlico were to act against us. My father was all too happy to have me be one of the first to be chosen for the honor. The former Duke had also arranged for Rebecca to be married to her husband at that time."

Tanya paused for a moment, the memories flooding her as she continued. "Your father had no intention of remarrying, so he wasn't going to arrange a marriage for you because he wanted you to become Queen of Dwyer, not to see you as an absentee ruler sitting on a foreign throne. Either way, it was about seventeen years ago when everything was finalized. Then on my fourteenth birthday, my fiancé came to present me with a gift and to try to persuade my father to move up the wedding two years. Our contract stipulated that we were to be married the spring after my sixteenth birthday, but he wanted to bring me to Hatteras and have the wedding at their spring festival."

"What happened?" Isabella asked, knowing that she would likely not like the answer.

"I was in love with one of the local boys. He was the son of a farmer and highly inappropriate for the daughter of an Earl. Anyway, my father and my betrothed rode to the school where I should have been studying, but instead they found me on a stroll with Anthony. Raoul, the Duke of Morehead, dismounted his horse and attacked Anthony. He never stood a chance. The Duke rode off with me, intent on making me his bride before anyone else could injure my reputation. The former Viscount of Masen caught him after they raised the alarm and escorted him to the Tower. My mother and the Viscountess rode with your husband and I in their carriage. I had to bear witness along with my father, and the Viscount gave an account on what he found when I was recovered. The King of Hatteras was irate that his nephew acted that way and he returned to Hatteras where he was executed.

"King Charles stopped the practice after that and the only betrothal that was carried out was Rebecca's because she suited well with her future husband. I haven't thought about that time in years, but it doesn't make the sentiment any less true now. I lost the other half of my heart that afternoon twelve years ago, and I cannot see myself entering into a marriage without any love being between myself and my husband." Tanya thought for a long moment before continuing, "It is why I'm so happy that you've been so gracious as all of these young nobles parade in talking about wishing to marry the women they love. The age of the nobility is much younger than under your father's rule and I think you will be repaid for the kindness you showed these men."

"I could never deny someone their heart, unless it would truly lead to our destruction," Isabella told her friend honestly, before a smirk came across her face. "You say that Edward travelled with you?"

"He did," Tanya smiled, "and he was a charming little bugger then too."

The pair laughed before Tanya continued. "He stood before me, five years my junior, with a sword on his hip telling me 'Don't fear, my lady, the men of the South know how to use a weapon at five years old, you'll be safe with me.' He looked out the window of the carriage for three days, his hand permanently attached to the hilt of his little sword."

"I wonder why he never mentioned knowing you?" Isabella thought innocently.

"He didn't know my name. All his mother told him was that they were escorting a Countess and her daughter to Meyer Castle on their way to meet his father," Tanya told her honestly.

"I cannot believe what I missed while I was studying with the masters in the Swan Lands." Isabella shook her head ruefully.

"Will you do the same with Vanessa when she's old enough?"

"No," Isabella said plainly. "I could not bear to be parted from her that long and I doubt Edward could either. Having her be educated in Denali is an easier prospect for weekend visits."

"It is a beautiful place," Tanya said wistfully.

"Am I interrupting something?" Both women turned to see Edward standing in his robe, having changed in his rooms that evening.

"No, just a little girl talk." Isabella let go of Tanya's hands and let her exit quickly.

"Why do I get the impression that something much heavier than a discussion of silk versus damask was happening before I walked into this room?" Edward settled into bed, pulling Bella down next to him.

"Tanya was just telling me her story; it made me realize I could have ended up so much worse off than I am now. She also told me about the cutest young boy that she met after her ordeal."

"That's sad to know that Tanya had a rough childhood, but she has the loyalty of her Queen to make her life easier now. But what happened to her, if you can tell me?"

"She was betrothed to a man she didn't love, who killed the boy she did love."

"Is that the young boy she told you about?" Edward asked as his hands moved to trace her side.

"No, the one she told me about took the journey with her to Angeles afterward with their mothers. He acted as her personal sentry and told her that he was well taught with a sword."

Edward thought for a long moment before recollection stole his breath. "Are you telling me that the last time I came to Court with my parents, Lady Tanya and Countess Carmen were the ones to travel with us?"

"She said she wasn't surprised that you didn't know her, but she remembered you."

"Well I'm glad I could add a little childish comedy to her tale of woe. But please let us rest, for tomorrow is your birthday and I wish to spoil you senseless after your morning receiving gifts."

"I may just request that next year they honor my birthday by putting the wealth that would be spent on my gift into bettering the lives of the people in their peerages." Isabella hated the lavishness of the affair and was happy to see tomorrow morning done.

"It won't be that bad; besides, there is a princess that greatly wishes to offer her mother a bauble as gratitude for the excellent care she was given while in residence."

Isabella cackled at his words. "That is, by far, the most diplomatic description of pregnancy that I've ever heard. But I will suffer it for you both. Now, let us go to bed."

*PttT*

The following day was brimming with activity. As Edward had predicted, there was a long line of nobles in residence that came offering gifts to the Queen, all of them beautiful and extravagant.

What had been a welcome surprise was the appearance of Count Emmett and Rosalie. "Majesty, I have here a sword that was crafted using steel made from the product of the iron mine that had been closed by my predecessor. Nearly half of the mines had been closed, but I was able to start some of them up, with the rest coming into production in the spring. There are some skilled smiths in Eastbury, and this is just a sample of what they are capable of."

"Thank you, Emmett," Isabella said as Rosalie and the Count rose, kissing her ring.

Rosalie took the moment of closeness to inform her of the private portion of her gift. "There's also a set of sparring armor in your chambers for when you choose to learn how to use your gift."

Isabella smiled as Lady Alice and General Whitlock approached next. "We have a fine gift for you, Your Highness." Alice smiled as she had two young men bring forth a large wooden box containing what appeared to be several riding outfits.

"Thank you, friends, they are beautiful."

"They are only the accessory to the true present." Jasper winked as he led her to the window that showed the courtyard nearest the stables. "Do you see that black gelding being exercised by one of my privates?"

"Yes, he's a magnificent creature," Isabella answered.

"He is yours, my Queen. You expressed a wish to become a skilled horsewoman since your travels to Masen, so I set out to find a horse with a temperament that would suit you during your education and to stay with you afterwards. Jenks was a clear choice."

"Thank you for Jenks, Jasper. I look forward to riding him."

"We will start you off with lessons next week, it's best to get the two of you well-adjusted to each other before we have to work on your winter riding." Jasper bowed, seeing the King enter from the corner of his eye.

"My wife, in commemoration of your birth, and with the help of our daughter, the Princess Vanessa, I wish to present you with the first of many gifts. First, here."

Edward handed her a pouch and she opened it to reveal a large emerald ring. "Edward."

"It's a little ostentatious, but there is nothing too fine for you, darling."

Isabella kissed her husband as he slipped the ring onto her first finger. "It's beautiful."

"That isn't all; I've spoken to Carlisle and made arrangements for us to go to the Swan Lands this coming spring. I thought you might like to visit the place you spent so much time in as a young girl, and I'd dearly love to see it."

Isabella's smile lit up her face as she took her husband's arm, nodding to the nursemaid that was currently holding Vanessa. "We have dinner in the Great Hall, but after that …?"

Edward didn't need her to finish the question, he simply leaned in to kiss her cheek. "Yes, my love, we'll be able to celebrate in private. I've left instructions that no one should disturb us unless it is a matter of our daughter or an emergency."

"Perfect," Isabella responded, "because I have a great deal to celebrate."


	26. Chapter 26

**Picking up the pace a little as I'm working on the last half dozen chapter, here's another update. I figured you wouldn't mind me posting twice a week ;)**

**Love to Mizzdee, for all her hard work, and to A Cullen Wannabe, who sent me the first chapter of a little something that looks pretty good. It'll be a little while until she's done with her other commitments and is able to work on it fully, but I'm excited.**

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Warning: Story is rated M for language, some violence and lemons

**Chapter 26**

Isabella and Edward sat in their offices reviewing the numbers from the various peerage's harvests, a little stunned by the numbers they reported.

"I cannot believe it worked this well in its first year," Isabella said, sitting the papers down. "Can you imagine the implications in a few years?"

"We wouldn't have to import as much food from Albemarie. This would be helpful, because they are charging far too much for what we receive." Edward rubbed his forehead, his eyes finding some of the other papers scattered across his desk. "Can you believe that William was able to help the ambassador to Bodie explain the evils of my uncles to their King? I believe he is a large part of the reason that the King is travelling here to meet with us and the other Royal envoys."

"William still cares about the wellbeing about our country, and we need the aid of these other nations. I know Jacob was helpful with conveying the gravity of the situation to the King of Neuse." Isabella was aware of exactly which countries hadn't responded to their diplomatic requests.

They had the entire castle preparing for the incoming royal caravans that would arrive within the week, uniting them against any traitors to any of them in the future. Much talk had circulated around Court when it was revealed that Albemarie and Pamlico would not actively aid Dwyer in their efforts to find and punish the Volturi brothers.

In response to the messengers that had been sent, Pamlico simply said they would not aid a country they were currently beholden too, especially when they aren't allowed to patrol their borders closely as per the treaty.

Albemarie had responded that they weren't comfortable moving in opposition to Pamlico because they weren't able to defend themselves against the military nation.

The council knew they were two well-crafted excuses. But they both rang a little false, which wasn't surprising since those were the two countries that were suspected of harboring them. King Vlad of Pamlico and King Corin of Albemarie had made their choices, only time would show if they could live with them.

*PttT*

Meyer Castle was set for the summit, the Royal Army on display as the visiting dignitaries explored the grounds and feasted on the lunch served in the Main Hall. The signing of the treaty would occur the following day, and then there would be a great feast to celebrate the unity. A few of the Kings were trying to gain private moments with the Queen to discuss some personal matters, but either Jasper or Emmett seemed to be coming in to ask any number of benign questions.

Finally gaining a few free moments, Isabella sat down with the King of Hatteras. "My fair Isabella, I thank you for taking a moment to speak with me."

"Of course, Conner. I'm excited for the chance to properly meet my neighboring royals. Now was there something specific you wanted to discuss with me? Or did you simply wish to speak with me in a general sense."

Smirking, King Conner took her hand."No, there is something particular I have to talk to about. I wanted to know if you have found a suitable husband for Vanessa yet?"

Isabella blanched."Husband? She's an infant."

Conner nodded. "That is the best time to do so. There's no chance of the child forming an attachment because they are raised knowing who their spouse will be. And my youngest son would be an excellent match for her."

"Lee is six years old!" Isabella still couldn't wrap her head around it.

"He will be seven next month. The age difference will suit well for them; it will give her a strong King to have beside her."

"With all due respect, there was a time when my father tried to strengthen his country at the cost of the girls betrothed to foreign men."

"You needn't remind me. I know all about the betrothal between your maid and my cousin. But that was an extreme case. Your marriage was a love match and it has proved difficult for you in the past."

"My marriage is not up for discussion, and neither is my daughter's. If she is betrothed to someone it will be done at a later date, and with her father present. Now, if you'll excuse me?"

"Of course, Isabella. I meant no offense. I will see you tomorrow at the signing."

*PttT*

The remained of the day was busy, never giving Edward and Isabella a chance to compare notes until that night when they were in the privacy of their rooms.

"Today was quite an interesting day, wasn't it, Bella?" Edward asked as he disrobed, his eyes never leaving hers.

"That it was," she agreed. "What happened to make it eventful for you?"

"I had two proposed betrothals for Vanessa, one from King Paul of Bodie and the other from King Seth of Neuse."

Isabella couldn't suppress her laughter. "Well at least Conner took 'no' for an answer."

"Is that what you two were discussing before I saw him exiting our offices?" Edward's tone held no hostility; instead, he let his amusement show.

"Yes, he thought that now was the perfect time to betroth his son Lee to our daughter."

"And your response was?"

"I may have reminded him about the last betrothal of a lady from Dwyer to a member of the Hatteran Royal family."

Edward barked a laugh as he pulled his wife onto the bed. "His remarks to me suddenly make sense."

Isabella moved away from her husband so that she could meet his eyes. "What did he say?"

"That I was a fortunate man to have such a spirited and passionate wife, and he was sorry if any of his comments offended you."

"We both took a shot or two below the belt, but they weren't meant in malice so all is easily forgiven. For now, I would like to show you just how fortunate you are, and for things that King Connor could never hope to know about my 'spirit.'"

The couple forgot all talk of diplomacy for the evening in light of far more pleasant activities.

*PttT*

The pomp and circumstance of the morning was on full display as Lady Alice once again outdid herself. The colors of the four Monarchs were adorning the walls of the Throne room, where the ceremony was to take place.

The nobility of Dwyer, as well as those that travelled with the various kings lined the room three deep as they waited for the proceedings to begin.

Isabella and Edward were the first to enter, moving to stand before their thrones and wait for the arrival of the remainder of the royalty. Next was King Paul of Bodie, who entered the room alone, taking his place on the left wall. A moment later, King Seth and Queen Lucille of Neuse proceeded to take their position in front of the right wall of the room. At last, King Conner and Queen Mary of Hatteras stood opposite Isabella and Edward.

The ceremony continued with each Monarch stepping forward to meet at the table placed in the center of the room. Isabella read the treaty, where all countries promised to act out against those who perform acts of treachery towards any of the countries bound by the treaty. Such men or women would be returned to the military of the country they acted against, allowing those who had been wronged to exact justice.

As there were four copies of the treaty, one for each Monarch to keep, all four royals lifted their quill pens and signed, using the supplied wax to apply their seals before passing the parchments to the right, repeating the process three more times before they each had their fully signed copies in hand.

Completing the ceremony by each taking a drink of wine and eating a piece of bread, the crowd cheered and then began to empty as the people moved onto the Main Hall for the feast. With the weather getting colder, the dignitaries would be leaving in the morning so they would be home before the weather turned for the worst.

Isabella chose the afternoon, when most would be relaxing after the fine meal, to practice her horsemanship. In the eight weeks since her birthday she had done well in her studies, training Jenks to listen to her commands and growing used to being in the seat for longer periods.

Today, she was with two members of the guard, working on her ability to ride on less than ideal surfaces. She was working the obstacles they had in the place to train both the horses and riders on the various terrains of the country when Jasper approached.

"You look as though you were born in the saddle; it seems that very few things elude your ability to master."

"There seems to be one thing that no one will teach me, I need someone to spar with me, Jasper. How else am I to learn?"

"There are other ways. We can get you a dummy so you can practice your handwork first. You have to understand there are very few that will challenge their Queen, even with a wooden sword."

"Well then, it appears that I will have to be the one to do the searching." Isabella completed the obstacle and dismounted, giving Jenks a loving stroke before turning to return to the castle and change. She had a king to find.


	27. Chapter 27

I'm double posting today because back problems kept me from getting this chapter to you this weekend. I'm very close to the end and thinking about it makes me a little sad. I have a feeling that I may do a few outtakes, so as you continue, if there's anything you wanted to see that was not fully explained or anything, let me know in a review or a PM.

My charity pieces are almost done, one is about to get sent in and the other is well underway, so please click if you're interested. My o/s Things That Go Bump in the Night will be in the Fandom for Ovarian Cancer compilation, and another o/s, Match the Stars will be in Fandom For No Kid Hungry. Click the titles for information on the charities. Web addresses are on my profile and both are ending at the end of the month, so you still have a few weeks to make your donations!

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Warning: Story is rated M for language, some violence and lemons.

**Chapter 27**

Christmas was once again approaching and the noble women of Cullen were in their element. Duchess Esme was wrapping up the years charity calendar, making sure everyone was fed at this time of year and that no child went without a little something on Christmas morn.

Alice was relegated to supervising as she was five months pregnant and waddling more noticeably because of her size. Many, including her father and the heavily vetted midwife, believed she was carrying twins. Alice took it all in stride, though in private moments she let her anxiety be known to her best friend.

Meyer Castle was starting to look like it did during the Christmas' of Isabella's childhood and she was happy to be able to share those memories with her husband and daughter. Even though she was too young to understand, Isabella made the effort to point out all of her favorite parts of the season.

News had come from the South that the Barons of Isa, York, and New York would be remaining home to assure that nothing happened during the Christmas festivities, sending along their gifts for the Queen, King, and the Princess. While Baroness Bree did not travel to the capital, her son Alec came in her stead, spending a great deal of time with his twin sister, Jane. Isabella was happy to see the young woman have some of her family around, and allowed them their visits readily.

Being unencumbered by the need to dress for a slightly swollen belly this year, the Queen ordered a fine gown and an outfit for Edward to wear at the feast. She was not one for matching clothing for spouses, but they could both be draped in the finery of their station. The country was starting to flourish and she would help to remind her people that this year had plenty of good to go with the bad.

Thankfully, the nobility found themselves transfixed on their princess, so the majority of the gifts of the season were for Vanessa. She would have enough finery as a result of this holiday to last her years. The Queen almost shuddered to think what her birthday would bring in the spring.

While the weather made her time spent riding Jenks less frequent, it didn't stop her from visiting him, sneaking him a treat when the grooms weren't looking. The members of the army that were there when she visited always found themselves pleasantly surprised to see the affection she had for the beast. The thought that if she worried so much for an animal, how much more did she care for her people was one that filled many of the men's minds.

After her visit to the stables on a mid-December afternoon, the Queen used the lower entrance to find her way to the section of the castles underground passageways that were used for training the army. The sound of metal on metal rebounded off the walls as she neared the area she knew would house her husband.

What surprised her upon her arrival was the sight of the King going up against both the Count of Eastbury and the General, all three dressed in full chainmail suits and helmets. The pair advanced on him, unrelenting in their attack, until the King fell to the ground. Isabella rushed out of the shadows, calling out to her husband.

"Edward! Edward, are you all right?"

"I'm … fine, my Queen. I didn't mean to frighten you. Why don't you go upstairs and I will see you for supper." Edward stayed on the ground, the exhaustion of his workout leaving him without enough strength to sit up, let alone continue.

"We will go up together; I think you have had plenty for today." Isabella tried to make it sound like a request, but both of them knew there would be no arguing with her.

"Very well, I think it's a good idea to give the boys a break." Edward turned to his friends as his wife helped him to stand, his helmet secure in his hand. "I will see you both back here tomorrow."

The Count and General Whitlock both nodded and dropped a quick bow before watching their monarchs sneak up one of the back stairwells.

"Why do you push yourself like that?" Isabella asked when they were out of earshot.

"I need to be ready," was Edward's only response.

"Ready for what?"

"To die defending you and Vanessa. I failed at it once; I will not do it again."

Isabella stopped where she stood, the action causing Edward to turn, taking in her pallor. "Don't say that. Don't even think of it." Her hand reached out quickly to take the one he offered her, her other cupping his cheek. "Edward, I do not want a husband that will go off and get himself killed defending me when we have an army of guards to protect us both. I know it is in your nature to want to defend me, but I would much rather you live to be an old man at my side."

"I cannot make you any promises, but I will not go out actively searching for trouble. Is that an agreeable compromise?" Edward's lips brushed lightly against his wife's temple as she relaxed slightly.

"It will have to do for now," she murmured, allowing him to lead her into the hallway near his quarters.

There was a bath already waiting for him, Benjamin was sorting a stack of shirts when we walked into the room. "Good day, Majesties. Is there anything I can fetch you?"

"No Benjamin, but if you could do me a favor and bring our daughter from the nursery, I would like for us to have a little family time." Isabella watched as the young groom reacted in quiet shock.

"You wish that I should bring the Princess myself?"

"It is not quite so daunting once you are used to it," Edward offered, "but if you do not feel comfortable then I'm sure the nurse will accompany you. The rest can wait until after my bath is complete."

Edward's silent instructions were well received and Benjamin left them alone.

"May I ask for a little assistance with my gear, wife? It seems my groom is nowhere to be found?"

"I will if you are willing to discuss-"

"Not today. The winter is not the proper time to begin training. You can work with your practice dummy and build up your stamina; we will discuss the rest at a later time." Edward's dismissal made Isabella a little curt in her movements as she unfastened the many articles meant to protect the King from injury.

The bath was a quiet affair; Isabella spent the time reading one of Edward's books. When he realized he had annoyed his wife past the point of getting her to join him, he cleaned up quickly and began to dress for the evening.

*PttT*

The return to business with the coming year was most necessary after the work stoppage the holidays brought on. The month that followed was filled with long nights, and longer council meetings to see to the extra business.

Baron Garrett had sent one of his men ahead with his report, wishing the King and Queen would have it before his arrival for the knighting ceremony of himself and the other newly appointed Barons.

Edward was busy reading the information while Isabella was elbow deep in the plans for the school that would begin construction in a few months' time. The pair were so wrapped up in their work that they didn't notice the appearance of Misty until she planted herself square on Edward's papers.

"Misty, shoo." Edward waved his hand, but his feline simply yawned and stretched out further, making any work impossible.

"That's what you get for chasing her off the bed at night." Isabella giggled animatedly, which was mimicked by Vanessa whose nurse was just entering the room.

"It seems the women in my life are intent of distracting me," Edward muttered as his daughter was handed over to him.

"There are far worse distractions than a loving family, Majesty," the nurse said with a bow, excusing herself from the private moment.

"Let me summarize for you, dear husband," Isabella teased. "With the exception of the vanishing act your uncles have successfully managed, all the news from the south is good. The people are handling the treatment of their new Baron much better than their former Lord, he is managing to get the staff he needs to do as he requires without overseeing everything, and he is anxious to return to the capital for the gracious honor we are bestowing on him."

"You read the report?"

"No, but Garrett is all about laying everything out at once. He is most gracious for the elevation, even after the period of time when normal nobles would have begun to believe it was well deserved, and he writes his progress like it was a military missive."

"He is a military man, it is to be expected," Edward reminded her. "Well, Misty, it seems Her Majesty has given you a reprieve and you can continue your nap on my paperwork, but don't think of storming the gates and commanding the center of the bed tonight. I will put you in the outer room."

"You haven't the heart to kick her out. I'm surprised that she doesn't have a bed fit for royalty in our room."

"As if she would sleep on it if she did," Edward barked a laugh.

"That is true," Bella agreed as she watched her husband play with their daughter. "Thank the stars she has your eyes."

"And her mother's beautiful hair. She is a rare beauty, our little one."

"Majesties?" The pair looked up to see a pained Lady Alice entering the room.

"Alice, what is the matter? It cannot be time already?" Edward looked around; not knowing whether he should put his daughter down or to allow Isabella to settle her friend into a seat.

"I will take Vanessa, help her," Isabella whispered as Edward did as he was told.

"No, my King. It is not for a month or two yet, but I was overwhelmed by a sudden pain and knew that if one of my four mother hens saw me in distress they would confine me to my rooms until the birth." Alice tried to get comfortable in her seat, but it seemed an impossible task.

"Four?" Edward asked, seemingly out of the loop.

"Yes, my midwife, my parents, and my husband. He has seen battle, but if I gasp, the man falls apart," Alice grumbled as she rubbed her stomach.

"It is our nature. When we see our better half suffering we lose our minds," Edward reminded her with a knowing look.

"Take him out to hunt or something, he is driving me batty." Alice's voice carried to the ears of her husband as he entered the room.

"There you are," Jasper said as he moved to her side.

"Yes, 'here I am,' I'm beginning to think I married a hound the way you find me so quickly."

The room laughed quietly at Alice's comment as Jasper regarded her. "You know these pains will mean bed rest."

"Not if we do not tell the other worriers," Alice asked hopefully.

"It is useless," Isabella, commented, "they are in cahoots. But I promise to bring Vanessa with me when I visit you."

"You could order them to leave me be," Alice told her.

"Not if I want to have an easy time when I am under her care when I am with child again," Isabella reminded her.

"Come, my darling wife, let me get you to our rooms," Jasper said as he helped his wife from the chair and took her arm.

Isabella looked from her friend and noticed the look on her husband's face. "It will happen, and next time there won't be anything to keep you from me."

With that promise, the pair went about the rest of their afternoon.

*PttT*

The council session was cancelled for the day, so that Isabella could handle the Knighting ceremony personally. It was a simple ceremony, but for men who moved through the ranks of the army to find themselves raised, it was a momentous occasion.

The meal that followed in the Main Hall saw many of the newest groupings of couples, and one that was unexpected. It seems no one knew that Lady Kate had taken a shine to the Baron of Isa except her sisters. But as the Earl of Denali had the man by the shoulder, it appeared to be serious.

Seeing the unflappable Captain reduced to a frightened young man in regards to his intended's family made Edward smirk, he would be sure to have a talk with the man later in the evening.

As was the case since her incident two weeks prior, Alice missed the festivities, and Jasper was only there as much as was necessary. Seeing as he was the head of the Order of the Gilded Arrow, he had to spend a portion of the night celebrating its newest members, but when he had toasted his officers and worked the room sufficiently, Isabella told him to return to his wife and enjoy the quiet evening, for they were running out.


	28. Chapter 28

Huge amounts of love to mizzdee as always for keeping this train on the tracks and to you, gentle readers, for clicking that link every time you get an email. You keep me going and I'm so happy to have you.

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Warning: Story is rated M for language, some violence and lemons.

**Chapter 28**

The spring brought with it the return of Isabella's desire to learn to defend herself. Jasper, Emmett and Edward had evaded her, but with Alice recovering nicely from the birth of her twins, Katherine Isabella and Charles, and Emmett preparing to return to his county to oversee the opening of the remaining mines for the spring, the remaining men had little to use to deflect her.

"Edward, will you please help to train me?" Isabella asked politely, hoping he would agree.

"No, Isabella," was all he gave as a response.

"Why not? You spent the winter training in the bowels of the castle, but the very thought of me doing the same is laughable to you." Her hands took a familiar position on her hips as she dug in for the duration of the argument.

"Isabella, you have your own set of guards and you rarely go out without an entourage. I train because I am a soldier as well. I need to continue to hone my skills. If you ever need to be protected I will be there to do it for you." Edward seemed satisfied with his response, but when Isabella went to answer the knock on the inner door in her sparring gear, Edward followed quickly behind her.

"Jasper, it is good to see you," Isabella said as she opened the door. "I wish to start my training and I will not take no for an answer."

Jasper's eyes moved from his Queen to the King, which only set her off more. "Do not look to him! I am your Queen and my word is law above all others, including my husband."

"Very well, my Queen. I am not able to train you today, but I will set something up for next week. Now, if I could borrow the King, there is some business we need to discuss."

"Go, both of you," Isabella said with a wave of her hand, thoroughly annoyed that he had managed to put her off another week. She knew she could push the matter, but she wasn't going to fight with him today. She did have a contingency plan; she only had to wait for it to arrive.

Isabella was startled from her thoughts by the unexpected arrival of Lady Alice.

"It is good to see you up again, I've missed having you to talk to." Isabella gestured to her friend to join her by the fire.

"I'm enjoying the babies, but I am in desperate need of some adult conversation. I know you have been busy, but you must come and visit with your namesake."

"I will come and spend time with the three of you tomorrow morning, I promise. But for now I must ask you how you are feeling. Jasper told me about what you told him the other day. He wanted me to speak with you about it."

"It makes me happy that we had a boy and a girl," Alice told her friend, "that way we won't miss out on anything if it was too traumatic on my body. He says that there is hope, but I know they will be our only children. I knew it when I was giving birth that something happened that wasn't supposed to."

Isabella decided to speak of her own fear, because it had plagued her of late. "I'm afraid of what happened at Vanessa's birth. It has been a year since then and Edward and I are not with child. What if we cannot have another baby?"

Alice's hand came to rest on her friends as she spoke. "Isabella, as much as I know your husband loves you, and you love him, how often do you get to enjoy marital congress? Twice a week? You're both busy trying to root out his uncles, see to the stability of the nation and care for your daughter. You are more hands on with her than some Countesses are and with far more to worry about besides. There will come a time in the future when you will see a prince born, and that isn't just me talking."

"Maria?" Isabella asked, not needing the confirmation.

"She sees a great deal, and I do not doubt that she is correct about your son."

"Did she say anything in regards to you?" Isabella questioned.

"Maria doesn't see us having another child. She didn't say that we would not have another, just that she could not see one." Alice smiled at her friend as she stood. "As I said, I am happy for the two beautiful children I have and the fact that I am healthy."

The conversation ended when another knock sounded on the door. Lady Sasha's voice was the one to call through the crack in the door. "Majesty, Captain Leah, Countess of Neuse is preparing in the underground training facility."

"Why did no one alert me to her arrival?" Isabella asked as she and Alice walked with Lady Sasha out into the hallway.

"She arrived late in the evening, meeting with Jared, who promised to show her to the training area in the morning. The Countess asked for some time to acquaint herself with the space before we sent for you." Sasha looked in the direction of the rooms that the ladies in waiting occupied when not with the Queen, wondering where she should go. "Do you want me to join the others in the sewing room?"

"No, I think it would be good for you ladies to be present for my first lesson. Go fetch the others and I will meet with my Captain."

"I will be in the nursery with the twins, so Vanessa will be well looked after," Alice added as she hugged the Queen before making her way to her children.

With Sam in tow, Isabella took the secret stairwell down to the underbelly of the castle where Leah was waiting. Isabella entered the circle used for training and came face to face with a woman out of one of her childhood stories.

Leah had more muscles than some of the new recruits she'd seen training while she'd played with her practice dummy, her arms bearing a few scars from former opponents. Her black hair was cropped at a severe angle just below her chin, and her dark eyes bore into Isabella.

"Queen Isabella?" Leah asked.

"Captain?" Isabella responded.

"Come here, I need to see what I have to work with." Leah circled around Isabella, looking her over as she moved. "What kind of training have you had until this point?"

"I've worked some with a dummy and a wooden sparring sword, but no one will stand opposite me," the Queen revealed.

"Well that will end today. You cannot be expected to defend yourself if the person training you is unwilling to simulate a real fight. Grab one of the swords and we will begin."

Isabella moved to grab one of the wooden swords and walked out to meet her instructor. She stood in her ready position and Leah swung at the sword, knocking it out of the Queen's hand with a jerk.

"You have to keep your joints fluid. Locking them up restricts the movement you can make and allows the sword to be knocked from your hand. If your grip is firm, but your arm is flexible, you can continue the motion when you are struck so that it builds momentum instead of jarring you." Leah watched Isabella closely as she retrieved her weapon. "You should never arm yourself with a weapon you aren't prepared to use, because if you're disarmed the person you're fighting won't hesitate to use it against you. Get into your ready position and we will begin."

Isabella did as she was told and Leah started by striking her sword, watching as Isabella tried to counter her. Her strikes were quick, but she used little force, knowing the Queen wasn't ready to take the brunt of her strength. The sword fell into the dirt several times, each one followed by a tap of the sword to an open part of Bella's body, or the point being held to her face before Leah gestured for her to pick it up again. Jared and Sam were sitting on the side, along with Isabella's ladies, unaware of the men who were approaching.

Seeing her get comfortable with the simple blocks that she knew, Leah increased her speed and force slightly, catching the Queen off-guard and sending both her and the sword to the ground, the tip of the wooden sword finding Isabella's chest a split second before a real blade stopped just shy of Leah's neck.

"Drop your weapon before I drop you," Edward snarled, his eyes burning into the side of Leah's head.

"Edward, stop," Isabella said, but her husband was not hearing a word of it.

Leah lowered her sword and Edward jerked his chin in her direction. "Take her to the Tower."

Two members of the guard moved towards Leah, but Isabella's glared stilled their movements. "You will do no such thing, the Captain is here as my guest and instructor and you will not -"

"I said -" Edward began to interrupt her before Isabella lost her composure.

"Viscount Masen, do not make me remind you of the order of things." Isabella turned to Leah, telling her that she would meet her back here the following morning before the guard came to use the facility. With her instructor being escorted to her rooms by Sam, the Queen turned on her husband. "You, follow me, now!"

The pair walked up the same stairs Isabella had used, her ladies having the good sense to exit with Leah and Sam while Jared was the only one to follow. With the single guard at his post outside their rooms, Isabella entered and began the verbal thrashing she'd barely managed to hold in.

"How dare you?" She seethed. "I've asked you for months to train me, but you've managed to order every member of _my_ army to disregard me. So I asked King Seth about his cousin, a woman I'd heard a great deal about while he was here and he offered to have her teach me after he'd found permanent bodyguards for his children. She taught me more in an hour than you and Jasper have in seven months and she will continue to teach me until I am proficient."

Edward was still in his position, hair gripped in his fists as he sat on the edge of their bed. "Do you have any idea how difficult your incessant need to defend yourself is for me to deal with? I am your husband, it is my duty to protect you and if you're trained then you will not shy away from a fight." He huffed out another breath before meeting her eyes. "It nearly killed me to see you on the ground with her sword pointed at you … to think of you at someone's mercy like that, a moment from death."

"You cannot always be there to defend me. The moment I most needed someone to stand between me and danger, was one where you were not allowed entrance. What if you are miles away when someone comes after me? I need to be able to take care of myself." Isabella moved to his side, her hands reaching out to take his left one between hers.

"I do not like it," Edward whispered.

"Can you try to respect it?" Isabella asked, hoping for a compromise.

"Will you let either Jasper or I be there so that we know she doesn't push you?"

"How about Jasper or one of my guards. I have a feeling you won't be able to stomach it until I am better at it." Isabella smiled, knowing she was winning the battle.

"Fine. But I am having one of the smiths make you a custom chainmail suit to wear over your sparring clothes. It will ease my mind." Edward squeezed her hand as she looked at the fire.

"I am going to order a bath, so if you have somewhere you must be …" her words died as soon as she met his eyes.

"Even if I had something planned, there would be no moving me now. I will fetch a member of the staff; you just work on removing that gear."

Isabella laughed as Edward vanished to procure the promised bath.

*PttT*

On the border between Pamlico and Dwyer, members of the royal guard stood on watch with Benjamin, on his first official order of business as the Baron, and Alec of Tanner, who would be escorting the King Vlad's nephew, who had been assigned the task of presenting the final reparations to the Queen and King.

The small group consisting of six riders and the carriage holding the monies and Amun, the Duke of Cary, crossed the border, taking on the detail that would ride with them to Angeles.

The caravan rode until just before nightfall where the men stopped at an inn in Eastbury that had been cleared of guests so that it could house the travelers. The men from Pamlico kept close together, eating and drinking alone before they moved to their rooms. One man seemed in particular need of a helping hand, so Alec reluctantly offered to escort the drunk to his quarters.

Once they were in the hallway, the man recovered, slipping a scrap of paper to the future Baron of Tanner before he closed the door to his room.

Alec stared at the words on the parchment for a moment before throwing it into the fire of the communal stove and retreating to his own room.


	29. Chapter 29

Happy Mother's Day to all the Moms out there. Here's a little bit of fun, as many of you seem to believe that this is the calm before the storm. No clouds yet.

Love to my wifey on this dia de Madres, Mizzdee is so made of win.

Any outtakes ideas will be welcome from now through the end of the story.

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Warning: Story is rated M for language, some violence and lemons.

**Chapter 29**

In as much as Christmas was an excuse for the nobles to shower the Princess, her birthday put those presentations to shame. Even their new allies saw fit to send heavily loaded wagons filled with fabrics and fineries for the infant who wasn't even capable of walking yet.

The presentation of the Princess on her birthday was a tradition the people were happy to see continued. Isabella and Edward sat in elaborately embellished clothing, looking every bit the portrait of a Queen and King that their subjects expected, as they rode through the streets of Angeles. Princess Vanessa handled the noise remarkably well, looking around and squealing at the banners flapping in the breeze.

The Princess had grown considerably in the last few months, her personality mischievous, causing Isabella to tease Edward that their daughter was truly her father's little girl. That thought filled Edward with a sense of pride until he remembered the type of trouble it had gotten him into early on. He had grown a great deal in the time he'd spent at his wife's side, but there were still moments when he acted like the naïve young Viscount that had nearly cost him everything.

Thankfully, they were few and far between and it was usually in the presence of his friends, who always reminded him that his trust should not be so easily given.

The procession continued as the family waved to the citizens, ending in the Cathedral where the Princess was officially crowned.

Alice stood beside the Monarchs as the ceremony moved swiftly, so as not to incur the Princess' wrath. It was a tradition that the King and Queen choose a couple to offer parental affection should something ever happen to the royals, and Alice and Jasper were chosen just as the Duke and Duchess were chosen to fulfill that role for Isabella.

The ceremony ended and the parade passed down a separate set of streets on the way back to the castle. Once they arrived back at the nursery, Vanessa discarded the velvet crown and cuddled in beside Charles, her eyes focused on Katherine, who ignored them both as she went to sleep on her own.

"She's laying a claim early. I hope you're prepared to teach him how to be a proper King, Jasper." Isabella teased as Edward stiffened beside her.

"Maybe we shouldn't encourage them," he said as he tried to untangle the children, earning a cry from his daughter.

"She knows what she wants, Edward. And a Masen won't allow anyone to stand in their way," Alice said.

"That's what worries me," he muttered, earning a few laughs.

*PttT*

A few days later, Isabella returned to her rooms after a council meeting finalizing the plans for the school in Newton, surprised to find a sobbing Jane sitting near the fire. "Lady Jane, what is the matter?"

"It is my mother, Your Highness." Jane hiccupped. "Alec has written me to say that she's fallen ill and is asking for me."

"Well of course, you must go to her. Would you like one of the Court physicians to accompany you?" Isabella offered her maid what she could, being well aware of what it was like to have an ailing parent.

"Thank you, Majesty, but she has a doctor that is well acquainted with her condition. She just needs the comfort of her family."

"And the Baroness shall have it. The King and I are planning a holiday, so you would have been free from your duties for a time regardless. Go, prepare your belongings, and we shall see to your travel arrangements." Isabella moved to ring for a page to see about a carriage, but Jane stopped her.

"That won't be necessary," Jane explained. "Alec sent a carriage with the messenger so I could travel as soon as I was able. With your permission, I will leave at first light, that way I can be home in two days."

"Fine then, go with my love. I hope you will arrive to find your mother much recovered." Isabella hugged her maid, missing the distasteful look.

"Thank you again, Your Highness," Jane said as she removed herself quickly to prepare for her departure.

Edward arrived a few minutes later, watching Isabella as she looked at the fire. "What is the matter, Bella?"

"Jane is leaving in the morning to return to Tanner, her mother is ill. Now that Irina is married, she will be leaving my service when we depart on our trip; I am running out of women to have in my service." Isabella looked at him as he sat down beside her.

"Well Benjamin's sister will be coming to court to stay with him; do you want to add her in one of the ladies places? Then maybe we can find someone from the city to take the remaining position. Maybe if we fill some of the places with the working class you can find someone loyal and permanent. Tanya and Jasper can vet out any possible candidates."

"That could work. Some of the other ladies are still too young, but I have a feeling that Kate may be making a trip down to the southern lands with a certain Baron. Especially after Irina's wedding last month."

Edward nodded, "I think Eleazar will be easier having one of his daughters close by at all times, though I have a feeling it will be a while. Garrett just left to return to Isa a few days ago, so any time together will have to be put off. I know I am anxious for the day when Vanessa must begin her studies."

"She is only a baby, Edward. We have time yet." Isabella's words were a small amount of comfort, but it didn't dissuade his worries.

"When should we depart on our own journey?" Edward asked, hoping to discuss the plans they had yet to make.

"Vanessa is a year now, so she has started eating puréed foods as well, so she will not need a wet-nurse as long as we have cows or goats to provide milk. I'd prefer to have as few servants with us as possible. I miss our time spent in Masen and would like to spend some quiet time together." Isabella watched the fire as Edward thought about her words.

"Would the staff there be sufficient, or would we need to bring some people with us?"

"I spoke to Maria," Bella told her husband. "She said that some of the staff is still there, though many of the Masters left to teach elsewhere. We will need to hire some additional house staff, which as I understand Emmett is seeing to from the villages near his estate. We should be set to travel there straight from the groundbreaking of the new school."

"That is two weeks from now, excellent." Edward's enthusiasm was palpable as he led his wife into their rooms.

*PttT*

Two days ride in the rocking carriage did little to ease Lady Jane's anxiety. Her future was waiting for her within the walls of her childhood home and she was desperate to return to it. Alec's letter was vague, but in the mundane descriptions of events, she saw the hidden messages and knew she must leave the capital at once.

The carriage slowed as it entered the drive of Bates House, the seat of the Baroness of Tanner, until finally it came to rest in front of the house. The wheels had barely stopped when Lady Jane was down the steps, running to her brother.

"Have they come?"

"They have," he told her. Alec took her hand and guided her up the stairs until they reached the hallway outside her mother's rooms.

"Why am I here? I do not wish to see that pious wench." The venom that came forth at the thought of her mother delaying her for a moment brought a laugh from her brother.

"The wench is gone, and as the lady of the estate now, those rooms are yours."

Her eyes lit up at the idea that she was free at last. "When?How?"

Alec shrugged. "She was asking too many questions. Wondering why the Royal Army would make such requests without any word from the Queen to her. If she had seen the White Lords step foot in this house it would have been over for all of us."

"He is truly here?" Jane asked, breathless.

"See for yourself," the voice she had longed to hear called from the doorway.

Jane ran at Aro, knocking him into the doorframe with the force of her body colliding with his. Their lips met in a fierce kiss, hands groping until he had her lifted by the thighs, her legs fighting with her dress to wrap around his middle. "I need you, Aro."

"Come then, let us reacquaint ourselves. I have dreamt of that wicked little body of yours these long months." Aro kicked the door closed behind him, leaving Alec to adjust himself, in sudden need of one of his tramps. Things were falling into place for the twins and their guests; now all that they needed to do was wait for the right time.

*PttT*

In the weeks since Leah's arrival, Isabella didn't miss a morning session with her. Jasper was often too busy to supervise, so Sam offered to do so, as he was guarding the Queen down there. Edward had been true to his word and not interfered with her training, but he also couldn't be there to witness it. Isabella understood, and waited until Edward had gone for his morning workout in the outdoor training grounds before she would depart for the one underground.

Leah seemed impressed with her quick retention and her strength. The sword she had been presented by Emmett on her birthday had been properly made for a woman, the center of the blade was sleeker so that it had less weight to it, making it easier to handle. That added to the Queen's speed as she maneuvered.

All the preparations for the trip to the Swan Lands had been made, so Isabella had her final meeting with her Captain before the journey the morning before her trip.

"The carriage you travel in will have weapons hidden in it, so do not bring your sword, but I want you to take this." Leah revealed a narrow dagger, its scabbard affixed with straps that allowed it to be fastened along the length of something. "Strap this to your calf. Your dress will conceal it, but if someone attacks your carriage, or while you ride, then you can retrieve it quickly. Remember what I told you about drawing a weapon?"

"Do not draw it unless I'm prepared to have it used against me," Isabella recited back to her.

"Safe travels, Majesty. I will see you here when you return." Leah curtsied and watched as the Queen departed with her guard.

"You know that you will have to keep that hidden from the King for as long as possible. He will not appreciate that she has armed you. You should have heard the lashing he gave Emmett after your birthday." Sam smiled at his charge as they passed into the hall and he opened the door for her.

"Thank you, Sam. Why don't you go prepare for your departure tomorrow, I'm sure I will be fine until the King returns." Her eyes left little room for discussion as she went into her room to find three of her ladies packing her trunks.

"Majesty, which of your riding outfits would you like for us to pack in your travel bag?" Makenna asked as she went through the Queen's clothing.

"Leave me the brown one to wear once we leave Newton. I doubt I will have a chance to ride on the first leg of the trip so I will simply need some travel dresses. The rest can be packed as I instructed earlier." Isabella moved around the women and slid her dagger into the bag she had set aside to be carried in the carriage with them, knowing that it would not be touched so the weapon would remain a secret until later.

The remainder of the day was spent with everyone in a flurry of activity, Isabella making sure to spend time with Carlisle, as he was the head of the council when they were not available. She knew that he could be trusted while they were away and it was only a two days' ride to the Swan Lands if they were truly needed.

From there, the members of the council met one last time, going over any major topics before disbursing for the night. The couple returned to find their rooms emptied of the trunks that held their possessions, having been moved somewhere for storage until the carriage was loaded in the morning.

Isabella and Edward moved slowly as they changed for bed, knowing tomorrow would be an early start.

*PttT*

The Queen's maids arrived early, giving Edward a quick getaway after breakfast as he went to his private chambers to change and spend a few minutes with his groom. Isabella was dressed in her travel gown, her dagger discretely hidden beneath her layers and her hair done up in a sturdy yet simple style, when Edward returned with the last member of their party in his arms.

"Someone was a little put out at being awakened so early, but she was easily mollified when I told her we were going to see mommy." Edward's face lit up as he spoke of his daughter, something that always made Bella smile. Her husband was a great many things, but above all else, he was a doting father.

"Well it is time for us to make our way down to the stables, Jenks and Nettie are already hitched to the back of our carriage so we will have our own horses with us once we arrive at Swan Manor, I think it best if we don't keep them waiting."

"Yes, I agree, let us begin our journey," Isabella said with a contented smile gracing her face.

The stables were filled with people there to see off the Monarchs, getting in the way of those who were meant to be preparing for the eminent departure. When the Royal Family arrived, the entire group bowed and waited until they were settled in the carriage before the last few things were tended to. With everything in hand, the guard set out, flanking the carriage as the twenty-two soldiers rode in formation around the carriage.

The party moved at a good pace, stopping a little after midday for a quick meal and so the family could stretch their legs, before they continued on to Sir Riley's estate. Their journey ended with the Count's gracious welcome, a proper supper set up for the travelers before they rested for the night.

Vanessa seemed to be taking everything in, her need to label everything with four legs a 'rara' made for amusing conversation as she pointed out every dog, cat, horse, and pig on the property to her parents and their host.

The morning dawned with another early departure, but thankfully, the uneventful ride ended with their arrival at a large town just near the location of the new school. Lord Michael and Lady Jessica were there to greet their monarchs. The Earl of Newton had a few houses around his peerage, as was common, most of them smaller than the main residence but still grand enough to house visiting dignitaries. The future Earl and Countess welcomed the Queen and King graciously, offering them a chance to settle in to the House at Newbury before giving them a tour of the village.

"The land by Newbury village is a good site for the school. It is a nice size now, and will likely grow more with the school's completion. There will be a need for more inns and shops to house those who would attend the school for a short period, or are there to visit with students." Michael was explaining as they finished their tour right near one of the inns at the edge of town.

"If you would like, we could dine here. Otherwise we best return to the estate so we can have a proper meal there," Jessica offered, not knowing how keen the Queen and King would be about eating in a local establishment.

"I think it would be a nice experience to eat amongst our people. See if they have room for the guard and us without displacing anyone. I would hate for someone to go hungry for our sakes," Isabella told the couple who inquired within, returning quickly to admit the large group.

"Majesties, welcome to Newbury Inn," the plump little innkeeper told them from his deep bow.

"Thank you for being able to accommodate us. See that everyone is well taken care of," Edward said, slipping the man a sack of coins.

Shocked by the sheer weight of the payment for his service, the man had every fire in the kitchen lit so that he could feed the royal envoy.

The meal was pleasant and the Queen enjoyed watching Edward joke with the men, his eyes finding his wife's every few minutes until he noticed her looking out the window in the direction of the setting sun. "Let us return, wife. I wish to see our daughter before she is asleep. We have an early day tomorrow at the groundbreaking, so an early night is needed."

"You are right, husband. Let us go back to the House." Isabella smiled as her thoughts took her to the thought of where they would be in a day and a half.

*PttT*

The morning was filled with the last minute touches for the ceremony, Lady Jessica offering her personal maids to help the Queen prepare for the day first so that she would be ready when they needed to leave for the site of the groundbreaking.

Princess Vanessa was sleeping when they climbed into the carriage, giving them a little break from her exuberant energy. Unfortunately, by the time they arrived on location, the princess had been jostled awake.

"I will hold her, My Queen, so that you may perform your duties," Jessica offered, cooing at the child who seemed to trust her instantly.

The Queen and King looked over the grounds, noting the endless number of stakes sticking out from the grass, different colored ribbons tied to different sections.

"They denote the various buildings, Majesties," the architect explained. "It allows me to instruct the workers on which building I would have them work on and what needs to be done for one as opposed to another."

"Which of these buildings will we be performing the ceremony?" Edward asked, gesturing to the field of stakes.

"Over here, where the crowd is beginning to gather, it is the spot of the cornerstone of the library. We thought it the best choice as her Majesty is such a lover of the written word." The man smiled as the Queen blushed softly at his selection being based on one of her loves.

"Thank you, when do you believe we will be able to begin?" Isabella asked.

"The future Earl is representing the nobility of Newton, the local officials are standing with him and many of the townspeople are there along with the crews, so as soon as you are ready, we can proceed."

With the knowledge that they could soon be underway spurring them on, Isabella approached Michael and signaled for him to start.

The speeches were thankfully short and with both the Queen and the King taking turns to overturn some earth, the event was concluded. Taking the opportunity to speak to some of their subjects, albeit with the guard close at hand, they had the day wrapped up with a midday meal at a different inn than the previous day. The servants had used the morning to pack the items that the royal family had used while staying with Michael and Jessica, and after a promise to return to the capital soon for a visit, the family departed for the first leg of their trip to the Swan Lands.


	30. Chapter 30

**My week is a little thrown off, but I'm back on it, just a day late. Some people were very surprised by Jane and Alec, other's not so much. But many think that the rain is coming … well, I'm going to start passing out umbrellas for the end of the chapter, but you may want to invest in a poncho for the next few.**

**Love to wifey, and all of you for reviewing and reading this fic. I still can't believe the love this story is getting and I'm trying to figure out if I was written up somewhere cause people keep finding me. On the outtake front, I've had one request that I'm actually a little excited to write, so if you come up with one, drop me a line.**

**Another 2 weeks to donate to Fandom for Ovarian Cancer, and Fandom for NKH, I'm donating to both, so some fun one shots are coming your way.**

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Warning: Story is rated M for language, some violence and lemons.

**Chapter 30**

The journey to Swan Manor was spent in high spirits, the Royal Family joking with their guard as they traveled through the afternoon. It was evening as they climbed the hill that would reveal the great estate of the Swan family. The sun dipped low in the sky, setting the horizon in shades of pinks, purples, and oranges, the sight of it taking Isabella's breath.

"Bella?" Edward asked, unsure of how to interpret her reaction.

"I didn't realize how much I'd missed it here until it came into view. I was a girl here. These hills are the places I played before the weight of the world came to rest on my shoulders," Isabella attempted to explain. The fluttering she felt in her heart reminded her of her father riding out on a visit from the capital while she was under the tutelage of the masters.

"Then maybe we should come here more often. It will be a nice place to come to get away from the stress of ruling." Edward liked the idea of them having a place that was their own, and if it made Bella happy he would make it happen.

"I'd like that. I can't wait to show you all of my favorite places."

The carriage slowed as it approached the house, revealing the staff, as they stood ready to meet their monarchs. Isabella recognized the woman standing at the head of the line and nearly tripped as she ran down the steps of the carriage.

"Peggy!"

The matronly woman enveloped the Queen in her arms; her red hair had far more grey in it than it had the last time the women embraced like this. "Majesty, it is so good to see you. Welcome home to Swan Manor."

Isabella turned to see Edward approaching with Vanessa in his arms. "Thank you. Edward, I would like to introduce you to Peggy. She is the head of the staff here and was like a second mother to me for the years I lived here."

Edward wrapped his arm around his wife, offering a genuine smile to Peggy. "Well, it is a pleasure to meet you, Peggy."

"You too, Sire. Now, let us get you settled and fed. Roberts is the head of the grounds, the stable staff, and the like. He can show your guard to where they can care for their horses and then someone will be ready to show them to the quarters we've prepared for them." Peggy bobbed a curtsey once more before dismissing the staff and personally showing them to their quarters. Edward noticed the woman about their age following behind at a respectful distance, but did not ask her purpose at the moment, instead listening to Peggy as she detailed the history of Swan Manor and all of the preparations that had been made for their arrival.

Stopping in front of the door at the end of the hall to the right of the main staircase, Peggy entered the room and allowed the Queen and King to look in. "This is the nursery. There is a small private chamber to the side for the baby's nurse." She gestured towards the young woman that had followed them upstairs. "Jordana will stay with the Princess at all times, unless she is with you, of course."

Jordana rose from her curtsey and addressed her employers. "It is a great honor to be trusted with the Princess. I've worked with Lana, who had been the nurse for the Countess of Eastbury. When the Count inquired for someone who was available to fill a temporary position here, she suggested me. I have just finished caring for my previous charge so it was easy for me to travel here."

Isabella was instantly drawn to the well spoken young woman who Emmett had selected to watch over Vanessa. Taking her by the arm, she settled them in on the settee in the middle of the room. "The Princess is no longer strictly on milk, as I'm sure you've been informed, and we spend a fair amount of time with our daughter, so you will have a little bit of leisure time."

"Yes, we do love our family time," Edward agreed as he brought Vanessa forward. "But for the moment, I think we'd both prefer to take care of some things knowing the Princess is in excellent hands. If you could bring her to us after supper we would be most appreciative."

"Of course, your Highness. Is there anything else you need?" Jordana asked as she held out her hands for Vanessa.

"No, child. That's all we need," Isabella comforted her as she stood, leaving with Edward and Peggy so that they could go to their rooms.

Travelling up another set of stairs, Peggy stopped in front of the first door, the one directly above the Princess'. For the first time, Peggy seemed a little unsure of herself. "We know that it is tradition to have separate rooms for the Queen and King, and with the circumstances of the last year and everything … these used to be Isabella's chambers when she was in residence here, we have them set up for the King's use."

"Thank you, Peggy. We appreciate your thoroughness," Isabella offered, knowing it was difficult to allude to problems between the Royal couple. "Can you show me to my quarters while Edward freshens up?"

Nodding, Isabella followed Peggy past the room that was often personal servants' quarters to the Royal Chambers of Swan Manor. Entering the room, she realized she could barely remember what it looked like, as her father had passed so little time here while she was in residence. A pair of maids entered to help the Queen change and wash the travel grime before she joined Edward for supper.

Dinner was a quiet affair, the couple eating alone in the Royal dining chambers on the same floor as their rooms, while the guard ate in the main dining hall with the residents. This time allowed them a chance to discuss the various places Isabella wished o show him. They planned a few riding trips to visit her hideaways of youth, Edward's mind venturing to add a few adult activities to her memories of the locations.

That night, they played with Vanessa for a while, watching her crawl around, seeming to will herself to whichever one of her parents she was parted from.

"She's strong," Edward said. "I would not be surprised if she walks soon."

"It feels too soon, Edward," Isabella responded, her concern evident. "It is as if I've blinked and she's changed."

"I hear children are like that," Edward commented, lifting his daughter into his arms. "Say goodnight to Mommy, Vanessa. It is time for us to all retire from our day of travel."

Isabella kissed her cooing daughter and watched as Edward left with her. Ringing for a maid, the Queen readied for bed. Edward returned in his own sleepwear and the pair fell asleep quickly after their day.

The following three days were spent exploring some of Isabella's familial land, including one very interesting rendezvous in the library. As the couple sat at dinner on their fourth night at Swan Manor, Edward addressed his wife.

"I think we should spend the evening in my rooms. They're nicely appointed quarters and they were yours as a young girl." Edward sent her a pointed look and her smile grew as she answered him.

"That sounds lovely, husband."

"Good. Now, I need to speak with Sam and Jared and the commander of our guard, but I shouldn't be more than an hour or two. I will see you in my rooms?"

Isabella nodded as she pushed away from the table. "Two hours is perfect."

The King left for his errand and the Queen moved down the long hall to her room. Her maids were waiting as she had them fashion her hair into two loose braids and once she was in nothing but her shift she dismissed them for the night. As she had done for Edward during their time in the library, she wasn't surprised when the maid returned a few minutes later with a note from the King.

A smile tugged at her lips as she read the missive and followed his instructions. Pulling off her shift, she located the one he had requested. It was her shift from her wedding night, a testament to her innocence, but with allowances for easy access.

Outfitted for her charade, she snuck into his room and slipped between the sheets.

The two hours passed for Edward as he sat in on a card game, happy to spend some time with Sam and Jared, whom he'd grown close to. When the time drew near for him to return, Edward settled up with his men, then grabbed a lit candlestick and ascended to the top floor.

The door to his daughter's room was closed, but a gentle knock brought forth Jordana, who moved aside for the King. After watching Vanessa sleep for a moment he kissed her head and continued up the final flight of stairs where his wife was likely sleeping.

Opening the door, his suspicion was confirmed as he encountered her form as she slept peacefully. His shoes and stockings were removed, as were his coats and vests, until he was in nothing but his shirt and trousers.

Resting the candlestick on the nightstand near Isabella, he rounded to the foot of the bed and climbed in beside her. The light combined with the movement behind her woke Isabella, her body shifting unthinkingly to extinguish the offending light. Edward's hand on her arm stayed her moment, a gasp escaping her lips.

"My lord?" Isabella asked in feigned shock at his presence.

"Isabella," was his only response.

"What are you doing here? Your quarters are down the hall," she reminded him innocently.

"How could I remain there when you beckon me to your side? Your every action draws me to you and I will not be kept at arm's length any longer."

"Sir, I truly do not know of what you speak. I did not mean to bring attention to myself unknowingly, and I certainly didn't mean to bother or offend you -" she went to continue, but Edward cut her off.

"Isabella, you are an enchantress and I am under your spell. It is no offense unless you wish to deny me what I have come to require as surely as I require air in my lungs." He moved closer behind her and she turned towards him, her back flat against the mattress.

"What do you require of me, my Lord? It is yours, whatever you need," Bella told him quickly, breathlessly.

"If only I knew your response would be the same when you are truly aware of my desires." His hand slipped down from her cheek to cup her throat and then his fingers traced the ribbons on the front of her gown, his hips grinding into her hip, gaining another gasp.

"Sir, you should not come into bed still armed with your dagger, it is not safe," she admonished, but Edward simply barked a laugh.

"Sweet child, you naivety is refreshing. The only weapon I am armed with is one of love. That is simply the measure of your affect on me that you feel against you."

Her eyes dropped to where he was pressed into her side. "You mean … are you…?"

"You finally grasp my meaning, child." Edward's hand moved up to cup her cheek again as he gazed into her eyes. "Now that we understand each other, do you give your consent? Or will I be forced from this house to save my sanity."

"No," Isabella protested, her hands holding his arm to keep him close. "Do not part from me. I feel this thing between us as well, only I did not have a name to put to it until now. But as I do understand your meaning, I offer myself freely to you."

Edward sighed and his forehead met hers. "You're sure, Isabella?"

"I am, my Lord," she breathed.

Edward moved in, kissing her with a reverent passion, both of their bodies reacting to the tension building between them. Climbing over her, Edward pulled the sheets off of Isabella so that she was exposed to his roaming eyes, he whispered, "So beautiful."

His arm reached behind him as he pulled his shirt over his head and then unfastened his trousers, leaving nothing but his britches. Edward sat on the side of the bed, his fingers untying the ribbons so that she was barely exposed to him.

"Love me, my Lord. Please?" she begged him. And he did just that.

Edward's hands and lips ghosted over her face, neck, and chest. Teasing, pleasing, and building the pair into a frenzy. Needing to see more of her, he took the gown by the shoulders and pulled it down her body, as he joined her on the bed. He kicked off his britches finally and as his hands became more insistent down where she needed him, his lips working to make her breathless, her hands found the bare flesh of his backside.

"My lord, I need to feel you. Show me how much you love me, make me yours."

"You are mine, Isabella. This is but a formality." Edward lined up at her entrance and met her eyes as he held still a moment. "Hold on, my beauty."

Pushing forward, he slid home easily. But the slow pace of their first time would not do for either of them tonight, so he amended his actions to fit their needs. Hard and fast he moved, filling her as she clutched to him with her entire body. Hand and heels and even her most private of parts pulled him to her as he set an unrelenting pace, throwing them over the peak of ecstasy, only to find it again once they had recovered.

With their bodies fully spent and their passions quelled for the moment, Edward drew up the sheets around them and hugged his wife close.

"Goodnight, my love."

"Goodnight, Edward," she yawned back.

*PttT*

When the pair woke the next morning, they decided that for the day they would stay in, allowing Isabella to look for any possessions she might want to send back ahead of them. There were some of the things that she had used as a child that she wished to have for Vanessa, and a number of books that she wanted to add to her private library at home.

It was that activity that had Isabella and Edward sitting in the library, spending one final evening there some ten days later.

"Is that the one you were looking for?" Edward asked as Bella emerged from one of the shelves with a book clutched to her chest.

"It is, this is one of my favorite stories, and one my father would probably have skinned me alive if he'd known I was reading it." Isabella smirked as she showed him the to me.

"_Gone with the Wind. _ I've never heard of it. What is it about?"

"It's the story of a fabled country suffering from a horrific civil war. The heroine, Scarlett, is a young woman from one side of the country, who is forced to use her gifts for charming and marrying men to survive and keep her family's farm and way of life preserved. Their politics aren't anything I agree with, but the idea of her having so few options, but still finding a way."

"What do her many husbands have to say about her actions?" Edward asked, a little intrigued.

"Most of them go along with it because they don't have the strength to do anything that would make her necessity to do those things unnecessary."

Edward turned the book over in his hands and opened to the first page. "It sounds like an interesting book, would you mind if I read it after you finished rereading it?"

"We could save time and you could read it to me? I love the sound of your voice. It is one of the most soothing things in my world." Isabella blushed as Edward adjusted himself on the chaise lounge so that she could nestle in beside him.

"Very well, why don't we begin now? I believe we can get a little ways in before bed."

"Yes. But tomorrow I would like for it to travel ahead of us. I want it travelling safely in one of the boxes. I'd hate the idea of it falling from a saddle bag and being lost."

"I agree, my Bella. But for tonight let us journey into the world of the Old South."

Isabella laughed as he used the term from the title page, turning the first chapter as his velvet and honey voice wove the tale of Scarlett O'Hara, it's cadence calming her instantly.

*PttT*

Two nights before the envoy departed, the White Lords crossed the border of Tanner and moved along the short expanse of Newton that stood between them and the Swan Lands. In the morning, they moved westward in the hopes of avoiding notice as they traveled north of Swan Manor so they were able to lie in wait for the proper time to set their trap.

*PttT*

Just as planned, their belongings began the journey to Angeles, leaving the guard and the Royal Family to depart on horseback the following day. As it was only a two day ride, Edward agreed that with plenty of stops for his wife and daughter's convenience, the trip would work well.

On the morning of their departure, Edward watched as Isabella hugged Peggy and then Edward aided Isabella into her seat atop Jenks, mindful that their daughter was strapped to her chest. It was early, and there was an inn to the northwest that they planned on stopping at for supper, as it would give them enough time to make it nearly to the border with Biers.

The twenty-four riders took off, making good time considering the Queen's inexperience as a distance rider, and as the inn came into sight, all were excited for a hot meal and a chance to rest.

The men dismounted as Sam strode to the Queen's side, helping her down just as the yelling started.

"What did they say, Jared?" Sam called as Edward found his way to the Queen's side.

"They're dead! There isn't a living sole left in this inn, because all who were awaiting our arrival have been slaughtered."

"This is my uncles' work, Sam. They need to be found and punished for their actions."

"The guard can ride out to find them, and Jared and I will -"

"No, Sam," Edward pleaded. "You're a man of the South. I need you to make sure they do not ride out like this is a line battle. If they haven't been found by nightfall, double back to us. But I want the best men available between them and my family. I do not know their plan, but they will not stay in country any longer than necessary. Perhaps they believed we would have been here already and they were forced to strike? But regardless, they are on the defensive now because they've been forced to act and it did not have the desired results."

"As you wish, Majesty."

Sam bowed to the King and Queen before running to find the commander of the guard and devise a plan. Within minutes, the riders travelled south, hoping to catch the former Barons as they retreated to their place of strength. With the guard riding out, Isabella and Edward were left to travel on alone, praying that stealth would weigh on their side.

**E/N: **_**Gone with the Wind**_** is one of my favorite stories and movies. I loved the idea of Bella finding this work of fiction and reading it, knowing her father might not approve of the politics or of Scarlett's manor or handling herself. I've come to learn that people either love it or they hate it, but I had to give a nod to it in their library time.**


	31. Chapter 31

Here I am again, with the meeting between the fan and fecal matter...mizzdee makes it pretty, y'all make it fun to write. No big speeches, I'm off to write Chapter 41. Click the big blue button and let me know what you think. I love hearing from you!

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Warning: Story is rated M for language, some violence and lemons.

**Chapter 31**

Edward led Isabella away from the Inn, the shock taking over her. "They're dead, Edward. They're dead because of us."

"It is okay, we will find them and everything will be right again. My uncles will pay for their crimes." Edward checked their saddlebags before turning to Isabella who had secured the sling that held Vanessa to her chest. "We cannot linger here. The guard will find them, but I must get you back on the road to the capital. You need to be safe. I have to make you both safe."

"We will be, Edward, but let us move. I don't like sitting out here." Isabella allowed him to help her into the saddle, glad that their personal belongings had rode ahead because it gave a timeframe for when the royal family should be back and if they didn't, the army would ride out to search for them. Or so she hoped.

The couple rode hard, not knowing if they were riding towards their destruction or their salvation, but it didn't matter. The quiet of the open fields was eerie as they pushed themselves further than they had ever gone before.

Meanwhile, the guard rode out in all directions, knowing that the Barons wouldn't corner themselves between the capital and their target. They would find a place to hide and strike when they felt the time was right, as they had done at the inn. That made it a race against time as they searched for where they could have gone in the hours since they had killed the innkeepers.

The twenty-two members of the guard were riding through the morning when the first group encountered some promising tracks. Following them, the five guardsmen rode towards an embankment and in doing so, into their death. The ten members of the White Lords were ready for them, picking them off before they even realized something was wrong.

The second five guard members fought in hand-to-hand combat, having seen the attack coming, but being outnumbered two to one made all the difference.

Sam and Jared, who had rode out with the third group still didn't think it was a good idea, and so after arguing their case, they turned back to find the Queen and King. It was two hours later that their companions were killed by another portion of the White Lords.

The final five men met an equally gruesome fate, allowing the last of the White Lords to double back to aid the Barons in their task, which was that much closer to reality.

As the Royal Family attempted to camp in an abandon house, the tension of the day wore on them.

"Sleep, Isabella," Edward told her, but she shook her head violently.

"You must sleep as well; I think it best if I take the first guard shift." Isabella attempted to explain, but he refused to hear it.

"No, I will not be able to sleep, regardless," he reasoned, but she fought him.

"Edward, you need your strength and I will wake you in a few hours so that you may be our lookout." She handed him their daughter, who was bundled up and oblivious to what was happening around them.

"Three hours, and then you wake me," he instructed.

"Very well," the Queen conceded.

True to her word, Isabella woke the King after a little more than three hours, taking their daughter from him and falling asleep quickly. It was in those hours that he formulated a plan that he knew was their only chance, but it was also going to be nearly impossible to convince his wife of.

Before the sun had even thought of rising, Edward and Isabella were finishing their meager breakfast and mounting their horses, riding in the direction of home. Edward could feel his uncles drawing nearer the further they rode, so he began to explain his plan. "I think the best chance for you to make it home is to ride on while I turn to the west. They will assume that I am drawing them away from you so they will send some of their group towards Newton, which will weaken them for when the guard catch us."

"I don't like the idea of splitting up," Isabella said honestly.

"I do not want to leave you for anything, but I think it is our best chance. I will ride towards Newton, and they will assume that I am riding in the opposite direction of you. They will split up and ride after me and send some of their party towards Eastbury, hoping to cut you off. If you continue to ride to the capital, you will have the best chance and can send help to catch them. Our own guard should be riding here to meet us soon."

Isabella could see that Edward didn't want to leave her, but she knew that he was doing it for strategic reasons. She refused to let her mind wander to the tiny possibility that he was still in league with them. Not with their daughter secured to her chest. "I will do as you ask, but promise me that you will be safe. Vanessa needs a brother or sister to keep her company."

"I will give her a brother and a sister, I promise you that." He smirked. "Now ride out, the quiet is discouraging. I fear they're closer than we originally thought."

He pulled Nettie up beside Jenks and leaned over to run his hand over Vanessa's head, leaning in for one more kiss before she rode off towards the capital.

Changing his course, Edward galloped hard towards Newton. Watching him leave her was hard on Isabella, because as much as he was worried about his uncles getting near her, she was terrified of what might happen if they were to catch Edward.

Continuing on her course, the afternoon sun was beating down on her as she tried to cross the vast openness that was the northern area of the Swan Lands.

The sound of horses in the distance scared Isabella terribly. She knew that there was no way to outride skilled horsemen, so she instead dismounted and sent her horse off. Now on the ground, she moved along the brush until she found a fallen tree. It was well hidden and her only hope to save her child. With a kiss, she hid the sleeping princess safely in the spot she'd found and then got moving in the opposite direction, needing to put distance between herself and the baby's safe haven.

The ground flew beneath the Queen's feet as she continued moving, but within an hour the horses were closing in on her. Making the mistake of looking behind her to gauge their locations, she tripped over a root and fell hard, knocking the wind out of her.

The horses slowed and two sets of hands pulled her up to a kneeling position.

"Look what we have here?" the man to her left said. She noticed his haggard black beard and assumed that he'd been living on the land for a while.

"That looks like a Queen who's all on her lonesome," her other captor remarked. "I think we have a few people that will be quite excited to see her. Get me some rope so we can tie her up. We'll throw her on her horse and deliver her to the White Lords."

Bella knew better than to question them at the moment and the strong hold they had on her arms meant she wasn't getting away. Her hands were tied and then she was secured to Jenks, who had been found on their way to discovering her. They rode for a while, Isabella trying to keep calm as she thought about who she was riding towards, and the helpless child she'd left behind.

They crested a hill and Isabella gasped at what she saw before her. Three men she had thought about a great deal through all of her troubles over the last year stood with her husband, bound and bloodied.

"My Lords, we found what you were looking for," the black-bearded man called out.

The large group in the valley looked up and she could see the sneer on Aro's face. But what she hadn't expected to see was Lady Jane standing close to his side. As they closed the distance, she was lifted off Jenks and Caius turned to the men.

"The rest of you ride out and look for the brat. If you cannot find her by nightfall, give up. She'll succumb to the elements quickly left out there on her own. We'll ride out to meet you in Albemarie once we're done here."

A majority of the men rode out, leaving a total of eight people. The White Lords, as they were calling themselves, had the two men who had led the capture of Isabella, the two holding Edward up, themselves and Lady Jane.

"Bring the bitch here, I'm going to enjoy this," Aro ordered, just as Edward began to struggle.

"Leave her be," Edward growled before he was served a hard blow to his gut.

"Edward!" Isabella cried as he sputtered and slumped in the grip of the men holding him.

She was dragged over to Aro, who smirked as he turned to Jane. "Get your former mistress out of her outer garments; it will make what we have planned for her a great deal easier."

"Jane, how could you do this to me?" the Queen asked as Jane took the dagger from her lover.

"You are a sorry excuse for a Queen and I bore my responsibility because my mother forced me to. That is, until I met Aro. There will come a time when I will sit upon your throne at Aro's side and the people of Dwyer will know what true leadership is." Jane's hands worked quickly as she cut away the outer dress, leaving Isabella in a corset, chemise and skirts.

"You've cost us a great deal, little girl," Caius mocked as he stood before Isabella, "and it seems you just won't die. I think it's time we help you along with that."

Reaching into his saddlebag, he retrieved a cat o' nine tails and cracked it.

"No!" Edward roared. "Strike me, but leave her alone."

Marcus approached his nephew, slapping him across the face as he leaned in to taunt him. "We'll get to you in time, boy. But it's time this wench suffers. If Victoria hadn't been such a moron then you'd all be dead by now and we wouldn't be living like wild creatures trying to bide our time until we could strike."

The first strike of the whip hit, causing Isabella to cry out in pain. It was followed by a second and then a third quickly, the men holding her allowed her to drop to the ground as Caius got in a few more blows. Edward fought against the men holding him as his uncles kicked, punched and struck the Queen until she was a mess lying on the grass.

From her position on the ground she watched in horror as they turned their attention to Edward, the whip cutting into his flesh. The King's cries of pain mingled with the Queen's until Aro got a dangerous look in his eye as he turned on Isabella and the men that had found her.

"You two have done well, and I think you deserve a reward. Take her far enough that we won't have to hear her pathetic moans any longer and do what you wish with her. She turned our nephew from his blood, so I'm sure she's a decent fuck. Get your fill of _the Queen_ and then kill her. It is a hard ride to Tanner and then through to Albemarie so we must begin the journey."

"Touch her and I'll kill you," Edward threatened, but Caius kicked him again, silencing any further sound.

Isabella turned on her captors, their eyes bright with the possibilities. She was thrown over the shoulder of the man with the dark beard, having not heard either of them mention a name in the course of the day, and he hoisted her onto Jenks once more where she was tied in place and using a lead they rode off.

With every minute she traveled further from Edward, Isabella felt herself fill with despair even more. They would die out here, she knew that now. Her only fear was that it would not come quick enough.

When the horses stopped, Jenks was sent galloping off with a hard smack on his rump, leaving Isabella alone. The younger of the two men set to making a fire while the bearded man threw Isabella on the ground and pushed himself onto her, trying to overpower the weakened monarch.

Annoyed at the layers that still separated them, he went to his bag to fetch his blade. The time in which his back was turned was all Isabella needed as she reached for her calf and removed her weapon, hiding it beside her until he drew closer.

With her attacker once again looming over her, his attention set on removing some of her clothing, he never noticed the swift strike of her hand until the blade was buried in his belly. Isabella's free hand flew to his mouth as she tried to muffle his screams. From behind, the younger man thought it was her making the noises as his friend leaned heavy on her and turned to the fire, content to wait his turn.

As the man's eyes went blank, Isabella rolled him off of her, barely able to stand as she approached the only person standing between her and survival. Finding her strength, she rushed at him, driving the blade into his back and finding a small bit of satisfaction in the fact that he made no sound as the air left his collapsed lung. Instead, he slumped forward, landing beside the fire as Isabella collapsed, desperate to find the strength to move, but unable to muster anything more.

Further East, an unconscious Edward was tied up and attached to his horse as his uncles stood over his body. Marcus kicked him, satisfied that he didn't even react. "He has hours left at the most, and by the time his horse comes across a human he'll be scavenger food."

Aro's smiled widened at the thought of his nephew's downfall. "Good, let us be done with them and return home. We have much planning to do if we are going to strike while the country is in mourning."

The White Lords, along with Lady Jane, gathered anything of importance as they departed the area. Nettie trotted off after the strike to her flank, but she didn't run for long. Instead, she slowed down until she finally began to graze, giving Edward a fighting chance.


	32. Chapter 32

Wow, loved your response to the last chapter...and as I love you had to give you this as soon as I could. Mizzdee, you're my lobster.

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Warning: Story is rated M for language, some violence and lemons.

**Chapter 32**

From a deep sleep, Maria was awakened by the most terrifying of dreams. Though she was not so much scared of what it had been, as she was of the possible timing. She only hoped she wasn't too late.

Running through the castle, she found the rooms that housed the General and his family and entered, stopping only at the door to their bed chambers, where she proceeded to knock and bang as she called out for him to wake up.

Alice's face was the one she saw upon opening the door, and she did not seem the least bit impressed by the intrusion.

"Are you mad? What on earth has you making all this noise at such an ungodly hour?" Maria pushed past the Queen's closest friend as she ran to Jasper.

"You must send the guard to the Swan Lands, or we may soon find the entire Royal Family has perished." Her eyes were black as coal and her voice was low and urgent, giving Alice pause as Jasper chose to respond.

"It is treason to speak of the death of your monarchs -"

"And it is treason to know that such things will occur and do nothing to stop them. If you sit here and argue with me then you may share the block with me." Maria turned to leave when Alice finally found her voice.

"Do you know when it will happen?"

"You cannot be putting any credence in her rantings?" Jasper asked his wife.

"Isabella trusts her with her life. I think that we should do the same." Alice looked from the seer to her husband, tears welling in her eyes. "Please?"

Jasper grumbled and held his hands up in surrender, knowing there was no chance of winning against the pair of them. "Fine. I will send the remainder of the company that the guards that travelled with them were from. Do you think sixty additional soldiers in the Swan Lands will be sufficient? Or should I send the full force of the Royal Army out to intercept the Royal Family?"

"You doubt me now, Jasper Whitlock, but there will be a day soon that you will see the truth of my words." Maria didn't wait for a response as she left, hoping to find Lady Tanya.

*PttT*

The remainder of the White Lords' men had given up on finding the Princess and rode hard, not noticing the two horsemen lurking in the shadows of the woods. With the area finally clear, Sam and Jared rode in the opposite direction of the men. Knowing that they couldn't hope to stop them, they rode towards whatever had been important enough to risk entering the country, fearful of what they might find.

As they continued to travel through the woods to the west of the direction their enemy had come from, they heard a faint noise in the distance. Not entirely sure they'd even heard something at first, the pair continued on until the vague noise grew into a cry.

Pushing their already exhausted steeds harder, they found some felled trees and the source of the noise.

"Is she all right?" Jared asked as Sam pulled the Princess from her hiding spot.

"She's scared and a little cold, and likely hungry, but she doesn't seem injured," Sam told his friend as they settled in for the night.

"You take the first watch, Sam. You know more about infants than I, and it will be better for the first few hours." Jared was happy to see Sam nod his agreement as he fell asleep.

The next few hours passed, with the two soldiers passing off the Princess and resuming their night, knowing the morning would change their country, either for better or worse.

Morning came, and after a quick breakfast the men set off with Vanessa wrapped across Sam's chest. They continued north and it was a few miles before they saw the smoke. Not knowing what to expect, the personal guard of the Queen of Dwyer moved slowly until they saw the remains of the fire and the bodies of those who had built it.

Jared's heart dropped into his stomach as he dismounted and ran past the first man, moving to the side of his charge. "Majesty, are you with us? Please, Isabella; let me know we've not failed you."

A slight stirring was the only response he got, but it was enough for him. Seeing Jenks as he circled the area, Jared lifted the Queen into his arms and held her as they rode further. The three horses made slow progress, but luckily they made the crossing into Smith and found a farmhouse shortly after they entered the peerage.

The elderly man that greeted them was shocked by the sight before him, but quickly offered his service. "I have little to offer you but a cart. We can hitch your horses to it and you will make better time. Here, let me show you where it is and I will see if my wife has any food to give you for the journey."

"Thank you, Sir. Your sacrifice will be well remembered," Sam told him as he passed him a sack of coins and then went to ready the cart.

With all three of the horses hitched, they placed Isabella and Vanessa in the back and Sam sat beside them as Jared drove the wagon. Every farm they passed through offered the aid they could, be it blankets and bandages or feed for the horses, and each time the guards thanked their countrymen for their aid.

As night drew on, they reached another small farmhouse and upon hearing the noise, the family offered their chambers to the travelers, moving into the main room of the dwelling for the night. The thing that eased the minds of Jared and Sam was the fact that though she hadn't stirred yet, the Queen showed some marked improvement during the day. They had one more day's journey, and as much as they wished to see her awake, they had no idea how to tell her that they had no news of the King.

*PttT*

The Captain of the company sent out to find the Queen and King woke his men up with the sun on their second day of travel. Like the General, he wasn't one to put much stock in the words of a seer, but he also wasn't one to disobey orders. He was sure that they would encounter the Royal Family safe and sound, as they had the carriage filled with their belongings on their first day.

The other half of the company was being led through Smith, so by the end of that day, one of the groups would discover this was a wasted errand.

Having ridden about three hours, the Captain was surprised when he noticed a young man riding hard on a horse that was not built for speed. The boy was yelling, but it wasn't until he neared them that his words became clear.

"Oh thank God! We need help, the King is badly injured and the remainder of the Royal Family hasn't been found. It looks to be an attack."

"What do you mean, boy? Where is the King now?" the Captain questioned.

"We were farming yesterday morning when a stray horse came onto our land. When we went to check for markings we saw the King was tied behind the horse. There are a group of men and women following back a ways with the King, but they're moving slowly so as not to make his injuries worse. I'm the best horsemen so they sent me to ride ahead and alert someone as to the situation." The boy was nearly dead atop the horse and the length of his ride was starting to catch up with him.

"You've done good, lad. Edwards, ride back to the capital and alert them to the attack. Jones, ride southwest into Smith and try to find the rest of our men. We must locate the Queen and Princess and find those bastards who have come into our lands and ambushed our Monarchs. Let's go, men!"

*PttT*

It was mid afternoon when the familiar sound of hooves approached from the north. Riding further, Sam and Jared were soon surrounded by half of the men sent to find them. After sharing their knowledge of exactly what happened and who was responsible, a majority of the men rode hard into the Swan Lands and beyond to try and track the men behind the attack. Those who remained, accompanied the wagon on its pace to the capital.

When evening came and they had reached the capital, there were large numbers of troops moving into the South, some going to aid in the search while more rode to the former Barons' lands to alert the new lords to the possibility of hostility.

The Queen was escorted through the outskirts of the city and into the heart of the capital where she was met by Carlisle.

Queen Isabella was stripped to her chemise so that he could examine her in the privacy of her chambers, and what he found was disturbing. Bruises and wounds from the whip hid deeper injuries that would take time to heal. Though she continued to regain her strength, she'd yet to wake, giving them a little more time to have Edward arrive and be examined before they would have to answer to the Queen.

The one blessing in the horrible situation was that Vanessa was virtually unharmed. Once she was returned to her wet-nurse, so that she would gain the additional sustenance while she recovered from her exposure to the elements overnight, the Princess seemed to be okay.

With her ladies tending to her for the time, Carlisle stood at the entrance to the castle, waiting for Edward there. Esme met him at dawn with some coffee, which he drank quickly before returning his eyes to the streets ahead of him. Just as Esme was about to leave Carlisle to his vigil, the sound of a hurried approach caught both of their attention.

"Oh my word," Esme gasped as she took in the King. He was bloodied and far worse looking than the Queen had been when she was discovered.

Edward was quickly and carefully moved to his chambers and Carlisle looked him over. "Esme, go into my office and fetch me as many comfrey poultices as I have prepared. I want to get these bones aligned in his arm and then set to work on his chest."

"Of course, Carlisle."

Esme ran to fetch the things her husband requested, allowing Jasper to follow her in on her return.

"Carlisle, I am riding out with the rest of the guard tomorrow, but I need to know that they will make it."

The Duke of Cullen turned to his son-in-law and shook his head. "They will be fine, but it will be a while before they are fully healed. But you will be going nowhere."

"Sir, I -" Jasper began, but the Duke cut him off.

"I am the Regent with the Queen unable to rule, and I forbid you to ride out. We have already sent additional troops to the south and riding out to comb the land between here and Albemarie for the King's uncles. Albemarie may be the ones harboring them, as they've claimed a brush fire has destroyed the surplus crops they normally trade to us. All communications have ceased and the chance of them coming into the country via Tanner is high. I want the General here when we have all the information, so if we must go to war, it will be done as smartly as we are able to."

"I understand. I just hate sitting here and doing nothing," Jasper griped as Carlisle reached for him.

"Then help me get him properly set up," Carlisle offered. "We're lucky that he's unconscious. If he was awake while we attempted this, he'd be screaming and fighting us until he passed out from the pain."

"You believe it is a good thing that they're not awake yet?" Jasper asked, truly worried that both of them hadn't awakened yet.

"A very good thing. The body knows what it needs to heal. They are showing continued signs of improvement and I have no doubt that when they do wake, it will be impossible to keep them apart. God only knows what they endured out there before they were found." Carlisle straightened the poultice he had rested on the King's hand and began to bind it in place, a process he would be repeating on his chest over the bruising on his ribs.

By noon, Carlisle was done tending to the Queen and King and at the urging of his family he went to sleep, knowing the next day would be truly difficult.

*PttT*

New information came in from the search every day, but one thing was certain, the Barons had left as soon as the deed was done and whatever they were planning, was bad. Carlisle spent his days between meetings on the war that was now eminent, and the care of the Royals. Word had been sent to the countries of Neuse, Hatteras, and Bodie, but it would be some time before their forces and supplies arrived.

The bodies from the area where Isabella was found were recovered and returned to the capital, her dagger sticking into the second man, though it was evident that the weapon had been used on both of them.

The Royal Army was set up along the border with Tanner, but they weren't moving until they had the necessary reinforcements. This was on the account of the discovery made as they moved further south into the Swan Lands. A mule had ridden towards them with a crate dragging, much as Edward had been tied to his horse. When it came to a stop near one of the soldiers, they cracked open the box and were shocked by what they saw.

Upon seeing the severed head of the Lady Bree, the Duchess of Tanner, they knew that it was only a matter of time before the Barons and their men began their attack.

A rider was sent to the capital with the head, hoping it would speed up the Regent's decision when it came to the war that was coming.

*PttT*

It was late in the evening on the fifth day as Carlisle sat in his usual vigil over Edward. The Queen had people to fuss over her, but the King had no family, so the Cullen's spent their spare time with him. To his credit, Benjamin had been by His Majesty's side since the moment Carlisle had finished his original examination.

The open wounds were healing nicely, but the King was coming along much slower than his wife was on the inside. Where she had started to stir for brief moments before falling back into unconsciousness, he remained still as stone.

It was as he checked on the King's broken arm that he learned the Queen was awake and asking for her family.

"Benjamin, if there's any change, please send for me, I will be in the Queen's chamber."

With a bow of the head from the King's groom, Carlisle followed Lady Sasha down to the Royal Chambers.

For someone who had just awakened from several days of sleep, the Queen was decidedly animated and vocal. In an attempt to calm her down, they'd sent for the Princess, so she could see that the child was well, but all it did was bring on a torrent of tears as the Princess let out a wail and began calling for her father. They were the first words she had ever spoken, and with the volume and the frequency that she was calling for him, Vanessa seemed to sense something was wrong as well.

The cacophony of sounds echoed off the walls as Carlisle entered, silencing the room.

"Oh no. Carlisle, please." Isabella began to panic again and it got Vanessa started again.

"Dada! Dadadadada -"

"Edward is resting in his rooms," Carlisle told her. "He's worse off than you, but he should recover in time. Though, I won't know anything until he wakes up."

"They said something about it being five days since they …" The Queen's words died and the Duke of Cullen nodded in response to the question she hadn't been able to finish.

"It has been, and we shall see how much longer until -"

Sam's entrance cut off the Duke as he whispered something to him. When it seemed no one would share the information willingly, she asked, "What is it?"

"The King is awake and he's putting up a bit of a fight," Carlisle admitted.

"Let us go to him," Isabella begged. "If he's worried what better way to calm him than with proof that his actions saved us."

Begrudgingly, Carlisle allowed Sam to carry the Queen the distance between her rooms and her husband, Lady Tanya following with the Princess. The Duke entered first, trying to calm Edward, but when it didn't work, the Queen rushed as best as she could to her husband's side.

"Edward! Thank God you are awake."

"Bella, are you well?" The sight of her eased his posture as he slumped back into the bolsters.

"I will be, as will you when we have had our time to mend."

"Where's Vanessa? She wasn't with us when -"

"She is well," Isabella interrupted, "and using her first words to find out where you've been."

"She's talking?" he asked, his voice quiet in his wonder.

"She is," Isabella said as Lady Tanya brought the child forward.

"Dada," Vanessa exclaimed, earning a choked laugh from her father.

"You are aware of who was behind this, aren't you?" Edward said, turning his attention to Carlisle.

"We are and the army is riding out to meet the company that is now waiting at the border. Your uncles will pay for this."

"They are not the only ones, I believe that Tanner has fallen to the side of the White Lords," Isabella informed her advisor.

"Who?"

"It is what they are calling themselves, and Lady Jane was with them when they ambushed us. If her brother is holding Tanner, than we may have already lost part of our country and we will need to move quickly," Edward explained.

"We can begin all of that in the morning, but for now, you must rest," Carlisle affirmed, leaving no room for discussion.

"Fine, if one of you could help me into bed, and send for Vanessa's crib so that she may sleep in here as well," Isabella ordered, earning a small bit of protest from Carlisle.

"I think it best if you not share a bed. Edward is still recovering from many injuries, including the broken arm -"

"This is a bed big enough to hold a family. I promise to keep my arm straight," Edward offered.

"And I will be mindful of his injuries, but for now I think there is no way for me to leave this room and find any type of rest."

Carlisle knew when to accept defeat, so aiding the Queen, the family soon found themselves alone so they could get some much needed rest.


	33. Chapter 33

Because you guys completely blew me away with the reviews for last chapter in the last 24 hours, I decided to give you a bonus. This is my most reviewed story on ffn, and is 2nd on twcs, and if we keep going like this I will hit 500 on ffn and 300 on twcs, a set of numbers I never thought one of my stories would hit. Thank you for that! Remember to PM or review with a outtake as we go, and I'll see what I can write, and also there's one more week to donate for the charities I'm working with, check out my ffn profile for more info.

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Warning: Story is rated M for language, some violence and lemons.

**Chapter 33**

Word had reached the lands of New York, York, Masen, and Isa, and their guards were standing at the border when the army of Pamlico attacked. They were led by Marcus along York and New York, and Caius further west against Masen and Isa.

Hatteras sent their army as soon as they were equipped, the men riding into Isa and moving down along through Masen to help with the battle there. They also set up along their border with Pamlico to protect their own people and thin out their enemy's army.

Carlisle attended all public meetings for the monarchs during the first week of their recovery after waking up, bringing them the information so that decisions could be made.

It was a long week, with nightmares plaguing the pair, waking them in the night and jostling their fragile bodies. Vanessa spent a majority of her time sitting between her parents as they went over all the information that came to them, from the news sent in from their allies, to the discovery of the murder of Lady Bree.

Nearly two weeks after they were attacked, Isabella was mostly recovered, only a few bruises and nearly healed cuts remaining, but it was evident that with his injured ribs and broken arm, Edward would be convalescing until mid-August.

The army of Bodie rode through Newton to help sure up the border with Tanner and Albemarie, with some of their men continuing on into York and New York to aid the guards of those peerages and the Royal Army of Dwyer. The first battle fought in Isa and Masen was fought and ended with little ground won.

With Neuse's army arriving at the capital to lend their aid, it was time for the General to ride out. Coming to visit his friends in the King's chambers before he departed, Isabella watched her husband struggle with being left behind.

"I've come to take my leave of you all, and as we did with the last encounter with Pamilco, messengers will be sent back to keep you well informed. I cannot claim to know how long this will last, but I can promise that we will win out and see the White Lords executed for their crimes if they aren't killed in battle." Jasper was confident that they would prevail, and wanted to instill that confidence in his monarchs.

"So the reports of Caius leading the army on the western portion of the border are true?" Edward asked.

"Yes, it has been substantiated," Jasper confirmed.

"Well, please travel safe and Emmett will be working hard in Eastbury, as will Liam in Westbury to see that as many weapons and sets of armor can be produced as possible." Edward had received this promise from the Counts themselves as they left to oversee the production.

"And the forests of Blacklake and Newton are being used to produce bows and arrows for the men. The country is doing everything they can to keep you in supplies," Isabella added.

"As soon as I am able, I will ride out to join you. With the two of us working on either side of the front, we should be able to bring a swift end to this conflict." Edward's words were strong, but his body had not yet caught up to him.

"We will be lucky to have you commanding again," Jasper offered before Isabella stopped them.

"I think that's enough talk of what may happen down the road. For now let us focus on your recovery, and let Jasper tend to the fight." Both men knew that this was not the moment to pick a fight with the Queen, so they let it go for the time. But it was going to be revisited as long as Edward had breath in his body.

Isabella saw the stiff posture of her husband as he sat in bed, his eyes fixed on the comforter. "I know that he is riding to your home. He'll be standing where you once stood as he goes against the Pamlico army, this time with your uncles on the enemy's side, but that doesn't mean that is your place this time."

"Let's not discuss it until I'm well," Edward said dismissively. "If I can't swing a sword the point will be moot."

"Edward …" Isabella tried to speak to him, but he raised his hand to cut her off, leaving her no chance to try and comfort him. "I'm going to visit with Vanessa and some of the Ladies of Court. I will see you later."

Isabella never returned that evening, but it wasn't until Edward was woken up around one in the morning by Lady Tanya that he understood why.

"Majesty, I would never presume to tell you what to do -"

"But you're about to," Edward remarked as he stared at his wife's maid.

"Have you spoken to the Queen about what happened to her after you split up to avoid the White Lords?"

"No, she hasn't mentioned that to me at all. Her only concern is with my injuries." Edward thought about the way she asked and realized she knew some information that he did not. "It is obvious that you are privileged to know some things that I am not. Would you tell me some of them?"

Tanya breathed a heavy sigh as she met his eyes. "She left your daughter under some trees that had collapsed so that she would be safe, and was captured within an hour or two of doing so. She was beaten and whipped so hard that she has some scarring from it, all while watching them brutalize you. Then when she was taken away by the two men that had caught her, she was forced to kill them with a dagger that was given to her by Captain Leah to prevent them from forcing themselves on her before they killed her. Those are the things that wake her up in the dead of night, screaming out from the memory of it. All she wants is to have her family safe and sound and you're already plotting when you can mount Nettie and ride to Masen to seek your revenge. Can't you see why that would upset her?"

Edward's breathing was ragged and his right hand clutched at his chest as he struggled to reign in his emotions. "Help me move to her chambers. I know she won't talk about it tonight, but at least I can offer her some comfort." Tanya helped him to stand but he stopped her before she went to move. "You're a loyal friend to my wife, and I thank you for your candor when it comes to her well-being. I don't know if she will be upset that you told me, but it will pass quickly once she's in better spirits."

"Yes, Majesty," Tanya offered as they walked slowly to reunite him with his wife.

Edward entered his wife's rooms and though she'd been able to get back to sleep since her last nightmare, it did nothing to bring about happier dreams. Her body thrashed around under the heavy blankets, the sheets tangling around her legs. Edward moved to the left side of the bed and sat down, reaching out to shake her shoulder just as her moans turned to screams.

"Bella, wake up," he called to her. The sound of his voice and the jostling of her body jolted her awake.

"Edward? Oh, Edward!" Isabella cried out, her arms wrapping around his neck, forgetting about his battered ribs for the moment.

"Sweetheart, I'm here, you're all right," Edward shushed her as she tried to calm down. "Your dreams have been getting better, what has made tonight so bad?"

Bella hid herself in his neck, taking in deep breaths of his scent and allowing it to soothe her. "Because you were with me then, I feel safe with you near."

"Then why did you not come to sleep in my chambers tonight?" Edward couldn't understand why she would stay away if it helped her to have him near.

"You were angry with me, and I didn't want to push. I know you're upset that you can't join the fighting and that your injury is healing so slowly, so I thought it best to let you have some space. I thought I could make it a night without you …" Isabella broke down again and Edward cupped her cheek.

"I am annoyed with my situation, but that has nothing to do with you. I'm sorry if I was short with you earlier, but it was never my intention to push you away, especially if you are in need of me. We will talk more about these nightmares tomorrow when we can do so with clear minds, but for now let us sleep."

"I love you, Edward Masen," Isabella told him as they settled in, fixing the pillow for his arm, having just realized that Tanya had excused herself from the private conversation.

"I love you, Isabella Masen, with everything I am."

*PttT*

Dawn came for the pair and after breakfast in bed, the nurse arrived with Vanessa. Her babbling was just the distraction they needed, and even Misty jumped onto the bed to join the family moment.

But soon the time came for a discussion that Edward knew would be difficult on the air of them.

Edward looked to the maid sitting in the corner reading and called to get her attention. "Makenna, could you take Vanessa to the nursery and then you're free until lunch. Sam will send someone to find you if we're of a need."

Tucking the book into her pocket, she came forward to claim the princess. "Let us go and play, Your Highness, mommy and daddy have some important business to handle."

Edward watched as his daughter was carried away and then turned to his wife, who was staring at the ground in anticipation of the conversation they were about to have.

"Bella, I understand that you had to have this conversation once with Carlisle, and that Lady Tanya was present for the telling, but I think it would help you to really let out what happened to you out there. I don't have a real idea of what you went through and I know you don't know what I went through."

Isabella's head shook infinitesimally as she whispered, "Edward I see it every time I close my eyes, I see _him_ … please?"

"What if I start? I can tell you what I experienced first." Edward offered and was relieved when she nodded. "It nearly killed me to leave you behind, but I thought it would give you the best chance to avoid them. I'd never considered that they'd have that many men, or that our guard had already been killed.

"When they did find me, I was shocked by their numbers. I tried to fight them, but then Caius told me that if I wanted you and Vanessa to have a chance of surviving, I'd better stop fighting them. I didn't truly believe them, but I couldn't chance it, so we rode for the valley where you were eventually taken to meet us.

Edward took a deep breath, trying to collect himself. "It almost destroyed me to see you come over that hill, but the fact that Vanessa was missing was torture. I didn't know if you had somehow managed to keep her safe of if they had her somewhere else. And then they started beating you …"

"Edward, you don't have to -" Isabella started, but Edward squeezed her hand.

"Yes I do. We have to get this out in the open so that we know that it is the past and we're safe." Taking another moment, Edward continued. "Watching them hurt you was worse than the beating I sustained. If I could have taken your place, I would have, but it seemed they had other plans for me. After they ordered for the majority of their men to search for Vanessa I was so torn. I was happy that there were fewer of them to hurt you, but it meant they had a better chance of finding our girl. Then they took you away from me.

"I fought against them and they took out every ounce of frustration against me until I passed out from the pain. I remember every crack of bone, but it was nothing compared to the pain in my heart at having failed you both. I'm so grateful to you, Bella. You saved our daughter and protected yourself, and you did it despite my constant interference in your training. That is something that I will never obstruct again."

"I rode hard after you turned to lead your uncles away, but as I reached the woods, I knew they were closing in on me, so I found a stand of trees that had fallen down and said a little prayer as I kissed Vanessa's forehead and placed her in the shelter they offered.

"It was only a few hours at the most before they found me and then we were in that valley. I thought I was watching them kill you and then I felt the whip hit my skin and I realized they'd stripped me of my gown. I'd been so focused on the fact that Jane was with them that what she was doing hadn't registered.

"I was so scared when they told those bastards to take me away, but I remembered what Leah had given me."

"The dagger?" Edward asked.

"Yes, it was strapped to my calf. We made it halfway to where they'd discovered me when they stopped and the bearded one threw me on the ground. The way he'd tied my ropes to Jenks, he had had to remove them to pull me down, but my clothing was getting in his way …"

Isabella trailed off, her body rocking gently as Edward's good arm wound around her, pulling her to his chest. "They're dead, Bella."

"I know," she choked out. "He turned to get a blade from his bag and I pulled the dagger free. I let him get close enough to strike, his body looming over me as he went to cut the ties on my corset when I drove the blade into his gut. I felt the blood spilling as I jerked the blade upward and then pushed him off of me.

"I snuck up behind the younger man and plunged it into his back. Once I'd finished the deed … all the pain and the despair won out and I collapsed. The next thing I remember is waking up in bed, Carlisle telling me that you'd been found and were alive."

Her tears finally won out as Edward held her to him. "My brave wife. You are truly wonderful and I am so fortunate that such a multitude of events led to you being the kind of woman that could withstand all of that. I promise that this war will end and my uncles will be killed for their crimes. No matter how long it takes."

In the quiet of their room, Isabella cried herself out as they let the healing truly begin.


	34. Chapter 34

Here's the latest from Dwyer...thanks for the continued support of this story. Mizzdee, you know how much I love you...25 days, babe!

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Warning: Story is rated M for language, some violence and lemons.

**Chapter 34**

With the latest reports coming from the South, Edward was growing antsier inside the walls of Meyer Castle. His arm was fully healed and far better than even Carlisle had hoped for, and that gave him leave to train with the extra guard that was now a fixture in the capital.

Dwyer was changing quickly, as was needed with the war, but with each swing of the King's sword, Isabella's anxiety grew. She knew that more than anything he wanted to join Jasper and the troops, but she couldn't bear the thought of it. Edward had given up all arguments against Isabella's training with Leah, but she'd yet to touch a weapon since returning.

In recent days, Isabella's sickness from the dread of Edward's eventual departure had been spied by her husband, and he'd shared his assumptions with the Countess of Eastbury, hoping for some enlightenment.

"Are congratulations in order?" Lady Rosaile asked as she and Isabella worked on her much-neglected sewing.

"What do you mean, Rosalie?" Isabella asked nervously.

"The King came to me and confided that he's seen you sick several times, many of them in the morning and he asked if I would broach the subject with you."

"He thinks I'm with child?" Isabella's hand reflexively went to her stomach.

"You are not?" Rosalie questioned.

"If he thinks I'm pregnant, he won't leave. He'll want to personally protect us." The wheels were turning in Isabella's mind.

"What happens when you do not have the child?" The Countess could see the dangerous places her Queen's thoughts were going.

"We could become pregnant and then it wouldn't matter." Even as she spoke, any resolve she had for this scheme was crumbling.

"And if you don't? Would you let him mourn a child that never was? Feel the guilt of not keeping you well while in that delicate condition? You are not one for cruel deception, even if it is for the cause of saving your husband. You will stand at the outer castle walls and see off the King when his time comes to ride to war, and he will have that image to carry with him." Rosalie smiled as she saw the annoyed look on the Queen's face.

"I promised no secrets, just as he did. I must keep my word … even if it breaks my heart."

Isabella stood and went to find her husband, taking the servants stairwell so as not to be noticed on her way down to the training area under the castle.

The telltale clang of metal on metal filled her ears as she stood next to Leah, her guard taking seats on the benches nearby. "Are you returning to my lessons or should I return home?"

"Leah, I'm aware of the fact that Edward is trying to get you to join my personal guard. Though I'm not sure he realizes that it might distract both you and Sam to do so." Isabella smiled coyly as she saw the unflappable Countess Leah blush and cut her eyes between Sam and the Queen.

"How did you know?"

"I've seen the looks that pass between you when you don't think you're being watched. I think he will make an excellent match."

Leah sighed as she whispered, "What if my King doesn't approve of the match; he could disinherit me?"

"Then you will be made a member of the guard here, or you could teach sword fighting at the new school," Isabella offered.

"When do you believe that will be completed now?"

Isabella thought about it, "Many of the workers are leaving to join the army. We had thought it would take five years to complete, but now it might take seven with the slowdown. I just hope it will be completed in time for Vanessa's formal education. If this war lasts years, she may have to go to the school in Denali."

"A lot of things will depend on how long the war lasts," Leah agreed.

"Your Majesty, this is a pleasant surprise." Edward's voice caught Isabella off guard as he divested himself of his weapon and gear, Benjamin following behind him.

"I need to speak to you, if you have time," Isabella said, looking back at the members of the guard and then to her husband.

"There are still some of the men upstairs?" he asked.

"There are," she responded.

"Good, the men can stay and practice and we shall go to our rooms, that way I can bathe and we can dine while we discuss whatever it is that you need to." Taking his wife's hand, Edward led her past Leah with only Benjamin in tow.

The trip up the flights of stairs to their rooms took several minutes, the time eating away at Isabella's resolve until Benjamin left them once the tub was prepared.

"Isabella," Edward started, "I think I may know what it is you wish to tell me."

"I'm not with child, Edward," Isabella told him plainly.

"You're not? But the sickness and your mood …" He let his sentence die, not sure what it was that had his wife so sick.

"I'm not so foolish as to believe that you will stay with me here with a war on. But every time I think about you going off to war for only God knows how long, with your uncles out there on the other side of the battlefield … I don't know if I will survive the separation," Isabella finally admitted.

"It will be difficult, but you are strong and the country will depend on you. The refugees from Tanner who are still loyal to Dwyer, as well as those displaced by the fighting in the southern peerages are moving to the Swan Lands. That's hundreds, if not thousands, of people who will need aid. Not to mention the ruling of the country during wartime conditions. My absence will be something that will have to be endured, as your absence from my side will only force me to be smarter about the battles we pick and the amount of danger I put myself in."

"You need to promise both me and Vanessa that you will be safe. A daughter needs to have her father in her life. Believe me, it is a tragedy to lose them too soon." Tears welled in Isabella's eyes, causing Edward to fold her into his arms.

"I will return to you, my daughter will know the joy of having her father see her get married and have children, and you will have someone to grow old with once our heir takes the throne." His eyes were fierce in their sincerity.

"Take your bath before the water cools. I will go to the Captain in charge of the guard that has remained in Angeles, we will need to send some of their number to the Swan Lands to protect the people who are going to the camps there. And I will have Lady Esme organize a drive for supplies to send to those who are dwelling there."

"See, there is much to be tended to," Edward remarked as he sank into the warm water. "I will be here when you return."

The days passed with preparations of all kinds. The army attacked Tanner, but weren't able to gain ground against the entrenched forces within Tanner. Meanwhile, Jasper's report told of a small gain of ground that had been made against Pamlico along Isa, where they were fighting on two fronts.

That word had Edward training harder, with Isabella finally joining him so they could train together. Leah focused on close combat, as it was likely that whoever might make an attempt would do so in a personal manner. Though, Edward saw to it that Leah continued to throw in her normal sword training as well.

Having Edward beside her, adding his own expertise added to her lessons and watching his skilled body move removed her fear a little. He was an expert, and he would return to her, she had to continue to believe that.

It was the first week of September when Edward approached his wife after returning from a meeting with a messenger from Eastbury on the continued production of weaponry.

"Isabella, I will remain in the capital so that I can be here for your birthday, but after that I must ride for Camp Masen."

Isabella nodded as she moved to stand beside him. "I knew it was coming. I've been waiting a while for you to say something to me about when you were leaving."

"We still have two weeks, that is plenty of time for us to enjoy ourselves together," Edward reminded her.

Just as they were drawing close to the offices, they were nearly run over by Benjamin. "Benjamin, what's the matter?"

"I'm sorry, Majesties, I have a great deal on my mind." The young man was gone before they could ask him what was upsetting him so much, but it didn't take long for a hint to be announced into their office.

"Lady Maggie of Westbury to see the Queen." The Queen motioned for her to be let in and she bowed graciously before taking the seat beside the Queen's desk.

"Majesty, I know I was brought here to learn about Court and to serve as one of your ladies, but I must ask if that could be delayed." The girl looked scared and Isabella couldn't understand why.

"I currently have only four maids, and that is including Lady Tanya. Now I can make do with the smaller number, but I must understand your reasoning to delay entering into my service."

"There is a possibility that I might be married before too long, and if that is the case I would be leaving your service as quickly as I entered it." The blush that covered the girl's face was remarkable in its color and seemed to be proportionate to the draining of color from the Queen's face.

"Maggie, you're not yet sixteen? Does your father know about this man?" Isabella tried to hide her shock, but she was failing miserably.

"He does, but he isn't too pleased about it. He wishes for me to wait, but I would marry him tomorrow if I could." Maggie was impassioned in her statement, leaving the King to believe there was little argument on their side. It was up to her father to agree to the marriage, or delay it.

"Well, the young man would need to come before the Crown and request permission to wed you, so until he does that we cannot decide. If your father agrees to the match, and we give consent, then you are free to be a wife. If either of those things does not happen, then you will enter my service in a month's time. Understood?"

Maggie agreed to the Queen's condition and after she left, Edward gave into an uncharacteristic fit of hysterics.

"What is so funny about this?" Isabella asked.

"I believe we found the source of Benjamin's annoyance. And considering she never named her suitor, he's either too old, beneath her in rank, or someone who she worries we might bar her from being married to. This type of intrigue is the one thing I will not miss when I'm off with the army."

Isabella began to shuffle her papers as she addressed her husband. "Lady Kate will not be wed until after the war. It seems the Baron of Isa refuses to make a widow out of our Katie before she's had a chance to truly be a bride."

"I will come back," Edward promised. "And tell Kate that I will keep an eye on her fiancé."

Their eyes met, and the tension had left the room.

*PttT*

The last few days before Isabella's twenty-third birthday were filled from sunrise until sunset. Isabella and Edward were in meetings in regards to every aspect of the war effort, the continued construction on the school in Newton, which had been aided by the fact that all other stone construction had been halted with the war.

Isabella knew that with the number of refugees and displaced citizens growing, they would need something sturdier than the tents people were currently using. Luckily, Lady Esme had organized seamstresses to sew heavy damask into sturdier tents that, once properly treated with linseed oil, would keep out the elements. Blankets and bed heaters were already arriving, and the hope was that with the country lending a hand by trading the now forbidden damask for approved clothing fabrics, they would have enough to meet the growing needs. Including the main levels of Swan Manor, there were hopes that they would have enough room for all those who needed housing come winter.

While not in meetings, Isabella did as was the tradition for the women of Dwyer, and spent some time making clothing for her husband to wear while out at war. She had managed to get a local artist to come in and paint her while she sewed; only asking her to stop for long enough for him to properly paint her holding Vanessa. It would be a nice keepsake for Edward to take with him and she hoped to give it to him on her birthday.

Edward too was working until the candle had burnt down to the holder most nights, but on one night in particular, he was most surprised by the visitor that came to find him at his desk.

"Jacob," he greeted without looking up from his correspondence.

"My King, I know you are busy, so I would like to be brief. I owe you an apology for my behavior in the past. It is obvious that you are nothing like your uncles and that your love for the Queen and your daughter is genuine. I know you don't want or need my approval, but I offer you my promise that I will keep your wife safe out of the love I bear for her as a friend and as my Queen."

"This is the last thing I expected to hear from you, Jacob," Edward admitted truthfully.

"Call it the enlightenment of a man in love. Especially considering the difficulty I seem to be running into at the moment."

Edward thought for a moment before he realized his meaning. "You're the man that wishes to marry Lady Maggie? She's five years your junior?"

"As was my mother to my father," Jacob offered.

"Yes, but I'm sure she wasn't a babe when he married her. Why haven't you come to the Crown to ask for our permission? Or is that what you are doing now?" Edward assumed the kind words to be a clever subterfuge to his true goal.

"No, I will go to the Queen once I have the Count's permission. I would not force his hand by gaining the approval of the Queen before he had given it to me. It appears that he isn't against it, so much as he wishes to see me squirm."

"Well, as a father, I fully intend to do the same thing to any snot who deems himself worthy of the princess." Edward chuckled.

"I would expect nothing less. I will leave you to your tasks, as it is late, but if you could also convey to the Queen that the wood she requested is already on its way to the mills." Jacob bowed as Edward agreed to relay his message.

"Safe journey, my King," Jacob said in parting. Edward was still a little shocked that the Duke seemed ready to finally bury the hatchet somewhere beside in the King's back.

*PttT*

The thirteenth arrived and with it a somber mood hovered over the castle. The Queen and King were not taking any meetings so that they could enjoy their last full day together, and that included switching off as they cooked some hearth meals in their fireplace.

After a morning of making love, Vanessa joined them and the pair both laughed as they returned to the bedchamber with their arms full of presents.

"It is my job to give you gifts on your birthday, not the other way around," Edward teased.

"Hush and take these shirts. I wanted you to have something I made for you to wear out there." Isabella held up one of the shirts for him to inspect before he placed the folded pile into his bag.

"What is that?" Edward asked, noticing the portrait that had fallen onto the blanket.

"I had a portrait of Vanessa and I painted for you to take with you," she said, handing him the painting.

"It is perfect. Now, this just shows how like-minded we are. Happy birthday, my love," Edward said as he handed her a pair of portraits of him. "One is for you and the other is for Vanessa. I wanted you to have something to remind you both what I look like."

"As if I could forget your handsome visage," Bella teased him.

"I will hold you to that, love."

*PttT*

The morning of the fourteenth was somber, but no one could tell by looking at the Queen and King. By mid-morning, Edward was looping the final strap through the saddlebag, Isabella at his side.

"I will send you letters with the reports," Edward reminded her.

"And I will send word back when they return," she confirmed.

"I love you, my Queen."

"I love you, my brave warrior." The only sign of her distress was her stuttered breath.

"No tears. I will come home to you."

A single kiss and Edward was mounting Nettie, riding to the edge of the castle wall where he turned to wave to Isabella before riding off to war.


	35. Chapter 35

Okay loves, another day off, another chapter. I've finished my charity pieces, and am working on two contests, the Driven to Desire UST contest and the Pic a Pic contest. But I'm also working on the last few chapter of this baby so I can continue the pace. Once this is done, I will resume work on my other fics, hoping to spend the summer getting some much needed work done on them and marking at least one more of them complete. Once again, thanks for the love and support and I will catch you in my inbox!

11 days until my vacation, can I get a hallelujah!

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Warning: Story is rated M for language, some violence and lemons.

**Chapter 35**

"It is a lovely sword, Isabella. You should be happy that he would choose to have one of this quality designed by the sword smiths that are working in Eastbury to equip the army," Alice said as she watched a myriad of emotions flutter across the Queen's face. It had been three days since Countess Rosalie had delivered the birthday gift from the King, but all it did was remind her of another anniversary that had passed since Rosalie's visit. Edward had been fighting the war on the border of Masen for a year now, with only a little ground gained.

"I would prefer my husband safe with me, and my country at peace to any gift he could send me," Isabella told her friend as she re-sheathed the weapon.

"We both would, my Queen. It is an odd thing to be such a large group of women with only a few men around while we're at Court. I miss having Jasper around, he's missed so much with the twins." Alice sighed, having suffered the same separation as the Queen.

"I feel worse for Lady Kate, her father has given his blessing, but they're waiting until the end of the war to marry, so she's holding onto the idea of being Baron Garrett's wife. I think that I might request that she spend some time with Baroness Angela or Charlotte, they have a great deal of knowledge on being a soldier's wife, it might aid in her melancholy." Isabella felt poorly about her maid's situation. The rest of the ladies who had found a match were able to marry and move on with little interference, yet Lady Kate had a great obstacle to overcome.

"Do you wonder about having more children?" Alice asked. "I know I told you that I didn't believe I would conceive again, but I never imagined separation would be the cause."

"I think there is a great deal we are uncertain of these days, but I would do anything for just a little time with Edward."

"This war will not last forever, Isabella." Alice tried to comfort her, but it did little to ease the ache in her heart.

*PttT*

Isabella looked over her newly penned letter and sighed. The few pieces of parchment never felt like enough to express her emotion.

_My Dear King,_

_I must thank you from the bottom of my heart for the letter you sent to commemorate my birthday. Your loving words were a welcome consolation to having you here with me. It seems as though it was just yesterday that I watched you ride to Camp Masen, and already a year has passed. _

_Vanessa is running around and babbling up a storm, though her favorite thing is still to find your portrait and tell everyone that it's her 'daddy.' I wish the two of you weren't parted more than I wish it for myself, because I know you miss her as much as she does you._

_I am currently in the Swan Lands, looking over the progress and care of our citizens. Esme has her hands full gathering supplies and food for the masses, but we are lucky that the weather has been mild and Emmett's plans for the country's agriculture are continuing to prosper._

Grumbling, Isabella crumpled the paper and threw it into the fire. The knock on the door let her know that her time was up and she had no letter to send Edward with the messenger. She'd been trying for hours, but it was so hard to tell him the things she wanted to in a way that wouldn't seem overly feminine. The last thing she wanted to do was paint a bigger target on Edward's back if the letter were to fall into enemy hands.

Calling in the messenger, she began to scribble a quick note when he offered her an alternative.

"Majesty, I'm riding out to meet the newly trained soldiers in Westbury in two days, that way I can brief them on the latest news as we ride to Camp Masen. Maybe some of your guard could ride with us to Eastbury, giving you some more time to complete the letter while visiting with the Count?"

A very different plan entered her mind as she moved to gather some of her things. "If you wouldn't mind, find the Duchess of Cullen for me. I will be riding with you to Eastbury, but I will need some help so that we might ride as soon as possible."

"Of course, my Queen. I will find the Duchess and send her to your rooms." The messenger ran to find Esme, leaving Isabella time to begin her work.

Finding a maid, she picked out her most durable dresses and started going through her undergarments. "I need to get everything into my saddlebags. I'm not sure I will be able to get much in."

Moving to one of the small canvas bags, the maid began selecting undergarments to pack. "If we roll the clothes, they will take up less room in the bag. Let me get this in the bottom and then we can work on the gowns you've chosen. If you can show me what else you require, I will find a way to get them in your saddlebags."

"The bags are here, and I will bring everything to you," Isabella said as she moved around the room, finding her folio of papers and her writing set. Next, she grabbed her brush and a few bars of soap, knowing it would be scarce. Esme came in as Isabella handed her small medicine kit to the maid that was skillfully packing her bags.

"I hear you are riding to Emmett's estate with the messenger?"

"No, I will be continuing to Camp Masen, only the man doesn't know it yet. Now I feel as though I am forgetting something." Isabella tapped her toe until she remembered and dug out her chainmail.

"Let me help you with that, Isabella," Esme offered as her saddlebags were fashioned shut.

Once she was properly dressed, including a cloak that would help shield her identity, she took the two saddlebags and the satchel she could drape over her shoulder while riding and made her way to the stables. It had been hard to walk away from Vanessa, but she knew that Alice and Jordana would keep an eye on her. It still made the Queen smile to see the woman who had once tended to her child running the orphans nursery housed in what was once the large meeting room in Swan Manor. Isabella took the time to adjust her belongings as Leah prepared her steed, and was about to mount Jenks when the sound of someone running towards her.

"My Queen, please wait." Isabella turned to see both Lady Alice and Lady Kate standing behind her.

"You cannot stop me from going," she told them.

"We wouldn't dream of it Majesty, we only wish you to take these with you," Lady Kate explained, handing her a letter, as did Alice.

"Tell them that we love them, and we cannot wait for them to come home to us," Alice added as Isabella slid the letters into her satchel and found her seat atop Jenks.

"I will. I will see you in the capital upon my return?" The Queen asked.

"You will, Majesty. Safe journey." Isabella nodded at Alice's request and then exited the stable with the messenger to ride to Eastbury.

Early into their journey, the messenger rode alongside the Queen to ask a question that had been nagging at him. "Majesty, excuse me for asking this, but why are you so heavily armed for a ride to Eastbury? We are far from the fighting."

"Because, Camp Masen is significantly closer to the fighting and there may be a need for them there," Isabella told the man plainly.

"You cannot think of riding with us to the front, my Queen?"

"Do not question your Queen so," Leah called out from his other side. "She can do anything she chooses, and the only difference will be whether you're explaining to the King that you brought his wife safely to him, or that you refused and she had to ride out with only a single guard to protect her."

"I think he'd have me hung either way," the man muttered, but rode on.

They arrived at the Count Emmett's seat in the early evening, surprising him as he recognized the riders.

"Majesty, what a surprise it is to have you at my house at last," Emmett said as he bowed to Isabella.

"Emmett, we are in your home, you can call me by my name when you ask me what in the hell I'm doing this far west."

"Well, if you don't mind me asking?" Emmett said.

"I'm riding to Camp Masen to speak to my husband," she stated plainly.

"If I may, Isabella –" Emmett started, but he was quickly cut off.

"Do not try to stop me, Emmett –" the Queen began to rail, before he politely cut in.

"That wasn't my intention at all. What I was going to offer is that I have a shipment of weaponry riding out in the morning, if you are amenable, they could ride with you to Westbury and then on to Camp Masen. That way I would feel better knowing that there were more men with you on the road."

Isabella smiled at her friend, grateful that he was willing to truly help. "That would suit me fine, Emmett. Now is it possible for me to clean up a little before supper, and if we could, I would like to speak to the man who made my newest sword, it is a beautiful piece."

"All will be arranged. Rosalie is upstairs with Vera, so she will be able to help you two ladies get setup."

Isabella left with Leah to find her friend, excited for the chance to see how big Vera had grown.

*PttT*

The next two days were busy, as the Queen rode with the arms to Westbury and then they continued on to Masen. By the time they arrived at the Camp, it was dark and the King had not yet returned from his trip to the southeastern peerages to see how they were fairing. The men weren't sure when the King or the General would arrive, so her horse was taken to be cared for and she was shown to the King's tent.

With her sword fastened around her hip, she placed her bags on the table and sat in a chair to await her husband. It was a while before she noticed the likeness she gave him before leaving and moved to his desk to look at it.

Edward arrived after midnight, knowing nothing of what awaited him. Entering his tent, all he saw was a cloaked figure looking over his papers, a sword on their hip and the painting of his family in their hand. Drawing his sword, he advanced as the figure drew their sword, beginning his swing just as the figure turned and their swords met. The second's pause revealed his wife to him.

"God, no," Edward whispered as their swords fell to the ground.

"Edward, I am well," Isabella told him as she took his face in her hands.

"I could have killed you," he explained, pulling her close. "What are you doing here? Why was I not told of it?"

"It is late, and the men I travelled with are spread around the camp. Do not be angry with the men outside this tent. Now is our time." Isabella's words were spoken as she kissed his neck.

"Why have you come, wife? Is it our daughter? Is there news that could not have been told to any but me?" Edward tried to find a reason for his wife's presence, but he found none.

"I am here because I needed to see you. A year is too long a time and I began to worry that I might never see you again," Isabella told him and he pulled her to his bed, sitting beside her.

"I am hale and hearty and have come out of this better than Marcus has so far. He was injured badly in one of our last battles. He's confined to his horse during battles and I'm waiting for the day when his head is delivered as the first of a set."

"I see them doing it to you," she whispered.

"Your nightmares have returned?" Edward asked, knowing there was little he could do.

"Not every night, but here and there. That is why I needed to come. I could not write another loveless letter for fear of someone taking it. I couldn't stare at a painting when what I wanted to look upon was you. And I needed to tell my daughter her father is well from my knowledge, not someone else's tongue." Isabella hiccupped, the emotions winning out. "I need to know my husband's love and feel his arms as they hold me in the night -"

"And you will know it," Edward promised. "Let me remove these clothes and we shall have our reunion."

The King went to find the guard that rode in with him and called two to stand at the opening of his tent, before returning to his wife and seeing her drop her chainmail so that she could work the ties on her dress. "That isn't a riding outfit? I assumed that as you weren't in a full gown -"

"There are no more full gowns in Dwyer," Isabella told him. "All the damask that remained was bought off of people to make tents and heavy bags and the like for the army. The extra material that would be used to fill out the skirts is now used for bandages among other things. It is a woman's job to give what she can for the men that keep her safe. Fashion is a small price to pay so that our husbands are sheltered and their wounds are tended properly."

"You are a true Queen, thinking of the needs of the country above the frivolity of a few. It will be a while still before this war is over, but they are slowly breaking under the pressure of our army." Edward continued to work on removing her dress, throwing back the blankets when he had her down to her chemise.

"Stop talking about the war and start removing your own clothing," Isabella urged as she reached for his britches.

"I love it when you're demanding," Edward moaned as he pulled at the layers of fabric between him and his beloved.

The pair fell together on his feather bed, and for the time they were simply together. The world outside the tent didn't matter to them, and when they got up to dress for bed, Edward watched his wife as she moved around the tent.

"I still cannot believe you're here," he murmured.

"Neither can I," Bella admitted. "I hate that I will have to leave in a day or two, but perhaps you can take the time to tell me what it is really like here. I want to know how the war is really going, and I need to speak with Jasper and Garrett tomorrow."

"That can all be arranged, but for now let's go to bed. I won't have you with me for long, I intend to enjoy it," Edward said as they settled onto his bed, his back to the tent wall so that he could see someone if they attempted to come in.

The following morning, the General and Baron Garrett went in search of the King early and ignored the protests of his guards as they barged into his tent. What they hadn't expected was to see the Queen still sleeping on the bed as Edward dressed.

"Be quiet, she hasn't been sleeping well and that is the closest she's come to a good night's sleep in a while." Edward's eyes flickered from his men to his wife and then back again.

"What is she doing here, Edward?" Jasper asked.

"She wants to have a better understanding of what's happening on the front lines, so she rode out with some of the new men and the latest shipment of weaponry."

"How long will she be here? I don't think that it is a good idea for her to remain. Especially if the enemy were to learn that she was here," Garrett asked the King.

"Only a few days, but she wanted to speak with both of you, so if you can stop back in a little while we can break the fast and kill a few birds." Edward offered, just as they heard the yawn behind them.

"I'm awake, so there's no need to whisper," Isabella said, just as one of the guards called in.

"We have word on the Duke of Cary," the man yelled and Jasper jumped up immediately.

"I will see about this, and we will be back for the breakfast you offered so that we can talk." Jasper bowed and smacked Garrett on the arm as they left them to get ready for the day.

"How did you sleep, Bella?" Edward crossed and handed her the saddlebag so she could pick out something to wear.

"Heavenly, I've missed you," Isabella told him as she found her undergarments and a dress to change into. "Now what is this about them having information on Amun? I didn't realize he was fighting for his uncle?"

"He isn't, that's why we've been looking for him. His uncle sent him to hand over the reparations in hopes that we'd kill him and save Vlad the trouble," Edward explained. "Since the war has broken out Vlad has a standing order to kill the Duke if found, because he knows that if he survives then we'll back him to overthrow the current regime. The Duke of Cary has a lot of support in the country, but those people are being suppressed by the military. Getting rid of King Vlad will be our best chance to end this back and forth with Pamlico, because we will have a monarch that is willing to work with us."

"If you're right about him, then I hope we find him and can keep him safe," Isabella said, just as Jasper and Garrett returned.

"He has his son and his two daughters with him; they've crossed into Hatteras and are moving with him as he refuses to let them leave his side. The Duke should be here in a day, and then we'll know more. They won't be able to surprise us again like they did when they advanced and damaged Masen House with their cannons," Jasper finished just as the gasp escaped Isabella's lips.

"They have cannons? And what is this about your estate being attacked?" Isabella couldn't believe these details were kept from her.

"It was an early battle, when they had a slight advantage. They only owned a half dozen of the cannons and they were focused on this portion of the fighting, but these men weren't trained for how to do anything beyond the basics. They fired them and did some substantial damage to one section of the main building, but when we put the push on them, they didn't know how to retreat with them and they got caught in the terrain. We don't have what's needed to use them if we wanted seeing as they've never been used in land warfare before, so they were dismantled and sent to be melted down for other uses." Edward wanted to ease her worry, but he knew she was upset. "It was a group decision not to let the fact that they'd somehow acquired a few cannons and used them for a few hours to dissuade any of you back in the capital. If they had been a more prominent part of the war, you would have been notified right away."

"I don't like that there are things I am not being told," Isabella admitted. "But I can see where it would have caused hysteria. Now has there been any trace of Aro and Jane? Caius and Marcus are leading the battle against their former land, Alec is leading the battle in Tanner, but they are nowhere to be found."

"They are a mystery," Garrett agreed. "Majesty, the King told us earlier that you wished to speak with us?"

"It wasn't that I wanted to speak with you, so much that I wanted to give you these," she said, pulling out the letters from their beloveds.

"How are the twins?" Jasper asked. "And Alice, is she well?"

"They're all beautiful. Little Charles is so much like you, he's stoic and lets Katherine run the show. The only one that can keep her in check is Vanessa. They are so close, it is a wonderful thing."

"Is Kate fairing okay?" Garrett asked quietly.

"She misses you, and prays for this war to end as often as I do, but she is well. Kate is the only of my ladies that travels with me full time. Eleazar has been ill recently and it has knocked some of the life out of him, so it seems Tanya may be moving to Denali to begin taking over the rule of the county," Isabella finished.

"I should be there for her if there's something wrong with her father," Garrett says with a shake of his head.

"Read the letters I've given you, and write ones in return. I will be here for another day or two, so you should have time to finish them. But for now, let us eat."

*PttT*

The second morning of Isabella's visit to Camp Masen began much like her first. News of Amun's arrival was passed on to the royals, who ordered a hearty breakfast for them and the Duke's family while they dressed.

Soon, the Duke of Cary was ushering in his children; the two girls flanked him closely while he carried his son in his arms.

"Majesties, I am sorry that I have to meet you under these circumstances, and with the request for sanctuary on my lips. But as you can see I am of a need for it." Amun gestured to his children and Isabella knelt on the ground.

"That is quite all right, I believe we have similar goals so if keeping you safe will aid us in the end, we are happy to do it," Edward spoke as he watched his wife's silent exchange with the girls.

"The majority of our people do not wish to fight these expensive and unsuccessful wars, but the military is run like a crew of pirates, they keep what they plunder, so they steal from their own people when they do not procure what they need on the battlefield. I need to reinstitute some semblance of order to my country if we are going to survive, and to do that there will need to be some major restructuring of the way law is kept in the realm." Amun shifted the infant in his arms as Isabella made her move with the children.

"My name is Isabella, and I am the Queen of Dwyer. May I ask what your names are?"

The older of the two spoke in a tiny voice, "My name is Tia, Majesty, and this is my sister Emilia, and my father is holding Max."

Isabella smiled at the girl's knowledge of how to address members of the nobility. "Well it is a pleasure to meet you all. I have a little girl of my own, she is a year or so older than Max. Perhaps you may meet her at some time?"

"Actually, Majesty," Amun spoke, "I was hoping that they could return to the capital with you. The front lines in nowhere for children to be and I would hope that it would be a show of good faith on my behalf to entrust you with my children as their mother is no longer able to."

The girls both stiffened at the mention of their mother and the couple guessed it was a recent loss. Hoping to get past the moment, Isabella agreed to his request. "I will be leaving tomorrow morning, and one of the carriages from Masen House has been provided, so the children will be able to travel with me. We will keep them safe until they can be returned to your care."

"Thank you, Queen Isabella, I am most grateful." The Duke bowed and they sat down to eat before they could speak more about politics.

*PttT*

After two and a half days in the camp, learning everything she could and spending every second possible with Edward, the Queen was preparing to leave.

Waking up early to enjoy the pleasure of getting lost in each other one last time, Isabella was gathering her belongings so they could depart soon.

Turning from her bags, Isabella found Edward sitting on the mattress with his head buried in his hands. "Edward, husband, what is the matter?" she asked, fearing bad news.

Pulling her closer and hugging her middle, he answered in a strangled whisper, "You are a ray of sunshine in this camp and in my life and I will miss your presence."

"I may be gone from your side, but not from your life. I must return to our daughter, and I will have Tia and Emilia to train in the ways of Court Life, not to mention young Max to put in the care of the nurses at Meyer Castle." Isabella's hands found Edward's hair as she played with the wet tendrils.

"I know, but I worry about you when I am no near you," he admitted.

"As I do you, but we need to be strong for the country. You will be victorious when you ride out into battle this afternoon, and we will see this war end soon."

Edward lifted his head enough to kiss her stomach, his fingers tracing tiny circles on her hipbone. "We will see these days remembered, with the raising of a glass …" Edward began, with Bella quickly picking up where he left off.

"As our neighbors toast our valor with the danger safely past," she continued, allowing him to complete the poem.

"With a solemn moment for those lost, to see our battles won. Today will be remembered long after the day is done." Edward stood, taking her face in his hands. "Look after my heart, I leave it with you."

"Be safe, husband. Your daughter and I will await your triumphant return." Isabella kissed him and then the couple walked out to where the men who had come to deliver the shipment of arms were waiting to escort the Queen back to Eastbury.

The Duke was standing with his children, a quick good-bye passed between them as they were helped into the carriage before Edward offered Isabella his hand. The girls had been cleaned up a little, but they would need a great deal of help once they arrived at the capital. Amun handed his son to Isabella, thanking her again for her generosity as the carriage door closed and they rode off.

"Come, Amun," Edward said as their reasons to fight began to gain a little distance, "we need to speak a little more about what we have planned for later today."


	36. Chapter 36

So, I'm sure that many of you have heard about the pulling of fics that is happening on ffn recently, and I wanted to take a moment to address it here. I was around in 2010 when the LU launched their attack, which caused me to create an account on twcs and begin posting my stories there as well. I have been doing so ever since. I have no intention of leaving this fandom relatively soon, I have plenty of WIP's to finish and I will do all that is in my power to complete them. I do not intent to leave you hanging. When I do leave this fandom, I will give you notice and a proper good-bye, which I feel is the least I can do for the people who have lifted my spirits when they were low, given me strength when I had none, and loved my words, always asking for more. Never question whether you are loved and cherished in this world. By choosing to support me and my writing, you have gained access into this authors heart. If we do wake up one morning and find my words are gone from ffn, then my blog (as infrequently used as it has been) will have information for you, as will my twitter account and my twcs account. Same penname, and for twitter its agoodwitchff. I will warn you that when the drama explodes, as it has, I tend to recluse a little, focusing on my writing to get me through. So if you wish to contact me, PM's are the best way.

Endless love to my wifey, and to you, gentle readers, for taking the time to read my words.

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

**Chapter 36**

Isabella sat in the carriage with little Max in her arms as Tia stroked her sister's hair. Emilia was lying with her head in her sister's lap, her eyes fluttering, but never fully closing.

"We will take three days to reach the capital," the Queen started, hoping to break the silence. "Our first stop will be in Westbury with one of my lords, and then tomorrow we will ride to Eastbury where two of my close friends live. They will accompany us for the final day as we travel to the capital."

"That is fine, Majesty, just let us know what you need us to do," Tia said, causing Isabella to frown.

"You aren't going to be working, child. You will be joining the ranks of my ladies maids, but that is more so you can properly learn how to behave at Court."

Tia looked outside the carriage for a while before she caught sight of something that troubled her, "Who is the lady riding outside the carriage?"

"That is Leah, she is one of my daughter's guards usually, but as I was riding towards the fighting, she traveled with me. She may look severe, but she is loyal and will keep us safe if there is a need."

The carriage fell into silence once again and Isabella tried to focus on the child she held to her shoulder.

Hours later, they arrived at the house of Count Liam, who welcomed the party into his finest chambers for their stay. Baths had been ordered and Isabella had decided it was better if she were to aid the girls, instead of calling a maid that was even more of a stranger to them.

Pouring the water into the large tub, Isabella aided Tia in her undressing and placed her into the water, turning to Emilia. The little girl was clutching her chemise and as Isabella tried to move her hair so she could remove it, Emilia shrieked.

"Emmie," Tia called, "it's okay. Let her take it off and you can climb in here with me."

Emilia looked between the Queen and her sister before she stripped off the clothes on her own and allowed Isabella to lift her into the tub. Giving them some privacy, Isabella found the maid who was fetching some of Maggie's old clothing for the girls to wear. Max was thankfully asleep with one of the servants. She had her own son, so she had the pair nestled together in the room adjoining the Queen's.

Returning to the girls with a fresh change of clothes, she aided them into their nightgowns and tucked them into the bed. Emilia seemed to fall asleep immediately, but as Isabella turned to douse the lights she heard Tia's voice.

"Please don't put them all out. She'll panic if it's dark when she wakes."

"Of course," Isabella agreed, moving one of the lamps closer to her side of the bed.

"My sister was not always like this, but with what she's suffered …" Tia's voice faded, leaving Isabella with more questions than answers. But thankfully, she continued without being prompted. "My mother was holding her when they found us. I don't know if they were guards, or just men looking for the bounty -"

"Do you know what a bounty is?" Isabella couldn't help but ask.

"My father said it was something with money, but all we knew was if we heard someone say anything about money or reward, specially that word, we were supposed to run or hide. I got into the crawlspace under the floor with Max, but they were fast. Emmie got cut because she was holding onto Mama too tight, and now she won't put her hair up because she's afraid to let people see it."

"When did this happen?" Isabella pressed, wanting to know if she had wounds that needed to be tended to.

"A few weeks ago, it's better now, but she thinks it is ugly," Tia admitted.

"Don't worry, sweetheart. I will show her that it is okay to have scars. I have a few of my own. We'll talk it out."

"She doesn't talk to anyone besides me and Daddy," Tia stated plainly, and Isabella realized that the child had made noises when distressed, but had never uttered a word.

"Everything comes with time, Tia. Goodnight."

*PttT*

It was morning again, nearly nineteen hours since they'd begun the siege, but it seemed that they were finally able to claim victory. The forces along the entire border of the south had gained some ground that day in a united push against Pamlico and Albemarie. Tanner was still heavily fortified, but for the time they had been successful. News had come less than an hour ago that the body of Marcus had been recovered, and as Edward stood beside his men as they surveyed the land they'd won, more good news arrived.

"We've captured Caius," one of the men shouted as they brought the battered and heavily shackled man before the King.

"Hello, Uncle, it is good to see you," Edward said with a sneer.

*PttT*

Further north, a small wagon eased its way across the border of Bodie into Newton, meeting up with Count Riley and dropping off a few passengers before turning back.

"Where is our carriage?" Aro snapped, his voice low as he aided a pregnant Jane to where Count Riley was perched on his horse.

"It is riding up as we speak, I just needed to make sure we were cleared before it arrived."

A moment later, the carriage arrived and the pair climbed in so they could travel the few hours to Biers.

*PttT*

While in Emmett's house, Isabella had a slightly easier time getting the girls ready for bed, but her plan for that night was to show Emilia that scars weren't necessarily bad.

Sitting down on their bed with only her nightgown on, the girls noticed the edges of her scars on her arms.

"Majesty, what is that mark from?" Tia asked cautiously.

"I've told you that you can call me Isabella in private, sweetheart. And they are from when the King and I were attacked." She watched both girls carefully as she continued. "I may not like how they look all the time, but they are a symbol of what I've survived. You are brave little girls and I will help you to adjust here, but you cannot hide. As the daughters of a Duke, you will need to be in public life, we will just have to work to the point where you are comfortable again."

Isabella feared that she was being too blunt, but as Emmie reached up and traced the scar on her right shoulder, she thought maybe she was making a tiny bit of headway.

"Okay ducks, let's get to bed. Tomorrow we will be travelling to the capital with the Count, Countess, and Vera."

"Good night, Isabella," Tia said, cuddling in beside her sister.

*PttT*

Having arrived back at Meyer Castle, Isabella sat in her council meeting, passing on the pertinent information she learned while at Camp Masen.

"So you really believe that the Duke is a good person to align ourselves with?" Jacob asked.

"He has been on the run for the reason that he doesn't believe in how his uncle rules. Vlad has no male heir so he has been trying to get rid of his nephew so there isn't the pressure of someone who could get the people behind him. If we can break them militarily, then we have the chance to help a ruler that will look out for the nation and that is loyal to us for being a safe haven for himself and his family while they were being hunted."

"And his children are adjusting?" Carlisle questioned.

"From what I've heard, they're doing well, my Maggie was quite taken with the eldest, Tia is her name I believe?" Jacob answered the question that hadn't been directed at him, making it possible for him to insert his wife into the topic of conversation once again.

"Emilia is having a harder time of it, but in the end I think it is going well. Once they know their surroundings better then it will be easier for everyone." Isabella said to Carlisle, her patience waning.

"So we know that Caius is still fighting strong, Marcus is injured, and Aro is nowhere to be seen? Maybe it is time we go into Tanner and burn it to the ground until we find the answers we need," Jacob said, his aggravation showing.

"That anger is exactly why you are an advisor. Those types of moves kill innocent people and we would still not see Aro and Jane emerge," Isabella told Jacob plainly. "He will be found in time, because we will not rest until we do."

"Why don't we take a break and wait until there is more word from the battle that was being set into motion as you left." Carlisle could sense the tension in the room as Isabella wanted nothing more than to throttle Jacob. It wasn't entirely his fault, but when the Queen missed her husband, it wasn't the smartest thing to constantly talk about your beautiful, young, and pregnant wife. Especially when his plans put countless people, including her husband and his men, in danger

"That is an excellent idea, Carlisle. I will be retiring to my rooms so I can speak with the girls."

Isabella took off for her chambers before she ordered Leah to strike her annoying happy advisor.

Once in her room, she took the time to make sure the girls ate and then showed them something that she'd been debating. "Girls, this is something that you can't play with. Only a few people know about this, so you can't tell anyone. If there is ever an emergency, or someone comes to hurt us, I want you to use this secret passageway."

Isabella opened the panel that was hidden behind the tapestry and let the girls walk in before they reentered the room. "You can feel along the walls and it opens up right by the King's chambers, so if there is something happening here, the chance of their being guards in that area to help are good."

"Thank you." Isabella spun around when she realized that it wasn't Tia that had spoken.

"You're so welcome, Emilia. I want you to feel safe here."


	37. Chapter 37

Thank you all for your love and support. As a quick tip to those who are making the move to twcs in case the worst should happen, you need to favorite individual stories on that site. Favoriting an author only alerts you to the first chapter of their new stories, not everything they post, as ffn does. Unless I have to inform you of any action taken against me in the future, I hope this will be the last AN I will need to write about recent events. I would much rather focus on happier things. If you have any questions, please PM me and I'll help where I can.

The story I was planning on writing for the Driven to Desire contest is going to go over the word count, so I'm just breaking it into a short multi-chapter fic that I will post next week while I'm on vacation. I'll have internet, so you won't have a lull in my posting, it will just be done from a slightly more sunny locale.

Wifey is soon to be in my house again, and I'm very happy about that, wave to Mizzdee everyone.

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Warning: This chapter features some violence, so be prepared for the second section of this chapter.

**Chapter 37**

Isabella moved quickly through her meetings, knowing that she had to discuss the Christmas plans with Alice at some point in the evening. It was what the people looked forward to while at war so it needed to be another special celebration.

But at the moment, she wanted to check in with Tia and Emilia. In the last few weeks they had really started to open up, especially with the help of Misty. For the time, they were sleeping in the outer room while her ladies occupied their own rooms. Having the large guard presence allowed the girls to sleep soundly, and if they needed Isabella, she was right there.

Max had settled in with the other children and his eyes lit up when the girls spent time visiting him in the nursery.

As Isabella entered her rooms, she found the girls reading with Maria sitting on the couch opposite them. The look she sent the Queen let her know this wasn't a conversation for young ears. Walking into the bedroom, the seer took her friend's hand.

"You know that I've tried to stay close to you, with the exception of your foolhardy trip to visit the King, and it has been on account of my vision."

"Maria, not to insult you, but the last few visions haven't been as timely as they were when I was younger," Isabella said as nicely as she could.

"That was because there was distance between us. There was a reason your father had me as one of your tutors, it was because he needed me to be close enough for my sight to be accurate. And what I see isn't good."

"What is it?"

"Something is coming, and whether or not it is you or them that will perish is entirely based on your preparation and your willingness to strike a killing blow."

"Where will it happen?" Isabella asked.

"Within your chambers. I cannot see who they are, as they will be well disguised, but it will be one of the things that decides who will win, because if you are slain, the capital will be taken." Maria squeezed the Queen's hand in an offer of support.

"Well then, it seems I need to be prepared."

*PttT*

The people of Pamlico that had lived in the borderlands that were now occupied by the army of Dwyer could not have been happier by the change of fortune. They swarmed the camps, thanking the men for liberating them from Vlad and hoping that they would continue until the King was overthrown. Their words were in-line with what Amun had told them, and in an attempt to keep the people out of harm's way, and out of the army's hair, they sent some of the men to create a makeshift refugee camp near Masen House and had Amun work with his people.

The generosity paid off as the information about army holdings and places they were dug in was never-ending, giving the soldiers the insight they needed. They couldn't assume all the information was correct, but it gave them a better plan of attack than going in blind.

Meanwhile, Edward and Jasper spent a good deal of time with a cat o' nine tails and a certain POW in one of the tents.

Caius was cut up, his body twisted in his restraints as Edward took a little too much pleasure in causing his uncle pain.

"Tell me what you're planning," Edward asked, but Caius only spit blood in his direction.

"You aren't talkative? Well it's a shame because neither was Marcus when he was brought in here after the battle. But he was lucky that he's already been killed, or he'd be right beside you." Edward got in his face, enjoying the pain he saw there. "How about Aro? Is he hidden away waiting for the right moment? Because if you haven't noticed, you're losing this war. The people of the countries you have fighting against us don't want any part of this, you're outnumbered and out skilled, and you keep ordering people to be hunted down and killed, and yet we all refuse to die."

"What are you babbling about?" Caius rasped.

"He's talking about Amun and his family," Jasper supplied. "They are safe, and when we have Vlad taken care of, his nephew will restore order to his land and you will be given up easily. Or I should say, the rest of your army will be given up easily. Because you'll be lucky if you live through the night."

The look of unbridled fear on Caius' face gave them the answer they needed. Pamlico was where their secrets were, if they were going to find Aro and Jane, it would be from information they gained, likely from King Vlad himself in an effort to save his own skin.

It was an interesting turn of events, but it also sealed Caius' fate. Edward toyed with the idea of making his uncle suffer like Caius had done to Isabella and himself, but in the end he couldn't do it. It was one thing to try to gain information by the use of force, but they had gotten all they ever would from his uncle. He could not become a monster when he had a wife and child at home. With a single swing of his sword, the former baron fell to the ground as his life rushed from his body in a pool of crimson.

"We still have no idea where Aro and Jane are?" Jasper told the King.

"We've managed to get these two; the third will just take a little doing. I know it is coming soon." Edward took a moment to leave the tent and clean up, finally penning a letter to his wife to accompany the scout's report.

*PttT*

The King's letter reached the Queen in two and a half days, giving her just one more reason to celebrate. Isabella announced that two of the traitors had died at the hands of the Royal Army, and that they were seeing real military gains.

But more than that, her husband spoke about his love and devotion to her, and it gave her the strength to move into the New Year without him. She wasn't going to tell him about Maria's vision, but her letter told him the most important thing, that she was taking all the precautions she could. And then she told him about the progress she'd made with Amun's children so that he could convey that to the Duke of Cary.

Her correspondence was given to the scout, as was a note from the girls to their father. It would be the last time they would likely communicate before the end of the year, so she made sure to wish him a safe New Year.

*PttT*

As the city was bustling with the last-minute holiday preparations, the conspirators were able to blend in with the crowds as they moved to the place that would house them until the moment was right.

Count Riley owned the property, but it wasn't in use, so the couple was able to hide in the closed up building. Late in the evening, the Count brought them supplies that he thought would be helpful to them. Riley had some commoners clothes that he'd bought cheaply at the market and food to sustain them. Jane had managed to dress down some fine wigs so that they appeared more like regular hair so that Aro and she would be better disguised. His head was bare, but the beard he'd worked on was thick and helped to obscure his appearance. It would take them a little while before they could make their move, but they were determined not to fail this time.


	38. Chapter 38

This chapter is coming to you live from somewhere between Wilmington, Delaware and Baltimore, Maryland. (thank you Amtrak) This is the chapter many of you have been waiting for, so I will simply say thanks to mizzdee, and I will catch you at the bottom.

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

**Chapter 38**

Having heard enough celebrations over his brothers' deaths in the passing weeks, Aro had the final part of his plan set into motion. Riley arrived with a large crate made of a heavy wood, constructed so that there were cracks and gaps in the wood to allow airflow. The crate was loaded onto a small wheeled platform, and then the couple climbed in so it could be closed up.

Once they were ready, Riley had a team of men bring it to the castle, personally seeing to its transportation, claiming that it was a fragile antique he brought from his estate to adorn his rooms at Court.

The box travelled to the castle and was carried up several flights of stairs to the rooms of the Count of Biers, where he rudely dismissed the men. Using a pry bar to open the crate, he left the rooms for the night so that Aro and Jane could use them.

Once alone, Aro allowed his pregnant wife to sleep before they made their move that night. It would be several hours and they would need to be prepared.

In another part of the castle, Isabella was sitting with the girls, reading to them from one of her favorite books as a young girl. It really did her heart good to help these young ones, and the thought that sometime in the not so distant future that it would be Vanessa she would be regarding in this way made her ache. She hoped her husband would be home soon to see it.

As the time came for the girls to rest, Isabella took them to their new rooms, which were only a few down from the King's chambers. Once Isabella was settled into her rooms, she dismissed Kate, Sasha, and Makenna so that they might get a good night's rest as well.

The Queen retired for the night well after many of the castle's other inhabitants, save for two devious stowaways. With their plan in motion, Aro carried two cans of water for a bath, with Jane following behind with a basket of towels so that no one would question their movements.

The guard was the thinnest at night, many of them spreading around the castle to monitor movement from the outside in. Though few knew it, there was a five minute window when there were no guards on the Queen at all as they changed shifts, but with the Count's help, the replacements were sufficiently distracted so as to give Aro and Jane their chance.

Aro slipped in the Queen's rooms, while Jane gained entry into the nursery under the guise of replacing the towels and cloth diapers. Their time was brief, so they would need to be smart in their choices.

His plan was hinged on so many things, but one thing he didn't count on was a child's need for comfort.

Emilia had a habit of seeking out the Queen when her dreams became too much, so when that night brought on another bad dream, she snuck out of her room and used the secret passageway so that she could get into the Queen's room. As she reached the end of the corridor, she nearly pushed open the panel when she heard the Queen's muffled scream.

Isabella was sound asleep as Aro crept across the room, but his arrogance kept him from drawing his blade as he approached her. Instead, he sat it behind and decided to use his hands to do the deed. Slipping a hand over her mouth, a scream left her lips just as he climbed on the bed catching her left arm under his knee and her right in his other hand.

"The great Queen Isabella meets her match," he sneers. "It's sad that the little bitch that has caused so many problems will be taken care of so easily."

Isabella struggled as his hands moved to her throat, cutting off her airflow. Her fingers scratched at his forearms for a moment before clarity hit her and she reached behind her a second before the blade came out and sliced at his flesh. Drawing back in pain, Aro tried to get the blade from her, but Isabella managed to keep it just out of reach.

The pair struggled as Isabella went into a survival mode, flailing in an attempt get Aro off of her so she would have the advantage.

Emilia was just clearing the passageway as Jane exited the nursery with her task complete. Seeing the guards, Emilia called out, "There's something wrong with the Queen!"

"Child hush, it was only a bad dream," the man tried to dismiss her, but the little girl stood firm.

"No it wasn't, I used the secret passageway and heard a man in with her just before she cried out."

The men turned to one another before running off, calling for the girl to stay put. As they passed through the corridors, they collided with Jane, sending her basket to the floor and awakening the sleeping child that she had stowed within.

A look at the infant alerted the men that this plot against the royals was real as the Princess lay on the floor. Two men stayed behind to restrain Jane and care for Vanessa as the rest surged on towards the Queen.

Isabella managed to land a quick strike to Aro's right side, sending him off the bed, giving her enough time to gain the upper hand and land her killing blow. By the time the guard arrived few minutes later, the numerous blows to Aro's lifeless body made it was hard to determine who was injured worse for all the blood.

Sam, who had been sleeping in Countess Leah's rooms instead of his own, was alerted by Maria, and parted the crowd to aid his charge.

"My Queen, stay the blade, you have killed the bastard."

"I want his head on display by dawn," the Queen commanded, but Sam had some questions for his brothers in arms.

"Who was on guard at the door? Who let Aro into the room and why when it was clearly too late for visitors? Why was the Queen alone? Is she left unprotected every night when I leave her presence?" Sam's anger rose with each question as the men that had been selected to guard the Queen had failed her so thoroughly.

"No Sir, we had a disturbance with the Count of Biers, but it is clear he was a diversion. The man has been acting strangely and he was trying too hard to keep us from returning to our posts," the guard admitted.

"Do you have any proof of his treachery?" Isabella asked.

"The pair of them were seen leaving his rooms, but they were assumed to be servants that he rang for a bath, as they were carrying that paraphernalia."

"The pair?" Isabella questioned.

"Yes, Lady Jane was discovered as we rushed here disguised much as he was, only she had the Princess in her hamper. It seems that she snuck in and then kidnapped the babe as the room slept," another guard revealed.

"This is a time of war, the Count has broken his oath and I will see him drawn and quartered tomorrow, as for the little bitch -" Isabella meant to continue, but she was interrupted.

"Majesty, Jane's punishment will have to be stayed," one of the men told her.

"And why is that?"

"She's with child," he answered quickly.

Grumbling, Isabella pointed to the body of her sworn enemy as he lay dead at her feet. "Remove him from my quarters and have the witch put in the Tower. I want the Duke of Cullen to examine her at first light and if she is with child then she will be a guest in the Tower until it is born, if not, we will execute her two days hence."

"Are you injured, my Queen?" Sam asked.

"No, but I would like my daughter brought to me in the King's chambers. I have a change there, so if you could get someone to prepare a bath for me, I will clean up and then my daughter and I will attempt to get some sleep. This room should be scoured by the time I return tomorrow evening, is that understood?"

"Yes, Majesty," they called as she stormed past them.

*PttT*

All of the Queen's orders were carried out, but unfortunately, Jane was pregnant so she would be around for a little while longer. Maria revealed that she woke up to an image of Emilia running through the secret passageway and knew that it was something ominous, so she went to Sam as he was the most trusted of Isabella's guards. Carlisle insisted on examining the Queen, but with the exception of some bruises from the struggle, there wasn't anything wrong with her.

Emilia was treated to a hero's welcome amongst the Queen and her ladies, and Tia stood by and watched with pride. It was so hard to believe that a few short months ago she was a timid and mute young girl.

By mid afternoon, Isabella had announced the death of the final Volturi brother, and the capture of his wife. The capital rejoiced that they were rid of the former barons' pall and the Queen returned to her own chambers to attempt to relax with those closest to her.

The day saw one more important obstacle to the end of the war fall away.

*PttT*

With the enemy beginning to falter, additional troops from Bodie, Neuse, and Hatteras poured over the various borders to help with the push.

As they crossed into Dwyer, some of the men brought with them the news of the Queen's personal defeat of Aro, to the battlefield. The Captain in charge of the new troops coming from Neuse was gracious enough to carry a letter from the Queen so that when Edward heard the news of the attack, he would know she was hale and hearty and that the danger was over.

It took a while for the men to reach the camp that the Royal Army of Dwyer had set up, but when they finally arrived, the Captain went in search of the King.

"King Edward, I am sorry to interrupt, but I have an urgent missive from your wife. It details, among other things, the demise of the last of the White Lords and the imprisonment of the Count of Biers and Lady Jane."

"What?" Edward roared as he approached the man. "Where were they caught?"

"I do not know the details, except to know that Aro died at your wife's hands. This here has all the answers you are seeking." The man held out the letter and the King eagerly took it from him.

As Edward removed the seal, a part of him wanted to simply climb on Nettie and race back to the capital, but with the last of the men having arrived they would be battling against Pamlico again at sunrise. For the moment, her words would have to do.

_Dear Edward,_

_I do not know if word has reached the camps yet, but it seems that we have found the answer to what Aro had been doing these past months. _

_After Maria foretold of danger, I made sure to keep a blade with me always and have extra guards, but it did little to stop your uncle. From Count Riley's own tongue before he was drawn and quartered, he told us of how he snuck the traitors into the country after they had slowly traveled north through Bodie. Once in the country, he kept them hidden and moved them to the capital, eventually crating them up and having the carried into the castle. _

_His part in the plot was to distract my guard long enough at the changing of guards so that Aro could slip in and slip out after having killed me. But thankfully, he didn't think about how hard I would fight back and I was able to soundly kill him just as my guard arrived._

_Jane was caught as she tried to make off with Vanessa, and while her execution has been stayed until her bastard child is born, she will not live long beyond that day._

Edward continued to read the letter as it turned from the events of Aro's death to other state and personal business. Once again, instinct made him want to return to her side, but he knew his place was with his men.

The war seemed to be turning in their favor, and with the men these soldiers rallied behind all gone, it was only a question of how strongly they believed in the causes themselves, and how long they would continue to fight.


	39. Chapter 39

Here is the latest chapter. You all have a lot of opinions on the baby that Jane is carrying, but remember that I'm nearly complete and I have all well underhand. Have a great week and I will see you over the weekend.

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

**Chapter 39**

The messengers rode to the allied countries to alert them to Aro's demise while the heralds told the various counties of Dwyer that they'd finally succeeded at one of their long fought goals.

Albemarie was quick to send a messenger to the camp in New York, offering their surrender and asking for instructions on where to meet for treaty negotiations. Baron Peter was wary of King Corin, so he sent the messenger back informing him that their troops were to withdraw from the border and the King and three of his men could travel with a posse of Royal Army soldiers to escort them to the capital.

The Queen would not be traveling anywhere near the fighting as it got more out of hand. The news reached the capital in enough time for them to prepare for the summit. The Kings of the allied countries would be there to assure that they were being compensated properly from the treaty, but a majority of the negotiations would be handled by the Queen.

King Seth was the first to arrive, taking time to visit with his cousin. For the first time since knowing her, Isabella noticed that her friend was nervous. It took a quiet moment between the pair, that she learned the reason.

"My King suspects that something is amiss, but I haven't talked to him yet."

"What is it you are afraid he will learn about?" Isabella couldn't imagine something that would unsettle Leah so.

"Sam. I don't know if he will support me marrying someone below my station. My younger sister lives off the graciousness of our sovereign, and if he feels that I'm looking down my nose on his generosity, then I could be causing her difficulties as well."

"I'm sure it won't cause any problems, but if he does, I will give Sam a title and you can remain here. Your sister, Kimberly, is welcome also."

"Thank you, Majesty." Leah seemed a little relieved after the conversation, but Isabella knew she would worry until her cousin consented to the relationship.

It was four days later that King Conner arrived from Hatteras, rounding out the allied rulers and giving them a day to discuss the negotiations before Corin arrived.

The meeting went well, but when they emerged, Seth saw something that caught him off guard. Without saying anything, he gestured to Sam and Isabella had to move to stop Leah from following. "Let them talk, we shall go and relieve the princess' guards and I'm sure the King will find you when he's ready."

It was an uncomfortable few hours in the princess' rooms, but when King Seth entered, Leah was the first to stand.

"Cousin, may we speak?" Seth asked, and Leah motioned for him to join her on the settee.

"The Queen and I have no secrets, so please tell me what you need to say, Majesty." Leah was almost trembling when Seth reached out to take her hand.

"Why have I not heard about this man before now? It is tradition that he must come to your King and ask permission to see you."

"We were far from my home and I was worried about your reaction. He isn't a noble and I was afraid -" Leah rambled before her cousin raised his hand.

"Do you love him?" Seth's direct question was answered with a nod of Leah's head.

"Does he treat you well?" Again, the only response the King received was a nod.

"Are you willing to denounce your titles to marry him?"

Isabella almost spoke, but Leah was quicker. "I would give up anything for Sam. He is a good and loyal man and his devotion for me is only out shadowed by his devotion for the Royal Family of Dwyer. If you knew him better, you wouldn't question my choice."

"Such passion from my warrior cousin," Seth spoke after a long moment. "How could I deny your heart the happiness you've found with this man? I had hoped to see you married to a prince, but having such a strong tie to one of our allies and dear friends is near as good as long as you are happy here."

"I am, Majesty, so happy." Leah looked on the verge of tears as she spoke.

"Then go find your Captain. We will see you married in Neuse, as is tradition, but for now enjoy your evening. We will speak more before I leave."

"Thank you, Majesty," Leah said with a deep bow. She nearly ran into the men waiting outside the door, leaving the Queen alone with the King of Neuse.

"Tomorrow will be a difficult day," Seth said as he looked to the now closed doors.

"I have been through this before, and Corin knows he picked the wrong side. You will all receive the reparations for your expense in fighting this war, as will Dwyer. But more importantly, our border will extend further than it does now and we will have the advantage of another front to fight on against Pamlico. The walls are closing in on King Vlad and he doesn't want to admit it."

"How do you remain so sure and strong during everything you've endured?" Seth asked in the privacy of her daughter's rooms.

"I have to be so for my people and my husband. He's fighting this war, the least I can do is ensure we have a country to rule after he has won it. I'm looking forward to a very boring decade after what I've been faced with in the beginning of my reign."

"I'm sure you will get it, you deserve no less. Now, I will leave you to your evening and we will meet again on the morrow."

"Goodnight, Majesty," Isabella offered her wishes.

"And to you, Queen Isabella." Seth did the same as he left with his men in tow.

*PttT*

On the first morning of treaty negotiations, King Corin arrived under the protective guard assigned to him. He was moved to a room with his men so they could prepare and then were taken directly to the Main Hall. There was a large table with a number of chairs around it, Isabella and Carlisle sitting on the side in front of the thrones, giving them the place of prominence. With all the dignitaries present, Isabella called the meeting to order.

"We are here to treat with King Corin of Albemarie, to bring an end to the fighting in the southeast. Before we begin, there are two non-negotiable points we are putting to you. You can either accept them, and we will continue, or this summit will end and our army will continue to advance into Albemarie."

"What are your demands?" the defeated King asked.

"Your army will forfeit all weaponry not needed for the basic patrolling of your borders to be divided among the allies, as your army will be standing down. The other is the free and uncontested use of your lands and the border with Pamlico to bring about the swift end of the war."

Corin looked at his men before shaking his head. "We will meet your terms, our people are suffering under the cost of this war and the promises and threats that brought us into this fight have all fallen through. Now, what are the other conditions of our surrender?"

Isabella nodded to the other monarchs before continuing, "There will be financial reparations, which will stretch over years so as not to bankrupt your country, and a portion of the land at your border will now be part of Dwyer. You will not be able to raise an army for a period of time determined here without permission of the allies, and any dealings with Pamlico will be seen as an act of aggression."

"I can easily agree to cutting all ties with Pamlico, but what of the people who live in what will become Dwyer?" The concern for his people was one of Corin's few redeeming qualities, and Isabella set out to put him at ease in that respect.

"They can either leave peacefully and be granted safe passage to the new border with Albemarie, or they can swear the Oath of Fealty and become citizens of Dwyer."

The look of relief on Corin's face was immediate. "Thank you for not punishing the people for the monarch's poor choices."

From there, negotiations went on for most of the day, only ending when the Queen began to grow tired. The last few months had been hectic for Isabella and she often found herself exhausted at the end of the day.

The particulars of the treaty took a few more days to hash out, but in the end, King Corin was left with a country to rue over and an extended period over which to pay his debt back. The allies were happy with what they'd gained to offset the costs of the war for their nations, and Dwyer would be able to rebuild using the money.

The army would begin the occupation of the former lands of Albemarie and move further into the country as a part of the war effort before the formal borders were set.

King Corin signed the treaty and his men traveled with him to the south with their escort to return to Albemarie and evacuate those citizens who needed help before the army marched in.

Overall, the four kings had been impressed with the Queen's negotiating skills and with the offer for the allied kings to stay for the next few weeks accepted, the castle was overflowing with royals.

One unsuspected complication arose from all of the extra royal families in the castle. Prince Lee and Lady Tia were two of the older children in the royal nursery and they seemed to hit it off quickly. Isabella was informed of this by one of the nurses, so she brought it to the attention of King Conner.

"Is there a problem with an attachment between them?" Conner asked, seeming a little put out.

"There is no problem with a friendship between them, Conner, but I am not her mother. The Duke of Cary could already have an arrangement in place for her and I don't want to jeopardize that. But when I see him after all of this insanity has ended, I will mention the interest that is there and he can discuss it with you. But for now I must do my duty as her protector and have more nurses in with the children."

"I understand your need to protect the girl, those children have been through so much," Conner admitted.

"Thank you for that. I will see you at dinner," Isabella said as she left the room to deal with the necessary changes to the staff.

*PttT*

Edward wished he knew how the negotiations had gone at the capital, but as they had been fighting another battle that day, it was impossible. They were still fighting, but it seemed like something was changing for the better as they kept the pressure on their enemies.

The retreat that Edward and his men were chasing seemed to be unending, and as they kept riding, he saw approaching troops riding in from the east.

Was this a trap that they'd been lured into? Edward slowed Nettie as he looked on the men, finally making out the colors of Bodie's army riding to meet them.

"What are you doing riding in from this far in country?" Edward called across the field.

"We attacked from Albemarie's border. The Pamlico guard hadn't anticipated that their allies had given up the fight," the soldier answered as they closed the distance between them. "Sorry we couldn't send word, Majesty, but by the time we arrived back to the eastern camp, you had already begun the battle, so we chose to ride out and catch them by surprise. It cut their fighting force in half, so I say we were successful."

"That we were. It is a day and a half's ride back to the current border of Dwyer," Edward related. "So, the negotiations went well, I take it?"

The man nodded. "I was part of the party that traveled with King Corin as his escort and then met up with my unit. Your Queen was a force to be reckoned with during the summit, Majesty."

"I had no doubt," Edward said to himself.

In an hour's time, all the men had found their common ground and the heads of the various divisions and armies were meeting to discover exactly what they'd won.

"So we are a little more than two day's ride to the capital of Pamlico and from what we can determine their army has pulled back at least half that distance?" Edward was confused by the tactics of his enemy; it seems that King Vlad had inherited his father's paranoia but not his cunning.

"That's correct; the civilians we have encountered are begging us to conquer them so there's a chance that they won't starve," Jasper told his king. "They keep everything for their army, which means that when we do take the capital and try to put Amun in there, his own army could rise up and try to kill him."

"Then we'll leave a portion of our guard to help him oversee the smooth transition. Once he is able to restore some order, we will withdraw. It will do us no good to fight this long to have the rabble army regain control."

"We will offer the same," the General of the Hatteran army offered. "We've stood beside you through everything else, we will see peace restored to the entire region."

"Thank you, friend," Edward said as he raked his hand over his face, letting it tangle in his hair. Isabella would hardly recognize him with how long his hair had grown. It was nearly as long as Jasper's had been before the fighting began. "Make sure the citizens know that they cannot flood the border into Dwyer. We have men there to prevent a large exodus from crossing, but I'd rather prevent it if we can."

"Aye, Majesty," the men answered.

"Is there anything else of importance?" Edward asked the gathering.

"No, we will know more when the last of the scouts return, and then we can begin to move on the capital," Jasper explained.

"Very good. Get some rest, men, tomorrow we begin again."


	40. Chapter 40

Once again on the rails, but the wifi is holding out so I'm posting now while I can. This is a big one and it answers a lot of questions, so enjoy it.

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

This chapter deals with battle scenes and an execution, please be advised that while not overly graphic, it may be upsetting to some people.

**Chapter 40**

Isabella looked up from her latest report from the armies at the sound of Lady Kate's voice. "Majesty, I'm sorry to intrude, but the Duke of Blacklake would like a few moments with you."

Groaning, Isabella shifted in her chair, attempting to get comfortable. It seemed that was another thing to add to the list of annoyances she'd been experiencing of late, she could never stay comfortable for long. "Tell him that I am unable to see him at the moment, he's entirely too cheerful for my liking. The King would never forgive me for saying so, but I miss the Jacob that skulked around the castle in a perpetually foul mood. Him, I could put up with."

"Majesty?" Kate asked, wanting to make sure that was truly her wish.

"Put on a kettle of that berry tea and go into the Duke of Cullen's office down the hall and tell him that I need to speak to him. Carlisle will know how to act like we have pressing business so as to cut this meeting short."

"Yes, My Queen," Kate said as she sent in the Duke.

"Majesty, how are you fairing this fine day?" Jacob seemed to beam so brightly that he'd put the sun to shame.

"Let me guess, Maggie is once again with child?"

"No, not this soon after little Will was born." Jacob smiled and walked the room, making the Queen dizzy.

"Find a seat and stay in it, Jacob, or you will return to your chambers a viscount," Isabella grumbled as she stood and moved towards the sitting area beside the fireplace.

Carlisle entered at that moment and acted shocked to see Jacob present. "I did not realize His Grace would be here for the discussion. If I'd have known I would have sent him the information so he was aware of what we would be seeing to."

"I am not here for the meeting; I am simply wishing to speak to the Queen for a few minutes. It seems as if there is so little time for it these days." Jacob smiled coolly as Tia entered with the tea set and began preparing three cups. "What is your fascination with this berry tea? It is too sweet."

"Maria used to make it for me as a girl and it seems that my stomach cannot take the bitterness of the black tea as of late. Now, we have pressing business to discuss, Jacob, so if you could …?" Isabella drifted off, hoping her point was made.

"Yes, well, as we are both parents now I was hoping to discuss the possibility of joining our families for good and all -"

Isabella was out of her seat before he could even finish his sentence. "You've come here to ask to betroth Vanessa to your son? In the midst of everything else we are facing, not to mention the fact that I've turned down Kings and Princes who've made offers far more eloquently than yours."

"I didn't mean to offend you, Majesty." Jacob stood and began to back away, muttering a little too loudly as he did. "Her temper's hotter than Maggie's was when she was pregnant."

Isabella lunged at Jacob, stopped only because Carlisle happened to be between them, but a moment after her foiled attack she went slack in the Duke of Cullen's arms. Both men rushed to get her seated as she stood there, her face void of any emotion. "Oh my Lord … I'm pregnant."

"What was that, Isabella?" Carlisle asked.

"Being constantly tired, irritable, completely unable to find comfort when sitting for too long, the weird cravings and the tea. I thought it was stress and missing the King, but there are other symptoms that I've missed as well. How could I not realize?"

"Your trip to Camp Masen?" Carlisle asked again.

"That's the only possibility," Bella answered.

"Then you are likely entering the last portion of your pregnancy. Let me examine you to see for sure. I'm astonished we've all missed it."

"I don't have as many ladies and I simply thought I was getting a little fat," Isabella joked.

"I will leave you, Majesty. I am most happy for you, but will keep it under my cap until your announcement," Jacob said as he retreated.

"You don't wear a cap, Jacob!" Isabella called after him.

"The pair of you have not argued like siblings in many years, Majesty," Carlisle commented as he offered her his arm and made to escort her to her rooms.

"We're both happily married and he's in a position he believes suits his grandeur, so the squabbling has set in again," Isabella joked as she went on to discover if she had a surprise for her husband.

*PttT*

Deep within the lands of Dwyer occupied Pamlico, Edward and his men were meeting with Baron Benjamin of New York. "Alec knows that his time is at an end. He is readying his men for an advance into Dwyer, in hopes that he can reach the Swan Lands and attack the camp, if not making it clear to the capital and attack Meyer Castle."

"He would never make it half that distance," Edward sneered. "What are the plans for countering his attack?"

"We have it well guarded on the northern border, but with additional troops from your numbers, we could end the fighting in Tanner and focus all of our attention on Pamlico."

Edward looked to Jasper and then nodded to Ben. "I will ride with you and a company of men to end this uprising. Dwyer will be whole again and we can focus all of our attention on taking the capital."

It took less than an hour for the men to gather their things and begin the ride off to the land north of Tanner so that they could join the majority of the troops. From there they would confer with the army that was currently in place and strike.

Edward knew this was the last piece before Pamlico would fall. With no allies left, he could march into the capital and claim his victory, returning at last to his wife's side for the remainder of their lives.

For five days they rode across the land until they entered the area of Eastbury where the soldiers were encamped. Once there, he dismounted and strode with Ben to find Peter and the other officers. Once they'd entered the tent, Edward set forth to lay out his plan for attack.

"I know you've been here fighting here for a while, and I'm not attempting to replace you at this late a stage, but if we are going to win swiftly, this is our best course." Edward moved to the map that was laid out on the table and gestured to the various leaders as he spoke. "The men that rode with me will line up on the northern border as you've done for the majority of the fighting. Once we begin our push I want all the men under Baron Ben's command to ride in from the East and sweep up to surround them while Baron Peter does the same from the west. These are our countrymen, but they've fought against us, so any who surrender will be taken to the Tower until a term of punishment can be determined. If Alec is found, try to keep him from taking his own life. I'd like to introduce him to his nephew or niece before we kill him."

"Do you believe we have the numbers for this type of an attack?" Peter asked.

"If he had every man in Tanner in his ranks we would still well outnumber him, this is the way to end it once and for all."

With the plan of attack decided on, the two Barons moved their troops into position and then they hunkered down for the night. They would be attacking with the dawn and sleep was imperative.

*PttT*

As the sun slowly crept over the horizon, Edward mounted Nettie and addressed his men. "Today is the beginning of our homeward turn. From this battle, we will push forward and end this war where it began, in Pamlico. Stay smart, my men. For it is in bravery that many meet their ends too soon."

With those last words, Edward turned his men towards the field that would decide their fate and rode hard. They crossed into Tanner and were met by a well prepared contingent of the White Lords' army. Alec could be heard near the rear of the battle, which simply meant that at some point this afternoon, he would be thoroughly disappointed by his positioning.

The armies met and the clang and clattering of swords rang out into the air as men fell left and right. From his seat atop Nettie, King Edward had the advantage and was able to strike many killing blows.

The battle raged on and the ground became littered with the bodies of lost souls, but with Alec still within earshot Edward felt little fatigue.

It was as he drew his sword from the flesh of a man no older than his young page, Benjamin, that he heard the change in the battle he'd been waiting for. Dismounting from Nettie, Edward used stealth to try and reach Alec before he could try and make an escape.

After twenty minutes of skulking through the muddy earth, already turning red with the blood of those lost that day, a man caught sight of the subtle movement. Coming to land a fatal blow that the King would never have seen, the lowly soldier instead met steel to horse flesh as Nettie galloped between them.

A great whinny echoed through the pasture as Nettie fell, giving Edward the room to land his own weapon squarely in the man's chest.

It took no time at all to determine that Nettie would succumb to her injuries, so Edward pushed on, knowing he would find a way to honor his companion.

As he continued, the secrecy of his location now blown, many men charged his way hoping to be the one to slay the King of Dwyer, but they simply joined those who were departed from this earth earlier that day. Alec was close now and he could see that the man was troubled by how quickly the tide had turned against him.

Baron Peter was closest to Alec, but he had a group of White Lords' soldiers blocking his way. There was a few moments distraction in the way of some surrendered soldiers, and it wasn't until the familiar voice cried out that he looked up from the bound captives.

It appeared that while Peter was still fighting off his adversaries, Alec had managed to gain a moment between attacks and used it to his advantage, striking a killing blow into Peter's back. Ben had been nearby and was able to knock Alec unconscious and tie his hands. Edward approached to see the man he'd come to trust with his life over the battles they'd fought together slip away.

Angered by the losses he'd suffered, Edward roared over the din of the fighting calling for all those still breathing to cease. Surprisingly, many did. "Men of the army of the White Lords, your commander is our prisoner and your numbers have been decimated. Surrender now, and live to one day call yourselves free men. If you continue to fight, we will kill every last one of you for the crimes you've committed against your homeland. What say you?"

A large number of those remaining dropped their weapons, but some stuck to the fight though they had no hope to win. As the evening drew close and the men surveyed the carnage, they were able to see that their numbers had been cut down significantly. The men that had held Tanner at the outset of the war had been close to 1800, and on the start of this day their number had been close to 700.

While the addition of the King's men had brought the forces riding against them to 1300, both groups stood at a fraction of that. There were ninety-eight surrendered soldiers from the White Lords' army, and the armies of Dwyer and the allies had fallen to 800.

Looking around at the carnage, Edward conferred with his other captains. "We will leave two hundred men here to handle the disposition of all the business here. They will see to the burials and pyres according to the traditions of the country the people were from. I will personally take the Baron back to York and deliver the news to his widow."

"What of the traitor, Sire?" Ben asked, his foot planted on the traitor in question's back.

"He will ride with us to York and then we shall take him to the capital. He and his sister can die together. I won't see the people robbed of their portion of justice." Edward looked down at the man that had cost him and his people much over the last year and a half, his face wearing a grim expression. "Get that ass properly restrained before he awakens. We can ride out early and hope to be in the presence of the Baroness in two day's time."

"Very well, Majesty," Baron Ben said as he got to work on chaining the prisoner.

*PttT*

Isabella was sitting in her sewing room, surrounded by more than her normal ladies as they worked on some embroidery. News had come from the Tower that Jane was calling for the midwife to come deliver the rightful King of Dwyer. No one knew how far along she was, so for all they knew, her time could be at hand.

"Majesty, I beg your pardon for asking, but what will become of Jane's child?" Alice was the one to speak the question on everyone's mind.

"The child cannot remain in Dwyer, as it will be the scorn of society. The Duke of Blacklake knows of a holy house in Bodie that will ask no questions of the origin of the child, and will reveal nothing of how it came to be there. Once it is born he will take it, no one will know the sex of the child but he and I, and it can hopefully live a humble life without any knowledge of its birth parents."

"How does he know of such a place?" Angela, the Baroness of New York asked.

"His sisters live there so he learned about it while visiting them. He will not be so well known there as he would be in Neuse, so it will work out to our strength."

As the conversation about the child had begun to die down, the Duke of Cullen rushed into the room. "Majesty, there is something I need to tell you at once, it concerns Jane's child."

"Excuse me ladies." Isabella stood to follow Carlisle out.

"I'm sorry to drag you out of your circle, but this is something that must be discussed immediately and in private," Carlisle informed her as he ushered her into his office.

"What news do you have? I didn't even know you were attending her," Isabella stated, a little shocked by the information.

"I wasn't meant to be, but the midwife sent for me after the child had come," Carlisle explained.

"So the child has been born?"

"She was born, and mercifully has died. It would have been a dreadful life for the child had she lived, even with your endeavors to protect her. She was twisted up and had severe deformities, no doubt a product of her environment. I can't imagine anything thriving shrouded in such hatred as Jane carries."

"And what is to become of the child's remains?" Isabella asked.

"Unfortunately it must be brought to the cathedral so she can be seen and blessed by the bishop. If he is the one to see to the proper treatment of the body and the ceremonial pyre then none can question his motives." Carlisle was sure of this and Isabella tended to agree.

"Arrange it. We will give her a week to mourn her child before she is executed. Maybe by then we will have more news from this last push on Tanner." Isabella decided it was best to tend to some work as her mind was too full to return to her sewing.

*PttT*

It had been three days since the men had left the Great House of York having delivered the news to Baroness Charlotte. She asked the men to stay and attend to her husband that evening as he was in a great need of being interred. Though they had offered to have some men stay and aid her in the running of the peerage, she politely declined, having done it the past years during the war. She would remain the Baroness until her son was old enough to take the responsibilities of their lands.

As the group neared the city walls, the only noise was the sound of their horses' hooves and the muffled ramblings of Alec. He'd been gagged for most of the time spent in the saddle to save them the aggravation, and Edward was most looking forward to passing the scoundrel off to the warden of the Tower.

Riding through the markets and streets, the people of Angeles came out of the various buildings and offered the men food and drink, but they declined, wanting to see their task complete.

The sight of Alec sitting on the hard stone floor through the narrow bars brought Edward a grim satisfaction, that man would never walk free again and soon he would see his beloved wife.

Wanting to wash up before going in search of his wife, Edward had one of the young boys search out Benjamin to attend him, and was pleased to see the young man that had grown much in his absence.

"Majesty, it is good to see you doing well," the young man offered as he helped disrobe the King and settle him into the tub.

"It is good to be seen, Benjamin, and I'm glad that you're still here." Edward began to scrub himself clean, wanting to get this last task done before going to find Isabella.

"My place is in your service until you dismiss me. I've been aiding the Queen with all the additional children about. It seems my ability to get them to pay attention to a story is in high demand."

"You're a good young man, Benjamin, and I will see you well settled when the time comes." The King would move heaven and earth for the young man that had been so diligent in his duties.

"Just promise me that your next stop will be to visit your wife, Sire. She'd skin me alive if I didn't send you off to the garden. She spends a fair amount of time there in the late afternoon to give herself a break from the castle and its demands." Benjamin smiled to himself at exactly what the King would find in the garden, but he managed to keep it hidden.

"Thank you for that bit of information. Now, if you could help me to dress then I shall be on my way directly."

Benjamin did as he was asked and soon the King was running off in the direction of the garden. He'd once stumbled upon his wife in this very garden what felt like a lifetime ago, but as he drew near his heart beat harder in anticipation.

His first glimpse of her was in profile, her long hair cascading down her back as she sat with their daughter tucked into her side on a low bench that had been brought out for their excursion. He could hardly contain his joy, so he called out to them, seeing the shocked reaction in the swift movement of their bodies.

"Edward?"

"Daddy?"

The pair of women ran at him, his daughter reaching him first and easily fitting on his hip as he moved to embrace his wife. Feeling them pressed against him was heaven, but as he did so, he noticed something wasn't right. Pulling back far enough, he noticed his wife's delicate condition.

"Bella, when did you know you were with child?"

"Not long, truthfully," she admitted. "My mind had been a million other places I hadn't noticed the symptoms and I didn't have much difficulty as these things go. Jacob made a comment about my temper and that, paired with my reaction, brought on the realization. I was hoping you would return so I could tell you, as I didn't want you to read it in a letter." Isabella ended her rambling when her husband's lips covered hers.

"This is the most wonderful gift you could give me, Wife. Though I must demand for the child that may follow, I'm not to be kept from your side for a single moment from conception until delivery."

"I think that can be arranged, Husband," Isabella murmured. "But please, tell me what brings you home?"

Sighing, Edward set out to tell her the whole story of the final battle in Tanner.

"Oh Edward, I'm so sorry for your losses. Do you think with the additional troops we will be able to end this war finally?"

Edward nodded. "I do. Jasper and the men are continuing the push, so we must just ride out to add the extra pressure. Though I would like to see that bastard executed first," Edward said, glad to see his daughter too involved in her doll to listen to her parents' conversation.

"That can be easily arranged. Jane has been sentenced to be boiled alive tomorrow, we can simply do as is often done and tie them to the same pole." Isabella was happy to see the pair killed together, it would rid her of that last looming danger.

"That is an excellent idea. But let us now go inside and relax as a family, for I will have an execution to witness tomorrow, even if it is from the shadows." Edward knew he couldn't be seen watching an execution, but he was damn sure going to see the end of those two.

The couple spent a quiet night in their chambers after the discussion with the executioner about the changes that needed to be made. Carlisle and Esme were happy to join the royal couple for dinner and Edward's mind was put to rest that his wife was fairing quite well.

It didn't take long for the Queen and King to find their bed that night, and for once they both were able to sleep soundly.

*PttT*

Isabella had a busy morning planned, mainly to keep her from being tempted to seek out the area of the castle that would allow her to see the execution. She knew better than to tempt fate when it came to witnessing something that awful, but she wanted to see the woman who had betrayed her so thoroughly pay for her crimes.

Instead, Isabella invited some of the men who'd fought in the last few battles in both Tanner and Pamlico to join their council meeting. She knew that she desired to hear the progress they'd made, as would a few of the women who would be in attendance.

"It was hard fought, Majesty," one of the men began, "the White Lords were evenly matched to us on the main front, but the King was smart and had the remaining troops come around so they weren't able to retreat. We have something close to one hundred of their men who surrendered taking care of the burials and building the pyres for those killed, and then they will be moved somewhere more secure."

"It sounds like a harrowing battle," Jacob commented. "Will you ride back out with the King to Pamlico?"

"I would ride with the King into Hell itself. King Edward has the devotion of his entire army and it has been well earned," the man said, earning a smile from the Queen.

"I'm sure it is," Jacob said honestly.

The council asked a few more questions and then adjourned, but not before the Queen could get the attention of the young soldier that has spoken so highly of her husband. "Sir, what is your name?"

"It is David, ma'am," the young man said.

"You've touched me with the love you have for the King. It makes me happy to know that he has men such as you with him as he fights."

"King Edward puts his men first, and we in turn respect him. It isn't a hard thing to do," David admitted.

Looking at the thinning crowd in the room, Isabella asked David, "Will you be going to the execution?"

"It should be nearly done now, Majesty." David looked at her as he said it. "The King wished to have it done early because of the complications with the execution of Victoria and James."

"I didn't ask the King for details," Isabella revealed, "I simply wanted it done."

*PttT*

Edward had left Isabella as soon as breakfast was done so that he could personally see to the proper handling of the execution. The men that had accompanied him that weren't in the council meeting were standing between the crowd and the large vat of oil.

The twins were led out from behind the vessel so the people weren't near them, their bindings already secure. The executioner used the chains to fasten them back to back and then attached the chains to the pulley that would hoist them over the pot.

Edward had himself tucked into a vacant room on the second floor of the castle, giving him just enough height to see what was happening, but keep him hidden from sight. He heard the cheers before the movement of the twins was visible, their bodies scrunching up to avoid the heat coming off the oil.

The chains seemed to give little freedom of movement, and soon the first screams that came from the contact to the oil could be heard. No real words could be understood from the pair, but their pained bellows echoed around the stone courtyard.

The rope slipped another few inches through the executioner's hands and the racket from the condemned escalated. People who had been cheering previously grew quiet as the siblings slipped lower and lower into the vat and soon Alec passed out from the pain. Jane wasn't far behind him, and sensing the unease of the crowd, the executioner dropped the rope the remainder of the way, ending their lives quickly and relieving those present from having to witness anymore.

Edward slipped out of his vantage point and left to find his wife, content to enjoy the day he had left with her.


	41. Chapter 41

Sorry for the no post on Wednesday, but I didn't have a day off during the week this week as a result of my vacation. Also, I will likely not post on Wednesday this week as I just finished chapter 42 and have just begun chapter 43. I'm working on finishing my belsper epilogue and an anon piece for the Pic a Pic, but I should be in order to continue my once a week posting until these last few chapters are complete. I'm starting to get sad about putting this one to bed, but I thank you for all the love you've given me.

I've had one outtake request that I'm planning on doing, because it was the only one I got in so far, so if there's a moment you want to see, send me a review or pm and let me know and I'll consider it based on how much meat there is to it, and how many requests I have.

Love to mizzdee, who is even funnier to write with when I can see her reactions.

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

This is the end of the war, and with it, the last chapter to feature any violence.

**Chapter 41**

Edward dressed for his departure, his beloved wife sprawled out sleepily on the bed. He would miss her warmth pressed against him in the coming weeks, but she had given him another reason to return hale and hearty and soon, as if he needed any more.

Lady Kate stopped in to see if the King needed to break the fast before departing, so he ordered Isabella's usual breakfast and a hearty meal for himself. Noticing her pause, Edward answered her unspoken question.

"The Baron is well, but he seems done with this war. I think he will be content to run his guard through exercises, but that will be enough for him. This war has taken its toll on many in that way."

Lady Kate entered the room a little as she asked, "Even you, Majesty?"

Edward chuckled. "Especially me. I would never leave this castle again without her by my side."

Kate rocked on her feet for a moment before she broached what was troubling her. "When news made it to the capital that a baron has been killed, no one knew which one it was. I was with the Queen and she sent for Alice. It took hours before Jacob came back having found someone who knew the details and told us that you both were safe and that it was Peter. He informed us that the General and Garrett weren't even at that battle."

Edward quirked his head at something Kate had said. "Jacob rode out to get the information?"

"He could see how upset we were so he personally went out to find a reliable source. The Duke has been very understanding of our emotional outbursts when it comes to our worry over our men. I think Maggie has made him accustomed to the violence of feminine mood swings."

Edward smiled, remembering his wife during her first pregnancy. "I'm glad the Duke is able to lend his time to easing your minds while we're away. He had promised to look after the Queen for me, and I'm happy to see that he is keeping that vow."

Kate bobbed a curtsey and began to retreat towards the outer rooms. "I better see to your breakfast. If I don't see you before you depart, be safe, Majesty."

"Thank you, Lady Kate, and thank you for the diligent care of Her Majesty," Edward responded, gesturing towards the still sleeping Queen.

Edward milled around for a few more moments before he decided to wake his wife.

"Hmmn," Isabella sighed as her eyes slowly blinked open. "You're dressed. How am I supposed to give you a proper send off if you're fully clothed?"

Edward couldn't help but smile at her pout, he now knew where Vanessa gained her ability to slay him with a look. "We cannot say goodbye that way, but I've ordered our breakfast so we can eat and then have a private goodbye before I meet the men. The guard was able to give me a well trained horse to replace Nettie."

"We'll have to find you a horse to match her temperament. Did she sire any foals before you took her on?" Isabella asked.

"I'm not sure, the best person to ask would be the stable manager; he put Jasper in contact with the farm Jenks and Nettie came from." Edward was still mourning the loss of his girl; she'd been a good horse and given her life for him.

Isabella dressed in her robe just as Tia came in with their tray. "Good morning, Majesties."

"Lady Tia, it is a pleasure to see you this morning. How have you been fairing since you've come to the capital?" Edward was happy to get the chance to talk to the young girl so he could relay to her father how the children were doing.

"Very well, Majesty. My sister and I have settled into our positions and Max has grown so much. We're lucky to have the patronage of Her Majesty." Tia sat the platter on the sideboard and began to serve the King and Queen.

Edward noticed that after the plate of food was sat before him, Tia only brought some porridge to the Queen and then moved on to their separate beverages. With her task completed, the young girl sank into a deep bow and then retreated from the room.

"She's come so far. In fact, she's caught the eye of a prince, but I will leave that to Conner to discuss with Amun when the time is better suited for such things."

"I was wondering how you fared with so many Kings in one room, but the negotiations yielded the advantage we need, and still need to bring this war to an end."

"Where do you go from here?" Isabella asked.

"I will ride the five days to the front and join the fighting. Hopefully it will be closer to six days with the time I've been away and then we can take the capital and call an end to this war. Pamlico is pleading to be set free of Vlad's iron grip; we simply need to conquer the army that will stand in our way."

Isabella sat for a moment composing herself, causing Edward to reach out and take her hand. "I know you keep promising that you'll be safe and that you'll come home, but I can't help but worry. I don't know how to live without you."

"You've been doing a marvelous job temporarily, but I fully intend to meet my second child. This war is drawing to a close, please try and keep yourself and the baby healthy."

Nodding through her tears, Edward moved to her side of the table just as Vanessa toddled into the room. The family had a few private moments before Edward had to say his goodbyes.

Beginning with Vanessa he said, "Be good, sweet girl." Moving to Isabella he told her, "Stay strong, my love." And finally, bending down to kiss her stomach, Edward whispered, "I'll see you soon, my precious one."

Striding from the room, he made his way to rejoin his men.

*PttT*

It took them five and a half days, but the men the King was riding with could finally see the last line of Allied men in the fighting. They were a mile outside the capital and it seemed that they were arriving for the final battle of the war.

Riding through the ranks, David was close to the King and they were soon in the middle of the fray. The Pamlico army was badly beaten but they were also desperate. Jasper could be seen fifty yards down the line striking a man.

The battle raged on and the Pamlico line broke. Much like the battle in Tanner, the numbers were quickly dwindling and Edward's horse was spooked by the blood and he was thrown from his seat. Now on the ground, Edward continued fighting, the loud clangs echoing in his ears as one sword met his sword and a second came towards him too fast to block. Trying to turn from the blow, Edward was astonished when the blow was stayed by a sword to his side.

Turning to see David beside him, they continued through the fight moving into the night before Pamlico's army was defeated.

Edward found the various Generals and heads of their armies and had them set up the watch as they surrounded the capital. The morning would see them marching into the city and capturing any remaining soldiers.

Jasper approached Edward as he rubbed the side he'd fallen on earlier. "The beast reacted to the blood?"

"She held out for a while, but it eventually got to be too much for it. I'll need a proper horse soon."

"Well, we have the rightful ruler of Pamlico on his way, and tomorrow we will enter the city. In a few days we will have King Vlad in irons and we can think about riding back to Dwyer for good. The messenger will continue to Angeles, so the Queen will likely arrive at Camp Masen within a fortnight. From there we can escort her here for any peace talks that will be held."

"I don't want her crossing into these lands until Vlad is taken care of. We will make that clear to Amun upon his arrival."

"I'm sure he'll be amenable to that, Majesty. For now, let us rest."

*PttT*

It was the early afternoon, six days later that the messenger arrived with the news of the end of the fighting in Pamlico. Isabella was in a council meeting when the man was admitted, handing over the brief message.

"Pamlico's capital has been taken, and King Vlad is the prisoner of our army," Isabella relayed. "Amun should be arriving about now and they'll put him in place so that we can officially declare an end to the war."

"When will Amun arrive here for the treaty summit?" Carlisle asked.

"He won't be riding here, I will be setting out for Pamlico in two days' time," Isabella admitted.

"Isn't that dangerous? You'll be at their mercy," Jacob questioned her.

"Edward explained this to me when I last saw him. We are putting Amun into his rightful place of power, but he won't have time to weed out the Court before the summit, so it is too risky for him to leave. He will likely execute his uncle for his crimes against their people, and then see to removing those who uphold the former way of thinking. Accommodating him is the best way to ensure our continued peace."

"Well, it seems that I will be very busy in the next two days," Jacob said after Isabella finished her explanation.

"And why is that?" the Queen asked.

"Because I'm coming with you."

"You are not," she said.

"It is a promise I made to the King and I intend to keep it," Jacob said, invoking the King so that he would win the argument, and it seemed to work.

"Don't think that I won't hire a second carriage in Eastbury if you try my patience the first day," Isabella said, leaving the meeting so that she could begin to make arrangements.

*PttT*

Edward and Jasper stood against the far wall of the Throne Room of Roma Castle in Pamlico as the newly crowned King of Pamlico held Court over his nobles.

"I thank you all for coming to this important meeting," Amun began. "I'm sure you've noticed the presence of the Allied forces in the capital, and I want you to know that it will continue until order can be restored. A majority of what remains of our troops have peacefully laid down their weapons and returned to their families, having pledged allegiance to their new Monarch; those who found themselves unable are now in the dungeons.

"Now, I would ask the same of you noblemen. I will ask you to pledge allegiance to me now, or join your former King. You men were the ones that aided in ordering the destruction of my family, and you will find yourselves in ruin for it."

Amun nodded and a group of scowling men standing to the side were surrounded and dragged out of the room. "We have cleared the most heinous traitors, so let us continue to weed out the rabble. Tomorrow my uncle will keep company with those who've gone before us, and from that moment, we can truly move on."

The room was organized as the men each came up to make their pledges, none who remained faltered in their promises.

Edward's eyes met the King's and he knew that they could proceed with the peace talks as scheduled. In the morning, Vlad would be executed, and two days after that, Isabella would arrive with news of the Allied Kings so that the peace talks could begin.


	42. Chapter 42

**Hey all. Sorry for the delay on this chapter, but these characters are dragging their feet about saying goodbye. I have two "missing moments" from this story that I've been requested to write, and as we reach the end, especially the epilogue which jumps significantly forward in time, PM me or tell me in a review.**

**Also, my 3****rd**** anniversary as a fan fiction author passed last week, so I want to thank you all for taking this journey with me and sticking with me through long waits and crazy angsty goodness!**

**Mizzdee is my wifey, and beta's a majority of my stories, and acullenwannabe is slowly getting back into the fold, which makes me super happy to have both of my girls back. Words cannot describe what these ladies mean to me. Tkegl, burntcore, and TropicalSorbet pre-read for me on different stories and one-shots, and their opinions always make me better.**

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**Chapter 42**

Edward had been up before dawn watching the horizon for the first glimpse of the Queen's arrival. Amun had arranged for her to stay in Cary the previous night, enjoying the hospitality of those most loyal to the new King. He knew it would be several hours before she arrived, but he couldn't help his lookout, he needed to see his wife and learn of the progress of her condition. She would be nearing the time of her confinement soon, so his only hope was that he could find sufficient quarters for them in Masen if she needed them.

The sound of heavy boots on the stone steps alerted Edward to his general's arrival. "Do you imagine that Alice will travel with her?"

"I'm not sure how large her part will be, but your wife is no longer one of her ladies, so if she is with Isabella, it is to see her husband."

"I find that I'm torn between wishing to see her more than anything and wanting her to remain in Angeles. My newest sets of scars are still too fresh for her emotional nature."

Edward huffed out a laugh. "Our wives are forged of harder metal than you believe, friend. They've tended to our people and stood strong for the country, a little blood will not undo Alice Whitlock, the Countess will endure."

"Countess?" Jasper asked, not knowing where that title had come from as she was the daughter of a Duke and the wife of a title less soldier.

"Aye, Isabella and I have been hoping that some land would become available to create a new peerage. The current peerages will be extended to the new border, save Tanner, which will be land locked within Dwyer after it is renamed. Your land will be the former peerage of Biers, as it is close to the capital and the Swan Lands. I'm sure you will have so many honors and titles bestowed upon you by my wife that you will be ahead of me in the line of succession."

Jasper shifted uncomfortably. "I do not need honors and titles, I just want to manage my army without spending sixteen hours in the saddle every day, and be able to have the comfort of my wife when the day is done."

"We are all looking forward to this summit being done, so life may return to normal."

The sun rose and with it, David arrived to delivered the men some breakfast. The King invited him to join them as they ate and soon the conversation turned to what David would be doing now that the war was over.

"I've seen enough killing," the young man said. "Medicine has always interested me, but I haven't the money to pay for the schooling expenses, or a mentor once I'm able to complete my education."

"What expenses are there if the Crown offers education to any who wish to learn," Jasper asked.

"The Crown pays for the primary education for any children or teens wanting to learn, including their boarding in the dormitories and their necessities. But if you're going for an advanced education as I am, you need to be able to pay for lodging and your meals and supplies. Most save up to go for their specialties, or have family that can afford it, but the person must pay their own way, and I'm not able."

David left the pair alone soon after, but his plight was still weighing on his King. Jasper left after mid-morning to check in with his men, allowing Edward some time to think.

It was well after noon when Edward saw the first bit of movement over the ridge. It would take nearly two hours for them to travel that last bit of distance, but Edward called for one of the men to alert King Amun of the caravan's impending arrival.

As it continued to move closer, Edward realized that it was likely that the other Kings had sent representatives if they'd not come themselves by the size of the party traveling towards them. He was glad that the pressure of negotiating wasn't solely on he and Isabella, because if one of the other Monarchs didn't like the terms, they would wind up right back here when he wanted to be back at home. The flags of all four of the Allied Nations were visible, so that was information that Amun would need as well.

Amun ordered the rooms that had been vacated by the ousted nobility to be prepared for the coming Kings, glad he'd taken the extra precautions, and then left to make the last preparations for the summit the following day.

When the procession finally entered the grounds, the staff was ready to care for the horses and begin unloading the occupants' personal items. Carts were filled so that trunks and bags could be put in the appropriate lodgings while the dignitaries were given a tour of the area of the castle where they would be residing and attending the summit.

Edward waded through the people who were milling about until he caught sight of the Dwyer Crown Jewels sitting atop a pillow of deep brown hair.

"My Queen." Edward bowed before her, his lowered stance putting her belly in his view.

"Rise, My King," Isabella asked of him.

"King Edward." Alice's voice caught the King's attention just as she and the Duke of Blacklake approached. "Is the General with you?"

"No, Lady, he's inside with the men," Edward said, adding when he saw her become upset, "Jasper didn't know if you would be travelling with the Queen and he didn't want to face the disappointment if you were not in her company."

"I'm sure you're right," Alice said sadly, prompting Edward to pull her aside for a moment.

"Alice, Jasper has been dying to see you. He wasn't lucky enough to get a reckless visit from his wife, or a mission that returned him to the capital. You've been in his thoughts often and he wants nothing more than to have you with him every day. I think even Garrett and I can recite portions of your letters, that is how often he read them. The General is a stoic man, Alice, but you are his greatest weakness, because he values you and the children above all else."

"Can you take me to him?" Alice asked.

"Of course," he agreed. "Majesty, round up your party so that I may escort you all to our area of the castle."

Soon, the group of thirty-five people, including the Queen's guards was ready to go to their rooms. Edward was happy to learn that after the attempt on the Queen, Sam and Jared were named the head of the Royal Guard, Quil and Embry now assigned to the Princess. The guard wasn't given quarters with the army, instead using a large room closer to the Queen as a miniature barrack so that those who weren't on duty were still close if needed.

The Queen kept King Amun's three children and their two nurses close until he could hire trustworthy people to see to their care.

The cartographer, who was present to redraw the borders of the three countries involved, was in the quarters next to the Duke of Blacklake, who was only a few rooms down the hall from the King and Queen of Dwyer. The remainder of the rooms were taken by the Queen's ladies, Maria, Sam and Leah, Alice and Jasper, and Kate and Garrett.

Once Alice was shown to her room, Edward personally took her and Lady Kate down to the rooms where the men were.

The walk was shorter than the women had expected, but soon the sounds of raucous laughter alerted them to what was just beyond the large doors before them.

Edward pushed open the doors and Alice and Kate rushed in to find their men.

Kate was lucky to spy Garrett almost immediately, his arms lifting her off the ground.

Alice was searching frantically when she felt a pair of hands spin her and Jasper's lips were on hers as he held her close.

The hoots and hollers of their comrades were lost on the two officers as they embraced their loves, happy to have them safe in their arms again.

"Alice, God, it is so good to see you again," Jasper whispered. "How are you? And the children, are they well?"

"We are all fine, Husband, but how are you? You do not seem to be badly injured, but it has been so long since I last saw you." Alice clung to her husband, afraid to let him go for even a moment.

"Do not worry, Wife, I will not see us parted again, if I can help it. Let us go to our rooms so you may relax from your journey and we can speak in private." Jasper walked past Edward and Isabella, stopping long enough to take the Queen's hand. "Thank you, Majesty, for this most generous gift."

"You are welcome, Jasper, now go enjoy it," she ordered with a smirk.

The Baron and his betrothed left a few minutes later, followed by the Queen and King. Once Edward had the Queen in their chambers, he insisted that she sit down and rest.

"You do not seem to have gained the same amount of weight as you did with Vanessa," Edward told his wife. "Have you been eating enough? I do not know the latest reports of how the country is fairing, but you need to take care of yourself."

Isabella looked down, embarrassed by what she was about to tell her husband. "You remember when I rode to see you at Camp Masen; I had lost a fair amount of weight in that first year. When I was newly pregnant, instead of gaining weight, I merely stopped losing weight. As I did start to fill out, Carlisle thought it was simply that I'd begun to eat more. Now that I know about my condition, I'm eating as well as I can, but I'll never gain enough to be the weight I'd been with our daughter. I hope we can regain some of our former grandeur now that the war is over, as many things have been sacrificed for the sake of keeping our armies equipped."

Edward shook his head at his wife's strength to give up so much for her country. "That is the past now, Bella. We will restart the building of the school and work to fix the towns and buildings that were damaged or destroyed during the war. Our army will find a peacetime purpose and the markets will once again sell the frivolities they did when our people had the means to purchase them."

"I want to hire an architect to redesign Masen House using the original structure as a basis for a southern castle," Isabella told her husband, who smiled at the idea.

"Between the damage done by the canons and the weather, only a small part of it is livable," Edward explained. "Felix hired a team of men who were living near the estate to work on tearing it down, saving as much of the stone as possible to use on the rebuild. We could build the castle on the land that Masen House once stood on, but I would also like to build two smaller homes, one similar to Masen House, for the future Lord of Masen, and a third one that is smaller still, where we may retire when one of our children takes the throne."

"That sounds like an excellent plan. We can start with the castle and then redistribute the men as needed. But first we need to see who we can round up." Isabella beamed at the prospect of a southern estate for the two of them to grow old in.

"I've ordered up a hearty meal and tonight you will simply relax and tell me the latest news of our daughter," Edward told his wife as she leaned back to do exactly that.

*PttT*

The morning of the final treaty negotiations dawned on a very nervous Queen. The war could be over in a few short days if they were able to soothe the egos of the various monarchs, a job that would fall to her and Edward.

Isabella took her time getting ready and then she and Edward headed to the Main Hall where the talks would be held. She knew of a few concessions she was willing to make, hoping the other countries would be willing to follow suit.

As the room filled with dignitaries, Isabella and King Amun called the summit to order. Amun had many of the advisors he'd put in place to replace those who'd been removed from their positions due to their corrupt practices and loyalty to the old way in attendance so he could confer with them about the limitations that were in place due to the country's means.

Amun cleared his throat so that he could address the group. "I think the easiest way to begin this morning is by establishing the new borders. My only request is that the people currently residing on the lands that will become either Hatteras or Dwyer be given the option of crossing to the new border of Pamlico, or be given citizenship in their new realm." Amun waited for a response, and King Conner was quick to provide one.

"What is the status of your army at this time?"

"My uncle drafted at least one man, sometimes only leaving one man behind to care for the family, from every house in Pamlico. Most were farmers or laborer and the only ones to gain anything were the highest ranked officers. The army has been disbanded save a group that will be trained by the Royal Army of Dwyer on how to be a royal guard. The officers that would have caused problems for the new regime were either killed in the last battle or are imprisoned and awaiting their fate. If you would like to leave a group of your men to supervise the training of our guard as well, I welcome you to do so. But their numbers are small, as was stipulated by King Edward. Only enough to keep order within our country. I am willing to agree to a stipulation on needing permission to raise an army from the allied countries." Amun watched closely as Conner looked at the King and Queen of Dwyer, nodding his assent.

"We've seen evidence of your compliance to our conditions thus far, and we will agree to give citizenship if they are willing to meet the requirements," Edward told his friend. "Let the cartographer come forward so we can make the necessary changes."

Amun was generous with the land he conceded to Hatteras, earning him less reparations as a result. Dwyer also gained a sizable portion of land, setting the new borders.

The economic sanctions that had been issued since the war broke out were lifted, and by the end of the first day, Dwyer had begun to discuss their reparations.

"We need to do a great deal of building, as well as repairs, and Pamlico has two of the best stone quarries in the area," Isabella spoke, and Amun was already motioning a man closer to the table.

"If I may, Queen Isabella, the former King was a man who lined his pockets by any means possible, so the quarries were forced to charge well above a fair market value. This is what is considered a fair price."

Isabella looked at the note and then asked the man, "This allows for the employees to be paid well and you to profit from the sale as well?"

"Yes, the wages will be raised to what they should have been all along and there will be profit, though not what it had been," the overseer of the quarries explained.

"Why are you bringing this to light?" King Paul asked the man.

"I was paid little more than a man working in the quarry under King Vlad, now I will make a living wage. Our people have been suffocating for so long that we are willing to do a great deal for our rightful King."

"I think if you can meet our needs, then we will be able to substitute supplies for money to a point," Isabella told the King.

"We have a stockpile of stones, so whenever you would like to begin building, we will arrange for the supplies to be delivered to the border," Amun agreed.

*PttT*

For two days after, the five countries reached their collective agreements. All made concessions so that Pamlico could begin to get on solid footing under the rule of a king that showed he was willing to right past wrongs.

With the summit concluded, Amun asked Isabella to take his daughters back with her so they could continue to flourish under her tutelage in a court that was not haunted by possible threats. Amun also agreed to the betrothal with Prince Lee if both were agreeable when they were of age.

As the Royal convoy of Dwyer made their plans to leave, Edward took a few moments to speak to his wife in private.

"Isabella, I need to speak to you about David, the young soldier you met the last time we were in the capital. He wishes to study medicine and become a physician, and I'd like the Crown to sponsor him."

"Edward, you know I'm fond of the young man and you are as well, but we cannot sponsor him. Everyone will turn to us for similar treatment and the country cannot afford it so soon after the war." Isabella felt bad to be so strict, but there were channels that had to be worked through.

"There must be something I can do for the man who saved my life." Edward regretted how he let that information slip the instant he spoke.

"Explain that comment," the Queen demanded. "Was that in a general sense, or something specific?"

Edward sighed and sat down beside his wife. "It was during the last battle before we'd taken the capital. I was fighting and I didn't see someone approach at my side until I heard the clattering of David's sword staving off my attacker. I would not be here today if it wasn't for his loyalty to me."

Isabella let out a shaky breath and took her husband's hand. "You can sponsor him personally, and the Crown will give him a medal and knighthood for his service, which will include a pension. Also, I will speak to Carlisle about mentoring him, perhaps he could even take over when the Duke eventually retires. I'm sorry if you are disappointed, but I cannot offer more. We will be using most of our soldiers for building and farming, but the ones who want more need to make their own way. In finding a sponsor in you, David has done that."

"Bella," Edward said, "I'm not disappointed. You know better than I how we need to handle this. All I know is that I could not turn my back on such a promising young man. Thank you for offering me an acceptable solution."

"It is hard to balance personal desires with the country's expectations but this has an easy resolution. He is traveling with us back to the capital, correct?" Isabella questioned.

"Yes, we will all leave early in the morning, as it is nearly four days to Camp Masen," Edward informed her. "We will leave a large contingent of the military to patrol the new border until the time when we've been able to establish our guard houses, and then continue until all the land extensions are properly marked. We will spend four days in Masen before returning to the capital to set everything in motion. We will be receiving our first shipment of stone within the month, so it must be decided where it will be moved to."

"There is a lot we need to tend to," Isabella agreed. "But for now, let us enjoy our last day here, as we have a state dinner for all the dignitaries before departures begin."

Edward nodded and held his wife close, glad that in a few days they would be home again.


	43. Chapter 43

****This chapter comes with some news, so here it goes. I'm donating to two more charities, Fandom for Colorado, and Fandom4TwiFanG. Both will be one shots that were sitting in the folder waiting to be completed, so here's my opportunity. My beta, mizzdee, is from Colorado, so I had to help out her home state. Especially since I'm hoping to move there in the next year or so. The other is the fundraiser for TwiFanG, the woman who was died tragically at Comic Con yesterday. The charity is to help her family pay for her funeral.****

****Also, I have a oneshot in the Pick A Pic contest, and voting is open from now until July 19th. Search the author: PickaPicChallenge to find the information. (This is probably the easiest way to get the link without it being butchered.)****

****Love to Mizzdee, as always.****

****Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.****

**Chapter 43**

The journey from the summit in Pamlico back to Masen was uneventful. The army began flagging the border to identify it until more permanent markers could be placed. There was an abandoned village that housed the convoy on the third night, their first night in the newly claimed lands of Dwyer.

Edward watched as Bella stood slowly, complaining of lower back pain. He wanted to find Alice, but Isabella forbade it, telling him to gather those riding with them and get them moving. Tonight they would be at Camp Masen and she would be able to relax in Edward's large and surprisingly comfortable bed.

While he went in search of the various members of their party, he also pulled David aside. "Ride close to our carriage, and be prepared if the Queen needs you."

"You think it's the baby?" David asked.

"I'm not sure, but it could be. I love my wife, but the fact that she didn't bring her midwife with her is insanity." Edward hadn't been happy that she traveled that far without someone knowledgeable with her, but that was his wife.

David surprised the King by telling him something that he had learned about the Queen. "Lady Kate said that both nurses have assisted with delivering babies, so she does have a pair that know what to look out for, but even with her midwife having been vetted by countless people, she doesn't trust the profession. Before you had told me that you wanted me to travel with you from Pamlico, Lady Kate asked the Baron to release me from my unit to travel back with them. My medical training is crude, but she may trust me more than them."

"Then you will definitely be close by today," Edward ordered as nicely as he could.

"Yes, Majesty." David saluted and then went to saddle his horse.

In the end, the carriage with Amun's children and their nurses was close by, and Maria and Jacob shared the carriage with Edward and Isabella. Edward knew that Jacob had been present for the birth of his son, so he seemed a valuable person to have near.

While her back continued to hurt, there were no other outward signs of a problem when they stopped to eat. Isabella took a walk with Maria and Edward had to preoccupy himself. Jacob found him pacing a line into the grass.

"You're worried about the Queen?" he heard the Duke ask.

"She's in pain, but swears that it's not the child," Edward explained.

"That is only for your sake. The pain in her back is because of how the child is seated within her, but until her water breaks, there's nothing to do but keep her comfortable. It could be days before it happens if the pain is simply the baby getting settled before the birth. We will know for certain soon enough."

"May I ask you why you were present when your son was born?" Edward had heard that Jacob had been there with Maggie, but never knew how or why he managed it.

"My wife is young, and she was scared. She had a birth similar to what it seems Bella is having, and I couldn't listen to her call my name and not go to her. I know that she may fight you on it, but I would try to stay in Masen until the child is born, you don't want her to have the child on the road," Jacob told him and Edward quickly agreed.

The group was ready to ride the final length to the camp, so they packed up and made the trip.

Camp Masen came into view and before they'd even climbed down from the carriage, David was getting to work. He went to what had been the supply tent for the surgeon and got the protective sheets that they used when they wanted to protect the cots beneath the patient.

Collecting a large sheet, he also took two baskets of towels and rags to use for during the birth. The Queen might be annoyed at him for his presumption, but he needed to be as prepared as he could be. Sasha and Makenna were tucking in the sheet around Edward's bed.

After a hearty dinner, Edward and Isabella prepared for bed, his hands working over the muscles of her lower back, trying to soothe the pain. Edward fell asleep easily, but the pain kept Isabella from drifting off.

She got up to walk the tent again, because Isabella knew that as long as she was moving, her pain was a little less. But when she had to use the chamber pot, she was forced to admit that it was her time. Hobbling over to the bed in her dirtied shift, she began to shake her husband's shoulder.

"Edward, wake up." She tried to keep the hysteria out of her voice, but it was no use. After a few good shakes, Edward began to stir.

"I'm awake," he grumbled, until he realized that Isabella was the one waking him. "What's wrong? Is it the baby?"

"It is, will you help me change into a clean shift before you wake the camp?" Isabella teased, but he was quick to oblige.

When she was sufficiently dressed, Edward sent one of their guards to wake David and one of the nurses, but those were the only ones he sent for this early on.

David arrived quickly and began setting up the room. He had Edward stuff bolsters behind the Queen to make her comfortable for the time being, and instructed him to keep her calm through any pain she might have.

The nurse came in carrying water, leaving one tin by the fire for when they needed to sterilize any equipment, and another tin was sat closer to the bed, so they could keep the Queen cool.

Edward immediately started to brush the wet cloth over his wife's skin as he watched the closest thing to medical professionals they had confer across the room. The nods and headshakes were starting to get to him, but they eventually broke apart so they could address Bella and Edward.

"Majesty, we need to check your progress below," David began. "Once we know how far along you are, we'll know what our options are."

"What do you mean, 'our options'?" Isabella sounded terrified, and her husband gripped her hand in a show of support.

"There's no need to worry, My Queen," the nurse spoke. "There are things we can do to ease the pain of your back labor, but you can only do them earlier on in your progress. If you are too far along, then we may be delivering the prince or princess sooner than you think."

Allowing them to look, another silent conversation began before David smiled at the Queen. "You are further along than I'd expected, but you still have a ways to go. If you'd like, you can slide down some on the bed and lay on your side facing the tent. Edward can lie behind you and rub your back, relaxing the muscles and taking the pressure off of them."

"And that's safe?" Edward questioned him.

"It is now, but we will continue to check how far along she is, and once we need her to, we can get her on her back again. This will take the pressure off Her Majesty and the child until her body is ready to deliver."

For the next few hours, Edward stayed behind his wife, alternating between rubbing her lower back and spooning behind her. Her pains were long and irregular, but she had to admit that it was easier to deal with the way she was laying.

After another routine check of her progress, David looked at the Queen and smiled. "You're doing very well, Majesty, but now we need to get you into position. It may still be a while before you have the child, but we are reaching the point where I need you to lay back. Sire, if you wish, you can slide in behind your wife so you are using the bolsters and she is using you to support her body."

Edward did as he was instructed and David began to look the Queen in the eyes. "Majesty, how long was your first labor?"

"It lasted a day, why?" she asked, starting to become frightened.

"Because your first labor is usually the longest because your body has never done it before. That time is often cut in half on your later children, so I wanted to know what we should be expecting, though it is a rough estimate."

"David, how do you know so much about childbirth?" the Queen asked the young soldier.

"I was raised by my aunt, who was the closest thing that our area had to a doctor. She was self taught, knowing a lot about herbs from her mother and medical issues from her father's farm and his care with his family. She would care for our neighbors, and I traveled with her when I was older. Birthing a child was the most frequent reason she was called on, so I've seen quite a few babies brought into this world," David finished his explanation and was surprised by the Queen's reaction.

"Your aunt will be proud the day she sees you complete your medical training," the Queen said as another pain hit.

David quickly fell back into his role, guiding the Queen. "Majesty, I need you to breathe through the pain for now, it's still too early to push."

Through her breaths, Isabella chastised the young man. "David, you've seen more of me than any man save my husband and the Duke of Cullen, you can call me by my given name in private."

The sun was now full in the sky, and the Queen had just been told that she could begin to push. Edward held her hands as she pushed back against him, using all the strength she had. It felt to Isabella as though she'd be giving birth until the end of time when there was a disturbance outside the tent.

"Majesty, I'm sorry, but there's a young woman here asking for our surgeon, but as the war is over, he was released from his service along with some of the other servicemen with specialties."

The King looked at David and nodded, so David ran out to see what was needed. He returned a few minutes later with a grim look on his face. "There was a carriage accident and the girl was the only one well enough to ride out to find help."

"Can you tell Edward what he'd need to know to deliver our child?" Isabella asked.

"I can, but you should have a third person in the room, especially if the King is going to be the one catching the baby."

Bella looked to her husband with pleading eyes as she tried to persuade him, "Edward, he does know about what happens in a birthing room, and he's one of my best friends."

"David, take some of the men with you, and a large cart so you will be able to transport the injured if need be. And send the Duke of Blacklake here, as well as Maria, perhaps she can be a calming influence in the room."

David spoke to Edward, giving him the instructions he would need and then turned to the Queen. "You will be fine, Isabella, and I will be back as soon as I can to check on the next prince or princess of Dwyer."

It was a few minutes before Maria and Jacob arrived, but as they did, Jacob cleaned up and took his position behind the Queen, he whispered a few unintelligible words into her ear, but her response revealed the hushed question. "As I told the King, you're one of my best friends and you have a better knowledge of this than any of my ladies, even with them being present at Vanessa's birth."

Jacob looked to the King and he nodded. "You and I have overcome our past differences, Jacob, and we both need someone trustworthy here."

Maria smirked as she looked between the three of them and then set to wiping the Queen's brow and soothing her friend. The nurse sat on the other side of the bed, and once she gave Isabella the go ahead to push, she helped Maria steady Bella's legs as she struggled against the pain.

Each push gave them a bit of progress, until finally Edward saw his child for the first time. "We're almost there, love. The baby is within sight."

Another few pushes had the head born, and after another two pushes the prince of Dwyer slid into his father's waiting arms. The nurse instructed him on how to cut the umbilical cord and then she removed the babe from his father's arms to clean him up. The Queen delivered the afterbirth and the King and Maria helped the Queen to clean up and change as Jacob took all of the dirtied linen to be burned as the nurse instructed.

As it was now late morning, the camp was aware of what was happening in the King's tent, but it wasn't until well after Jacob returned that Maria emerged to call in the Queen's friends and her ladies.

Isabella was once again in bed, with their prince sleeping in her arms. Edward sat beside her, looking on the pair lovingly as Jacob approached to take his leave.

"Thank you for your help, Jacob," Edward spoke sincerely to a man he could now count as one of his friends.

"I was happy to be able to aid you in the healthy delivery of Prince Edward."

"You named him Edward?" Alice asked, excitedly.

"Yes," Isabella explained, "I have always wanted to name our first son after his father."

"Well, he is a healthy looking babe, Majesty," Garrett told his friend and he agreed.

"He is, and after a few days of recuperation for the pair, we will depart for the capital," Edward explained.

*PttT*

It was five days later that the Royal Family made the journey to the capital, but it was with much done in that time.

Many of the soldiers who had served with the King had agreed to remain and help with the rebuilding in the South. The first project that the men undertook was traveling into the newly claimed lands of Dwyer and seeing if any properties needed aid with rebuilding. Those who were encountered were told that if they wished to remain in Dwyer, they would need to swear the oath, and soon the clerks that had worked with the various Captains of the regiments were being trained in giving the Oath of Fealty and tracking which newly sworn citizens needed aid, carrying out an updated census in the process. Properties that had belonged to those who had gone to the camp in the Swan Lands were marked by the residents as they had been instructed by the army, so they would be left until those residents returned.

The other job was setting up the new boundary markers and guard houses. Those tasks would take enough time so that the Queen and King could make their plans for the properties in Masen and begin the building.

The portion of the army that had returned to York and New York mimicked the actions of those in the Southwest, moving quickly through the portions of Dwyer that had been Albemarie since they were already occupying the land as per the treaty.

It was a seven day ride to the capital with the stops they would need to make, and the remainder of the army rode with their Monarchs so they were able to easily be assigned tasks. The Queen and King had informed the army of their desire to give them jobs as they transitioned to their peacetime lives, and as many of the men were from the South they would be working to rebuild their own peerages.

Those men that had been pulled off the building of the school were given leave to return to their worksite, and Isabella was happy to learn as they traveled through Eastbury that Carlisle had already sent those who were the original overseers of the project to Newton to be prepared for the return of their workers.

There was a stop at Swan Manor, to inform those who had taken shelter within her grounds that they were safe to return home, but any who wished to stay were free to do so once they settled their properties in their former peerages.

It was good to see her childhood home again, and she was surprised by the slight expansion that had happened, adding to the property by giving the future staff additional residences nearby if needed.

As they had been informed by Emmett's steward, there was already work happening at the school, Michael and Jessica themselves were there to supervise for his father.

"Jessica, I'm surprised to see you still residing here," Isabella confided in her friend.

"The Earl has been working with Michael during the war to make sure that he'll be fully prepared to takeover, this is his final test, as it was. The plans say that the school can be completed in three years with the numbers we have, once it is completed, the Earl will relinquish his seat to Michael."

"Well, then I come bearing good news," Isabella offered, before turning to the Captain closest to her. "Sir, what is your company's peerage of origin?"

Shocked, he bowed as he answered, "We are of Newton, Majesty."

"Good, then you will be happy to find your assignment closer to home. You will remain here and aid in the expedient and proper completion of the school. Take your men and report to those in charge. As with the rest of the army, as long as we are rebuilding, you may come to the capital to see if there is additional work once you are completed here. You are not bound here as you are to your military service. You will be paid for the time you are here, but if you must leave then simply go to the project managers and you will be paid for your work and released from your job."

The smile on the Captain's face was only outmatched by the future Countess, who was bouncing excitedly beside the Queen.

"Thank you, Majesty. The additional men will make this an easier task for my husband. He's good at working with the men, so any issues that may arise will be better handled than a slow build would."

"I'm ready to see our country flourish, and we have many soldiers to honor with jobs worthy of their skill. Those men being from this land only makes it easier. Working on these projects will give them money that will aid them when they return to farm their lands or return to their trades, and they will have contact with their families as they're closer to home." Isabella smiled as she thought of the stories the men had told her.

"Some of the men working to rebuild the south that are from the northern peerages are even sending for their families either move close to them, or at least to spend the winter in the south where it will be milder and they won't have to worry about their farms as much, simply asking a neighbor to take in their animals, or make sure nothing disastrous happens in their absence. We are all lending hands as we can to see the Golden Age that was promised with my coronation. It is the spirit of Dwyer that willed us to remain through our difficulties, and it is that spirit that will see our lands renewed."

"And it is a Queen worthy of such devotion that fosters such spirit," Jessica added as she turned to hear the crying of her own child.

"I cannot wait until Michael is named the Earl and he can move to the main residence further north, it will make it easier for you to come to Court. I've missed you, Jessica."

"I've missed you also, Isabella, but we will soon be together as we once were, you'll see."

With their final stop completed with their departure from Newton, the convoy was able to turn home at last. It seemed to do their people good to hear from the King and Queen's own mouths that the war was over and that another heir had been safely born to them. These visits provided the monarchs with a strong idea of where to go from there, so the country could prepare for better times.

As Meyer Castle came into view, Edward sighed beside the Queen, happy to be home at last. A great banquet was planned for the arrival, and for the final time, Isabella and Edward gave the proclamation of peace and briefly outlined their plans to better Dwyer in an address from the castle promenade that had been the setting for so many historic events in recent history.

The King and Queen were also informed of the death of Alistair, leaving the lands of Smith without a Lord as he had no heir or remaining family. Replacing him would be another important decision they would have to make.

Within the castle, Mr. Sawyer, the architect that had designed the school in Newton was waiting to meet with the King and Queen about the rebuilding of Masen House, but he wasn't prepared for what they had in store for him.

"This plan is excellent, as it honors much of what the old house had, but I'm sure you've heard that as it was greatly damaged, the estate was being torn down and the materials that were salvageable are being set aside for the rebuild," Edward informed the artisan. "Are there any things you would wish to change if you weren't trying to incorporate some of the former properties designs?"

"No, it was a house that was properly designed for the weather and terrain of the south, and I wanted to honor the changes that your parents had made to the property, as I know it was a house in the Masen family for many generations."

"Yes, it was," Edward confirmed and began writing a letter to the man they'd appointed for his experience in construction to oversee the building in Masen. Pointing at the map, Edward motioned to an area in the very northwest corner of Masen.

"This will be the location of the new Masen House, and we will also need you to design two other properties for my viscounty. The first is a small house that the Queen and I will eventually retire to, in the northeast." His finger moved to the area that he had designated for its remoteness when they'd chosen the sites before this meeting.

"And what will you have me build on the land that once housed Masen House, Majesty?" the architect questioned.

The Queen leaned in, waiting for what was sure to be a stunned reaction. "Tell me, Mr. Sawyer, have you ever fancied yourself to be the architect on a castle?"

"You want me to draw up plans for a southern castle?" Mr. Sawyer stuttered out.

"We would do better to have a second castle, and now that we have the materials as per the treaty, it will make it advantageous to do so now. This country has been frugal under my father, and even with two wars in my early rule, we have the means to see our country flourish, but first we need to pass that wealth onto our people. What better way than by finding those with skills and paying them for them. These estates will need to be furnished, and linens will be needed, as will staff. That is our goal, Mr. Sawyer; we wish to collectively put the nation of Dwyer back on their feet."

The man smiled and bowed to his employers. "The plans for the house I will have to you very soon, as you want a modest house, and the castle I will work on from there. It will take some time, but by then the men will be further along on the other projects and they can be moved to begin work on the castle."

"Very good, Mr. Sawyer, we look forward to you plans."

*PttT*

"We have five peerages that need Lords, Isabella, who do you think we could offer them to?" Edward turned to smile as he saw his wife nursing their son from her spot in bed, their daughter cuddled up with Misty at her side.

"Are we extending New York to the new border, or taking the land south of New York and Tanner from the new territory and making that one peerage?"

"I wanted to make Charlotte the Viscountess of New York, when we do the same to the Barons and their wives," Edward explained. They had a great feast planned for the Queen's birthday, at which time they would formally name the Lords of the peerages in need and promote those who gained additional land and prestige in the war.

"That's honorable, but I still only see four territories," she informed him.

"You would combine the two potential counties under one Count?" Edward asked.

"No, I would combine Smith and Biers under the Earl of Whitlock," Isabella countered.

"He'd kill us for it," Edward told her. "You know that he isn't one for attention."

"The Earl will get over it. Now, let us decide on the other peerages, as they will need careful consideration," Isabella said as they began wading through the list of possible lords.

*PttT*

On the day of the Queen's twenty-fifth birthday, the Lords of all the peerages were present. The morning started with the many military honors, including the knighthood of David and the meeting between him and his future mentor. He would leave the next day for his first term at the medical program in Denali's school, and return once he was certified ready to practice under a mentor.

The Barons were made Viscounts, Baroness Charlotte was made a Viscountess, and even Edward was named a Count. From there, the former peerage of Tanner was renamed Copain after its new Baron and Baroness, Laurent and Lady Irina. The two other Barons that had been chosen by Edward were both soldiers who had led large portions of the army well and proven themselves to him countless times. Douglas, the Baron of Spencer, was the lord of the peerage just south of Tanner, and Joshua, the Baron of Doughty, the lands south of Newton.

Lastly, a slightly irked General Whitlock was named the Earl of Whitlock, taking over the ruling of the former lands of Smith and Biers as one county.

The Queen was toasted for the peace they were able to celebrate on her birthday, and as the night drew to a close, the kingdom was able to look forward to a bountiful harvest and in the distance, a bright new year.


	44. Chapter 44

******Just a quick thank you to everyone who helped me reach 500 reviews on this story, including Mrs. 500 herself, burntcore! Love you hon~******

******Mizzdee was very sad to send me back the epilogue, which you will see on Wednesday, and then there will be a little wait before the outtakes begin. I have 3 that have been requested so far, but I have a few things to finish up as well that I'd like to see get their endings as well, so they'll be coming probably near the end of the summer.******

******Here it is, the last regular chapter of Pretenders to the Throne...******

******Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.******

**Chapter 44**

Edward was happy with the report that was sitting in front of him. In the year since the rebuild had begun, the border had been properly marked, and those within the country that were either returning to their homes, or relocating to new peerages had done so, allowing the work on the south to fully begin. Many of the houses needed little to no work, as there had only been the one battle in Masen that had caused damage, and there hadn't been a desire to cause destruction on Dwyer's part. A helping hand was offered to those who needed it, but soon, they were building new homes for those who were moving due to the relocation of families of the builders.

Those builders had completed the King and Queen's private residence and were moving to the site of the future Masen House so that progress could be made. Another year and a half would see the completion of the building of the school, if things continued to progress as they had, and then a large portion of those men were already talking about moving on to build Masen Castle.

By the end of his thirty-first year, the castle would be completed and they could move the Court there for the winter months and continue to grow the country.

The people of Dwyer were hearty and as they began to go back to their way of life, the frivolities that Edward had foretold would begin to reappear had done so. In an attempt to foster it, the Queen was sponsoring summer arts festivals in every peerage, the largest happening in Angeles. It was scheduled for the beginning of August, a few weeks after Prince Edward's first birthday, ensuring that the various lords would have time to return to their peerages after the celebration for the Prince.

Vanessa ran into the office at that moment, pulling her father out of his seat and demanding that he join her outside. He didn't know when she'd become a miniature version of her mother, but if it wasn't for his eyes and nose being represented in her features, you'd be hard-pressed to know her father solely from watching her.

Lifting his daughter onto his hip, they walked through the winding corridors until they were exiting by the garden. When Edward set her on her feet, Vanessa tore off in the direction of the stables, causing her father to follow her for fear that she'd get hurt.

Just around the corner, he stopped short to see Isabella standing with little Edward, holding the reins of a horse that bore a striking resemblance to Nettie.

"This filly is Nettie's only foal, and she has a filly of her own down at the stables. I was thinking that we could train the young filly for Vanessa once she's old enough, that way they learn together."

Edward looked to the horse and then his wife. "Thank you for this amazing gift. Does she have a name?"

"Lucy, but the filly wasn't named yet, so you can help her come up with a good name for it."

Kissing his wife for her thoughtful gift, Edward scooped up Vanessa and took Lucy's reins. "What do you say, Princess, should we go name your horse?"

"Yes, Daddy, I wanna see my horsie!" Edward laughed at her exuberance, yet another thing she got from her mother.

The afternoon in the stables meant that Vanessa was worn out by her bedtime, and the nurses came soon after to collect Edward so he could begin sleeping in his rooms.

That evening left the husband and wife alone to explore one another in a way having two small children made difficult at times.

Edward covered his wife with his body and pushed inside, savoring the feeling of being connected to her in the most basic of ways. He thrust into her, setting a slow pace, wanting their time together to last. Bella met his movements with her own and soon they were racing towards their completion.

Edward felt the tightening that would lead to his climax, so he moved faster, hoping that his Bella would soon join him.

Just as his own release came, he felt Isabella grip him with her body, his name a breathy moan that escaped her as she settled into the mattress.

Edward pulled her close and covered them in case anyone came looking for them, but as Bella cuddled into him, she mumbled something that he didn't hear.

"What was that, Bella?"

She reached for his hand and rolled onto her back long enough to place his hand low on her belly. "I was trying to tell you that I had Carlisle examine me this morning because I was feeling the signs, and it seems that I am again with child."

"You're pregnant?" Edward asked, awed as he looked at where his hand rested on her stomach. "I love you so much, Bella."

"I love you, too, Edward."

The couple fell asleep wrapped in each other's arms and the joy of their next child.

*PttT*

The country was preparing for the feast celebrating the Prince's first birthday, but the advisors were working to help Edward and Bella write up an important decree. Bella knew that most people felt that having a woman rule was only in cases where there was no male heir available, but both she and Edward felt differently. Before Edward's first birthday, they would set the line of succession so that Vanessa would have to abdicate the throne for Edward to get it. The decree would also state that if Vanessa were to abdicate, she would become the Countess of Masen, instead of Edward becoming the Earl of the peerage.

They hoped that by setting things in place early, the children would grow into their roles and see their siblings as assets instead of obstacles.

The wording had to be ironclad, but on the day before his birthday, the King announced the line of succession to a crowd on the promenade. There were some within the castle that questioned the choice, but they had to do what was best for their family and the nation.

Inside, Isabella went to oversee the last minute plans with Alice. She had confided in her friend about her condition, and was thrilled that she didn't begrudge her another child. Alice had recently miscarried, but as she watched her two children play with their friends, she couldn't help but feel blessed with what she had.

The ladies parted to find their husbands, leaving their children in the care of their nurses until dinner.

*PttT*

Though he would never remember it, the first birthday of Prince Edward was truly a spectacle. Alice had gone all out now that the castle was filled with children and planned jesters and animals trained to perform tricks. There were puppet shows and music, all designed to keep the children occupied while the adults had a little more freedom. An army of nurses were in attendance to keep an eye on the children while they played and enjoyed the entertainment.

Before dinner was served, the gift procession began with Isabella holding Prince Edward in her arms as her husband sat with Vanessa on his lap. Vanessa had whined about the fact that she didn't get any gifts, but her father was quick to set her straight.

"This is your brother's day, Vanessa. No one gave him gifts when we celebrated your birthday, so today you will have to sit beside him and be a loving big sister."

His little lecture was enough to stop her pouting and Vanessa was soon getting excited over the chance to show her brother how to use his gifts.

Dinner was the picture of opulence as all of the nobles were able to rejoice in the anniversary of the treaty as well as the birth of a male heir. Vanessa's early birthdays had been a way to distract from the events with the White Lords and the coming war, but now the kingdom was able to move away from that and settle into happier times.

The children were taken to their rooms after the meal was over and the Queen and King led the dancing in celebration of their successes in the past year. The Summer Arts Festival was two weeks later, and would be the final celebration before the country returned to their work for the harvest.

The celebration ended in the early morning and the King escorted the Queen back to their chambers for some much needed rest.

*PttT*

Isabella stood on the side of the large field across from the Angeles market, which had been cleared out for the Summer Arts Festival. It seemed that she had spent the last few months in nothing but planning meetings for the various events and projects the Crown had arranged, but it meant growth for her people and that was the most important thing. There were craftsman who needed to know that they had not been forgotten and they also needed to commission the works for both of their houses, the castle and the schools. Every artist and builder that was unable to come to the main festival in Angeles was instructed to send information on their talents and previous work to the lord of their peerage so that they could be considered. Isabella wanted to have different rooms outfitted by different people, so they could all benefit from the expansion, and there would also be a variety to add to the grandeur of their stately homes.

The venders had arrived the day before and were already setting up their booths, eager to fill their ledgers with projects that would support their families. When the King joined her, they began to walk the space, drawing in more of the people who had been waiting on their monarchs to make the first move.

The couple wandered past the endless rows of booths, noting pieces they liked and requesting information so they could contact many of the workers when the construction was complete. Isabella made some purchases, as did Edward, but every artist was shown interest so that the public would not snub some of the booths because it appeared that the Royal Family had.

Edward noticed that most of his wife's purchases were made for the children, so when they reached a particular booth featuring unique-looking stone jewelry he decided to inquire about it.

"What is that?" Edward asked as he gestured to a ring that sat on one of the fabric pouches.

"It's turquoise, Majesty. It is natural to the eastern part of Dwyer and is often found in stones like this. I like working with it because I don't have to conform the stone to the piece of jewelry, the jewelry can be made to work with the particular stone. Here, let me show you something."

The man reached under the counter that was displaying his wares and pulled out a small chest. From there he laid out a ring, earrings, bracelet, and necklace all made up of varying sizes of the smallest of stones. You could see where it had likely been a large stone that had broken, but he'd worked it through net-like silver that had a similar design to the way chainmail was linked; only this was feminine and decorative. The ring was a disc that had rings of the stones working towards the middle where a particularly large turquoise stone sat in a place of prominence. Edward ran his finger over the necklace before looking at the merchant.

"You're truly an artist, I'll take the set. And throw in that ring there with the large stone," Edward said, pulling out a sack of money.

The man told the King the price and packaged the items for him. When he saw the amount that Edward was leaving, he tried to tell him it was too much, but Edward wouldn't hear of it.

"Consider it an investment in the possibility of return business."

As the afternoon wore on, the Royal couple ate food from the barbecue pit and drank wine with their subjects, almost forgetting that the guard was present there during the course of the day.

With the Festival declared a success, the people disbursed, Edward and Isabella returning to the castle to check on their children before bed. While Isabella changed, Edward tucked her birthday gift away and then joined her in their bed.

"I saw you bought a few things for the kids today," Edward mentioned as Bella turned to face him.

"Yes, for all four of my children," she remarked, earning a shocked look from her husband.

"You are counted in that number, and you will see your gift as soon as it is completed," Isabella teased him before placing a gentle kiss on his jaw.

"Sleep my love, we have a busy day tomorrow." Edward yawned to his Queen.

"As long as you are by my side, it will be a happy one, Husband."


	45. Epilogue

********Here we are...the epilogue. Really sad to be hitting post on this one, but i do have a few outtakes to write. If you have a moment that you'd like to see, especially something in the jump that was mentioned below, let me know via pm or review and i'll see what I can incorporate.********

********Thank you all for taking this journey with me, I'm happy that you've enjoyed my words.********

********Tomorrow is the last day to vote for PickaPic, and I'm donating to Fandom for TwiFanG, Fandom4Colorado, and Fandom 4 Suicide Awareness, all will be oneshots, or part one of two-shots. More information will come soon!********

********Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.********

**Epilogue**

Edward's strides were purposeful as he made his way through the corridors of Masen Castle. His guard had alerted him to something he'd hoped was just speculation, but he now knew was well founded. As he reached the prince's rooms he heard the unmistakable sounds that confirmed that his son was a fool.

Bursting into the inner chamber did nothing to stop his son, but the sight of the King had his paramour screeching at the top of her lungs. Edward Junior's head snapped around and he smirked at his father before the King had him by the scruff of his neck, pulling him off of the maid and onto his feet.

"Get dressed girl, and you're not to be found alone in the Prince's presence again, am I clear?"

"Yes, Majesty," the young woman said as she scurried to get herself put together and leave.

Once they were alone, Edward grabbed his son's discarded clothing and threw it at him. "You're not too old for me to take a strap to you."

Edward Junior let out a harsh laugh as he pulled up his drawers. "You've never done it before; I doubt you'd start now."

Locking eyes with his son, he let the full level of his anger and disappointment out. "Maybe that's why you've turned into the selfish, boarish young snot I see before me. Perhaps your future father-in-law should be made aware of your activities."

The threat did little dissuade the prince. "Vera knows all about my talents, and she will tell her father that she wants me regardless."

"I'm well aware of your demonstration of your talent with the Count's daughter as I interrupted that interlude as well. She may be fond of you, but she will not take lightly to you breaking your betrothal for a nameless skirt you can't even marry."

"You think her father would risk upsetting the Crown by breaking the arrangement?" Edward challenged his father.

"The Crown will be your sister in a few short weeks, and if she thinks it will be in her friend's best interest to be with someone else, a connection with Pamlico would be a good match for Vera, and Prince Max is closer to her age. It would serve you right to lose her for how you've acted recently. This isn't back when you had a crush on her and followed her to school, you made a promise and if she learns that you're bedding other women she may not give you the chance to make it right."

Appearing truly frightened for the first time, the prince approached Edward. "Father, please. I cannot lose my Vera. But you know how it is to be young and virile. I've heard that you had some of your maids when you were the Viscount -"

"I was imprudent in my youth, but from the moment I met your mother I was steadfast in my affections. You'll have to prove to me that you want to be a man worthy of her. Quit indulging in your many vices and shave off that ridiculous growth you think is good-looking, and be at the capital in time to see your family before the insanity that will be your sister's coronation and wedding begins. You will win your future bride over and all will be well. Now, go to bed, you have a long day tomorrow."

King Edward left, knowing his point had been made and went to the Royal chambers. Masen Castle had two sets of Royal chambers, one for Isabella and Edward and one for Vanessa and her husband, or the man who would be her husband very soon.

Edward hated being so far from his wife, but they would be together in a few days. He had come to meet with Felix and his son, who was beginning to learn at his father's side as well. With a live-in Lord for at least half the year, the job wouldn't be as strenuous as it had been under King Edward, but there would still be plenty of challenges.

The next morning, the King was surprised to come down and find his son at the table, his face shaved and his person cleaned. He was speaking to one of the maids, which got his hackles up, but once he caught the end of the conversation, his worries subsided.

"So, you can tell your uncle to bring his best pieces for me to select from. I'd like to have a piece from my peerage to give my betrothed when I see her again."

"Very well, Your Highness, he should be able to stop by tomorrow around mid-morning, if that is agreeable?" the maid asked her Lord.

"That will be the perfect timing. I look forward to meeting with him." Edward Junior turned to his father and began eating his breakfast. "Good morning, Sir."

"It seems to be, Son. Are you making your plans for your return to Meyer Castle?" the king asked.

"I am," the prince responded. "With my groom and two guards whom I trust implicitly present. So as not to cause Melissa to break her promise to her King, I informed her that she will be beginning her journey to the Swan Lands to work in one of the women's shelters that mother has set up there. She had made the request of me, as part of our agreement, and now that I am ending it, I am honoring my word."

"Melissa was your only liaison?" the King asked, a little stunned.

"Yes, I found it easier to not be too free with myself. Melissa knew from the beginning that this was temporary, that I would see her provided for if she were to somehow become with child despite our best efforts to prevent it, and that I would find her suitable work away from my normal residences once it was time for me to move forward in my betrothal. I had thought that you had done the same, and I know that some Lords have acted as I have, but your lecture last night had me thinking. If Vera had been with a man, whether it be how it was for Melissa and I, or if it were a variety of men to keep any chance of feelings out of it, it would wound me. I do not want that for her. So I am doing the honorable thing and moving forward with our arrangement."

"And how do you plan to do that?"

"I will go to her and lay out how I've lived on my own and that I find it lacking. If she asks my about past, I will be honest with her, because I cannot lie to her, but I intend to make her see that I was not thinking. I know now that to have a relationship like you and mom have that I must be open with her." Edward looked at his father, glad to see him smiling.

"You will do well, Son, just make sure she knows that as you make this next step, you are forsaking your past for your future." King Edward placed his hand on his son's shoulder as he stood from the breakfast table. "I must prepare for my departure in an hour or two, but I will see you in the capital."

"I look forward to it, Father. Give my best to the girls and the Queen."

*PttT*

Edward returned to his meetings after traveling back to Angeles, his wife was busy with the plans for their daughter's coronation and wedding. Once the ceremony was complete, Edward and Isabella would continue to be advisors for their daughter in private, but she would be the one running the country as the newly crowned Queen.

After his final meeting of the afternoon, Edward searched out the room where he knew his youngest would be found.

While Vanessa had taken to the world of politics and government, Bridget was the most private and soft-spoken of the Queen and King's three children. Though she was working with Lady Alice on the many charitable ventures still run out of the Swan Lands so that she could take on the mantle of the country's philanthropic work someday, her main passion was music.

Edward could hear her song lilt down the hall as he approached, sneaking into the room so he could catch the end of the performance.

"That's the best I've heard you play the composition for the wedding," a voice said, catching Edward off guard as he'd not noticed the young man sitting in the chair by the window.

"You are partial, Will. I am simply happy that the organ is seated low behind the altar so I will not be visible." Edward smiled at his daughter's abhorrence of any type of attention.

"The performance will be spectacular, and it is a gift that will go unmatched as your sister's receiving line begins. But that isn't the reason I've come to see you. I heard it from my father that you plan to turn down the trip your mother and father had organized for your presentation to the foreign courts."

"I am, I have no desire to be part of such a spectacle, especially when the greatest thing that could come of it is an impossibility -" Princess Bridget was trying to explain, but Will cut her off.

"But it might not be." Those five whispered words from Will almost brought Edward from his hiding spot.

"You are telling me to go abroad and look for a possible husband?" Bridget asked.

"I am saying that I wish for you to meet with the various princes there are out there, enjoy the time with your family and friends that will be along with you, and then when you return, if you still think me better than princes and dukes, then I will go to your father and ask for permission to court you. I want you to know for certain that I'm the best choice for you."

"You would have me be miserable?" Bridget asked.

"I want you to know that there is no other man out there for you besides me. But you will also get the chance to meet my family while you are in Bodie. My aunts and my grandparents have told me that they would like to host you at my Aunt Rebecca's main estate before you leave the country."

"I will do this on one condition," Bridget offered, "you are to meet us in Bodie, and if I've not been won over by anyone, you will ask my father's permission then."

"That I can agree to." Will beamed at the princess, kissing her hand before he left the room.

With the lovers' parted, Edward revealed himself to a shocked Bridget. "Papa, you're home!"

"I am, and truly surprised by what I've just learned. I was unaware that Will was pushing for this trip so hard." Edward tried to keep it cool, but the thought that his youngest was ready to take this step was hard for him.

"Will believes that I'm comfortable with him, but he wants me to be sure. I may not be the most vocal person, but I know that I love him. No one could make me feel the way he does, and his reluctance to move forward makes me wonder if he's questioning it." Bridget grew quiet and her father sat beside her so he could pull her close.

"We shall put a stop to this," Edward told her, leaving only long enough to have one of the guards find Will and return him to the music room.

It took a quarter of an hour, but soon Will was standing in front of the King and his love. "Majesty?"

"Do you wish to marry my daughter?" Edward asked.

"That isn't the issue, Sire," Will began, but Edward cut him off.

"Well, let's make it the issue," Edward said with a clap of his hands. "You love my daughter, and you want her to be happy, but you don't trust her to know that she wants you as her husband without meeting every other possible suitor."

"I trust her completely, but we've known each other since infancy and I don't want her to settle for me because it's comfortable. She should have the world," Will implored.

"But I don't want the world if I can't have you," Bridget said as her tears began to flow.

"Don't cry, Sweetheart." Will stepped in to console her. "If you are truly sure then I'd ask to travel with you and your family so we can see the world together. If that is all right with your father?"

"I will tell the Duke about your extended trip, but first I must tell your mother." Edward kissed Bridget's cheek and left her to speak with the man who was now officially courting her.

It didn't take him long to find his wife, as she was settled into the private dining room with their daughter and her fiancé.

Vanessa hugged her father tight as she greeted him. "Dad, I'm so glad you're home. Have you left Masen better than you found it?"

"The peerage is preparing for the coming of Court this fall, and the arrival of their Queen for her honeymoon," Edward said with a smile. His wife and he had offered their daughter their house for a private and peaceful honeymoon and they had happily accepted it.

"The peerage of Masen is not our worry, it is our brother. Word has arrived at the capital that he is not content with his betrothal and has been bedding local maids." Vanessa eyed her father, who gestured to all of those who were not family to leave the room.

"Your brother had an arrangement with a girl, which has since ended. He is completely serious about Lady Vera and intends to prove it upon his arrival to the capital in a fortnight. She will know everything, as he plans to make her fully informed before asking her to accept his proposal, but his past dalliance was out of necessity, not affection."

"Necessity?" Vanessa crowed. "I'm sorry father, but our definitions of that word are entirely different. Food is a necessity, water, shelter … but not a whore to sheath your sword in. Charles would never consider such treachery."

"My love," Charles spoke. "You know about my past, so that is not entirely accurate."

"Yes, but it was not at a time so close to our engagement," Vanessa replied. "I'm not naïve, I know men find soft places to lie before they're made husbands, but they should have been engaged a year ago, and he has pushed it off to continue acting as he has. That is what upsets me. We don't even know that he is seriously considering it this time, except that father claims it is his intention."

"He was ordering her engagement pieces as I left. He told the young woman whose uncle crafts them that there was much haste needed as he would be leaving soon. The girl has been sent to the position he secured for her in exchange for her discretion and service within his house, and he has promised me that he will be doing right by Vera," the King explained. "Edward was terrified of the prospect that his delay and his actions during that time would cost him 'his Vera', so I believe him to be sincere."

"Let us hope so," was Vanessa's final comment on the matter.

Edward exchanged an amused glance with his wife as they began their dinner.

*PttT*

The fortnight passed quickly as the wedding was fast approaching. Unlike with Isabella's case, Vanessa could marry her husband, enjoy her honeymoon, and then the pair would be crowned in a joint ceremony, with Vanessa crowning him as her King.

It was still a lot to undertake, but the arrival of the last of their family proved to take some of the stress off Vanessa's shoulders. She had not been aware of her brother's arrival in the early morning hours, but when he walked into the private dining room with his fiancée on his arm, she was thrilled. Though she had strong words for her brother, she was happy to see him, and even happier to see both he and Vera glowing with joy.

Edward Junior spent as much free time as he could with his sisters, and in a tradition that was accidently honored by King Edward when he needed to ride out and face the first skirmish with Pamlico, the men of both families rode out for the week preceding the wedding.

With the men folk gone, Isabella held court over the young women.

"It seems like just yesterday that you were toddlers crawling around this castle, and now you're getting married and starting families." She looked around to see Lady Tia and Emilia, who had arrived for the wedding.

"There were always a lot of kids at Court, because the lords and ladies that took over for their fathers were so young when they did, that we all had children at the same time," Lady Alice added as she thought back to those days. "I received word from Tyler, Lauren is ailing again and will not be able to attend the wedding, but she is urging him to make the trip with the children."

"Will the Countess be all right?" Jessica asked, with her eight year-old sitting beside her.

"She's been ill for a long time, we honestly thought she would have been taken from us when we paid her a visit in the spring, but she has held on far longer than even David believed she would," Isabella said honestly.

The younger girls once again turned the topic to pleasanter things, and that day soon passed to the next.

*PttT*

The last minute details were handled and the men were set to arrive home at any time, but Isabella couldn't seem to fall asleep. Tomorrow her eldest child would be getting married, and in a month she and Edward would abdicate the throne so that Vanessa could begin her reign.

Isabella knew that there were critics of their choice, but they'd built their legacy as Dwyer continued to grow, and her children were content with what they had. If there had been a hint at the possibility of their son or youngest daughter turning against their sibling, they would have remained on the throne. Thankfully, Edward was happy with his southern holding, and Bridget wanted to live a quiet life, so they could follow through on their dream of retiring to the south.

It was the thought of their southern hideaway that finally settled Isabella's weary mind enough for her to sleep, but she was soon roused by her husband slipping in behind her.

"You're home." She yawned as he kissed her temple.

"I am, and in a few hours we will be rising to get ready for the ceremony. Go back to sleep, Bella." Edward pulled her tight and the pair fell asleep.

Several hours later, the Queen was sitting as the finishing touches were put on her hair, King Edward having left to check on their daughter's progress. As she stood from her stool, Isabella walked with her escort to the Princess' chambers, where Edward was sitting in the outer room waiting on her.

"Your daughter is panicked, and I can't say one thing right today," Edward warned as she walked past and entered the bedroom.

The princess' ladies maids were scattered as she shooed them away from her, annoyed by their very presence.

"Mother, this is a disaster!"

Isabella stepped behind her daughter and began working on the up do that had been abandoned at the bride's demand. "What is a disaster, my child?"

"Everything, my hair is a mess, they've had to do my makeup twice, and I'm fat." Vanessa huffed as Isabella continued to work on her hair.

"Vanessa, you are not even the tiniest bit overweight, your makeup looks stunning, so if they had to redo anything, it was well done," Isabella said as she smiled at the young women. "And your hair is lovely, we just need to adorn it and place your veil."

Vanessa looked at her reflection, shocked to see that her mother had finished pinning her hair so that it sat beautifully atop her head. One of her maids brought over the princess' crown and jewels and her mother helped her place each one until she looked perfect.

"Let us get her laced into her dress so that we can begin the procession. I can tell you now, that we have a long way to go before we even get to the cathedral."

The women made quick work of the rest of the preparations and then Edward was admitted to the room.

"My word," Edward whispered, "Vanessa, you are a vision. Charles will be truly stunned when he sees you."

"You always think I'm beautiful, Dad," Vanessa scolded her father, but he shook his head.

"That's because you are; now we must get under way." Edward took his daughter's arm and led her out through the halls to the place where the open carriage was waiting.

Isabella climbed in first, with Vanessa following before Edward took the seat between them. Just as they did all of those years before, the carriage rode through the city so the people could see their future Queen on her wedding day. It was slow moving, but they eventually exited the carriage at the front of the cathedral steps.

Isabella moved inside the sanctuary, while Edward waited to walk his daughter down the aisle. There was a long moment before one of the attendants opened the sanctuary doors so that Edward could lead his eldest daughter towards the man who would be her husband in a few hours.

After taking his seat beside Isabella, the couple watched the first of their children marry their love. Edward leaned in to kiss Isabella when the archbishop told their son-in-law to do the same to Vanessa, whispering to the Queen about his love for her.

The two couples rode back to the castle, waving to the crowds that waited all day to see them. It was a humbling experience for the young couple to see, and their reaction to it made Isabella feel good about the fact that her daughter and husband would work in the best interest of their people.

The ball held in honor of the wedding went all day, with more food and dancing than anyone had seen in a generation. As Edward danced with his daughter near the end of the night, he finally got a moment to reflect on how far they'd come.

"You and Mom really feel that we're ready for this, Dad?" Vanessa asked as her father twirled her around the floor.

"Trust me, Sweetheart, you are far more prepared than your mother and I were, and we'll always be here for you to talk to if you need help."

"I know," Vanessa whispered, "I'm just scared that after everything you've done for the country I won't be able to live up to what you've been able to do."

"Vanessa, we did what we had to, the war created a need for all that growth, but now you're coming into power at a point where you can continue to help our people thrive. You have a big heart and you love this nation, that is how your mother and I felt comfortable stepping down for you. It is because we believe in you that we are able to do it."

Vanessa gave her father a watery smile and hugged him close. "Thank you, Daddy. You always know how to make me feel better."

"Anytime, Vanessa."

It had reached the point in the evening where the married couple would leave with a select few witnesses to enter their marriage bed. Knowing how stressful it can be, Edward and Isabella lowered the number of people that needed to be present and after another hug and kiss for her mother, Vanessa and Charles went to begin their married lives.

With the music still playing, Isabella asked her husband to dance.

"I still cannot believe this day has come so soon," she said.

"I know what you mean, it feels like it was only yesterday that we got married, and now our eldest is about to become the Queen," Edward responded.

"Are you ready to return to private life a little?" Isabella asked.

"I'm not sure how private it will be, but I'm ready to fulfill the promise I made to you long ago. We can live simply in Masen for part of the year and enjoy our time together. We've earned a little peace."

Isabella tipped up to kiss her husband's cheek. "Yes, my love, we have."


	46. Outtakes Part 1

**Pretenders to the Throne Outtakes**

**AN: I'm back with a few things to post today. These chapters were actually sent back by my beta mizzdee last weekend, but Hurricane Sandy derailed my posting attempts. I find myself fortunate with the minimal damage done to our backyard and garage, and that the lack of power and heat was our most pressing issue, both of which were just restored. So many were not as fortunate and we are doing all we can here to help out our neighbors in need. If you can, please take a moment to visit Fandom Fights Hurricane Sandy (link on my profile, or go to the charity name at blogspot). The devastation is so vast and the need is great. My contribution to the compilation is just one way that I am lending a hand. Now, here are three little moments people wanted to see from a different vantage point. The last two futuretakes will stand alone, but here are the moments you wanted to see revisited.**

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. Story is rated M for violence, language, and lemons.**

* * *

><p><strong>Outtake One: Edward's perspective of finding Isabella in the Royal Catacombs<strong>

**This outtake is from Chapter Two, where Edward rescues Isabella when she gets lost in the Catacombs after her father's funeral procession.**

Edward had been up since dawn, the events of the day weighing heavy on him. It had been years since his own experience with what the future Queen would face today, but time did little to lessen the pain. He was dressed and at the Cathedral before most of the other nobles, taking the opportunity to see the King where he was still laying out for his viewing.

Approaching the body of his former monarch, the smell of incense heavy in the air to mask the other odors present, Edward bowed his head and spoke to the King in a whisper. "My father was loyal to you, and you thought highly of him, even going to war after he was killed by Pamlico forces that had crossed our borders. Majesty, I'm torn between loyalty to the men who raised me and my budding feelings for your daughter, but I promise to do everything in my power to protect her. I hope one day to be a man you would have been proud to see her marry." Edward paused, knowing it could be difficult to keep such a promise, but knowing that he had to try. "Go in peace, my King."

Removing himself to the back of the sanctuary so that Isabella, who had now arrived for the preparation of her father, could have a last moment with him, Edward found the other members of the nobility and listened as General Whitlock explained the order of those marching behind the King as he journeyed to his final resting place.

The Princess would march alone directly behind her father, followed by her ladies. From there it went in order of title, with the Duke of Cullen and his family, followed by the Duke of Blacklake. The Earls were next in the procession, followed by the Counts, Edward as a Viscount would go before the Barons and the Baroness.

Edward saw his uncles from their position behind him, wishing he knew what it was they truly wanted with him. His own desires to become the future King were tied to the woman who would be his wife, but the Barons had been tight lipped about their plan besides the fact that he had to succeed in winning her hand.

When the King's body, which was enclosed in a glass box, was loaded onto the horse drawn carriage, Princess Isabella exited the church and took her place behind her father. The ranks closed and soon they were marching back to Meyer Castle where the Royal Catacombs were located.

It was a slow march, and when they arrived to the tomb many dispersed, leaving only those who knew the King well to venture in with the Princess. Edward bought two bouquets from one of the floral stands and then entered the tomb to search out his own relations.

Remembering what he was taught about the organization of the catacombs, Edward followed the right wall looking past all the blank tombs until he found where Princess Isabella and Lord Cullen remained with the King. Continuing down a little further, he found the tomb of his great-great grandparents, King Edward and Queen Margaret.

Laying the flowers atop the stone coffins, Edward began to pray. Though they had lost touch with their people before the end, the Whites had done great things for their people. Edward prayed for guidance and wisdom so that he could make the decisions that would lie ahead.

As he finished his prayer, he heard the Princess call out for someone. Terror was apparent in her tone so he rushed in the direction he had come, finding her crying against the entrance to her father's tomb.

"Princess Isabella, are you well, Your Majesty?"

Her eyes continued to tear as she panted, "I couldn't find my way out, it is so hard to find your way down here."

"I shall lead you out, I was leaving myself when I heard your cries," he told her taking her arm.

"Why were you still down here?" she asked.

"I have never visited the tomb that holds my great-great grandfather, but when I was little I promised my grandmother that if I ever had the opportunity, I would pay my respects to King Edward and Queen Margaret."

"Were you named after him? The King, I mean," Isabella asked, a blush coloring her cheeks.

"No, I am Edward Masen the Second, though there are those that will believe the opposite." Edward immediately thought of his uncles who believed that his name was proof that he was to take the throne.

"I did not mean-" Isabella spoke before Edward could cut her off.

"I know, but the Duke has already seen fit to warn me when it comes to Your Majesty." Edward smirked at how the man had cornered him to issue the thinly veiled threat.

"He overstepped, I apologize," Isabella told Edward, who turned to her suddenly.

"May I?" Edward held out his handkerchief in offering. Isabella nodded and he wiped her tears from her face and then placed the cloth in her hand. "There, now all they will think is that you were a dutiful daughter."

"Thank you, Edward," the Princess whispered to him.

"Do not mention it, Your Majesty; I am happy to be of aid to you. But in the future, the tomb starts in the front with the first King of Dwyer and follows the left wall to the end, then comes back down the right side, so you can always find your way out."

"Good day, Edward."

"Good day, Isabella," he spoke before exiting the catacombs. He left before her and worked his way through the crowd, knowing that another moment in her presence would have led to a lapse of judgment that would have wounded her reputation even more than his own.

* * *

><p><strong>Outtake Two: The Real Story of the Mountain Lion<strong>

**This outtake is from Chapter Eight, when Edward goes to investigate a strange noise a night near the end of their honeymoon.**

Having just finished Edward's birthday celebration, the couple was about to move into the bedroom when a noise sounded in the distance.

"Stay in here, don't move." Edward was gone and back a minute later, carrying two daggers and a sword that he'd retrieved from the bedroom. "Darken the house and hide in the bedroom. Do not come out, I will return for you shortly. And take this." He handed her the second dagger and was out the front door.

Edward tucked away the dagger and carried the sword ahead of him, creeping along the lower ridge of the hill in the direction he had heard the sound. Moving quickly, he came upon a man doing some sneaking of his own, but thankfully King Edward managed to get the jump on him.

Their swords met blow for blow, this man larger and specialized in using brute strength to overpower his opponents. The pair fell through the fence at the property line with a loud crash, which resulted in a scream from the house where Isabella hid. Unsure of whether the cry was from fear for him or because she had been discovered, Edward knew he needed to end this fight quickly.

The King landed one hit, earning a roar of a scream from the man before he regrouped. Edward used his skill to try and disarm the man, but when he saw that it was unlikely, he reached for the dagger and on the next deflected strike Edward swung the dagger at the man's throat. The wound was deep, spraying blood down Edward's front as he fell before him.

Knowing that there could be no trace of this man for his possible co-conspirators to find, the King found a flat rock and began digging at the dirt. The recent rain had made the ground soft and from the size of the area without grass, it appeared that a cluster of trees had recently been removed, making the earth easy to overturn.

It took time he didn't want to spend away from Bella, but Edward worked tirelessly to bury the man. When the task was done he returned to the house remembering to tell Felix to leave the area untouched except to repair the fence, knowing his man would do as he asked.

Edward wiped his weapons clean and then entered the house, calling out for Isabella. "Bella! Please, come out here. I need to see that you are well."

Isabella ran into the room, dropping her own dagger when she took in his disheveled and bloodied appearance.

"Oh my goodness." She ran to him. "Where are you injured? We must do something to stop it-"

"It is not mine," Edward said plainly.

"Not yours? Edward this much blood means that someone is…" Edward watched as Isabella could not finish her sentence, but he continued so she didn't need to.

"Something," he reassured her. "A mountain lion came down to investigate and that was what we heard. We were lucky; he nearly got one of the cows when I found it."

"A mountain lion? And you remained unharmed?" Edward could tell as he removed and burned his clothing that his wife was appraising him, looking for wounds she would thankfully not find.

"He was preparing to go after the herd, so I ran him through with my sword and then finished him off. We were under someone's heavenly protection tonight that is for sure."

"Let me fix you a bath." Edward kept her inside, instead going to fetch the water himself.

"I will get the water; you stay inside and prepare the rest."

They worked together, and soon the water had been warmed enough, but Bella watched as Edward washed his body first in a small basin before climbing into the water.

"Isabella, what is it?" The Queen turned to see her husband's concerned expression as he continued to bathe himself.

"I have never been so scared-" Edward interrupted her, his need to reassure her above all else.

"I would have never let anyone hurt you." Edward's voice was impassioned, but Isabella rushed to him, taking his face in her hands.

"What if you had been harmed defending me? I would have been devastated. You are so precious to me, my husband."

His hand reached up to grip hers. "You need not worry about it today; we are safe."

* * *

><p><strong>Outtake Three: King Edward and Jacob's shared ride to Masen.<strong>

**This outtake is from Chapter Twenty-Five, when Jacob invites himself along on King Edward's trip to Masen under the guise of wanting to see how he handles his steward and the running of his land from afar.**

If there were cliffs in the Southern part of Dwyer, King Edward would have had his driver ride close to one so he could have thrown Jacob over the edge of one. The three day ride should have been peaceful, Edward brought along papers to look over and a few books to read, but he could do neither as the Duke sat across from him huffing and sighing like a woman.

"Is there something wrong, Jacob?"

"No, why would you ask?" Jacob sniped back, earning him an eye roll from his Monarch.

"You simply seem to be annoyed that you're traveling with me, when it was something organized at your own request. If you've changed your mind, you'd be able to hire a coach back to the castle at the next town we pass."

"Thank you, but I will remain on with you," Jacob told him.

As the second day of their journey came to a close, Edward entered the great house of Westbury, making a quick departure from Jacob's side. Liam was there to welcome the men, his wife and daughter, Maggie, behind him.

"Majesty, how is my son fairing in his new position?"

"Very well, Liam. You should be very proud of how hard he works," Edward told the Count, who led them to their rooms for the night.

The travelers joined the family for dinner that evening, Jacob was quiet during the entirety of the meal and then the two men retired early, knowing they had to be up early the following morning.

The first two days had been extremely annoying for the King, with Jacob's never-ending list of questions about how he had selected the man to be his steward and the detail with which he went into his expectations, Edward was left with a pounding headache and a strong desire for his wife to distract him from thoughts of hurting the Duke.

"Jacob, you shouldn't be that involved in the day to day running of your estate," Edward finally said, exasperated by the questions he'd been pelted with. "Just like the staff of your Manor knows how they are to work, the same should be true of your steward. Their main job is to maintain the status quo. Talk to your steward about how you would handle different scenarios, such as a northern invasion, or a stoppage in work flow. They will have to send word to you if anything major occurs so that you can handle it, it is simply a matter of keeping things from getting two out of control while you are in transit."

"But how did your man become so well versed in how you would handle a situation?" Jacob asked.

"Because he was able to watch me run the peerage, so he had examples to go by, and we worked side by side. You will also have the luxury of traveling to Blacklake more frequently and much quicker than I can to Masen. So decide your ground rules for the running of the peerage, lay them before him, and in the beginning travel home often, even if it is for a few days so that you can discuss what has occurred and make decisions together. If your father had a man he trusted, then when he is ready to step down, have his successor work side by side with him when you cannot."

Edward watched the Duke, hoping the inquisition was over, and when he saw that it was indeed done for the moment, he picked up his book and passed the rest of the afternoon.

Upon arriving at Masen House, Felix had the servants brought Jacob to his rooms. The first meeting between King and steward was held soon after with Jacob in attendance.

For the three days that followed the Duke of Blacklake was a bothersome interruption to the progress of work, but he seemed to get a sense of the flow between the King and his man. Edward concluded the arrangements for the fall and winter, sampling some of the earliest crops to be picked and holding Court as the Viscount.

The final day was spent on horseback with the men of the border patrol and the Royal Army as they discussed the progress in the search for the former Barons. As Edward explained the difficulties of riding in the south for those who were unused to the terrain, Jacob took a minute to truly see his King.

The respect of both his guard and the army was clear, but more importantly; his care for them was equally as apparent. Seeing the relationship he had with his people, Jacob finally saw some of the good in his King.

After the day outdoors, a quiet dinner was had before the men once again prepared for their journey home.

While Jacob seemed crotchety on the return trip, King Edward believed it wasn't directed at him this time and therefore was able to concentrate on the things he had hoped to read on the trip to Masen.

The three day trek was only long because of the King's desire to return to his wife, but when night came and he was finally able to join her in their bed, the annoyances of the past ten days could be forgotten.


End file.
